Odnaleziona rodzina i dom
by dosia1982
Summary: Na początku drugiego roku, Severus zgadza się zostać opiekunem Harry'ego, nie przewidując dalekosiężnych skutków tej decyzji. Opis za autorką .
1. Rozdział 1

Tytuł oryginału: Finding a Family and a Home (link w profilu)  
>Autor: Hestia<br>Zgoda: jest  
>Beta: ZIl<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział<strong>** 1**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter wiercił się, jednocześnie przegryzając ciastko. Przebywanie tutaj wciąż wydawało mu się niewłaściwe. Bardzo, bardzo złe. Pomijając nawet fakt, że siedział w kwaterach Snape'a. (<em>Snape'a<em>, _na litość __Merlina_). Oprócz tego, filiżanka przed nim nie była wypełniona żadnym ohydnym eliksirem, lecz raczej przyjemnym w smaku Darjeelingiem, a ciastka, które jadł były jego ulubionym rodzajem wypieków. Sytuacja nadal, na gigantyczną wręcz skalę, była niewłaściwa, ale Harry nie był pewien, co powinien zrobić.

To prawda, że nie był ekspertem w dziedzinie normalności, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o kwestię rodziny. Oczywiście, był kochany przez rodziców – przynajmniej w tym temacie wszyscy byli zgodni. Ale Dursleyowie byli przeciwieństwem wzorca dobrego rodzicielstwa, a gdy Weasleyowie praktycznie go adoptowali, jakoś nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, żeby taka głośna, aktywna i ruda familia była obrazem przeciętnej rodziny. Toteż Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z własnej niewiedzy na temat tego, jak funkcjonuje normalna rodzina. Dlatego też, niby przypadkiem i mimochodem, zadał kilka pytań wśród swoich kolegów - przynajmniej tych, z wystarczająco poukładanym życiem rodzinnym. Otrzymane odpowiedzi utwierdziły go jedynie w przekonaniu, że tego rodzaju zachowania nie były prawidłowością.

Harry rozumiał pojęcie „wpadania w kłopoty". Niestety, był bardzo wysoko wykwalifikowany w tej materii. Być może jeszcze pod tym względem nie dorastał do pięt bliźniakom Weasley, ale był naprawdę bardzo dobry. Niestety, równie dobry był także w części „jak dać się złapać". Zdecydowanie bardziej wolałby tę zdolność udoskonalić na „jak się wykręcić", ale to wydawało mu się bardziej ślizgońską umiejętnością niż godną Gryfona.

Harry wiedział także, że po „kłopotach" i „złapaniu na gorącym uczynku", zawsze nadchodzi faza „kary". W duchu przyznawał, że mieszkanie przez lata z Dursleyami nieco wypaczyło jego rozumienie pojęcia „odpowiedniej kary do czynu", ale powoli zaczynał pojmować, że zamykanie w schowku na miotły, głodzenie, razy w głowę czy bicie pięścią, bądź pasem, nie były dopuszczalnymi formami dyscypliny, bez względu na sposób, w jaki by nie zostały wyjaśnione i zracjonalizowane. W rzeczywistości, był z siebie raczej dumny, że udało mu się pogodzić z faktem, że to jego krewni są dziwakami, a nie on.

Jeśli miał być naprawdę szczery, to musiał wręcz przyznać (po cichu), że to Snape, w chwili, gdy wszystko między nimi się zmieniło, pomógł mu zrozumieć pojęcia „właściwych" i „niewłaściwych" zachowań. Trochę trudno było Harry'emu jeszcze uwierzyć w to, jak _wiele_ rzeczy między nimi się zmieniło.

Od powrotu Harry'ego do czarodziejskiego świata stało się jasne, że w istocie rzeczy miał namalowany gigantyczny cel na czole, a podejście pracowników Hogwartu, które zakładało, że należy uznawać, iż Potter jest tylko „kolejnym studentem" było tak samo irracjonalne, jak udawanie przez Dursleyów, że jest „kolejnym mugolem". Harry nadal nie rozumiał, dlaczego dorosłym tak długo zajęło zrozumienie tego, co on i jego przyjaciele wiedzieli od chwili, gdy jego blizna zapłonęła z bólu.

W rzeczywistości to Snape był pierwszą osobą w jego otoczeniu, która to pojęła, choć chłopak nie był pewien, czy to dlatego, że nauczyciel był przyzwyczajony do stawiania czoła niewygodnym faktom, czy też dlatego, że jego niechęć do niego uczyniła go obojętnym na brutalną rzeczywistość, jaką dla dorastania Harry'ego było ciągłe zagrożenie. Dla Snape'a to była tylko kwestia przyznania, z najwyższą niechęcią, że Potter nie był: „aroganckim, zepsutym bachorem z manią wielkości". To Dumbledore i McGonagall byli tymi, którzy bardzo niechętnie chcieli zrezygnować ze swoich fantazji o tym, jak to Harry może, podobnie jak jego rodzice, wieść sielankowe życie szkolne, jednocześnie (w jakiś tajemniczy i trudno pojętny sposób) przygotować się do walki z Czarnym Panem. Jednak, gdy rozumieli, że chłopca i Voldemorta łączy dziwny rodzaj psychicznej więzi, zgodzili się, że istnieją sprawy, które należy zmienić.

Harry siedział przy kominku w gabinecie dyrektora, kiedy zadecydowano, że to Snape, który został zwolniony ze swoich szpiegowskich obowiązków, zostanie nauczycielem Harry'ego w oklumencji oraz obronie przed czarną magią. Jego oburzony krzyk:

— Snape? Żartuje pan? — Został całkowicie zagłuszony przez wściekły wrzask Snape'a.

Nieoczekiwanie jednak Mistrz Eliksirów nie sprzeciwiał się samemu pomysłowi dyrektora, co do nauczania Harry'ego – zgadzał się z nim absolutnie, co obecnie powodowało, że Harry na samą myśl o tym uśmiechał się wewnętrznie. Nauczyciel był wściekły na plan Dumbledore'a i McGonagall, który zakładał tylko i wyłącznie rozpoczęcie lekcji z Harrym, bez żadnych innych zmian w ich wzajemnych stosunkach. Dlatego zażądał opieki nad chłopcem, na co dyrektor i Opiekunka Gryffindoru się zgodzili, w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego. Tak też się stało. Obecnie Harry raczej przywykł do tego pomysłu. A zwłaszcza do ciastek.

Ale kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów po raz pierwszy zażądał nadzoru nad całym życiem Harry'ego, Minerwa postanowiła bronić jej studenta przed, jak po cichu uważała, kapryśnym charakterem Snape'a.

— Severusie, wszyscy jesteśmy świadomi, jak bardzo nie dogadujesz się z Harrym — zrugała kolegę, gniewnie mrużąc oczy. — Dlaczego, na Merlina, żądasz całkowitej kontroli nad chłopcem, którego nie lubisz i który - jak sam doskonale wiesz - gardzi tobą.

Harry aż się wzdrygnął na takie postawienie sprawy. Wicedyrektorka była odważniejsza od niego, sam nigdy nie wyraziłby swoich uczuć w tak bezpośredni sposób, nawet jeśli słusznie je odczuwał. Oczekiwał, że Snape zasztyletuje go wzrokiem, ale Mistrz Eliksirów po prostu całkowicie go zignorował.

— Dlaczego? Ponieważ, Minerwo, pomimo tego, o czym zdaje się, że myślisz, nie mam w zwyczaju gwałcić małych chłopców. — Lodowaty ton, jakim odpowiedział Snape zdusił rozmowę w zarodku. Severus przez chwilę patrzył, z raczej zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem, na oszołomione twarze pozostałych, zanim dodał:

— Ani dużych, w przypadku, gdybyś się nad tym zastanawiał, Potter.

Harry'ego dosłownie zatkało. Zdołał tylko pisnąć i próbował stać się niewidzialnym bez użycia swojej peleryny-niewidki. W końcu Dumbledore odzyskał głos:

— Severusie, jestem pewien, że nikt z nas nie sądzi, że masz w zwyczaju napadać na _kogokolwiek_ w ten sposób, _niezależnie_ od wieku czy płci, ale co to ma wspólnego z nauczaniem Harry'ego?

— Ponieważ, dyrektorze, jeżeli oklumencja nie jest nauczana przez kogoś, kogo student lubi i szanuje, to lekcje te stają się wielokrotnym, brutalnym naruszaniem umysłu ucznia. Żebym mógł pokazać Potterowi, jak ma mnie _powstrzymać_, najpierw muszę _dostać__ się _do jego głowy, i właśnie dlatego będę nalegać na naszą współpracę. Nie wezmę odpowiedzialności za kolejne urazy psychiczne, które spowodowałbym niekonwencjonalnym działaniem. Pomijając fakt, że prawie niemożliwym jest nauczenie oklumencji w inny sposób — wyjaśnił spokojnie Snape.

— A czy przyznanie ci opieki nad Harrym doprowadzi do przywiązania między wami? — Minerwa była równie oszołomiona, jak Dumbledore.

Harry również chciał to wiedzieć. Tym bardziej, że nie brzmiało to dla niego zbyt prawdopodobnie.

Tym razem Snape na niego patrzył.

— Pominę już aspekt, że wiele z dotychczasowych napięć między nami wynikało z konieczności oszustwa, które miało na celu zwiększenie mojej reputacji u Czarnego Pana…

Harry zamrugał zdziwiony. Czy to oznacza, że Snape tylko udawał, że go nienawidzi? Że faktycznie go lubi? Chociaż trochę?

— …Jednym z powodów, dla których pomiędzy mną a panem Potter nie układa się dobrze, jest fakt, że jest on niezdyscyplinowany i lekkomyślny, a ponadto ma pełną swobodę do wszelakich szaleństw. Harry nie miał w życiu dorosłych – uwzględniając teraźniejsze grono - którzy konsekwentnie i twardo ustaliliby rozsądne granice jego zachowania. Nic więc dziwnego, że czuje, iż może bezkarnie angażować się w cokolwiek, co tylko przyjdzie, jemu lub jego przyjaciołom, na myśl. — Harry otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale głos Snape'a nie był ostry, a raczej, (jak na Snape'a) zaskakująco sympatyczny. — Co więcej, brakowało mu również dorosłych, do których mógł zwrócić się ze swoimi problemami, którzy faktycznie wysłuchaliby jego obaw i potraktowali je poważnie.

W tym punkcie Harry musiał przyznać rację Snape'owi. McGonagall i Dumbledore mieli tendencję do lekceważenia jakichkolwiek jego obaw, z którymi się do nich zwracał, a to, czego nauczył się dawno temu, to nie prosić wujostwa o jakąkolwiek pomoc.

— Mam zamiar dostarczyć panu Potterowi wszelkiej potrzebnej pomocy, ale i ustalić granice pewnych zachowań oraz przedstawić konsekwencje ich nieprzestrzegania. To są elementy życia codziennego, których każdy nastolatek potrzebuje, a bez stworzenia ich, wszelkie inne lekcje, których będę chciał nauczyć chłopca staną się bezużyteczne — ciągnął spokojnie swój wywód Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry nadal nie był, co do tego przekonany, ale dyrektor wraz ze swoją zastępczynią ulegli, więc od tego momentu, Snape stał się de facto opiekunem Harry'ego.

Nie było _tak_ źle, choć Harry nie zamierzał dzielić się tymi spostrzeżeniami z przyjaciółmi. Chcąc zaspokoić ich ciekawość, powiedział tylko, że Snape daje mu dodatkowe lekcje, aby mógł walczyć z Voldemortem. I właśnie, dlatego Harry musiał chodzić do lochów prawie każdej nocy. Pierwszych kilka tygodni było dość szorstkich, ale po jakimś czasie, czy też raczej po staniu się pewnych czynności rutyną, Harry mógł bez cienia wątpliwości przyznać, że miło było mieć kogoś dorosłego, z kim można by porozmawiać o tym jak minął dzień, choć z początku kompletnie nie rozumiał, jaki jest sens rozmawiać o szkole, z kimś, kto nie jest innym uczniem, a zatem nie jest zaangażowany w uczniowskie wzloty i upadki. I musiał przyznać, że Snape zdecydowanie pomógł mu w nauce. Hermiona naprawdę była pod wrażeniem, ale Harry nikomu - nawet jej - nigdy nie wyjaśnił wszystkich małych sztuczek, jak tej, jak organizować notatki lub przeczytać rozdział książki, mając na uwadze napisanie eseju.

Snape potrafił nawet na tyle zmienić przyzwyczajenia, że od czasu do czasu omawiał z nim inne tematy, takie jak quidditch i bieżące wydarzenia. Harry nie spodziewał się, że będą mogli mówić o czymś innym niż o lekcjach i eliksirach, więc był mile zaskoczony, że może poruszać różne tematy i usłyszeć opinię dorosłych odnośnie nich. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji do spędzania czasu z dorosłymi, tak po prostu, dla relaksu. Jego krewni, w miarę możliwości, ignorowali go, a od chwili przybycia do Hogwartu, dorośli jakimi Harry był otoczony, albo go uczyli, albo próbowali zabić, lub ewentualnie starali się go ratować. Spędzanie czasu ze Snapem, tak po prostu, bez żadnych ukrytych motywów było niezmiernie przyjemne.

Oczywiście, całe to „przekraczanie granic", a co za tym idzie, „egzekwowanie konsekwencji" w ogóle nie było zabawną sprawą. Gdy Snape uczynił to po raz pierwszy, po przyłapaniu chłopaka na wychodzeniu z Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie przebywał _zupełnie _bezprawnie, Harry był przekonany, że był to najgorszy pomysł, na jaki mógł wpaść. To nie było tak, że nigdy wcześniej nie dostał lania, tyle tylko, że wuj Vernon stosował taktykę „bombardowania": spoliczkowanie – uderzenie pięścią – kopniak – spoliczkowanie – uderzenie pięścią – wzięcie pasa, ale klapsy wymierzane przez Snape'a, w opanowany i metodyczny sposób, były trudniejsze do podjęcia. Przede wszystkim Harry cały czas pozostawał przytomny. Przy wuju, Harry był tak zajęty ucieczką lub próbą ochrony najważniejszych organów, że tak naprawdę nie zauważał, co się z nim dzieje. Wuj Vernon szybko się nudził, więc cała egzekucja była gorączkową chwilą terroru i dość długim okresem zamknięcia w schowku, podczas którego Harry badał zadane obrażenia i próbował je samemu uzdrowić.

Snape natomiast chciał być pewny, że Harry dokładnie wie, za co jest karany. Do tego stopnia, że nawet dokładnie go wypytywał w tym temacie podczas lania. Leżąc na kolanach swojego nowego opiekuna i czekając na wylądowanie kolejnego klapsa, nauczyciel we wspaniały sposób ściągał całą uwagę Harry'ego, a pomimo tego, jak bardzo jego tyłek piekł, Harry faktycznie nie mógł ignorować żadnego uderzenia. Snape chciał być pewien, że Harry był całkowicie skupiony na tym, co się dzieje, a zwłaszcza dlaczego, przez cały czas trwania kary.

To naprawdę nie miało żadnego sensu. Kiedy wuj Vernon i ciotka Petunia prali go za jego „dziwactwo", Harry potrafił zacisnąć zęby i milczeć. Jednak już po kilku klapsach ręką Snape'a, zaczynał chlipać i płakać, jakby miał cztery latka. Nawet nie krzyknął, kiedy Dudley złamał mu rękę, ale w chwili, kiedy Snape sprał go za surfowanie na miotle nad boiskiem do Quidditcha, darł się. Pewnie, że to bolało - o wiele bardziej niż się spodziewał, jeśli miał być uczciwy - ale bardziej niż uderzenie, przeraziła go świadomość, że Snape nie pozostawił na nim żadnego znaku. Jak miał wyjaśnić wszystkowidzącej Hermionie dlaczego wrzeszczał, skoro nie mógł zademonstrować, przynajmniej Ronowi, jakiś pręg czy siniaków, które uzasadniałyby taki emocjonalny wybuch?

W końcu Harry musiał im powiedzieć, że Snape mógł go fizycznie karać. Hermiona była przerażona - podobno (i przewidywalnie), jej rodzice wierzyli w „rozmowę, ograniczenia i uziemienie". Natomiast Ron, zaskoczył swoich przyjaciół, podchodząc do tematu z pewnym zblazowaniem. Gdy Harry przysiągł, że Snape nie był niesprawiedliwy ani go nie obrażał - a w to Ronowi było najtrudniej uwierzyć - Weasley zlekceważył myśl o tym, że przyjaciel dostaje lanie. Harry był zaskoczony, ale też bardzo mu ulżyło, gdy Ron przyznał, że jego rodzice zajmowali identyczne stanowisko w kwestii kar, jak Snape.

— No dalej, Hermiono? Po poznaniu moich braci, możesz sobie wyobrazić, żeby moi rodzice nie musieli od czasu do czasu sięgnąć po drewnianą łyżkę? My faceci wolimy po prostu dostać w skórę i zapomnieć o wszystkim, prawda? To dziewczyny chcą rozmawiać o tym, kto miał rację, a kto się mylił i jak się czują i bla bla bla. Wierzcie mi, wolałbym po prostu dostać kilka razy w tyłek i mieć sprawę z głowy. — Prywatnie Harry musiał przyznać, że myślał, dokładnie tak, jak Ron.

— Więc wciąż, hmm, dostajesz lanie? — zapytał nieśmiało Harry. Założył, że klapsy przestaje się dostawać po skończeniu szóstego roku życia, i ciosem dla jego dumy było, gdy Snape stwierdził, że to nieprawda.

— No, nie tak często — opowiedział Ron, wściekle się rumieniąc. — Ale czasami, tak. Wiesz, gdy chodzi o naprawdę poważne rzeczy. To znaczy, to nadal boli i w ogóle, a ja wciąż robię duże zamieszanie, bo wiesz, że powinieneś, prawda? Ale tak naprawdę myślę, że moi rodzice używają teraz takiej kary, gdy próbują dokonać przełomu w moim myśleniu. Jak w chwili, gdy coś naprawdę schrzanię lub wtedy, kiedy chcą mi powiedzieć, że nie jestem aż tak dorosły, jak myślę, że jestem.

— A więc krzyczysz i takie tam? — dopytywał Harry. To był kolejny punkt, który nie dawał mu spokoju i czynił niepewnym.

Ron spojrzał na niego tak, jakby był nienormalny.

— Cóż… oczywiście. Snape nie każe ci milczeć ani się nie ruszać, prawda? — Na przeczące pokręcenie głową Harry'ego, wyraźnie się odprężył. — To dobrze. Myślę, że tylko prawdziwe świry nie pozwalają krzyczeć podczas lania.

_Jak Dursleyowie_, pomyślał Harry.

— Ale zrozumiałem, że jeśli będę miał kłopoty, a rodzice zechcą mnie powstrzymać przed popełnieniem tego samego błędu ponownie i w tym celu zbiją mnie, to grzeczność nakazuje, aby poinformować ich, że rozumiesz ich punkt widzenia. — Ron uśmiechnął się, mrugając znacząco do Harry'ego. —Wiesz, tak naprawdę, to rodzaj gry. Rodzice pozwalają przyznać ci, że posunąłeś się za daleko, a ty pozwalasz im to przyznać. Myślę, że dziewczyny mogą w takiej sytuacji _rozmawiać__,_ ale wolałbym po prostu krzyczeć i narzekać i mówić im, że mogą mnie zabić, choć wszyscy przecież doskonale wiemy, że tak się nie stanie. To tak, jakbym udawał, że kara jest o wiele gorsza niż jest w rzeczywistości, więc mówię im, że przyjmuję to, co robią, że mają rację, że mnie karzą, ale w rzeczywistości tak nie _twierdzę_. Mam na myśli, facet ma swoją dumę, prawda?

Harry uśmiechnął się. Rozumiał logikę Rona idealnie.

— Aby żeby być fair, to przyznaję się, że kiedy dostaję klapsy, to nie jest tak, że myślę wówczas o tych wszystkich rzeczach. Ja po prostu zaczynam wyć, gdy część mojego mózgu podpowiada mi, że nigdy nie będę w stanie ponownie usiąść. — Ron gwałtownie się zaczerwienił, zdając sobie sprawę, że ujawnił więcej, niż zamierzał. — Jeśli kiedykolwiek, komukolwiek, powiesz, że wciąż dostaję lanie, nie mówiąc już o tym, że wówczas płaczę…

Harry gwałtownie mu przerwał:

— Ja też, pamiętasz? Od tego zaczęła się ta cała rozmowa.

Ron się zrelaksował.

— No tak. Racja. No więc, nie wiem jak Snape do tego podchodzi, ale moi rodzice na pewno oczekują od nas abyśmy krzyczeli. Dodatkowo, jeśli nie, to mają tendencję do bicia mocniej, żeby mieć pewność, że dotarło do nas to, co mają nam do przekazania.

Ta rozmowa pozwoliła Harry'emu nie tylko poczuć się lepiej, ale i przestać uważać się za mięczaka. Dotychczas lanie wydawało mu się takie... mugolskie. Nie, żeby chciał, aby Snape zaczął na niego rzucać klątwy czy go przeklinać, ale gdy zaprotestował, że klapsy wydają się karą zbyt _osobistą_, nauczyciel poinformował go, że to jest właśnie ten rodzaj więzi, którą próbują nawiązać. Poza tym Snape powiedział, że w chwili, gdy Harry będzie bardziej zaawansowany w obronie przed czarna magią, to będą się pojedynkować, a Mistrz Eliksirów nie chciał doprowadzić do błędnego rozumowania Harry'ego, w kwestii różnic pomiędzy zasłużonym ukaraniem go za niewłaściwe zachowanie a zaatakowaniem, czy to do celów szkoleniowych czy w rzeczywistości.

Harry przewrócił oczami na to oświadczenie. Tylko idiota nie byłby w stanie tego odróżnić, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, wolał jasne postawienie sprawy, co do utrzymania tych aspektów oddzielnie. Przede wszystkim, Snape powiedział, że w momencie zakończenia szkolenia Harry'ego, jego drugą naturą dla miała stać się czujność i pełna gotowość do odparcia ataku. Oznaczało to, że Snape nie mógł ukarać go bez ostrzeżenia. Nigdy więcej niespodziewanych kuksańców, ani uderzeń pięścią nadchodzących znikąd. Harry'emu spodobał się pomysł, że kary były sformalizowane i mógł je dostać dopiero po stosownym ostrzeżeniu oraz przy własnej współpracy (relatywnie). Oznaczało to, że Harry mógłby z czystym sumieniem bronić się przed wszystkim innym. Po raz pierwszy zaczął czuć się bezpiecznie.

Inną sprawą, do której Harry nigdy nie zamierzał się nikomu przyznać, nawet podczas tortur, było to, że kiedy Snape po raz pierwszy przełożył go przez kolano - ale zanim dostał pierwszego klapsa - doznał uczucia katharsis, jakby to, co złego zrobił zostało zapomniane. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył rozgrzeszenia, ale razy, tak bardzo nieprzyjemne w trakcie ich dostawania, dawały mu w rzeczywisty, fizyczny sposób poczucie odpokutowania za swoje występki. Gdy kara się skończyła, a on ponownie stał na ziemi, czuł, że wszystko zostało mu odpuszczone, a sprawa została zamknięta.

To było dobre. Nieznane, ale dobre. W rzeczywistości piekąco-pulsujący, „spalony" tyłek oraz bolesne siedzenie było już dużo mniej przyjemne. Co było naprawdę dziwne, to fakt, że gdy kara się skończyła (i po skakaniu wokół, płaczu i pochlipywaniu, masowaniu, czkawce i dąsach), Snape zawsze kazał mu przyjść do salonu, gdzie sadzał go na kanapie i podawał herbatę i ciastka.

Harry westchnął i wziął kolejne ciastko. To było po prostu złe. Powinien kulejąc wracać do swojego dormitorium, posępny i cierpiący, przeklinając Snape'a pod nosem. Zamiast tego siedział, mniej lub bardziej wygodnie, na miękkich poduszkach, popijając herbatę i gryząc herbatniki oraz prowadząc niezwykle przyjemną rozmowę z tłustowłosym nietoperzem, który właśnie sprał mu tyłek. To nie powinno tak wyglądać.

— Dlaczego jemy podwieczorek po, hmm, mojej karze? — Harry w końcu wybuchnął.

— Zawsze pijemy herbatę i jemy ciastka przed twoim odejściem. Jest to uspokajające i sprzyja zacieśnianiu więzi. — Snape uniósł brew zdziwiony pytaniem.

Harry skrzywił sie na tą logiczną odpowiedź.

— No tak, ale co innego robić to po naszym treningu czy odrabianiu zadań, ale to jest po prostu dziwne, po… — ciągnął niezgrabnie.

— Laniu? — dopowiedział Snape z lekkim przekąsem, wykazując pogardę dla zakłopotania Harry'ego.

— Taak — zarumienił się Harry. — Czy nie powinien mnie pan po prostu wyrzucić za drzwi? Czy w ten sposób nie wysyła pan sprzecznych komunikatów?— Był dumny ze znajomości tego pojęcia. — Skoro z jednej strony, jest pan na tyle wściekły, aby mnie zbić, a z drugiej, po wszystkim jest pan dla mnie miły i takie tam.

Snape zmarszczył brwi patrząc w zamyśleniu na swoją filiżankę.

— Wciąż jestem zaskoczony, jak wiele szkód wyrządzili ci mugole.

Harry'emu opadła szczęka.

— Dursleyowie? Co ma pan na myśli?

— Harry, wiem, że natychmiast po ukaraniu najbardziej potrzebujesz otuchy i zapewnienia o miłości. Gdybym na to _nie__pozwolił_, poprzez podanie, jak zwykle herbaty i ciastek, to wysłałbym ci jasny, ale bardzo niewłaściwy sygnał - że będę się tobą opiekował tylko wtedy, gdy zachowujesz się poprawnie. Dzieci, w tym młodzież — poprawił się szybko Snape, widząc oburzony wzrok Harry'ego — popełniają błędy. — Choć — dodał szybko — uważam, że próba stanięcia na pędzącej miotle, dziesięć metrów nad ziemią jest szczególnie skandalicznym przykładem dziecięcego wykroczenia. Niezależnie od tego, musisz wiedzieć, że mój związek z tobą nie jest uzależniony od twojej doskonałości. W rzeczywistości wielokrotnie mnie rozłościsz, ale to nie spowoduje braku troski o ciebie z mojej strony. Angażując się w przyjemną rozmowę po wymierzonej karze, pozwalamy w pozytywny sposób przejść przez fazę odrzucenia do ponownej akceptacji — ciągnął dalej spokojnie nauczyciel.

— Dużo pan czytał książek z zakresu psychologii i wychowania, zanim zgodził się mną zaopiekować? — zapytał Harry podejrzliwie.

— Sądzę, że niedługo będę w stanie jedną napisać. A może nawet i kilka — uśmiechnął się Snape.

Harry szeroko otworzył oczy. _To miał być__ żart__?_

— A teraz — kontynuował profesor — musisz skończyć biszkopty, nadszedł czas żebyś wrócił do swojego dormitorium. Pamiętaj, że przez następny tydzień jesteś uziemiony, żadnego latania, z wyjątkiem lekcji latania lub nadzorowanych treningów quidditcha. Ponadto, w przypadku wykonywania niepotrzebnych, a niebezpiecznych akrobacji podczas tych zajęć, zostaniesz _całkowicie_ uziemiony na kolejne dwa tygodnie.

— Taak, Taak. — Harry poderwał się i stanął na nogi. Skrzywił się na szczypiący tyłek i spojrzał bykiem na Snape'a, używając jednocześnie obu rąk, aby spróbować rozmasować przewlekłe pieczenie. Snape przyglądał mu się z błyskiem rozbawienia w oku, choć uśmiech nie gościł na jego twarzy.

— Dobrze, dziękuje za herbatę — powiedział Harry. — Do zobaczenia jutro.

— Nie zapomnij swojego eseju na Historię Magii. Chcę go przejrzeć, zanim go oddasz.  
>Harry przewrócił oczyma.<p>

— Nie trzeba go oddać wcześniej, niż w przyszłym tygodniu. Chcesz mnie zmienić w Hermionę!

— Podejrzewam, że trzeba będzie dokonać pewnych poprawek — odpowiedział spokojnie Snape. — I nie ma nic złego w zrobieniu swojej pracy przed czasem. W rzeczywistości, jest to zwyczaj, który należy wręcz pielęgnować.

— Po co? Żebym mógł rywalizować w konkursie na największego kujona? Tylko dlatego, że pan miał swoje zadania skończone prawdopodobnie w dwie sekundy po tym jak je zadano…

— Bo, gdy już rozpoczniemy pracę nad bardziej zaawansowanymi zagadnieniami z obrony przed czarną magią, to będziesz miał mniej czasu na odrabianie zadań — wyjaśnił rzeczowo Snape.

— Bardziej zaawansowane? Naprawdę? — W mgnieniu oka rozgoryczenie Harry'ego ulotniło się.

— Tak. Zrobiłeś istotne postępy i myślę, że jesteś gotowy, aby przejść dalej. Ale jeśli twoja nauka przez to ucierpi…

— Nie ucierpi! — obiecał, promieniejąc Harry. Naprawdę lubił obronę przed czarną magią, a Snape okazał się zaskakująco dobrym nauczycielem. Całkowicie porzucił ostry, sarkastyczny stosunek sposób prowadzenia zajęć, jakiego używał podczas eliksirów, i mimo, że jego styl nauczania nigdy nie będzie ciepły, wszystkie wydawane instrukcje były jasne i precyzyjne. Harry cieszył się z tych lekcji i ciągle czynił znaczne postępy.

W o wiele lepszym nastroju Harry opuścił lochy i udał się do wieży Gryffindoru. Jak zwykle, wślizgnął się do toalety, aby sprawdzić uszkodzenia, i jak zwykle, nie było wiele do zobaczenia. Jego pośladki nadal były ciepłe, ale oprócz słabego różu, nie było żadnych oznak jego ostatniej kary. Harry wiedział już, z poprzednich doświadczeń, że rano wszystko będzie w porządku. To była bardzo miła odmiana w stosunku do kar, które musiał znosić u wujostwa. Pas wuja Vernona sprawiał ból na kilka dni. Snape wyjaśnił mu, że takie kary były obraźliwe, ale Harry wciąż nie był pewien, jak opiekunowi udaje się sprawić, że jego tyłek tak bardzo bolał _podczas_ lania, ale nie powodowało to długotrwałych szkód. Harry był przekonany, że każdy klaps wymierzany przez Snape'a piekł, jak każdy raz, który dostał pasem wuja Vernona, ale ból trwał zaledwie kilka minut a nie dni. W końcu Harry wzruszył ramionami. _Może to__ magia?_

Wyszedł z lochów i posłusznie skierował się prosto do Wieży Gryffindoru. Nie był samobójcą, i nie zamierzał przeciwstawić się Snape'owi tak szybko po otrzymaniu od niego kary, a poza tym profesor miał rację: herbata i ciastka _były_ kojące. Harry był bardziej niż gotowy do położenia się.

Może właśnie dlatego nie usłyszał niczego niepokojącego, dopóki nie został zaatakowany.


	2. Rozdział 2

Tytuł oryginału: **Finding a Family and a Home** (link w moim profilu)  
>Autor: Hestia<br>Zgoda: jest  
>Beta: <strong>ZIl<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Harry był<em>_ bardziej niż gotowy __do położenia się._

_Może właśnie dlatego nie usłyszał__ niczego niepokojącego__, dopóki nie został __zaatakowany._

Po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie, że coś jest nie tak, gdy klątwa uderzyła go od tyłu, a jego nogi znieruchomiały. Siła rozpędu spowodowała, że upadł, mocno uderzając o ziemię. Zanim zdążył zareagować, narzucono mu na głowę szatę, a ramiona mocno wykręcono za plecy. Dodatkowa para rąk odebrała mu różdżkę, a ktoś inny chwycił go za kostki. To było perfekcyjne wykonanie - w ciągu kilku sekund Harry został ogłuszony, oślepiony, rozbrojony, ukryty i porwany. Zaczął wzywać pomocy, ale ostry cios w brzuch pozbawił go powietrza, wywołując jedynie odruch wymiotny. Czuł, że jest lewitowany korytarzem i gorączkowo zastanawiał się, co się wydarzy.

_Czy to __śmierciożercy__? __Jak __udałoby im się__ dostać do Hogwartu?__Gdzie chcieli go zabrać?__Do__ Voldemorta__? __Dlaczego po prostu__ nie__zabili go__ od razu__?_

Harry usłyszał ciche szepty, ale były one niczym więcej niż krótkimi poleceniami. Nie mógł rozpoznać żadnych głosów czy tożsamości napastników, poza stwierdzeniem, że byli to dorośli mężczyźni, i że było ich trzech. Schodzili z nim po schodach.

_Gdzie oni chcieli go zabrać?_

Na pewno powinni właśnie wychodzić przez główną bramę i mijać ostatnie tarcze ochronne, ale wyglądało jakby weszli na główną klatkę schodową, udając się na drugie piętro. Zaklęcie lewitacji zostało nagle anulowane, a Harry uderzył w ziemię na tyle mocno, że aż stracił oddech. Czyjeś ręce chwyciły go, podnosząc za kostki i nadgarstki.

Został gwałtownie obrócony z powrotem, a następnie wyrzucony wysoko w powietrze. Harry walczył, aby pozbyć się płaszcza, wciąż mając ranę na głowie i górnej części ciała, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, uderzył w ziemię, a następnie został ponownie uniesiony w górę. Znowu upadł. I jeszcze raz. I znowuż.

Ledwie zdążył zdać sobie sprawę, że został zrzucony ze schodów, gdy imponująco uderzył głową o jeden z marmurowych schodów. Później był już tylko trochę świadomy, długi i niewymownie bolesny spadek z wysokich schodów. Harry miał różne przebłyski podczas czystej agonii, jaką była ta „podróż" a następnie nastała ciemność. Kiedy poczuł jak płaszcz z okręcił się wokół niego, uświadomił sobie, że musi znajdować się na dole schodów. Harry nie mógł się ruszyć, nawet gdyby chciał. Jego okulary się rozbiły, a mając rozmazany widok mógł tylko dostrzec zarys butów przed twarzą. Nie śmiał oddychać, nie mówiąc już o wydaniu z siebie choćby najmniejszego jęku, aby jego ocknięcie nie zostało przypadkiem powitane przez kopnięcie w twarz.

Poprzez szum w uszach, mógł zrozumieć urywki rozmowy - choć częste luki w rozumieniu sugerowały, że nie była tak świadomy otoczenia, jak początkowo przypuszczał.

— ... Wciąż żyje? Jego naprawdę trudno zabić. Mały karaluch.

— …Malfoy… jesteś pewien?

Harry poczuł jak szorstka ręka wkłada mu coś do kieszeni. Ten nagły ruch, to było dla niego zbyt wiele - na kilka chwil pogrążył się z powrotem w stanie pół-świadomości.

— Połóż ją tam. Fakt, że użyto różdżki oznacza, że jak tylko zaczną coś podejrzewać i sprawdzać, to będą mieć pewność, że znaleźli winnego.

— Mały dupek nawet nigdy się nie dowie, że zniknęła — zachichotał jeden z głosów. — Dowie się dopiero w chwili, gdy będą go wydalać.

— Ale powie, że tego nie zrobił. Wiesz, że on jest małym pupilkiem Snape'a. Co, jeśli ten tłustoswłosy dupek mu uwierzy lub zacznie szukać gdzie indziej? — jęknął z niepokojem kolejny napastnik.

Pierwszy głos odezwał się uspokajająco:

— Przy pierwszej sygnale, że myślą, iż to nie może być Malfoy, po prostu chwyć różdżkę i złam ją. Wtedy nie będą mieli nic, co pozwoli im kontynuować sprawę. Spokojnie, nawet jeśli tak się stanie, nadal będziemy mieć moc zabawy, widząc cennego Pottera, próbującego latać bez miotły i Malfoya ze złamaną różdżką. To różdżka jego pradziadka. Jeśli ją zniszczy, nawet nie będąc wydalonym, Lucjusz zrobi z niego krwawą miazgę.

— Szkoda, że Potter nie skręcił sobie karku, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego — powiedział drugi głos. — Może następnym razem.

— Chodźcie, trzeba oddać mu różdżkę i spływamy stąd. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy jeden z duchów będzie tędy wędrować.

Harry poczuł kuksańca różdżką w bok i nie mógł pohamować jęku bólu. To spowodowało odpowiedź w formie końcowego ciosu, tuż nad nerkami Harry'ego. Choć chłopiec wił się w agonii, usłyszał tupot stóp, gdy napastnicy uciekali. Zaczął płakać.

Wszystko go bolało: głowa, plecy, ramiona, nogi. Czuł jak krew z nosa spływa mu po twarzy, nie mógł również ruszyć dwoma palcami lewej ręki. Minęło dwadzieścia bolesnych minut, gdy próbował się pozbierać na tyle, żeby móc przewrócić się na bok, a kolejne dziesięć, zanim mógł wstać.

Szloch Harry'ego w końcu zamienił się w drżący oddech, który próbował uspokoić, żeby nie powodować większego bólu pleców i żeber. Zaczął badać odniesione obrażenia. Według jego wstępnych oględzin, nie miał nic złamane, może z wyjątkiem palców, które i tak wyglądały nad wyraz prosto. Gryfon był pewien, że na plecach i nogach będzie miał masę siniaków, a okulary, gdy pękały na trzy części, zostawiły szramy na twarzy. Harry zdołał naprawić okulary, drżąco wypowiadając _Reparo_, a następnie rzucił zaklęcie leczące na blizny. Udał się do najbliższej toalety by zmyć krew z twarzy, co spowodowało, że poczuł się zadowolony. Wyglądał jak śmierć, ale był w stanie stać na własnych nogach i nie miał żadnych widocznych obrażeń.

Harry nie do końca rozumiał, o czym mówili napastnicy, ale dwie rzeczy były dla niego jasne: pierwsza, to fakt, jak bardzo go nienawidzili, a druga, że równie mocno nienawidzili Draco Malfoya. Harry bardzo dobrze rozumiał ten punkt widzenia, ale nie mógł uczestniczyć w spisku przeciwko nikomu, nawet Draco. Poza tym, jeśli Ślizgon miał zostać wyrzucony, tak jak ta trójka chciała, to zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by temu zapobiec. Słowa napastników jasno sugerowały, że planowali, zrzucić winę za ten atak na Malfoya, a jeśli Harry'emu nie udałoby się podsłuchać części planu, prawdopodobnie _oskarżyliby_ Malfoya. Nigdy nie sądził, że można kogoś tak nienawidzić, żeby zrobić mu coś takiego.

Wziął głęboki oddech i skrzywił się, gdy trzy żebra ostro zaprotestowały na ten ruch. Wszystko było w porządku. Przeżył. To było najważniejsze. Nikt inny o tym nie wiedział. To też było ważne. Jeśli będzie trzymał gębę na kłódkę, to nikt nie będzie miał powodu, by przesłuchać Draco lub sprawdzić jego różdżkę. _To sprawi, że__ ta trójka__ dostanie __furii_, pomyślał Harry z mściwym grymasem. _Przykro mi, że pokrzyżowałem wam __plany__, dranie._

Poczuł ulgę, że jego najgorsze obawy - zostanie porwanym przez śmierciożerców - okazały się nieprawdą, ale teraz był zmuszony do nieprzyjemnego uświadomienia sobie, że byli inni, którzy nienawidzili go na tyle mocno, aby chcieć go zabić.

_Czy__ wszyscy dwunasto__latkowie __mają takie problemy__?_,zastanawiał się Harry._Co zrobiłem__ tym ludziom?_

Wciąż nie miał pojęcia, kim byli jego prześladowcy, ale gdy leżał na podłodze, a oni nad nim przechodzili, zauważył odznakę Slytherinu, szalik w kolorach Ravenclaw i węża przypiętego do płaszcza, który został narzucony mu na głowę. Oznaczało to, że nie było to coś, o czym mógł powiedzieć Snape'owi.

Pomijając samą niezręczność.

– „_Oto mój __esej__ dla __profesora__ Binnsa__, __a przy okazji__, dwaj __Ślizgoni__ próbowali mnie zabić__t ej nocy.__Czy może im pan przypisać szlaban czy __coś"._

Harry miał duże doświadczenie w oglądaniu, jak Snape pozwala swoim podopiecznym uciec wolno z wszelkiego rodzaju niegodziwości. Harry nie mógł policzyć, ile razy Draco zaczepiał jego i Rona na eliksirach, tylko po to, by Snape zabrał punkty Gryffindorowi, podczas gdy Malfoy uśmiechał się z wyższością.

Tak, Snape był teraz trochę milszy dla niego, ale Harry wiedział, jak ważna jest lojalność wobec swojego Domu dla nauczyciela i nie miał żadnych złudzeń, po której stronie opowie się jego opiekun w sporze pomiędzy nim, a jego dwoma małymi wężami. Był po prostu Chłopcem, Który Przeżył By Drażnić Snape'a, niczym więcej niż uciążliwym obowiązkiem, który wyznaczył mu dyrektor. Walorem Harry'ego dla Snape'a – a także każdego innego - była jego ewentualna rola w wojnie z Voldemortem. To z tego powodu Snape zgodził się z nim pracować, a że nie mógł wyszkolić go bez poprawy ich wzajemnych stosunków, musiał przejąć nad nim pieczę. Harry może nie bardzo pojmował istotę rodziny, ale doskonale rozumiał różnicę pomiędzy ludźmi, których chcemy mieć przy sobie a osób, które muszą być w pobliżu. Snape dbał o swoich Ślizgonów, bo chciał, a o Harry'ego troszczył się, bo musiał.

Harry naprawdę to rozumiał. I wiedział, że jeśli wybór był pomiędzy opieką nad kimś o kogo chciało się troszczyć a osobą, którą kazano się zaopiekować, to wybrałby ten pierwszy wariant, choćby nie wiem co. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na Dursleyów. Nie obchodził ich pod żadnym pozorem. W porównaniu z nimi, Snape robił niesamowitą wręcz pracę, będąc miłym dla Harry'ego. Czasami był gotów prawie uwierzyć, że Snape go trochę lubi. Oczywiście, Harry nie miał złudzeń ale czasem było miło i pocieszająco udawać, że był w lochach, ponieważ Snape rzeczywiście chciał, aby tam był, a nie tylko dlatego, że musieli się dogadać, żeby Harry mógł dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, co będzie mu potrzebne do pokonania Czarnego Pana.

Niemniej jednak, pomimo swoich najśmielszych fantazji, Harry wiedział, że Snape nigdy nie stanie po stronie Gryfona (nie mówiąc już o nim) zamiast Ślizgona (a zwłaszcza dwóch), więc powiedzenie komukolwiek o ataku tylko wbiłoby klin między nich i mogłoby utrudnić naukę, a tym samym pozwolić Voldemortowi łatwiej wygrać. Harry westchnął.

_Więc__ to__ będzie __kolejny__ raz__, gdy __musi udawać, że __wszystko było w porządku_.

Co prawda miał dużo praktyki w powrocie do Dursleyów, ale nawet oni nigdy nie uczynili tyle szkód na raz.

Harry skrzywił się do lustra. Dlaczego założył, że wszystko się zmieni? Nie, to raczej niemożliwe. Wciąż był zraniony i nadal ukrywał swoje siniaki, a każdego dnia wydawało mu się, że więcej osób się od niego oddala. Tak, miał Rona i Hermionę u boku, i oni byli genialni, co zmieniało faktu, że cała ich trójka była tylko dziećmi, na litość Merlina! Gdzie byli głupi dorośli, którzy mieli się nim zająć? Racja, wszyscy byli martwi.

Żył wśród dorosłych (profesorów), którzy byli zbyt zajęci próbą dowiedzenia się, jak go wykorzystać, aby pokonać złego czarodzieja, tak silnego, że mógł torturować _Snape'a_ tylko dla zabawy. A jednak Dumbledore myślał, że Harry stanie z nim do walki i go zabije - w końcu raz już to prawie zrobił, prawda? Fakt, że Harry był wtedy niemowlęciem i nie miał pojęcia, co się stało, a jedynym przypomnieniem tamtego wydarzenia i faktu, że stracił wówczas oboje rodziców była bolesna blizna, nie wydawały się martwić dyrektora w najmniejszym stopniu. W sumie, dlaczego miałoby? To nie dyrektor miał zmierzyć się z Voldemortem, bo to było zadanie Harry'ego.

Była jeszcze McGonagall. Aby oddać sprawiedliwość, była zaniepokojona o Harry'ego, ale miała dużo na głowie, zarówno, jako zastępca dyrektora, jak i Opiekunka Gryffindoru. Ponadto uważała, że wszyscy jej podopieczni powinni być tak samo zorganizowani i samowystarczalni jak ona. Kto jeszcze pozostał? Hagrid? Flitwick? Sprout? Hooch? Mili ludzie, ale zajęci własnym życiem i obowiązkami. Weasleyowie? Mieli tyle własnych dzieci, aby być zajętymi podobnie jak reszta. Nie, Harry wiedział, że musi sobie sam radzić, i przez większość czasu tak naprawdę to mu nie przeszkadzało. Drażniło go, gdy dorośli, którzy byli zbyt zajęci własnym życiem, aby rzeczywiście mu pomóc, potrafili szybko uznać go za dziecko, a następnie nałożyć ograniczenia, wstrzymać informację i w ogóle doprowadzać go do szaleństwa. Ale Harry wiedział, że niedane mu było być dzieckiem. Być może, jeśli będzie miał szczęście, jego walka z Voldemortem się nie odbędzie, a on będzie miał okazję cieszyć się, przynajmniej przez chwilę, dorosłymi w swoim życiu.


	3. Rozdział 3

Tytuł oryginału:** **Finding a Family and a Home** **(link w moim profilu)**  
><strong>Autor: Hestia**  
><strong>Zgoda: jest**  
><strong>Beta:** **Zil****

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron przewrócił się sennie, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, dlaczego Harry tak wcześnie wstał. Przecież wrócił do pokoju naprawdę późnym wieczorem. Weasley wraz z Hermioną próbowali na niego czekać, ale w końcu oboje się poddali. Ronowi udało się jedynie uchylić powieki i coś niemrawo wybełkotać, kiedy Harry w końcu przyszedł, ale ten tylko mruknął coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi i Weasley szybko zapadł z powrotem w sen.<p>

Biedny Harry. Nie dość, że musiał spędzać praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę z czarnym nietoperzem z lochów, to teraz dodatkowo Dumbledore wpadł na całkowicie szalony pomysł i zdecydował, że Snape ma prawo przylać Harry'emu. Widocznie wlepianie Harry'emu szlabanów, polegających na czyszczeniu góry brudnych kociołków i przygotowywaniu obrzydliwych ingrediencji eliksirów, najwyraźniej przestało wystarczać tłustowłosemu draniowi. Chciał również móc zlać swojego najbardziej znienawidzonego studenta. Ron przewrócił oczyma.

Gdyby był na miejscu Harry'ego, to był pewien, że jego rodzice poruszyliby niebo i ziemię w tej sprawie. Mama wysłałaby Snape'owi wyjca od razu, gdy tylko zaproponowałby, że powinien mieć prawo do stosowania kar cielesnych wobec uczniów, a jego tata na pewno chciałby upewnić się, że Ministerstwo dokładnie wie, kiedy dyrektor zbzikował do końca. Ale Harry nie miał nikogo, kto by się nim opiekował w ten sposób. Ron wiedział, że jego rodzicom szalenie zależy na Harrym, ale to nie było tak, jakby mogli mówić w jego imieniu. Wszystko, co byli w stanie robić, to wciąż ponawiać propozycje adopcji Harry'ego, mimo ciągłej, choć niezmiennie uprzejmej, odmowie Dumbledore'a.

Ron nadal nie rozumiał, dlaczego Dumbledore wciąż nalegał na wysyłanie Harry'ego z powrotem do mugoli, którzy traktowali go tak strasznie. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z tarczy ochronnej, ale Nora była przecież równie dobrze zabezpieczona, a w niej Harry nie musiałby martwić się o zamykanie w schowku przez bliskich, głodzenie czy o „polowanie na Harry'ego". Ron westchnął. Martwił się o przyjaciela, naprawdę się martwił. Nie było nikogo, kto by się nim opiekował, a Harry był _zbyt_ skłonny do przyjmowania krytyki, przy jednoczesnym zamykaniu się w sobie, gdy tylko poczuł, że ludzie nie traktują go poważnie. Wystarczy zauważyć, że nikomu nie chciał powiedzieć o Dursleyach, aż było praktycznie za późno? A te jego wizje? Nie chciał nikomu o nich mówić, jedynie przepraszał współlokatorów za tak głośne krzyki, które mogły ich obudzić. Nie chciał komukolwiek powiedzieć o swoich koszmarach, obawiając się, że zostanie wyśmiany lub nikt mu nie uwierzy, a może tylko dlatego, że nie było nikogo, kogo by to obchodziło. To Neville zmusił Harry'ego do powiedzenia o wszystkim profesor McGonagall. Rodzice Nevilla zostali doprowadzeni do obłędu przez zwolenników Czarnego Pana i chłopak nie zamierzał pozwolić nikomu być przez niego torturowanym.

Początkowo wydawało się, że zwrócenie się o poradę do profesorów było dobrym pomysłem. Snape zgodził się zostać opiekunem Harry'ego i faktycznie zaczął wydawać się być trochę milszy niż zwykle. Harry przysiągł co prawda, że traktuje go dobrze, ale Ron uznał, że trudno w to uwierzyć. Weasley wciąż miał nieco obaw, ale Harry uspokoił go, gdy wyjaśnił, że przez większość czasu Snape nic nie robił, karcąc go dawał zwykle szlaban, a nawet w chwili, gdy był _naprawdę_ wściekły, to po prostu uderzył go tylko kilka razy w tyłek.

Ron uważnie obserwował przyjaciela, wiedząc, jak bardzo Harry nienawidził prosić o pomoc. Nie był pewien, czy Harry nienawidził uczucia słabości czy świadomości, że rzeczywiście na nią zasługuje, gdy coś złego się z nim działo, ale tak czy inaczej, oznaczało to, że Harry był niemal szalenie powściągliwy. Trudno go nawet było namówić na udanie się do ambulatorium w celu wyleczenia obrażeń doznanych podczas gry w quidditcha, choć teraz, gdy reszta zespołu nie wyobrażała sobie gry bez Harry'ego, ktoś zawsze pilnował by ten udał się do szpitala. Ron musiał jednak przyznać, że nie widział niczego w traktowaniu Harry'ego przez Snape'a, co by go zaniepokoiło. Jeszcze.

Myślał, że opowieści kolegi o herbacie i ciastkach było nieco naciągane, ale Harry zaręczył, że to prawda. Przysiągł również, że Snape podczas karania używał jedynie dłoni, nie pasa czy trzciny, albo szczotki do włosów, i że uderzył go tylko w tyłek, nigdy w twarz czy ręce, bądź plecy. Ron uznał, że to było w porządku. Nawet jego mama znana była ze straszenia drewnianą łyżką, choć Ron zauważył, że strasznie uważała, aby rzeczywiście nie musieć jej używać. Cóż, z wyjątkiem czasu, gdy bliźniaki przemyciły do domu jedno ze smoczątek Charliego i ukryli je pod łóżkiem Percy'ego.

Ron usiadł i przeciągnął się. Pozostali chłopcy wciąż spali, ale on zdecydował, że lepiej sprawdzić Harry'ego. Po wczorajszym incydencie był bardzo zmartwiony. Obydwaj wygłupiali się na boisku quidditcha, gdy Harry postanowił, trochę lekkomyślnie, wykorzystać miotłę, aby zademonstrować kolegom na czym polega mugolski surfing. Ale czy naprawdę było konieczne, żeby Snape wściekł się aż tak, żeby krzyczeć o bezmyślnych dzieciach i zaciągnąć Harry'ego do szkoły za kark? Uspokoił się tylko na tyle, aby przypisać Ronowi esej na dwie stopy na temat zapobiegania urazom, zanim zniknął w lochach z Harrym.

Ron pomalutku udał się do łazienki, aby zażyć kąpieli. Planował zapytać Harry'ego na jaki temat tłustowłosy drań zadał mu esej, gdy ujrzał swojego przyjaciela. Harry był pod prysznicem, plecami do Rona, pochylony pod bieżącą wodą, obojętny na wszystko, oprócz rozluźniającego ciepła. Przez dłuższą chwilę Ron mógł tylko patrzeć z przerażeniem na kolegę, ale gdy Harry zaczął wyłączać wodę, Weasley zawrócił do sypialni, zanim Harry mógł go dostrzec.

Ron zatoczył się w stronę łóżka i niemal rzucił się na nie. Cały drżał i czuł się chory. Plecy Harry'ego były masą siniaków. Od szczytów ramion, aż do połowy ud, blada skóra Harry'ego pokryta była zadrapaniami i ciemniejącymi siniakami. Również na ramionach kolegi Ron zauważył siniaki. Co do _cholery_ Snape mu zrobił?

Neville zaczął się przebudzać, co zmusiło Rona do działania. Bez względu na niewielkie szanse na porozmawianie z Harrym wiedział, że obecność pozostałych chłopców zmniejszy te szanse do zera. Błyskawicznie zaczął się ubierać i wybiegł w kierunku pokoju wspólnego, aby tam poczekać na kolegę. Po raz pierwszy pokonał Hermionę we wczesnym wstawaniu i użył wolnego czasu na zaplanowanie strategii działania. Wiedział, że jego temperament często był jego najgorszym doradcą, a pomimo tego, jak bardzo wściekły był na Snape'a, odgadnął, że jeśli zacznie wrzeszczeć, to Harry po prostu zamknie się w sobie. Ron wiedział, że musi odłożyć na bok uczucia, a jako, że był dobry w szachy, postanowił myśleć o całej sytuacji, jak o trudnej zagrywce szachowej. Piętnaście minut później, gdy Harry pojawił się w pokoju wspólnym, Ron był w stanie zdobyć się na przekonująco brzmiące przyjacielskie powitanie.

— Cześć, stary! Brakowało nam cię wczorajszej nocy. Snape był naprawdę zły za ten wyczyn na miotle, co?

Harry przewrócił oczyma:

— Wściekł się, jak diabli. A ja ani nie spadłem, ani nic sobie nie zrobiłem. Przecież nie jestem dwulatkiem, nie?

Ron uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela, jednocześnie zauważając, jak powoli i ostrożnie Harry się porusza. Nie było żadnych śladów na jego twarzy - albo Harry użył zaklęcia leczącego albo Snape starannie unikał się bić go w miejsca, które są widoczne. Ron poczuł, że jego temperament znowu wzrasta. Ostatkiem sił się pohamował:

— Więc, co Snape ci zrobił? Kazał ci napisać esej?

— Nie, mam tygodniowy szlaban na miotłę – z wyjątkiem lekcji i praktyki quidditcha – i powiedział, że jeśli kiedykolwiek ponownie zrobię coś, choćby minimalnie niebezpiecznego, jak to, to stracę miotłę całkowicie na kolejne dwa tygodnie. — Harry z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. — Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

— To potraktował cię naprawdę lekko, kumplu— powiedział Ron, celowo brzmiąc zirytowanie. — Ja nawet nie byłem w powietrzu, a muszę napisać dla niego esej.

Jak było do przewidzenia, Harry wyglądał, jakby poczuł się bardzo winny.

— Przykro mi — przyznał, rozglądając się wokół, aby upewnić się, że nikt nie mógł go usłyszeć. — Aż _tak_ lekko, to mnie nie potraktował. Snape… cóż, zlał mnie.

Ron zmusił się, aby nie reagować gwałtownie. — Czy to źle?

Harry pokręcił głową, patrząc ponuro. — Nie gorzej niż przedtem, tak naprawdę. Przestało boleć zanim opuściłem jego kwatery. Choć kiedy wymierzał mi klapsy byłem pewien, że używa lampy lutowniczej!— uśmiechnął się dając Ronowi do zrozumienia, że to żart.

— Więc to było tylko kilka klapsów w tyłek, tak?— upewniał się Ron. — Żadnych prawdziwych obrażeń?

Harry przewrócił oczyma. — Ron, brzmisz jak Miona. Mówiłem ci, wszystko w porządku. Nie wiem, jak udaje mu się wywołać takie uczucie pieczenia, ale tylko na tak krótki czas. Może wykorzystuje jakiś urok czy coś? Może taki sam, jak twoi rodzice, gdy ci dają lanie, co?

Ron zignorował pytanie i podniósł swoją szatę z łóżka. Oczywiście Harry od początku kłamał mu o prawdziwych relacjach ze Snape'em, i gdyby nie zmiana tematu, Ron na pewno straciłby panowanie nad sobą i wyłuszczył Harry'emu, co o tym wszystkim sądzi, a to by w niczym nie pomogło. Zatrzymał się – miał jeszcze jedną szansę, aby sprawdzić, czy Harry przyzna się, że coś się stało.

— Hej, nie zamierzasz chyba iść tak grubo ubrany? Dlaczego nie pójdziesz przebrać się w koszulkę z krótkim rękawem? Mamy sporo czasu do śniadania.

— Eee, nie. Wszystko gra — wyjąkał Harry. — Nie chcę tracić czasu. Jeśli będzie mi za ciepło, to podwinę rękawy.

— Jak chcesz.— Ron zaczął iść w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.

Podczas drogi Harry cały czas mówił o drużynie quidditcha, ale Weasley raczej rzadko się wtrącał.

Harry - jak zwykle zresztą, wolał zacisnąć zęby, niż przyznać się, że został ranny. _Dobrze_. Skoro tak chciał, to Ron postanowił po prostu wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Snape mógł być w stanie przestraszyć Harry'ego, ale Ron nie obawiał się tłustowłosego drania. Zamierzał sprawić, że Mistrz Eliksirów dowie się, jak bardzo niebezpiecznie jest zadzierać z Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył.

Zanim śniadanie się skończyło, miał gotowy plan działania. Najpierw jednak musiał przeprowadzić kilka badań. Przez chwilę bawił się pomysłem wciągnięcia w całe przedsięwzięcie Hermiony, która albo już znałaby odpowiedź albo znalazłaby ją w ciągu trzech sekund, ale wiedział, że bezpieczniej będzie działać w pojedynkę. W ten sposób, jeśli coś poszłoby nie tak – nawet, jeśli wyszłoby tak, jak zamierzał - Hermiona nadal byłaby w pobliżu, aby pomóc Harry'emu.

Ron zerknął na miejsce, gdzie oboje jego najlepsi przyjaciele spożywali właśnie śniadanie, a raczej, gdzie Harry się posilał, a Hermiona omawiała czytany materiał na transmutację.

— Słuchajcie…— wyjęczał przesadnie. — Nie czuję się najlepiej. Chyba pójdę do pani Pomfrey.

Oboje na niego popatrzyli. Tego rodzaju zachowanie było bezprecedensowe.

— Ron? Chcesz iść do szpitala? Mamy iść z tobą?— zapytała zmartwiona Hermiona.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy?Co się dzieje?— Z oczu Harry'ego bił niepokój, a Ron z trudem stłumił zirytowane westchnienie. Gdyby tylko Harry potrafił, choć trochę, w ten sposób martwić się o siebie.

— Nic mi nie będzie — obiecał. — Do zobaczenia później.

Po drodze zatrzymał się przy stole nauczycieli i wyjaśnił profesor McGonagall dokąd idzie. Podobnie jak jego przyjaciele, była zdziwiona oraz zaniepokojona i natychmiast powiedziała mu, aby nie martwił się o lekcje. Ron zamyślił się nad faktem, jak to jego szlachetny zamiar zostaje właśnie nagrodzony. Gdyby kiedykolwiek próbował ominąć lekcję udając chorobę, nigdy nie byłoby to tak łatwe.

Poszedł zobaczyć się panią Pomfrey, wiedząc, że będzie potrzebował alibi. Pielęgniarka również była zaniepokojona jego obecnością, tak sprzeczną z jego normalnym zachowaniem. W rzeczywistości była tak przekonana, że tylko wizja rychłej śmierci będzie w stanie zwabić Rona do szpitala, że aż przeprosiła, kiedy jej czary diagnostyczne dały negatywny rezultat.

— Proszę się nie martwić, panie Weasley— pocieszała Rona. — Zaklęcia skanujące nie są nieomylne. Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że nic poważnego ci nie jest, więc przy odrobinie szczęścia głowa niedługo przestanie cię boleć. Podam ci teraz eliksir przeciwbólowy, a następnie powinieneś się położyć.

— Proszę pani, mogę wrócić do mojego dormitorium?— zapytał Ron jękliwym głosem. — Tam jest o wiele bardziej komfortowo, a obiecuję, że wrócę, jeśli tylko poczuję się gorzej.

Pomfrey zmarszczyła brwi, ale kiwnęła zatwierdzająco głową.

— Wykazałeś się odpowiedzialnością o własne zdrowie, gdy przyszedłeś do mnie w chwili, gdy źle się poczułeś, panie Weasley, więc wierzę, że mogę ci zaufać, i że wrócisz, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. — Wywód pielęgniarki wywołał u Rona raczej poczucie winy, niż dumę, ale przypomniał sobie, że jego plan, a co za tym idzie działania były konieczne.

Chwilę później był w drodze powrotnej z ambulatorium, krzywiąc się na posmak, jaki eliksir zostawił w ustach. Nie wrócił do swojego dormitorium, lecz korzystając z faktu, że wszyscy inni studenci uczestniczyli w zajęciach, udał się do biblioteki. Usiadł w dziale eliksirów i ku swojemu zdumieniu to, czego potrzebował udało mu się znaleźć stosunkowo szybko.

_Naprawdę nie tak__ trudno__ zbadać jakiś materiał__, jak mi się z początku zdawało. __Muszę się martwić tylko o__ odpowiedzi__. __Hermiona__ musi być niezwykle ciekawską osobą__._ Świadomość, że po raz pierwszy, wiedział jak pracuje umysł przyjaciółki, dodała Ronowi skrzydeł w opracowywaniu jego planu.

Na szczęście, jako że został zwolniony z transmutacji, łatwiej było mu przyjść wcześniej pod klasę eliksirów i być pierwszym w sali. Mniej niż minutę zajęło Ronowi, zrobienie tego, co zaplanował. Potem usiadł na swoim miejscu, cierpliwie czekając na resztę uczniów.

— Ron!— wykrzyknęła Hermiona ledwo weszła do sali. — Lepiej się czujesz? Co ci powiedziała pani Pomfrey? Wie, że tu jesteś?

— Daj mu powiedzieć, Miona! — zbeształ dziewczynę Harry, który był zachwycony, że widzi przyjaciela, ale Ron łatwo wychwycił ściągnięte i zmęczone rysy twarzy kolegi. Harry niewątpliwie był bardzo obolały i trudno było mu to ukryć. Fala słusznego gniewu ogarnęła Rona i wątpliwości, jakie zaczął mieć odnośnie swojego planu, rozwiały się.

— Wszystko w porządku. I tak, Hermiono, pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że mogę wrócić na lekcje, o ile tylko poczuję się lepiej.

— Jaka szkoda. — Draco Malfoy uśmiechnął się szyderczo. — Miałem nadzieję na jeszcze jedną lekcję wolną od twojej obecności Weasley.

Ku jego irytacji, Złote Trio zignorowało jego zaczepkę.

Harry rzucił Draco zirytowane spojrzenie, ale czuł się zbyt okropnie, by zrobić cokolwiek innego. Poza tym, wciąż się zastanawiał, kto mógł chcieć, aby on i Draco zostali wydaleni z Hogwartu. Hermiona była zajęta przygotowywaniem przyborów do pisania, a Ron był dziwnie skoncentrowany na przodzie klasy.

Harry spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela pytająco. _Co__się dzisiaj działo z__Ronem?_ Od rana wydawał się rozproszony, w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony, która nigdy nie była rozkojarzona w trakcie lekcji. Nie, żeby to było złe. Ron potrafił być straszliwie spostrzegawczy, gdy chodziło o kondycję fizyczną Harry'ego. Być może chodziło o ten jego dziwny ból głowy? Cóż, przynajmniej teraz wyglądał jakby czuł się już lepiej.

Snape wtargnął do klasy energicznie trzaskając drzwiami, co spowodowało, że uczniowie podskakiwali przestraszeni.

— Oczy otwarte, usta zamknięte, pióra gotowe!— polecił, przechodząc do przodu sali i stając przy stole do demonstracji. Spojrzał na uczniów, szukając śmiałka, który odważyłby się oddychać. Nikogo nie znalazł.

— Dzisiaj będziemy warzyć eliksir dalekowzroczności, który wyjątkowo poprawia wzrok. Jest to szczególnie cenne, gdy chcesz obserwować kogoś bez konieczności fizycznej obecności— poinstruował Snape.

— Przypuszczam, że wiem, dlaczego były szpieg to lubi — szepnął Harry szturchając kolegę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Ron nie odpowiedział. Po raz pierwszy wydawał się całkowicie skupiony na tym, co mówi Snape.

Snape kontynuował wykład na temat zastosowania składników eliksiru, podczas gdy uczniowie skrzętnie robili notatki. Był trochę zbity z tropu osobniczą uwagą Weasleya. Zazwyczaj rudy był zbyt zajęty marzeniem o niebieskich migdałach czy wymianą obelg z Malfoyem, żeby móc się choćby minimalnie skupić na prezentacji. Czy było coś w tym eliksirze, co mogło mieć dla niego szczególne znaczenie?

Snape czułby się znacznie bardziej zaniepokojony, gdyby chodziło o bliźniaków. Znając ich upodobanie do figli, a także talent do dostosowywania eliksirów do niestandardowych celów zainteresowanie z ich strony jakimś eliksirem oznaczało kłopoty na horyzoncie. Ale nawet Snape musiał przyznać, że najmłodsze dziecko Weasleyów nigdy nie wydawało się szczególnie zainteresowane figlami czy psotami, a przynajmniej nie bardziej niż jakikolwiek inny dwunastolatek. Wzruszył ramionami, lekceważąc problem. Kto ma nadzieję - i chęci - aby zrozumieć, co siedzi w umysłach dzieci?

Uwaga Rona osiągnęła apogeum w chwili, gdy Snape przygotował się do dodania ostatniego składnika do eliksiru.

— Podczas, gdy kontynuujemy mieszanie w lewo, należy powoli kapać w przetarty język jaszczurki— wyjaśnił Snape, surowo spoglądając na klasę, aby mieć pewność, że wszyscy zapisali informację. — Nie przestawajcie mieszać, aż do chwili, gdy…

— PROFESORZE!— To idiota Longbottom poderwał się, wydając dziwne odgłosy rozpaczy.

— Co jest, Longbottom?— Snape rzucił niecierpliwie, nie przerywając mieszania. _Co może być__ nie tak?_ — Przestań się jąkać i mów!

— Profesorze, pański eliksir!— Teraz zerwała się Granger, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

Snape spojrzał w dół. Ku jego zdziwieniu eliksir, który powinien przybierać na tym etapie warzenia piękną akwamarynową barwę, miał fioletowo-czarne zabarwienie. Gdy wciąż mu się przyglądał zastanawiając się co poszło nie tak, eliksir zaczął się gotować, a kocioł niebezpiecznie drgnął. Otworzył usta, by rzucić zaklęcie i unicestwić wywar, ale było już za późno. Usłyszał okrzyk chłopca Weasleyów:

— _Protego! _— W tej samej chwili, gdy eksplodował kociołek.

Siła wybuchu odrzuciła Snape'a do tyłu, gdzie straszliwie mocno uderzył o ścianę, a następnie osunął się, nieprzytomny, na ziemię. Zaklęcie Rona postawiło tarczę z przodu klasy, chroniąc uczniów przed siłą eksplozji, jak również przed nieznanymi skutkami eliksiru.

Przez chwilę panowała śmiertelna cisza. Żaden z uczniów nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Czyżby Snape naprawdę zepsuł eliksir? Ciszę przerwał w końcu Neville, który zdołał słabo wyjąkać:

— Nie żyje?

To była ostatnia kropla: zewsząd słychać było krzyki i płacz. Nastąpił ogólny chaos, dopóki Hermiona nie krzyknęła, prosząc wszystkich o spokój.

— Neville, Blaise! Lećcie do ambulatorium i przyprowadźcie Madame Pomfrey. Harry – sprowadź dyrektora. Ron, Millie, znajdźcie jakichkolwiek nauczycieli i ściągnijcie ich tutaj. Draco, pomóż mi przy profesorze.

Wydane przez Hermionę polecenia, jako, że zakładały współpracę Ślizgonów z Gryfonami, gwarantowały, że zadania były wykonywane szybko. Podbiegła do boku profesora, a Draco podejrzliwie podążał krok za nią.

— Co robisz?— zażądał odpowiedzi. Reszta jego współdomowników stała przy biurku i przyglądała się, co robią z Opiekunem ich Domu.

— Chcę się upewnić, że oddycha— warknęła Hermiona. —Pomóż mi lepiej zetrzeć z niego część tego eliksiru. Nie wiem, jak może na niego zadziałać.

Draco, choć niechętnie, przyznał jej rację i podał szmaty wzięte z biurka.

— Macie!— Nott rzucił im rękawice ochronne. — Nie wybrudźcie się nim — ostrzegł.

— Typowa Gryfonka, zawsze gotowa w pośpiechu odgrywać bohatera, bez pomyślenia o własnym bezpieczeństwie. — Malfoy próbował szydzić, ale była to niezdarna próba. Martwił się o swojego Opiekuna Domu, co przekładało się na jakość jego obelg. Poza tym, musiał przyznać, że tylko Granger zdawała się wiedzieć, co należy robić.

Neville i Blaise przybyli z Madame Pomfrey w tej samej chwili, gdy Harry przyszedł z Dumbledorem. Do tego czasu, Ron i Millie przyprowadzili profesora Flitwicka, więc wcześniejsza panika została zastąpiona przez wszechstronne szepty uczniów patrzących na to, co się dzieje, szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

Dyrektor przejął kontrolę, podczas gdy Pomfrey z Flitwickiem lewitowała, wciąż nieprzytomnego, Snape'a do szpitala. Po wypytaniu wciąż zaskoczonych uczniów o przebieg zdarzenia, odprawił klasę, jednocześnie przypisując obu domom po dziesięć punktów za wspólną pracę w kryzysowej sytuacji i dwadzieścia punktów dla Hermiony za spokój i opanowanie, które w wydatny sposób pozwoliły na uzyskanie pomocy dla profesora Snape'a.

To doprowadziło do niezwykłego odprężenia pomiędzy Slytherinem i Gryffindorem, gdy uczniowie opuszczali lochy.

Ślizgoni udali się do swojego dormitorium, aby czekać na wieści o stanie Opiekuna Domu, ale kiedy Gryfoni podążali do własnej wieży, Ron przywołał ich do siebie.

— Hej, mamy nieoczekiwanie trochę wolnego czasu. Kto ma ochotę polatać?

— Naprawdę, Ron! — skarciła Hermiona. — Czy to nie masz choć odrobiny serca? Wykorzystać wypadek profesora Snape'a, żeby iść polatać? Poza tym, myślę, że powinniśmy wykorzystać ten czas na naukę.

Nic dziwnego, że był to rzadki widok, w jakimkolwiek momencie, gdy każdy zmierzał w kierunku wolnego boiska quidditcha. Ronowi udało się przekonać nawet Nevilla, aby przyszedł.

— Nigdy się nie poprawisz, jeśli nie będziesz ćwiczył, stary — namawiał. — Słowo, że obaj z Harrym ci pomożemy.

Podbudowany okazaną uwagą Neville szybko się zgodził, a wkrótce praktycznie każdy był na miotle. Pojawiła się nawet Hermiona, nie chcąc być uważana za dziwaka. Harry, uziemiony zarówno przez wyznaczoną karę, jak i własne obrażenia, które wciąż gorączkowo ukrywał, poświęcił się trenowaniu Nevilla.

Neville rzeczywiście czynił postępy. Tym razem potrzebna była prawie godzina, zanim spadł. Na szczęście był na tyle nisko, że upadek pozbawił go tylko oddechu. Złote Trio natychmiast było u jego boku.

— Cholera jasna!— zaklął Ron. — Muszę iść z nim do pani Pomfrey!

— Sądzę, że nic mu nie jest— powiedział Harry, uważnie przypatrując się Nevillowi. Płochliwy Gryfon nie mógł jeszcze mówić, ale udało mu się kiwnąć głową.

— Boli cię cokolwiek?— zapytała Hermiona z niepokojem, po raz kolejny gotowa udzielić pierwszej pomocy.

— To wszystko moja wina, że został ranny— oświadczył Ron. — Nie będę ryzykować. Zaraz wrócę z panią Pomfrey!

W ekspresowym tempie pobiegł do Hogwartu. Do tej pory wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Wiedział, że wystarczy umieścić Nevilla choćby dziesięć kroków od miotły, a skorzystanie z usług szkolnej pielęgniarki będzie ostatecznie bardzo potrzebne. Czuł się trochę winny z powodu wykorzystania dobrego charakteru, naiwności i wrodzonej niezdarności Nevilla jako sposobu dotarcia do ambulatorium, ale szybko pozbył się skrupułów. Przecież Neville nigdy się nie dowie, że został wykorzystany, a Ron _był_ w stanie pomóc mu w udoskonaleniu sztuki latania.

Ron wpadł do ambulatorium niczym burza, zaczerwieniony i przeraźliwie zdyszany.

— Proszę pani! Neville – boisko do quidditcha – miotła – spadł!— wydyszał. Jego falująca klatka piersiowa i ciężki oddech podczas próby wyjaśnienia pielęgniarce, co się stało, powodowały, że wypadek Nevilla wydawał się znacznie gorszy niż w rzeczywistości był... tak jak to Ron planował.

— Na Merlina!— wykrzyknęła Poppy. Chwyciła swój zestaw pierwszej pomocy i wybiegła, zatrzymując się na tyle długo, aby poinstruować Rona, aby złapał oddech nim wróci.

Wszystko szło tak, jak Ron zaplanował. Rozejrzał się ostrożnie po ambulatorium. Wcześniejsze zamieszanie najwyraźniej się uspokoiło. Pozostali nauczyciele już dawno odeszli, a jedyną obecną osobą był profesor Snape, leżący spokojnie w łóżku.

Gdy był pewien, że są tylko w dwójkę, Ron wyjął różdżkę i ukrył za sobą.

— Profesorze? — zapytał cicho, zbliżając się do leżącego mężczyzny. — Nie śpi pan?

Snape odchrząknął znacząco.

— Cóż, _teraz_ już tak, Weasley — warknął, otwierając oczy i spoglądając na chłopca. —Czy zaspokoiłeś na tyle swoją ciekawość, aby zostawić mnie sa… – agrrr!

Gdy tylko okazało się, że Snape nie śpi, tylko jest czujny, Ron wskazał różdżka na profesora. _Petrifikus totalus_! Chwilę później rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na część skrzydła szpitalnego, w którym się znajdowali, tak że nawet jeśli ktoś by przybył, szukając pielęgniarki, to nie usłyszałby, co Ron miał do powiedzenia Snape'owi.

Ron zrobił krok do przodu, upewniając się, że jego różdżka była wyraźnie widoczna. Snape został oczywiście sparaliżowany, ale jego oczy rzucały gromy, zarówno z szoku, jak i wściekłości.

— Dobrze, _profesorze_ — ironiczny uśmiech Rona spowodował, że tytuł zabrzmiał jak obraza — Jestem pewien, że wie pan, co się stało. Zorientował się pan już, jakim cudem kociołek wybuchnął? Wszyscy mówią teraz o tym, że nawet Nevillowi nie udało się jeszcze dokonać tak wielkiego bałaganu. — Ron uśmiechnął się pomimo rozżaleniu i wściekłości widocznej w oczach. — Założę się, że Hermiona domyśla się, że w kotle musiał być jakiś jad żmii, który mógł spowodować tak gwałtowną eksplozję. — Wzrok Snape'a stał się zamyślony, po czym można było zauważyć, że zaczyna kalkulować. Ron widział, jak profesor dodaje dwa do dwóch. — Tak, panie profesorze, to by wyjaśniało ten wypadek, prawda? A zorientował się pan może, jak jad dostał się do pańskiego eliksiru? Nie? Cóż, to akurat była moja zasługa. — parsknął w odpowiedzi na wzrok, jakim obrzucił go Snape. — Dobrze, wiem, że nie jestem najlepszym uczniem z eliksirów, ale naprawdę bardzo łatwo można się było dowiedzieć, jak zniweczyć pański pokaz. To znaczy, wszystkie podręczniki bardzo szczegółowo, a także graficznie opisują czego nie należy robić i co może pójść nie tak, więc naprawdę bardzo prostą kwestią jest sprawić, aby te rzeczy działy się celowo. Wszystko co musiałem zrobić, to przyjść do klasy trochę wcześniej i pokryć pańskie mieszadło jadem. Było suche w mniej niż minutę, a pan nic nie zauważył. Potem już tylko kwestią czasu było, kiedy jad rozpuści się w roztworze, pan zamiesza eliksir i... bum! — Ron uśmiechnął się do Snape'a, ale to nie był miły uśmiech. — Założę się, że plecy muszą pana bardzo boleć. Naprawdę mocno uderzył pan w ścianę. Gdyby nie była z kamienia, to założę się, że przeleciałby pan prosto do następnej klasy.

Umysł Snape'a pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Czyżby ktoś przeklął chłopca? Jak to możliwe, że taki tępogłowy Gryfon mógł wymyślić tak pozytywnie ślizgoński plan, nie mówiąc już o bezbłędnym wykonaniu go? Imperius nie działałby dla takiej serii skomplikowanych reakcji, chyba że rzucony przez kogoś takiego, jak Voldemort, a nic – dosłownie _nic_ - w chłopca przeszłości nie sugerowało, że byłby w stanie zrobić coś takiego, nie wspominając nawet o chęci dokonania takiego czynu. A teraz, dlaczego na Merlina stał tutaj, triumfując i wyjaśniając wszystkie aspekty swojego pomysłu, jak jakiś czarny charakter w mugolskim filmie? Prawdziwy Ślizgon nigdy nie ujawniłby swoich metod, a prawdziwy Gryfon nigdy nie wymyśliłby tak wspaniale podstępnego planu.

Co prawda Weasley zawsze swoją niechęć do Snape'a czynił całkowicie jasną, ale wynikała ona w większości z powodu takiego, a nie innego traktowania Harry'ego przez Snape'a. Teraz, gdy profesor był milszy - dobrze, trochę mniej przerażający - wobec Harry'ego, nagły atak Rona był tym bardziej niezrozumiały.

— Po prostu pan nie rozumie, prawda? — spytał nagle Ron, spoglądając na profesora z pełnym obrzydzeniem. Uważnie obserwował nauczyciela i łatwo odczytywał uczucia kłębiące się w jego oczach. — Wciąż nie ma pan pojęcia dlaczego. To była tak nieistotna rzecz dla pana, że nie jest pan sobie w stanie nawet jej przypomnieć, prawda?

Teraz Snape był naprawdę zmieszany. O czym Weasley mógł mówić? Oczywiście nie mówił o niczym, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj w klasie - Ron sam przyznał, że zaplanował i przeprowadził atak przed rozpoczęciem się lekcji. Ale zanim to się stało... Zaczął intensywnie myśleć, kiedy po raz ostatni widział Weasleya.

No, tak - był z Potterem na boisku quidditcha. Ale przypisanie eseju na dwie stopy nie jest powodem, aby próbować zamordować swojego profesora, a Snape nawet nie podniósł na niego brwi, więc Weasley nie mógł odnosić się do niektórych słownych zniewag, które w sposób niezamierzony mogły zbyt głęboko zranić.

— Powinienem użyć więcej jadu i upewnić się, że _naprawdę _został pan ranny — syknął Ron. Snape był zaskoczony nienawiścią widoczną w chłopca oczach. — Ty skończony draniu, nawet nie obchodzi cię, jak bardzo go zraniłeś. Jest po prostu tylko pod pańską opieką, prawda?

Co? Kto? O kim Weasley mógłby mówić? Powiedział „go", więc to nie mogła być Granger - nie żeby Snape (lub jakikolwiek inny profesor) kiedykolwiek miał jakieś nieprzyjemne spotkanie z wszystkowiedzącą ikoną Gryffindoru. Snape wiedział, że Potter wyszedł od niego w nocy i wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku, więc o kogo, do licha, mogło chodzić? Jeden z braci Weasleya? _Longbottom__?_

— Cóż, profesorze, oczywistym jest, że w ogóle pana nie obchodzi, jak bardzo ranił pan Harry'ego, a teraz, gdy Dumbledore stracił rozum i powiedział, że jest na porządku dziennym, aby mógł go pan uderzyć, myślę, że czuje się pan wystarczająco bezpiecznie, aby używać Harry'ego jako worka treningowego. Czy to wszystko po to by opracować sposób pana powrotu do Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? Czy dlatego Dumbledore zdecydował, że może pan bić Harry'ego? Tak, żeby mógł pan ponownie być szpiegiem? Czy jest to może plan Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, a panu udało się oszukać dyrektora? Wiedziałem, że ktoś taki jak pan _nigdy nie __mógł_ walczyć dla Jasnej strony!— Ron wyraźnie musiał starać się hamować. — Ale wie pan co? To nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy robi to pan dla Dumbledore'a czy dla Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, czy też dlatego, że jest pan po prostu chorym dupkiem, który lubi bić dzieci, gdy nie mogą się bronić. Wie pan doskonale, że Harry zrobi wszystko, aby nie zepsuć swojego szkolenia, bo doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że pokonanie Sam-Wiesz-Kogo ostatecznie zależy od niego, a więc po prostu trzyma gębę na kłódkę i zbiera cięgi, żeby nie ryzykować nie nauczenia się jednej rzeczy, która może mu pomóc pokonać Ciemność. Cóż, mam dla pana bardzo istotną informację - Dumbledore i inni mogą nie opiekować się Harrym, ale on ma wielu przyjaciół, którzy to robią. A eliksiry są bardzo, bardzo niebezpiecznymi lekcjami. Czy nie to właśnie, zawsze nam pan powtarza? Więc proszę posłuchać mnie uważnie, profesorze. Następnym razem, kiedy tkniesz Harry'ego, to coś innego wybuchnie. I, obiecuję, następnym razem nie będzie pan miał tyle szczęścia. Czy nie musi pan mieć _obu_ rąk, jako Mistrz Eliksirów? — Snape był zaskoczony przez chłopca niski, groźny szept - to była nieprawdopodobna kopia jego własnego złowrogiego głosu, i musiał przyznać, że było to bardzo skuteczne. Kto by pomyślał, że najmłodszy chłopiec Weasleyów miał w sobie tyle ze Ślizgona?

— I niech pan nie myśli, że pozbycie się mnie cokolwiek zmieni. Miałem na myśli dokładnie to, co powiedziałem. Harry ma wielu przyjaciół, nie tylko w Gryffindorze. To uczniowie w Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffie, a nawet kilku wśród węży, czy pan uwierzy czy nie. Więc nawet jeśli zostanę wydalony, nigdy już nie będziesz mógł czuć się bezpiecznie w swojej klasie lub lochach. Nikt nie wie, że tutaj jestem, profesorze, w szczególności nie wie o tym Harry, ale obiecuję panu - zanim opuszczę szkołę, upewnię się, że każdy dowie się o tym, jak traktuje pan Harry'ego, a on _będzie_ przed panem chroniony. Tak więc wybór należy do ciebie, profesorze. Czy bicie Harry'ego warte jest kolejnego wybuchu?— Ron posłał Snape'owi ostatnie złowieszcze spojrzenie, zanim się podniósł. — Ta sprawa jest pomiędzy mną a panem, profesorze i tylko od pana zależy, czy tak pozostanie.

Ron udał się w kierunku drzwi, ale zatrzymał się, aby wypuścić ostatni strzałę:

— Zawsze mówi nam pan, jak głupi jesteśmy, a jak inteligentny jest pan. Założę się, że teraz czujesz się pan bardzo głupio. — I z uśmiechem, który z pewnością gościłby na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów w takiej sytuacji, wyszedł, pozostawiając zamrożonego profesora na łóżku.

Snape nie tracił energii by roztrząsać doznanego właśnie poniżenia. Wiedział, że w końcu obezwładniające zaklęcie Rona minie lub Poppy wróci i zauważy się co się stało. Był zbyt zajęty rozszyfrowywaniem wywodu młodego Weasleya. Groźba była jasna – będzie musiał stawić czoła większej liczbie sabotaży swojej pracy i ataków, jeśli tylko Potter dozna jakiejkolwiek uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Po prostu nie mógł zrozumieć, co zmotywowało Gryfona do wysnucia takich zagrożeń. Tak, odciągnął Pottera z dala od Weasleya, i tak, ukarał go od razu, gdy dostali się do lochów, ale twierdzenie, że użył go jako worka treningowego było absurdalne. Nawet nie obraził bachora słownie - już dawno nauczył się, że Potter, kiedy był bagatelizowany stawał się jedynie wyzywający i rozgniewany. Natomiast jeśli stosowało się wobec niego podejście „więcej żalu, niż gniewu", Harry natychmiast rozpuszczał się w kałuży skruszonych łez.

Ślizgoństwo Snape'a wystarczyło by używał metody, która funkcjonowała najlepiej, a ostatniej nocy doprowadził ją do perfekcji, wykazując Harry'emu, że powinien pomyśleć o innych uczniach. Przecież pierwszoklasiści mogli chcieć naśladować jego niebezpieczne akrobacje. Świadome stawianie się w niebezpieczeństwie było policzkiem w twarz dla ludzi, którzy tak ciężko pracowali, aby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. On, Severus, był bardzo rozczarowany jego zachowaniem. Gdyby Minerva czy Hermiona zobaczyły jego wyczyn na miotle, to byłyby przerażone. Weasleyowie byliby zdruzgotani i zrozpaczeni, jeśli Ron starałby się naśladować Harry'ego i zraniłby się...

Pod koniec udzielanej nagany, Snape czuł mdłości na cały ten sentymentalizm, a Harry był fontanną łez i wyrzutów sumienia. Wymierzenie pół tuzina energicznych klapsów po tej reprymendzie było praktycznie przesadą. Zrobił to przede wszystkim w celu ochrony własnej reputacji.

Ale „pobił"? Snape nawet przez moment nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś może uznać klapsy za brutalną karę. Och, Potter krzyczał cały czas, ale Snape, z jego wieloletnim śmierciożerczym doświadczeniem, stał się wręcz koneserem krzyków. Był także w stanie odróżnić krzyk przerażenia, bólu, cierpienia czy strachu, i doskonale wiedział, kiedy dziecko wrzeszczało, bo było karane, a kiedy wyło z powodu kary. W rzeczywistości, Snape był raczej zadowolony z głośnego skowytu chłopca. Harry miał zbyt duże doświadczenie w milczeniu w obliczu naprawdę błędnego traktowania przez swoich obrzydliwych krewnych. Fakt, że zaczął się tak zachowywać, był znakiem, że pogodził się z faktem, że jego mugolska rodzina była dziwakami, a nie on, i że miał prawo narzekać, gdy coś nieprzyjemnego się z nim działo. Pozwolono mu w końcu wyrazić siebie, okazać uczucia wobec kogoś, ale i odnośnie traktowania go, dano mu możliwość posiadania oczekiwań wobec swojego opiekuna.

Poza tym, fakt, że smarkacz pochłonął cały talerz kruchych ciasteczek zaledwie pięć minut po laniu, sugerował, że ani jego tyłek, ani jego duma nie zostały ciężko zranione. Pomimo, że było dużo jęków, łez i płaczu, to nie było ani jednego rozdzierającego szlochu. Snape nie miał zamiaru karać Harry'ego, aż do stanu histerii. To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej chłopak potrzebował. Ograniczenia, tak. Konsekwencje, tak. Ale zadawać chłopcu ból, aż ten całkowicie stracił nad sobą panowanie? Raczej nie. Poza tym, jeśli Snape nie byłby w stanie doprowadzić Pottera do łez kilkoma słowami surowej nagany, to nie nadawałby się na opiekuna Slytherinu. Trudno było wyobrazić sobie chłopca jeszcze bardziej spragnionego miłości i pochwał niż Potter, dlatego dotkliwe wyrzuty miały pewien urok, a złośliwe obelgi przynosiły jedynie odwrotny skutek (przyzwyczajenie, które weszło chłopcu w krew dzięki wychowaniu przez tych okropnych mugoli). Dlaczego więc miał się wysilać i narażać własną rękę na ból, kiedy to nie było potrzebne?

Czyżby Potter był zdenerwowany ostatniej nocy? Zdecydowanie tak. Upokorzony? Nieznacznie. Skruszony? Bardzo. Oburzony? Łagodnie. Obolały? Krótko. Urażony? Snape mógłby to wszystko powtórzyć pod przysięgą, ale w takim razie co innego usprawiedliwiałoby zachowanie Weasleya? Potter, ten po trzykroć przeklęty mały smarkacz, musiał snuć fantastyczne opowieści dla naiwnych znajomych, nakreślając Snape jako złego, tyrana o twardych pięściach i siebie jako biednego, dzielnego Gryfona ujarzmionego przez złego Ślizgona. Oczywiście, przyznanie się do faktu, że płakało się pod wpływem surowej bury i kilku siarczystych klapsów w tyłek, było nie do przyjęcia przez Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Tak jak idiota Lockhart, musiał upiększać prawdę i zapewniać, że jego reputacja nie została splamiona przez działania sarkastycznego profesora. O wiele lepiej było być niewinną ofiarą brutalnego ataku błędnego śmierciożercy, niż małym chłopcem z piekącym tyłkiem, który szlochał po w pełni zasłużonym laniu.

W tym momencie Snape postanowił odłożyć problem ataku Weasleya na bok. To Potter, ten mały nieszczęśnik, był problemem, który należało rozpatrzyć w pierwszej kolejności. Snape wziął głęboki oddech, czując, że zaklęcie Gryfona zaczyna słabnąć i zaczął obmyślać zemstę.


	4. Rozdział 4

Tytuł oryginału:**** **Finding a Family and a Home** ****(link w moim profilu)****  
><strong>**Autor:** Hestia**  
><strong>**Zgoda: jest****  
><strong>**Beta:**** **Zil******

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Tego wieczoru wezwanie do gabinetu dyrektora tak naprawdę nie zaskoczyło Rona. Był świadomy, że ta chwila w końcu nadejdzie, dlatego też nie chcąc być poddanym żmudnemu przesłuchaniu przez przyjaciół, w chwili, gdy skrzat przekazał polecenie, siedział w swojej sypialni sam. Kiedy wydałoby się, co zrobił, to dla obojga z nich byłby to cios: Harry byłby wściekły, że postawił się w niebezpieczeństwie w jego imieniu, a Hermiona byłaby wzburzona, że nie poprosił ich o pomoc. A jak zranieni byliby, że nie zwierzył się im ze swoich planów. Ale o to właśnie chodziło: Ron <em>nie<em>_ mógł_ im o niczym powiedzieć. Prawdopodobieństwo wydalenia było zbyt wielkie.

Był gotów się założyć, że po tym, co wyznał, Snape natychmiast zażąda jego wydalenia, ale nie miał wielkiego wyboru, jak tylko się przyznać. Nauczyciel wiedział przecież, że wybuch kociołka był celowy, by uczynić dalsze zagrożenia skutecznymi, a to oznaczało, że Ron musiał się przyznać. Istniała niewielka szansa, że paskudny Nietoperz nie wykorzysta „spowiedzi" Rona, aby wyrzucić go ze szkoły, choć niekoniecznie przedstawi dyrektorowi motywy postępowania Gryfona.

Ron wiedział, że jego rodzice, gdy tylko usłyszą całą historię, nie będą na niego zdenerwowani, ale był pewien, że Dumbledore nie zmieni swoich decyzji, niezależnie od tego, co Snape zrobił Harry'emu. W końcu, czy to nie Dumbledore był tym, który zaaprobował sposób traktowania Harry'ego przez Mistrza Eliksirów? A czy pierwszy otrzymany przez Harry'ego list z Hogwartu nie został zaadresowany do jego komórki pod schodami? Oczywiście, że dyrektor i pozostali nauczyciele wiedzieli o znęcaniu się Dursleyów nad Harrym, ale nic nie zrobili. Dlaczego miałoby się to zmienić tutaj, w szkole?

Ron westchnął. Lepiej zachować tę kwestię wśród uczniów. Jeśli zostanie dzisiaj usunięty ze szkoły, to przed wyjazdem powie wszystko, co wie Hermionie - lub w najgorszym przypadku, wyśle jej później sowę. Kto, jak kto, ale Hermiona mogła pociągnąć całą sprawę dalej, a tylko Merlin wiedział, w jak pomysłowy sposób _ona_ zacznie dręczyć Snape'a. I nawet, jeśli nie będzie skłonna do ryzyka, bojąc się wydalenia, może pozyskiwać inne dzieci dla sprawy, choćby Seamusa. Albo może po prostu powiedzieć bliźniakom – oni na pewno odpowiednio „zaopiekują" się Snapem!

Szedł powoli do biura Dumbledore'a. Nie miał powodu do pośpiechu. Rozejrzał się. Cóż, fakt, że wróci tu podczas uroczystości, gdy jego rodzeństwo będzie zostawało absolwentami Hogwartu, ale na pewno będzie tęsknił za tym miejscem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie pierwszym Weasleym od niepamiętnych czasów, który zakończy edukację w innym miejscu, i aż musiał przełknąć wielką grudę, która zaczęła go ściskać za gardło.

_To dla Harry'ego_, przypomniał sobie ostro, _żeby__ zapewnić mu__ bezpieczeństwo_.

Ron, w porównaniu z Harrym, posiadał tak wiele - rodzinę, która go kochała, przyjaciół, zarówno w Hogwarcie, jak i poza nim, a przede wszystkim nie miał na czole blizny krzyczącej „ZABIJ MNIE"... Merlin tylko wiedział, jakim cudem Harry potrafił być na tyle twardy, ale to właśnie dlatego Ron czasem po prostu był niezmiernie zadowolony, że mógł zrobić cokolwiek, aby pomóc swemu przyjacielowi.

Zapukał i wszedł. Ron był niezaskoczony widokiem Snape'a, z ironicznym błyskiem w oku, siedzącego na kanapie Dumbledore'a.

— Witaj, Ron— powiedział uprzejmie dyrektor. — Usiądź, chłopcze. Cytrynowego dropsa?

Ron wzruszył ramionami i poczęstował się cukierkiem. Prawdopodobnie był to ostatni, jaki miał kiedykolwiek dostać. Może powinien go zachować na pamiątkę?

— Cóż, Severusie, teraz skoro już wszyscy jesteśmy obecni, może zaczniemy?

— Bardzo proszę, dyrektorze. Chciałbym żeby Potter opowiedział nam…

Weasley poderwał głowę. Rzeczywiście, w gabinecie był także Harry – siedział trochę z boku i wyglądał na nieco zdezorientowanego koniecznością przebywania w gabinecie dyrektora.

— Nie mieszaj go do tego! — Ron zerwał się, wściekły. — Mówiłem, że nie miał z tym nic wspólnego!

— Już, już… — zaczął Dumbledore, ale został całkowicie zignorowany.

— Siadaj, Weasley!— warknął Snape niebezpiecznie, choć nie próbował wstać i zagrozić Gryfonowi. Było jasne, że daleki był od pełnego uleczenia z wcześniejszych urazów. — Nie omawiamy _twojego występku_. Jeszcze.

Ron zatrzymał się, wodząc zaskoczonym wzrokiem od Snape'a do Dumbledore'a.

— Co? To dlaczego…?

— Siadaj i bądź cicho, zanim zdecyduję się użyć twojego języka, jako składnika eliksiru—zarządził Snape chłodno. — Potter!— Harry podskoczył na krześle, a następnie - niemal niezauważalnie - skrzywił się. Dostrzegł to Ron i jego wściekłość na Snape'a za jego brutalność, wzrosła. Snape również to zauważył i jego furia na Harry'ego, za jego manipulacje, przybrała na sile. Gest Gryfona widział również Dumbledore i zaczął się zastanawiać, _co__w__imię__Merlina__się dzieje?_

— Potter— warknął Snape, brzmiąc bardziej wściekły niż Harry mógł sobie przypomnieć. — Odpowiesz na moje pytania, a jeśli skłamiesz, obiecuję ci, że będziesz bardzo nieszczęśliwym chłopcem.

— Ty draniu!— krzyknął Ron. — Nie waż się mu grozić!

Teraz Harry i Dumbledore patrzyli na Rona w zupełnym szoku, podczas gdy Snape uśmiechał się pozbawionym humoru półuśmieszkiem.

— Co ja mówiłem o twoim języku, panie Weasley? _Sil…_

— Dosyć!— Dumbledore szybko interweniował. Był pewien, że Severus chciał po prostu rzucić _Silencio_, ale przy obecnym nastroju Mistrza Eliksirów, dyrektor nie zamierzał ryzykować. — Ronald, w tej chwili usiądź i zamilcz. Jestem zbulwersowany, zarówno twoim językiem, jak i brakiem szacunku.

Dyrektor został dodatkowo zaskoczony wzrokiem pełnym pogardy, który Ron skierował na niego, nim z grobową miną rzucił się na fotel. Co on takiego zrobił, by na to zasłużyć?

Harry był oszołomiony tym wszystkim na równi z dyrektorem. Studiował właśnie z Hermioną, licząc minuty, aż będzie mógł uciec do łóżka bez zwracania na siebie nadmiernej uwagi, gdy pojawił się skrzat i zaprowadził go bezpośrednio do gabinetu dyrektora. Nie wiedział, dlaczego został wezwany, a kwestia ta nie wyjaśniła się nawet, gdy przybył do biura Dumledore'a. Dyrektor tylko się uśmiechnął, zaproponował mu wszechobecne cytrynowe dropsy i powiedział, że profesor Snape chce coś pilnego przedyskutować. Harry posłusznie odwrócił się w kierunku Snape'a i poraził go wyraz twarzy mężczyzny. Mistrz Eliksirów nie wyglądał na tak wściekłego nawet wtedy, gdy Neville stopił trzy kociołki podczas jednych zajęć, ale Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz Snape patrzył tak na _niego_. To przywołało wspomnienia z ubiegłego roku, kiedy był pewien, że Snape nienawidził go i gardził nim.

— P-Profesorze?— zachłysnął się Harry, ale Snape tylko machnął ręką w kierunku krzesła i rzucił jedynie, że nadal na kogoś czekają.

Gdy przybył Ron, zaskoczenie Harry'ego tylko wzrosło. Co mogło być nie tak? Ani on, ani Ron nie zrobili nic złego od wczorajszego incydentu z miotłą, a za to przecież zostali już ukarani. Nawet wczoraj, Snape nie wydawał się _tak_ zdenerwowany ich występkiem, więc dlaczego, aż kipi z wściekłości?

— Potter, co powiedziałeś Weasleyowi o naszym spotkaniu ostatniej nocy?

Czegokolwiek Harry się spodziewał, to nie było to. Przez chwilę patrzył na Snape'a milcząco, a następnie widząc, że nauczyciel staje się z minuty na minutę jeszcze bardziej zły, zaczął jąkać odpowiedź:

— Ja… powiedziałem tylko, że był pan na mnie zły— zasugerował marnie, starając się zapamiętać, co dokładnie zostało wówczas powiedziane. Nie wyzwał czasem Snape'a od psychicznych? Ale na pewno taka mała obraza nie gwarantowałaby takiego poziomu furii.

— I?

Harry poczuł, że uszy płoną mu z zażenowania.

— I wówczas – eee – ukarał mnie pan.

— Powiedz panu Weasleyowi: _jak_ dokładnie cię ukarałem?

Harry nagle uznał swój kciuk za niezwykle interesujący. Snape poczuł dziki przypływ satysfakcji. Oto nadeszła ta chwila. Mały kłamczuch zmuszony wyznać swoje winy i odszczekać swoje słowa.

— Uderzył mnie pan.

Snape zmrużył oczy niebezpiecznie:

— Bądź konkretny, Potter. Bardzo, bardzo konkretny.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zmusił się do wypowiedzenia:

— Dał mi pan lanie. Powiedziałem Ronowi, że dostałem lanie.— Na warczenie Snape'a, Harry niechętnie dodał. — Ręką. Przez spodnie. Sześć klapsów.

Snape spojrzał na Rona triumfalnie, ale zobaczył tylko smutek i żal na twarzy chłopca, który patrzył na swego przyjaciela.

— Proszę pana? Profesorze Snape, dlaczego… dlaczego mnie pan o to pyta?— odważył się zapytać Harry.

— Ponieważ, Potter, ktoś jest przekonany…— podkreślił sarkastycznie Snape — …że jestem niezdolny do przebywania z tobą sam na sam.

Szczęka Harry'ego opadła, gdy patrzył na dyrektora.

— Co? Ale, panie profesorze, to nieprawda!

Dumbledore wyglądał na równie zdezorientowanego.

— Cóż, bardzo miło mi to słyszeć, Harry — zaczął niepewnie.

Ron rzucił mu zabójcze spojrzenie:

— Myślałem, że jesteś takim wielkim czarodziejem— warknął, ponownie wnosząc rozmowę na niebezpieczne tory.

— Ron!— Harry patrzył na niego przerażony. — Co robisz?

— Harry, ja już nie wytrzymam!— krzyknął na niego Ron. — Musisz mu powiedzieć!— Słynny temperament Weasleyów wreszcie się ujawnił. Notoryczne kłamstwa Harry'ego, nazbyt chętny do zaakceptowania ich Dumbledore i szydzący w poczuciu triumfu Snape, to było po prostu zbyt wiele dla Gryfona. — Harry, powiedz mu prawdę!

Harry spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela kompletnie zdezorientowany. Wiedział, że Ron za bardzo nie przepada za Snape'em. W przeciwieństwie do Hermiony, która była w stanie chociaż docenić talent nauczyciela w pracowni eliksirów, Weasley po prostu myślał, o Mistrzu Eliksirów, jak o tłustowłosym dupku bez jakiejkolwiek pozytywnej cechy charakteru. Ale nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądało to, jakby _nienawidził_ Opiekuna Slytherinu. Teraz jednak, widząc jak Ron patrzy na Snape'a, nie było wątpliwości - Gryfon wyglądał jak, gdyby był w stanie rzucić na niego Niewybaczalne.

— Co się stało, Ron?— Harry starał się wymyślić, co takiego Snape mógł zrobić, żeby aż tak rozwścieczyć przyjaciela. To nie mógł być esej, więc co się stało między dwojgiem z nich?

— Harry, powiedz mu! Po prostu powiedz!—wykrzyknął Ron, głosem pełnym frustracji. Błędnie interpretując puste spojrzenie Harry'ego, Weasley jęknął z przerażeniem. — Proszę, Harry, podnieś tylko koszulę— błagał. — Proszę!

Ha! To był sposób na udowodnienie oszustwa Pottera. Snape pochylił się do przodu.

— Tak, Potter— wymruczał. — Podnieś koszulę.

Wyraz niedowierzania na przerażonej twarzy Gryfona sygnalizował słodkie zwycięstwo. Oczywiście chłopak twierdził, że po karze wymierzonej przez Snape'a ma pręgi i siniaki, a Weasley, kretyn, uwierzył mu. Teraz Potter zdał sobie sprawę, że wyjdzie na małego, podłego kłamcę, jakim był.

Harry spojrzał na Rona w zupełnej konsternacji. Skąd wiedział? Harry był tak ostrożny - nie mógł pokazać ich komukolwiek, zwłaszcza nie Snape'owi i Dumbledore'owi. Dyrektor zażąda informacji, których Harry nie mógł dostarczyć. Nie bez wskazania dwóch członków domu Snape'a. Gdyby to zrobił, Mistrz Eliksirów nalegałby, że kłamie, a Dumbledore spojrzałby tylko na niego w ten typowy dla niego, migoczący, sposób. Potem Snape zacząłby krzyczeć, jakim to dziwadłem jest Harry, i że cały Gryffindor nie jest wart tyle, co jeden Ślizgon. A to byłby dopiero początek końca. Ich kruchy rozejm rozpadnie się, bez możliwości naprawy, a Harry nigdy nie będzie się już w stanie nauczyć oklumencji czy obrony przed czarną magią, Voldemort wygra i nastąpi koniec świata – a wszystko to przez Harry'ego i jego niezdolność do milczenia.

— Ron— szepnął, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kostki. — Zamknij się!

— Proszę, Harry!— Ron błagał, czując łzy w oczach. Rozumiał, jak trudno było Harry'emu przyznać się, że ktoś go źle traktował. Wiedział, że wyciągnięcie na światło dzienne sekretu swojego przyjaciela, w taki sposób było nieuczciwe z jego strony. Ale jeśli tylko Harry upomni się o swoje prawa, Dumbledore może poczuć się zmuszony do zrobienia czegokolwiek, a wówczas poświęcenie Rona nie poszłoby na marne. — Proszę, Harry. Widziałem wszystko, w porządku? Musisz o tym powiedzieć. Nie możesz pozwolić mu tak cię traktować, kolego. To jest po prostu złe.

— Nic nie widziałeś, Ron— syknął Harry. — Nic!

W tej chwili Snape zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Weasley twierdził, że _widział_ fikcyjne ślady na Potterze? Czyżby bachor rzucił na siebie urok, aby udowodnić swoje racje? Ale po co by się tak wysilał? Coś było nie tak.

— Potter — nakazał ponownie Snape. — Podnieś koszulę.

Harry poderwał głowę, wzrok miał wyzywający. — Nie!

— Potter!

— Harry— interweniował dyrektor delikatnie. — Wydaje mi się, że zaistniała wątpliwość odnośnie twojego samopoczucia. Wiesz, jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy. Obawiam się, że muszę poprzeć prośbę profesora Snape'a i pana Weasleya i prosić cię o podniesienie koszuli.

_Jestem__ idiotą.__Powinienem __po prostu __błagać__, __pożyczyć __lub ukraść gdzieś jakieś__ eliksiry lecznicze.__Wtedy __nikt nic by nie__ wiedział.__Ale __że obawiałem się__ złapania, to teraz mam za swoje.__Złapali mnie__ w znacznie__ gorszej sytuacji__!_

Harry zacisnął szczęki buntowniczo. Wszyscy byli przekonani, że pokaże im ślady? Cóż, zamierzał ich rozczarować. Musiał się stąd wydostać i spróbować się wyleczyć, wówczas to będą mu w stanie niczego udowodnić.

— Dobrze…— udawał przez chwilę, że siłuje się z szatą, a potem, gdy pozostali zrelaksowali się jego pozorną kapitulacją, czmychnął w stronę drzwi.

Ze zdziwieniem skonstatował, że udało mu się prawie przekroczyć próg, nim poczuł, że został złapany za ramię i boleśnie drgnąwszy zatrzymał się.

— NIE! NIE! NIE! — krzyknął, wijąc się i walcząc, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Wprawdzie nie było tego wiele, biorąc pod uwagę jego siniaki i ból jaki odczuwał, ale najwyraźniej Snape także nie czuł się wiele lepiej albo dlatego, że mimowolny okrzyk bólu, jaki wydał Harry i wynikła później szamotanina pozbawiła go równowagi.

Snape zacisnął mocniej rękę na małym potworze i zaciągnął go z powrotem do gabinetu Dumbledora. Kiedy Potter poderwał się do ucieczki, dyrektor i Weasley byli na tyle kompletnie zaskoczeni, by jakkolwiek zareagować. Snape z kolei, z racji sprawowanej nad chłopcem opieki, w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy poznał Gryfona wystarczająco, by natychmiast nabrać podejrzeń, gdy tylko uparte spojrzenie Harry'ego zostało zastąpione pozornie pokornym. Rzeczywiście, Potter zrobił przerwę, a Snape był wystarczająco spowolniony przez własne urazy, tak że chłopcu prawie udało się uciec.

Teraz Potter krzyczał, jak banshee i walczył ze Snape'em, jak gdyby ten był Voldemortem. Cierpliwość Mistrza Eliksirów, nie zbyt wysoka w najlepszych czasach, została poważnie nadwyrężona przez ból i zmęczenie, a kiedy najnowsza próba wyswobodzenia się Harry'ego w celu zwiania prawie wyrwała mu ramię ze stawu, Snape stracił panowanie nad sobą.

— Przestań!— warknął, drugą ręką wymierzając Harry'emu mocnego klapsa w tyłek.

Nauczyciel był zupełnie nieprzygotowany na okrzyk prawdziwego bólu, jaki wydał z siebie Potter w efekcie klapsa i reakcję Weasleya.

— Nie waż się go skrzywdzić ponownie, draniu!— krzyknął Ron, po czym skoczył Snape'owi na plecy i zaczął okładać go pięściami i szarpać za włosy.

Snape zdołał zaledwie krzyknąć cofając się trochę, gdy niemała waga Weasleya spadła przed na jego uszkodzone ciało, i to było jedyne, co mógł zrobić, aby utrzymać Harry'ego.

— DOSYĆ!— Najpotężniejszy czarodziej w pokoju w końcu stracił ostatnią dobroduszną iskierkę w oku. Sekundę później niewidzialne ręce rzuciły trzech walczących z powrotem na ich krzesła. Zrobione to było wystarczająco mocno, aby każdy zaczął zawodzić z bólu.

Harry z trudem dostał się ponownie do drzwi, ale w następnej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że zaklęcie trzyma go w miejscu. _Cóż, w ten sposób przynajmniej __nie będą __mogli zobaczyć__ moich obrażeń._

— Powiedziałem dosyć!— Dyrektor był teraz autentycznie wściekły. — Severusie, co na ziemi planujesz do bójki z uczniami?— Snape dyszał oburzony, ale zauważywszy stalowy błysk w oku Dumbledore'a, uznał, że rozwaga była w tej chwili optymalnym rodzajem męstwa, więc nie zaczął nawet wygłaszać swoich racji. — Panie Weasley, pański język i zachowanie są okropne, od kiedy tylko się pan pojawił w moim gabinecie, ale żeby zaatakować profesora? — Jedyną reakcją Rona na tę uwagę było coś pomiędzy rozbawionym sarknięciem, a szlochem. Jane było, że tłustowłosy drań nie podzielił się jeszcze całą historią z dyrektorem. Snape uśmiechnął się do chłopaka cynicznie, a Dumbledore patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, ale odpuścił. — Harry— powiedział do trzeciej siedzącej postaci. Jego głos był znacznie łagodniejszy, niż to miało miejsce w przypadku pozostałych dwóch osób. — Jasne jest, że coś jest nie tak. Czy nie możesz mi powiedzieć, co to jest?

Harry tylko zamknął oczy, powstrzymując łzy, i potrząsnął głową.

— Harry, proszę? Chcę ci pomóc.

Dumbledore westchnął, gdy inne ciche zaprzeczenie było jedyną odpowiedzią.

— Harry, muszę nalegać. Bardzo się o ciebie martwię. Mogę wezwać panią Pomfrey i poprosić ją o rzucenie zaklęcia diagnostycznego na ciebie, lub możesz sam nam pokazać, co ci jest, ale, tak czy inaczej, _uzyskam_ odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

Dwie łzy wymknęły się spod powiek chłopca, ale nadal nie chciał mówić.

Snape zaczął się martwić. Podejście Dumbledore'a powinno zadziałać.

— Potter— zagaił, mając świadomość przenikliwego wzroku dyrektora na sobie. — Musisz nam powiedzieć, co się stało. — Starał się nadać swojemu głosowi spokojną i neutralną tonację, ignorując niepokój, który zaczął odczuwać, nie mówiąc już o bólu.

To przyciągnęło wzrok chłopaka, ale spojrzał na niego w nieszczególnie przyjazny sposób.

— _Nie chce_ pan, żebym to powiedział— powiedział Harry stanowczo.

— Ha! Wiedziałem!— prychnął Ron, ale jego reakcja została zignorowana przez pozostałych.

— Harry.— Snape celowo użył jego imienia. — Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

— Po prostu… po prostu niech mi pan uwierzy, dobrze? _Nie mogę_ powiedzieć.

— Harry, chronisz kogoś?—zapytał cicho Dumbledore.

Harry spojrzał na dyrektora z nagłą nadzieją. _To było to!_ Na pewno Dumbledore nie poprosi go, żeby oznajmił coś, co może postawić kogoś w niebezpieczeństwie!

— Tak. Nie mogę powiedzieć lub ktoś niewinny zostanie skrzywdzony.

— Ktoś niewinny już został skrzywdzony, Potter— odpowiedział Snape, zaciskając zęby. —Dla każdego w tej sali oczywistym jest, że zostałeś ranny, i jednomyślnie uznano, że to ja jestem osobą odpowiedzialną za ten stan rzeczy.

— Co? Ale to nieprawda!— Harry wybałuszył oczy w szoku i patrzył na swojego profesora całkowicie zaskoczony. Ron czuł, jak żołądek zaczyna mu się skręcać na widok niezaprzeczalnego przerażenia na twarzy Harry'ego. To nie może być prawda…

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a.

— Ktoś powiedział, że pan mnie zranił? Ale…, ale tak nie było!

— Widziano, jak przeciągałem cię do lochów, a wszystkie fakty świadczą, że to ja cię pobiłem— powiedział ironicznie Snape. — Oczekujesz, że co dyrektor mógł pomyśleć?

Harry spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.

— Dyrektorze, to nie profesor! Słowo!— namyślał się chwilę, a następnie, z wyrazem ulgi, wyznał. — Po prostu spadłem ze schodów.

Snape przewrócił oczyma.

— Oh, na miłość Merlina, Potter. Jeśli masz zamiar kłamać, staraj się chociaż, żeby to było wiarygodne.

— Spadłem! — warknął Harry. — Taka jest prawda!

— Harry, gdyby to była prawda, to dlaczego nie szukałeś pomocy natychmiast po fakcie? Dlaczego wszystko przemilczałeś? Kogo ochraniasz? — Spojrzenie dyrektora było łagodne, ale nieubłagalne. Gryfon odwrócił wzrok. — Harry, musisz zrozumieć, że to nie może trwać dłużej. Profesor Snape nie zasługuje na jeszcze bardziej niesprawiedliwe podejrzenia skierowane przeciwko niemu. Wstań i pokaż nam, co ukrywasz.

Ramiona Harry'ego spadły na ostatni argument dyrektora. Nie mógł być przyczyną kolejnego oskarżenia przeciwko Snape'owi, nie po tym, gdy ten traktował go tak dobrze przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Podniósł się boleśnie, ledwo zauważając, jak bez żadnego wysiłku, i różdżki, Dumbledore anulował zaklęcie i zdjął szatę. Zawahał się po raz ostatni, a następnie odwrócił się plecami do pozostałych i powoli zdjął koszulę.

Snape'owi opadła szczęka, kiedy zobaczył siniaki na plecach Harry'ego, a wielki, lodowaty węzeł w brzuchu Rona wrósł. Z pewnością nikt, nawet Snape, nie mógł być tak dobrym aktorem.

— Harry.— Nagle Dumbledore brzmiał o wiele starzej, niż wskazywał na to jego wiek. — Przykro mi, ale muszę cię poprosić, abyś pokazał nam resztę twojego ciała.

Harry przeczuwał taki obrót sprawy, bo jedynie westchnął, a następnie opuścił spodnie, potwierdzając, że straszne siniaki ma wszędzie. Snape i Dumbledore podeszli i zaczęli badać małego chłopca. Szybkie szarpnięcie za gumkę od bielizny Harry'ego pozwoliło im dostrzec siniaki również na jego pośladkach, a Snape momentalnie pożałował utraty temperamentu, który doprowadził go do wymierzenia klapsa.

Chwilę później, nawet bez ruchu różdżki Dumbledore'a, spodnie Harry'ego były na swoim miejscu, a Snape stał przy nim.

— Kto ci to zrobił?— zażądał, zdenerwowany.

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

— Spadłem.

Snape's zacisnął wargi.

— Kto cię popchnął?

Harry spojrzał na niego, a następnie ponownie odwrócił wzrok.

— Wszystko w porządku. Proszę się nie martwić.

— Potter, jesteś ofiarą bezwzględnego ataku. Nie mów mi, że mam się o to nie martwić! — warknął Snape, zaciskając palce na ramionach Harry'ego. — Teraz, kto to zrobił?

— Nie wiem, kto.— Harry wzruszył ramionami. Spojrzał szczególnie wyzywająco, ale Snape już wiedział, że oznaczało to jedynie, iż chłopak był dogłębnie nieszczęśliwy.

— Nie pogarszaj sprawy kłamiąc— skarcił go Snape. — Jeśli w ten sposób reagujesz na obawę i troskę…

Harry prychnął i odsunął się.

To było coraz bardziej interesujące. Minęło już trochę czasu, odkąd Harry ciągle upewniał się o fakt opieki Snape'a nad nim. Co sprawiło, że powrócił do starych zachowań, kiedy był przekonany, że Snape nie zechce się o niego troszczyć? Snape spojrzał na niego wyrachowanie.

— Nie tak trudno wydedukować kto za tym stoi, Potter. Kto nienawidzi cię wystarczająco mocno, aby zrobić coś takiego? — Widział jak ramiona chłopca drgnęły. — Raczej żaden z kolegów Gryfonów czy Puchonów nie miałby na tyle odwagi. Zaznaczyłeś, że _ja_ nie zechcę poznać prawdy, więc musi w to być zaangażowany jakiś Ślizgon. Tak więc…

— Draco!— wydyszał Ron. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, zbyt pochłonięty świadomością, że popełnił straszną, okropną, niewybaczalną i nieodwracalną pomyłkę. Teraz jednak, gdy przebieg prowadzonej wokół niego rozmowy zaczął do niego w pełni docierać, uświadomił sobie, że może być tylko jedna osoba, która pasuje do opisu.

— Nie!— krzyknął Harry.

Snape patrzył na niego zamyślony.

— Dlatego, nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć, Potter? Ponieważ Draco…

— To nie był Draco!— krzyknął Harry, czując łzy w oczach. Jego najgorszy koszmar zaczął się sprawdzać. Wszystko działo się tak, jak jego napastnicy chcieli, a teraz - dzięki niemu – nikt, nigdy nie uwierzy w jego słowo. Schrzanił wszystko, a teraz nawet nie był w stanie ochronić Draco. — Oni chcą, żeby w to wierzyć!

— Kim są „oni", Potter?— zażądał Snape i Harry jęknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że z każdym jego słowem będzie tylko coraz gorzej. Usiadł ciężko na kanapie, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć.

— Grozili ci?

— Nie mnie.

— A komu? Ronowi? Hermionie?— Weasley spojrzał ni to zszokowany, ni przerażony.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Więc komu?

Harry spojrzał na niego, na jego twarzy wymalowany był ból i rozpacz.

— Draco.

Snape zamrugał.

— Grozili Draco Malfoyowi? A ty nic nie mówiłeś, aby _go_ chronić?

Harry powstrzymał szloch. — Wrobili go. Draco. Zaatakowali mnie tak, żeby to wyglądało na jego robotę, a nawet, jeśli będzie pan myślał, że to niemożliwe i zacznie pan szukać sprawców, to wtedy nadal będą go w stanie zranić. A teraz pan mi nie uwierzy i wszystko pójdzie na marne.

Snape usiadł obok zrozpaczonego chłopca i, ku swemu przerażeniu, ostrożnie umieścił rękę na jego ramieniu.

— Choć muszę przyznać, że niedawne zachowanie prawie w ogóle nie wzmocniło twojej reputacji odnośnie prawdomówności, panie Potter, jestem pewny, że mówisz prawdę— westchnął. — Twoja bezmyślna szlachetność do działania nie pozostawia miejsca na wątpliwości.

Ku zaskoczeniu Snape'a, jego zapewnienie nie poprawiło chłopca nastroju.

— Wszystko będzie zniszczone. Wszystko.

— Co będzie zrujnowane, Potter?— zapytał Snape zaskakująco łagodnym tonem.

— Wszystko. Znienawidzi mnie pan, lekcje zostaną przerwane, a Voldemort wygra.

Snape i Dumbledore wymienili rozbawiony wygląd.

— Nie poddaję się tak łatwo, panie Potter. Powiedz mi, dlaczego uważasz, że cię znienawidzę.

Harry zamknął oczy. _Oto__ ta chwila..__._ Wiedział, że Snape tak naprawdę się o niego nie troszczy. _Wiedział_ o tym. Ale to nadal będzie bolało, kiedy nauczyciel stanie po stronie „jego" Ślizgonów. Przygotowując się na obelgi, które wkrótce zostaną rzucone w jego stronę, wziął głęboki oddech i zmusił się do mówienia.

— Było ich trzech. Tych, którzy mnie zaatakowali. Sami chłopcy. Jeden z nich był z Ravenclaw - zauważyłem jego szalik. Pozostali to Ślizgoni, nie znam ich nazwisk — ciągnął Harry posępnie.

— A dlaczego mówisz, że wrobili Draco?

Harry wsadził jedną ręką do kieszeni.

— Wsadzili mi ten znaczek do płaszcza - myślę, że to należy do Draco. Ma wyryte jego inicjały. Poza tym słyszałem ich rozmowę, gdy zrzucili mnie ze schodów. Myśleli, że wciąż jestem nieprzytomny, ale ja słyszałem ich rozmowę. Powiedzieli, że do zaatakowania mnie użyli różdżki Draco i mimo, iż ja o tym nie będę wiedział, to wszyscy uznają, że to on, ponieważ tak bardzo mnie nienawidzi. Ponadto stwierdzili, że po sprawdzeniu jego różdżki, będzie można znaleźć dowody przeciwko niemu. A nawet, jeśli uwierzy pan, Draco, gdy będzie mówił, że go tam nie było, to powiedzieli, że jeśli zacznie pan dochodzić prawdy, to oni przywołają różdżkę tak, żeby nie było żadnych dowodów przeciwko komukolwiek. Ponadto powiedzieli, że ojciec Draco… skrzywdzi go, gdy dowie się, że stracił różdżkę, a to będzie prawie tak samo dobre, jak zobaczenie, jak jest wyrzucany.

— Harry— zapytał cicho dyrektor. — Myślisz, że Draco był prawdziwym celem tych chłopców? Że zaatakowali cię tylko po, by mu zaszkodzić?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Myślę, że nie. Chcieli mnie zabić. Nazwali mnie karaluchem i powiedzieli, że to wstyd, że tak trudno jest im mnie zabić. — Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, poczuł, że Snape ponownie położył rękę na jego ramieniu i lekko ścisnął, jakby chciał mu dodać otuchy. Spojrzał zdumiony. Dlaczego go nie odrzucił i nie zaczął bronić swoich węży?

— Potter, czy ty naprawdę wierzysz, że uważam lojalność wobec swojego Domu za tak świętą, że stanąłbym po stronie zabójców, a nie ciebie?

— Tak— przyznał Harry, nieco zagubiony. — Czy ich próba wrobienia Draco narusza zasady Domu, czy sprawia, że wszystko jest w porządku?

Snape zmarszczył brwi patrząc na niego.

— Gdybyś miał, choć jeden cal kwadratowy nieposiniaczonego ciała na tyłku, strzeliłbym ci klapsa, głupie dziecko. Taki idiotyzm! Jesteś priorytetem, przed zagrożeniem wobec Draco czy przed ich wyjątkowo wiarygodną próbą zabicia cię?

— Ale…, ale…, oni są Ślizgonami — zaprotestował Harry. — Jestem Gryfonem. _Tym_ Gryfonem, którego pan najbardziej nienawidzi. Nie musi pan udawać, że mnie lubi. Wiem, że pracuje pan ze mną tylko z powodu wojny. Nie chce pan żebym zginął, zanim nie pokonam Voldemorta. W porządku, ja to rozumiem. Nawet nie musi pan karać innych, tylko proszę niech mnie dalej uczy, dobrze? Dla wojny.

— Harry… — zaniemówił Snape. Tak, on faworyzował swój Dom. Tak, zawsze obrażał Gryffindor. Tak, pozwalał wywinąć sie swojemu chrześniakowi z wszelkich kłopotów, kiedy to było ważne dla jego działalności szpiegowskiej, a pozwalało być w jak najlepszym stosunkach z Lucjuszem. Ale mimo to był przerażony świadomością, że Harry nadal myślał o sobie, jak o niczym więcej, niż o narzędziu do pokonania Voldemorta, który gotów był pozwolić brutalnym napastnikom uciec bezkarnie, byle nie ryzykować utraty wątpliwej więzi, ledwo co nawiązanej ze Snape'em.

Snape opłakiwał śmierć Lily każdego dnia. Co więcej, jakkolwiek nienawidził Jamesa Pottera w czasach szkolnych, musiał przyznać, że człowiek w końcu dojrzał i zginął bohaterską śmiercią. Więc jak się Snape ma zdołać przekonać ich jedyne dziecko, że nie zależało mu bardziej na dwóch anonimowych bandytach, niż na ich drogim dziecku, w którego obronie umarli? Jak ma udowodnić Harry'emu, że jest czymś o wiele ważniejszym, niż tylko narzędziem przeznaczenia? Że był jedyną dobrą osobą w jego mniemaniu, a jedyną, którą Snape rzeczywiście tolerował - nie żeby lubił _któregoś_ z uczniów, oczywiście, ale niektórzy z nich byli... akceptowalni. Merlin wiedział, że nie był zbyt wylewnym człowiekiem, ale na pewno nawet to dziecko musiało zauważyć, że jego zachowanie nie było po prostu wypełnianiem poleceń Dumbledore'a. Czy ciasteczka nic nie znaczyły dla bachora?

Harry usiadł spoglądając na niego błagalnie. Później Snape utrzymywał, że Dumbledore rzucił na niego jakąś klątwę, która spowodowała, że zachowywał się, jak nie on, ale fakt pozostaje faktem, i są na to świadkowie, że Severus Snape podszedł i przytulił Harry'ego Pottera. A gdy chłopiec nie umarł od razu z szoku, uściskał go ponownie. Wówczas wrócił do normy i bardzo suchym tonem zapowiedział Gryfonowi:

— Nadal będziesz uczestniczył w naszych lekcjach, panie Potter, podobnie zresztą, jak odrobisz liczne szlabany w ramach kary za dzisiejsze oszustwo, nieposłuszeństwo i kiepskie opinie.

Harry szeroko otworzył oczy ze zdumienia, a zarówno dyrektor, jak i profesor wstrzymali oddech, gdy Harry przetwarzał słowa Snape'a. Obydwaj zastanawiali się, czy Harry nie skupi się tylko na groźbie kar i nie weźmie ich za kolejny dowód pogardy Mistrza Eliksirów dla siebie. Ale gdy minęła wieczność, wargi Harry'ego drgnęły w górę i zapytał:

— A będą ciasteczka?


	5. Rozdział 5

Tytuł oryginału:** **Finding a Family and a Home** **(link w moim profilu)**  
><strong>Autor: Hestia**  
><strong>Zgoda: jest**  
><strong>Beta:** **Zil****

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore spoglądał z niedowierzaniem na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę, a Snape skrzywił się. Zaufał bachorowi i skończyło się na wygadywaniu takich „czułych słówek", tuż przed dyrektorem. Czy Gryfon w ogóle nie miał poczucia decorum? Cóż, w rzeczywistości na pewno nie.<p>

_Jeszcze jedna__ rzecz, którą__ najwyraźniej__ trzeba nauczyć__ chłopca._

Na razie jednak Snape zadowolił się groźnym i surowym spojrzeniem:

— Więc znasz już moje stanowisko w tej sprawie, panie Potter.

Harry uśmiechnął się, przy ciągłym zmieszaniu Rona i Dumbledore'a i założył szatę na nagie ramiona.

— Dyrektorze— powiedział Snape, odwracając się od bezczelnego bachora, zanim mógłby wymierzyć mu porządnego klapsa lub - co gorsza – straciłby kontrolę nad własnymi ustami, które niebezpiecznie drgały w skrywanym śmiechu. — Proponuję natychmiast wezwać pana Malfoya. Jeśli napastnicy Pottera zaczną się niepokoić brakiem widocznych obrażeń u niego, mogą podjąć decyzję o załatwieniu porachunków z Malfoyem wcześniej.

Dumbledore skinął głową z powagą. Przywołał skrzata i posłał go, aby niezwłocznie sprowadził Draco.

— Mam nadzieję, że wezwanie będzie brzmiało na tyle groźnie, że uspokoi napastników Harry'ego — zauważył. — Ktoś ma ochotę na herbatę?

Czy uspokoiło agresorów czy nie, wezwanie niewątpliwie zrobiło wrażenie na Draco. Ślizgon zdecydowanie był pełen obaw, kiedy był eskortowany do gabinetu dyrektora kilka minut później. Widząc swojego opiekuna Domu, patrzącego na niego groźnie, jak również dwóch jego najbardziej znienawidzonych szkolnych kolegów, w niczym nie pomogło, aby rozwiać obawy Draco.

— Tak, dyrektorze?— spytał przeciągle, próbując uśmiechnąć się po malfoysku, co nie zdało egzaminu.

Niestety, Ron i Harry nie byli w stanie cieszyć się niepokojem ich nemezis. Szamotanina Harry'ego ze Snape'em spowodowała, że siniaki ponownie zaczęły boleśnie pulsować, a Ron wciąż bezskutecznie próbował pogodzić się z ogromem swojego błędu.

Draco był jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany, gdy Snape raptownie się nad nim pochylił.

— Daj mi swoją różdżkę— zażądał gwałtownie.

— Co? Dlaczego?— zapytał Draco obojętnie. Następnie, patrząc na minę swojego Opiekuna Domu, pośpiesznie przekazał różdżkę. — Czy coś się stało?— zapytał ponownie, ale ku jego zdziwieniu i irytacji, wszyscy go ignorowali.

Dwóch profesorów pochyliło się nad różdżką, poświęcając jej całą swą uwagę. Nagle Snape spojrzał w górę, wzrokiem prześwietlając Draco, niczym mugolski rentgen.

— Panie Malfoy— wymruczał. — Czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego twoja różdżka została użyta do rzucenia klątwy, lewitowania i zranienia kolegi?

— Co?— Draco był na tyle zdziwiony, że uspokoiło to dorosłych. Harry mówił prawdę, że Draco nie był uczestnikiem ataku na niego.

— To nie ja. To znaczy, _może_… — rzucił nerwowe spojrzenie na Harry'ego i Rona. — _Może_ rzuciłem na kogoś klątwę, raz czy dwa razy, ale to było w obronie własnej! I nikogo nie lewitowałem. Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówią niektórzy _Gryfoni_. To nie prawda!— warknął, patrząc na Harry'ego.

— Twoja różdżka mówi co innego— oświadczył Snape beznamiętnie, trzymając ją tak, aby Draco mógł zobaczyć, jakie czary zostały nią ostatnio rzucone. Draco spojrzał i zbladł. Zaczął kręcić głową z niedowierzaniem. — To _nie ja_. Przysięgam…

Snape górował nad nim.

— Chcesz żebym uwierzył, że ktoś inny użył twojej różdżki? Różdżki twojego pradziadka? Obaj wiemy, co twój ojciec mógłby z tobą zrobić, jeśli _byś choć pomyślał_ o pozwoleniu na dotknięcie różdżki nie-Malfoyowi, nie mówiąc już wykorzystaniu jej do uprawiania magii.

— Ale… ale… ale… — Draco spojrzał nieprzytomnie. — Nie, wujku Sev. Nie pozwoliłem jej nikomu używać, ani nie rzuciłem tych zaklęć.

— Możesz więc to wyjaśnić?— Snape był nieugięty, a jego twarz pozbawioną emocji maską.

Draco zaprzeczył.

— Nie.

— Na szczęście dla ciebie…— oznajmił Snape, głosem nadal pozbawionym emocji. — Pan Potter może.

Draco poderwał głowę.

— Co?

— Tak, panie Malfoy. Twoja szkolna kariera, nie wspominając o twojej skórze, zostały uratowane przez pana Pottera. To dzięki niemu, ty i twoja różdżka są nienaruszone.

— Ale jak…

— Pan Potter podsłuchał o spisku, który miała na celu ukazanie cię jako winnego poważnego zamachu na jego życie. Gdyby nie udało mu się usłyszeć, o czym mówili intryganci i nie zdecydowałby się podzielić tą wiedzą z nami, to prawdopodobnie zostałbyś wydalony. Co więcej, nawet jeśli by do tego nie doszło, to spiskowcy planowali złamać twoją różdżką.— Draco pobladł jeszcze bardziej. Harry zaczął się martwić, że za chwilę zemdleje. Jak bardzo nie lubił Draco i od dawna chciał, aby Snape przemówił mu do rozumu za wieczne atakowanie Gryfonów, tak rzeczywistość okazała się zbyt bolesna, aby móc się cieszyć. — A wiesz, dlaczego masz teraz u pana Pottera wielki dług do spłacenia, panie Malfoy? — zapytał Snape, a jego głos obniżył się niebezpiecznie, gdy pochylił się na tyle, aż znalazł się nos w nos z drżącym uczniem.

— Nie, profesorze — Draco udało się, z trudem, zdobyć na odpowiedź.

— Ponieważ zachowałeś się, jak bezmyślny Puchon i nie zadałeś sobie trudu, aby chronić swoją różdżkę, ty arogancki idioto! — wrzasnął Snape. Wszyscy w pokoju, nawet dyrektor, podskoczyli, a Draco wzdrygnął się gwałtownie.

— Żeby _Ślizgon_ był tak obojętny na spisek przeciwko sobie, dziejący się pod jego nosem, jest absolutnie przerażające!— Snape nadal krzyczał na tyle głośno, że Harry miał ochotę położyć ręce na uszach. — Nie mogę _uwierzyć_, że członek _mojego_ domu, MÓJ CHRZEŚNIAK, był na tyle _głupi_, żeby pozwolić komuś, nie tylko ukraść swoją różdżkę, ale także zwrócić mu ją z powrotem i nawet NIE ZAUWAŻYĆ, że była używana! Straciłeś rozum? Czy zadawanie się z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em zmniejszyło twój potencjał intelektualny do ich poziomu? A może bzdurna idea czystej krwi wmówiona ci przez ojca spowodowała, że stałeś się tak niebezpiecznie zbyt pewny siebie?— Snape gwałtownie wystrzelił ręką w stronę Draco i chwycił chrześniaka za ucho. Draco wydał pełen bólu pisk, ale był zbyt oszołomiony, aby próbować protestować. — Czy masz jakiś pomysł, co twój ojciec mógłby z tobą zrobić, gdyby dowiedział się o wszystkim?

Draco wzdrygnął się tak gwałtownie, że nawet Ron to zauważył.

— Proszę, wujku Sev… — szepnął Draco, oczy szeroko otwarte z przerażenia.

Harry był pewien, że gwałtowny strach Draco nie był spowodowany namacalnym gniewem człowieka przed nim, ale samą myślą o reakcji ojca.

Snape zacisnął uchwyt na uchu Draco.

— Jeśli _kiedykolwiek_ ponownie wykażesz się taką głupotą, Draco, _powiem_ twojemu ojcu — obiecał surowo.

Harry, podobnie jak Draco odetchnął z ulgą.

„To znaczy, że Snape _nie powie_ Lucjuszowi o tym incydencie", pomyślał Harry. Wystarczająco wiele razy został pobity przez Dursleyów, aby nikomu nie życzyć podobnego traktowania. Nawet Malfoyowi.

Snape pchnął Draco na krzesło obok Harry'ego, a blondyn się w nim zatopił. Harry spojrzał na niego ze źle ukrytą troską, a Draco po raz pierwszy nie podjął próby szydzenia, ani nie zaczął walczyć. Masował jedynie bolące ucho, patrząc nerwowo na Snape'a.

— Dyrektorze, musimy podjąć zdecydowane kroki w celu ochrony obydwu chłopców— powiedział Snape chłodno, odwracając się od studentów.

Dumbledore'a obserwował przez chwilę drżącego Ślizgona, po czym popatrzył z wyrzutem na Snape'a. Draco był chrześniakiem nauczyciela, członkiem jego Domu, a on nadal...

Snape wytrzymał pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Cytrynowe dropsy Dumbledore'a i jego miłe słówka były mało skutecznym sposobem na Malfoya. Z kolei jego metody wychowawcze wobec chłopca były niczym w porównaniu z tym, co zrobiłby Lucjusz, gdyby dowiedział się o idiotyzmie syna. W najlepszym razie uznałby, że Draco niedbale obchodził się z cenną rodzinną pamiątką. W najgorszym zaś, że syn zaczyna wierzyć, że śmierciożercza ideologia Lucjusza o wrodzonej wyższości wszystkich czystokrwistych jest nonsensem. Tak czy inaczej, Snape był jak najbardziej niezadowolony ze swojego chrześniaka, a chłopiec miał szczęście uciec z zaledwie ściśniętym uchem i zranionym ego.

— Może Poppy mogłaby ich izolować w ambulatorium przez kilka dni — zasugerował Dumbledore. — Harry i tak przez pewien czas nie będzie w pełni sił, a Draco mógłby dotrzymać mu towarzystwa.

Harry spojrzał przerażony na dyrektora, ale to Draco, zaczął protestować.

— Nie muszę iść do szpitala! _Nie jestem __ranny_.

Snape odwrócił się powoli, a chłopcy mimowolnie się skurczyli na swoich krzesłach.

— Masz absolutną rację, Draco— zgodził się Snape jedwabistym tonem. — Ale można temu łatwo zaradzić. Chodź tutaj.

Jeśli Draco potrzebuje, aby jego tyłek, jak i ego zostały zranione, zanim zmieni swoje zachowanie, to Snape był gotów mu to zapewnić. To i tak byłoby nic w porównaniu do tego, co chłopiec doświadczył od Lucjusza Malfoya.

Draco próbował mocniej zagłębić się w fotelu.

— Nie, proszę. Nie będę się już kłócił, wujku Sev. Nie miałem nic złego na myśli. Pójdę!

Z ostatnim ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem Snape odwrócił się, a obaj chłopcy jednocześnie odetchnęli z ulgą.

— Merlinie, Potter— wyszeptał Draco. — Co się _dzieje_?

— Później ci powiem— odszepnął Harry.

Przyjaciele czy nie, ale w takiej sytuacji, w ich wieku, tworzy się więź. Harry spojrzał na Rona. Jaka będzie jego reakcja na dyskomfort Malfoya? Ale Ron tylko wpatrywał się w podłogę, pozornie obojętny na wszystko, co się wokół niego działo.

— Nie może być wielu studentów, którzy równocześnie nienawidzą zarówno Pottera, jak i Malfoya— podsunął Snape dyrektora, ignorując cichą rozmowę chłopców.

— Mmm— zgodził się Dumbledore po krótkim zastanowieniu. — Nie powinno być zbyt trudne znalezienie winnych.

— Ufam, że ich kara nie będzie bezsensowna, dyrektorze?— przestrzegł Snape, z jego najbardziej groźnym spojrzeniem.

Dumbledore westchnął.

— Obawiam się, że w takim przypadku nie ma miejsca na złagodzenie kary — powiedział ze smutkiem, a Snape kiwnął głową z satysfakcją.

— Być może mógłby pan być na tyle uprzejmym, aby towarzyszyć chłopcom do ambulatorium i wyjaśnić Poppy całą sytuację, dyrektorze? Jeśli tam wrócę, podejrzewam, że będzie chciała przykleić mnie do łóżka.

— Powiedziałbym, że wykradanie się stamtąd, gdy Poppy musiała udać się do dormitorium Ravenclawu, żeby pomóc choremu chłopcu, było bardzo złym pomysłem, Severusie.— Błysk w oku dyrektora był niezmiernie znaczący. — Chodźcie, chłopcy! — rzucił w kierunku uczniów, stawiając ich natychmiast na nogi.

— Weasley, zostań— polecił stanowczo Snape, zanim niezwykle spokojny, jak na siebie rudzielec mógłby czmychnąć z gabinetu dyrektora. Na pytające spojrzenie Dumbledore'a Mistrz Eliksirów powiedział beznamiętnie: — Mam nadzieję, że nie ma pan nic przeciwko, jeśli zostaniemy tu kilka minut, dyrektorze? Czuję się jeszcze trochę osłabiony.

Dumbledore dziwnie na niego spojrzał. Przyznanie się do słabości było niezwykłe dla Severusa Snape'a. A zrobienie tego przed uczniami było wręcz nie do pomyślenia.

_Ponadto, dlaczego__ to __oświadczenie__ sprawiło, że__ chłopiec__Weasleyów __wyglądał jakby go__ poraziło?__Nie powinien__ być__ czasem __zadowolony po usłyszeniu takiej deklaracji od __znienawidzonego__ profesora__?_

— Oczywiście, mój chłopcze. Zostańcie tak długo, jak trzeba. Mogę wam w czymś pomóc?

— Dziękuję, dyrektorze. Jeśli będę czegoś potrzebował, jestem pewien, że pan Weasley będzie mi w stanie to zapewnić.— Ron ponownie się skrzywił. Dumbledore wiedział, że coś jest na rzeczy, ale wiedział też, że dopóki Snape był zdrowy i w pełni władz umysłowych niczego nie ujawni, więc powstrzymał swą ciekawość i zaczął wyprowadzać chłopców z gabinetu.

— P-profesorze?— Draco zatrzymał się w drzwiach, patrząc na Snape'a. — Mogę dostać moją różdżkę z powrotem?

Profesor taksował go chwilę chłodno, zanim odparł krótko:

— Nie. Być może kilka dni bez niej, nauczy cię bardziej się o nią troszczyć.

Przez chwilę wyglądało, jakby Draco zamierzał być na tyle głupi, aby zacząć się wykłócać, ale na szczęście Harry szybko zasadził mu sójkę w bok. Czy Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, czy nie, Gryfon wiedział, że Snape był już u kresu cierpliwości. Choć nie lubił Malfoya, nie życzył mu krzywdy – słownej czy fizycznej. Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego, uchwycił ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i usłuchał. Ustąpił pokornie, zatrzymując się tylko wystarczająco długo, aby rzucić wujowi spojrzenie „zasmuconego szczeniaka", które zawsze działało na jego matkę.

Surowy nauczyciel tylko spojrzał do tyłu, całkowicie niewzruszony i Draco pospiesznie udał się za dyrektorem do ambulatorium, nieprzyjemnie świadomy, że ma teraz wobec Harry'ego kolejny dług wdzięczności za szybką interwencję.


	6. Rozdział 6

Beta**: Zil**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Gdy za dyrektorem i uczniami zamknęły się drzwi, Ron pozostał sam na sam ze Snape'em.<p>

Przełknął głośno, bojąc się tego, co profesor ma do powiedzenia, ale Snape był niespodziewanie cicho. Po kolejnych minutach ciszy, które ciągły się jak wieczność, Ron nie mógł już tego wytrzymać. Podniósł wzrok na Snape'a i ku swemu przerażeniu zobaczył, że Mistrz Eliksirów bacznie mu się przygląda. Ponownie przełknął ślinę i opuścił wzrok. Nastąpiło kolejne długie milczenie.

W końcu Ron zrozumiał, że musi zacząć mówić, co spowodowało, że wybuchnął płaczem. Wiedział, co miał do powiedzenia, choć wstyd tak strasznie ściskał mu gardło, że prawie nie mógł mówić. Chciał móc po prostu zniknąć, wtopić się w podłogę, zapaść pod ziemię. Oczywiście mógł to zrobić tylko dopóty Snape się nim nie zajmie.

Mimo to, niezależnie od tego, co Snape zamierzał mu zrobić - a Ron podejrzewał, że jego najgorsze wyobrażenia były niczym w porównaniu z realiami, jakie zamierzał zgotować mu nauczyciel - on na to zasłużył. I na jeszcze więcej. Postąpił niczym jakiś czarnoksiężnik lub Ślizgon, który szkodzi niewinnym. Jego rodzina będzie przerażona, gdy się dowie.

Ron zmusił się do wzięcia głębokiego oddechu. Biorąc pod uwagę poprzedni komentarz Snape'a o jego języku, w połączeniu z faktem, że nie wiadomo, czy nie były to tylko puste groźby, Ron postanowił zacząć mówić, kiedy jeszcze mógł to zrobić.

— Strasznie p-przepraszam, panie profesorze — wyjąkał, patrząc w ziemię.

— Jakie szczere, z głębi serca przeprosiny — uśmiechnął się ironicznie Snape.

Ron się wzdrygnął.

— Są. To znaczy, ja naprawdę żałuję — zaprotestował, czując jak oczy wypełniają mu się łzami wstydu. — Bardzo, ale to bardzo przepraszam za to, co zrobiłem.

— Za którą część?— zapytał chłodno Snape. — Spisek przeciwko mnie, oskarżenie mnie o bycie sadystycznym oprawcą dziecka, sabotowanie mojego laboratorium, zranienie mnie, przeklęcie mnie w szpitalu, grożenie pozbawieniem mnie części ciała, obrażenie mnie przed dyrektorem, czy fizyczne zaatakowanie mnie kilka minut temu?

Ron zaczął płakać w momencie, gdy Snape wymienił jego trzeci występek. Jakoś słysząc je wszystkie wymienione z taką kliniczną dokładnością, urosły w jego oczach do rangi jeszcze straszniejszych, bo wykonanych z zimną krwią. Otarł twarz dłońmi i starał się mówić:

— Za wszystko! Za wszystko, co zrobiłem. Za wszystko to i o wiele więcej. Jest mi bardzo, bardzo przykro — udało mu się ciężko oddychać pomiędzy szlochem.

Snape prychnął.

— Jest ci przykro wyłącznie dlatego, że zostałeś złapany, Weasley. Nie staraj się udawać, że jest inaczej.

Ron potrząsnął głową tak mocno, że łzy przeleciały przez pokój i wylądowały na Snape'ie. Profesor miał przynajmniej nadzieję, że to były tylko łzy. Chłopiec bowiem przedstawiał sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy: morze łez mieszało się z innymi płynami ustrojowymi.

— Nie, proszę pana. Naprawdę mi przykro. Nigdy w życiu nie było mi tak wstyd. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłem. To było po prostu... straszne. — Zaczął znowu szlochać.

— Przestań się mazać i doprowadź się do porządku!— rzucił Snape. — Jesteś obrzydliwy.

— Wiem — płakał Ron, zbyt nieszczęśliwy, aby obrazić się na obelgi profesora. — Wiem. Nie zasługuję na bycie w Gryffindorze.

Ron poczuł jak pęka mu serce, gdy dotarły do niego własne słowa. Zbyt szybko, by nie być już Gryfonem. Załkał głośniej.

— Weasley. — Zimny głos Snape'a przebił się przez jego rodzącą się histerię. — Jeśli próbujesz doprowadzić się do takiego stanu histerii, aż będę zmuszony cię spoliczkować, dostarczając ci tym samym dowód, że biję uczniów, to cię rozczaruję. Nie mam zamiaru dotykać tak żałosnego mazgaja. Co zamierzam zrobić, to przywołać wiadro lodowatej wody i wylać ci ja na głowę.

Pragmatyczny ton nauczyciela był prawie tak samo skuteczny jak kubeł wody. Ronowi udało się odzyskać pewną dozę samokontroli.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał zawstydzony i zapatrzył się w czubki butów. — Nie próbowałem pana uwięzić ani nic takiego. Nie jestem tak podstępny… ani sprytny.

— Twoje przeszłe dokonania mówią co innego — odparł Snape. Ron zamrugał zakłopotany. To czasem nie był komplement? Nie, na pewno nie. — A może teraz jesteś skłonny przyznać, że nie działałeś sam?

Ron wybałuszył oczy na to pytanie.

— Ale ja byłem sam! Naprawdę!

Snape jedynie uśmiechnął się do niego szyderczo.

— Oczekujesz, że uwierzę, iż Granger nie poddała ci pomysłu z jadem?

Ronowi zmroziło krew.

_O nie__. __Nie mógł__ pozwolić by__ Hermiona __również została wydalona_.

— Panie profesorze, proszę — powiedział gorączkowo. — Przysięgam, ona o niczym nie wiedziała. Ona jeszcze teraz o niczym nie wie.

Na widok niedowierzającej miny Snape'a Ron, jeszcze bardziej wzburzony, starał się wytłumaczyć przebieg zdarzeń.

— Słowo! Zrobiłem to wszystko sam. Udawałem, że boli mnie głowa, więc mogłem opuścić transmutację i iść do biblioteki, żeby przeprowadzić dokładne badania. Może pan spytać profesor McGonagall i panią Pomfrey. Mogę nawet pokazać, w której książce znalazłem informacje o jadzie. Proszę, proszę, panie profesorze, musi mi pan uwierzyć! Niech pan użyje _Veritaserum_, jeśli pan chce.

— Przypuszczam, że mało prawdopodobne jest, żeby panna Granger poparła takie metody — zgodził się ostatecznie Snape. Ron z ulgą usiadł na swoim miejscu.

Jednak ulga nie trwała długo, gdyż Ron uświadomił sobie, że pomimo, iż ochronił Hermionę, to jego los wciąż rysuje się bardzo nieciekawie.

— Co… co zamierza pan ze mną zrobić? — zapytał chory ze strachu, ale już wiedząc, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

— A jak myślisz?— Snape uniósł brew. — Nawet ty, panie Weasley jesteś to w stanie wydedukować.

Nawet wiedząc, że ta chwila nadejdzie, dla Rona była niczym oberwanie tłuczkiem w głowę. Ledwo udało mu się nie wybuchnąć ponownie płaczem. Pierwszy Weasley w historii, który został wydalony z Hogwartu. Będzie sławny, nie ma co.

— Rozumiem, proszę pana. Pójdę spakować swoje rzeczy. — Wstał i zatrzymał się by po raz pierwszy spojrzeć na profesora. — Wiem, że nie zasługuję na to i prawdopodobnie nie będzie mi pan nie uwierzy, że naprawdę tak myślę… ale mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia przyjmie pan moje przeprosiny.

Snape obserwował, jak chłopiec idzie do drzwi – głęboka rezygnacja widoczna była w każdym ruchu jego ciała. Co dziwne, Snape wierzył w szczerość bachora. Poczucie prawdziwej skruchy było iście gryfońskie, nie mówiąc już o wstydzie zachowywania się jak Ślizgon.

Skrzywił się. Hogwart potrzebował kolejnego Weasleya, jak Dumbledore'owi niezbędny był talon do Miodowego Królestwa… Ale w istocie Złotego Trio była jakaś dziwna, _pradawna_ moc. Snape mógł nie być ekspertem z arytmetyki, ale tylko głupiec ignorowałby potężną magię tkwiącą w niektórych liczbach. A dodawszy do tego oczywistą tendencję ochronną wobec Harry'ego, Snape nie był już taki pewien, czy wydalenie rudowłosego Gryfona było takim dobrym pomysłem, jak mu się początkowo zdawało.

Satysfakcjonujące - tak. Mądre - prawdopodobnie nie.

Pomijając nawet, jak bardzo wydalenie przyjaciela zdenerwowałoby Harry'ego, to nawet jeśli nie winiłby za to Snape'a, to trudno byłoby im dalej rozwijać swoją więź. Z drugiej strony, jeśli Weasley, który zawsze sprzeciwiał się spędzaniu czasu przez Harry'ego na spotkaniach ze Snape'em, został w szkole i to jako jego dłużnik... Hmm. W tym istniał poważny potencjał.

W Snape'ie obudziły się ślizgońskie instynkty. Wydalenie rudzielca byłoby jak najbardziej w jego najlepszym interesie, ale jeśli Weasley przestałby rzucać oskarżenia wobec niego, to temat bycia opiekunem Harry'ego przestałby być punktem spornym Trio. A to sprawiłoby z kolei, że Harry mniej niechętnie poświęcałby swój czas na naukę ze Snape'em, co było warte ceny pozostawienia Weasleya w szkole. Poza tym, w ten sposób będzie miał osobistą przyjemność z dręczenia rudowłosego idioty, jednocześnie mogąc popracować nad zachęcaniem Weasleya do rozwijania swojej, niespodziewanie odkrytej, ślizgońskiej strony charakteru. Nie tylko zaburzy to postrzeganie świata przez Weasleya, ale może również stać się silnym orężem w wojnie. Taktyka według Harry'ego polegała bowiem na kompletnie nieprzemyślanym działaniu w amoku, ale jeśli przebiegły strateg byłby ukryty za rudymi piegami Weasleya... Cóż, Voldemort, jak i inni nigdy nie podejrzewaliby czegoś takiego.

Podjąwszy decyzję Snape spokojnie usiadł.

— Weasley!— Jego ostre polecenie zatrzymało chłopca w drzwiach.

— Tak, panie profesorze? — zapytał głucho, wyraźnie pogodzony z losem, Ron.

— Siadaj. Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.

Chłopiec przycupnął niepewnie na krześle.

— Czy…, czy zamierza mnie pan zbić?

— Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy już, że nie biję dzieci dla własnej przyjemności, panie Weasley.— Oczy Snape'a błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

Ron się zaczerwienił.

— Nie miałem na myśli... To znaczy… ja pana skrzywdziłem, więc wydaje mi sprawiedliwym, że...

— Co za archaiczna filozofia przetrwania, panie Weasley. Czy proponujesz żebym, w ramach sprawiedliwości, rzucił cię o ścianę, aż stracisz przytomność?

Twarz Rona przybrała bordowy kolor.

— Ja… po prostu myślałem, że mnie pan zbije… to znaczy ukarze, tak jak Harry'ego, ale ja zasługuje na to o wiele bardziej…

— Panie Weasley — przerwał mu Snape znudzonym głosem. — Nie pragnę być odpowiedzialny za dyscyplinę gryfońskich przestępców. Moja władza do ukarania pana Pottera laniem wynika częściowo z faktu, że nie ma on nikogo, kto pełniłby rolę rodziców w celu zapewnienia mu odpowiedniego nadzoru i konsekwencji. Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, to _miałeś_ dwoje rodziców, dwoje dorosłych braci i ogromną dalszą rodzinę, a każdy z nich jest więcej niż w stanie wymierzyć ci karę, na którą tak bardzo zasługujesz.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Ron zaczął płakać.

— Weasley! W tej chwili przestań się mazać! Jeśli próbujesz mnie przekonać, że będziesz źle traktowany przez swoich rodziców…

Ze zdziwienia Gryfon przestał płakać i patrzył zdezorientowanym wzrokiem na Mistrza Eliksirów:

— Hę?

— To piekielne wycie... Czy sugerujesz, że boisz się kary, którą wymierzy ci rodzina?

— Co? Och, nie. To znaczy, tak, oni mnie zabiją, ale nie tak naprawdę, bo oni nie zamierzają mnie przecież _zabić.._.

— Wymowny jak zawsze, Weasley.

— Po prostu… to znaczy, to nie będzie tak, jak Harry miał u Durselyów, ale...— Ron ponownie zaczął pociągać nosem.

— To czemu tak żałośnie szlochasz, co? — przerwał Gryfonowi Snape, zanim chłopiec mógł ponownie zacząć ckliwe wynurzenia.

— Bo... Bo rodzice będą mną strasznie rozczarowani. — Warga Rona zadrżała. — Gdy dowiedzą się, co zrobiłem – te wszystkie straszne rzeczy – nie będą mogli na mnie więcej_ patrzeć_. Nikt do tej pory nie zrobił niczego tak strasznego, nie mówiąc już o byciu wyrzuconym ze szkoły.

— Bliźniacy…

Ron pokręcił głową, zanim Snape mógł skończyć.

— Nie. To znaczy, oni są cholernie nieznośni i każdego potrafią doprowadzić do szewskiej pasji, ale w rzeczywistości oni bardzo uważają, aby nikogo nie skrzywdzić swoimi żartami. — Po namyśle Snape musiał przyznać Ronowi rację.

Ofiary bliźniaków często zostały upokorzone i zawstydzone, były wściekłe i/lub pałały chęcią mordu, ale w przeciwieństwie do Huncwotów, bracia Rona nigdy nie starali się nikomu poważnie zaszkodzić. Jak legendarne mogły być już ich wybryki, to były niczym w porównaniu do zwabienia nic niepodejrzewającego ucznia na spotkanie z wilkołakiem. Choć niezmiernie to Snape'a bolało, musiał przyznać, że bliźniaki Weasley byli niczym więcej, niż wesołymi żartownisiami - zmorą istnienia swoich profesorów, ale nie szalonymi lub niebezpiecznymi chuliganami.

Po minie nauczyciela Ron zauważył, że ten przyznał mu rację.

— Widzi pan? Dlatego moi rodzice będą tak strasznie zdenerwowani. To, co zrobiłem było… Ciemne.

Snape uniósł brew. Naprawdę będzie musiał popracować nad Weasleyem, albo ten cudowny ślizgoński potencjał zostanie przytłoczony pod górą gryfońskiego poczucia winy.

— Co zrobią twoi rodzice? — zapytał, autentycznie ciekawy.

Ron bez zastanowienia zaczął wyliczać:

— Nie wiem. Trudno wyobrazić sobie coś wystarczająco złego. To znaczy, jestem pewien, że dostanę porządne lanie i będę uziemiony, a także przydzielą mi milion dodatkowych zajęć. A moja wizyta u Charliego i możliwość zobaczenia smoków podczas lata na pewno będzie anulowana. Ale to wszystko spotkałoby mnie, gdybym wpadł w _normalne_ kłopoty. Nie wiem, co zrobią, gdy dowiedzą się, że zaatakowałem profesora, wysadziłem klasę i zostałem wyrzucony ze szkoły — przełknął ślinę. — Gdzie idą dzieci, jeśli zostaną wyrzucone z Hogwartu?

— Większość kontynuuję naukę na kontynencie — odpowiedział Snape i zobaczył rozpacz na twarzy Weasleya.

_Oczywiście__. Weasleyowie nie __mogą__ sobie pozwolić na__ o__płacenie__ czesnego w innej szkole,__ a__ oceny chłopca, __nie gwarantują__ stypendium.__Tak więc __ich __najmłodszy syn__ właśnie__ stworzył__ poważne__ trudności finansowe__ dla całej rodziny__._

Ron ukrył głowę w rękach.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiłem coś tak złego.

— Błędnego, Weasley. W rzeczywistości twój plan zawierał pewne elementy, które były dość inspirujące.

Ron zaczął się śmiać, choć zabrzmiało to bardziej jak szloch.

— Świetnie. Teraz wiem, że moje życie się skończyło. Ślizgon-Śmierciożerca pochwalił mnie za przebiegłość. Powinienem w tej chwili iść i skoczyć z wieży astronomicznej.

— Prosiłbym o powstrzymanie się od tego nudnego udawania — kazał Snape. — Jeśli jesteś tak przepełniony angstem w tym wieku, niech Merlin nam wszystkim pomoże, gdy będziesz szesnastolatkiem. Nie wyobrażaj sobie, proszę, że nikt nigdy w historii czarodziejskiego świata nie popełnił tak skandalicznego błędu jak ty.

Ron parsknął.

— Czyżby?

— Panie Weasley, byłem tylko kilka lat starszy od ciebie, kiedy zdecydowałem się przyjąć Mroczny Znak. Wierz mi, to ciut bardziej poważna sprawa.

— Ale pan zrobił tylko sobie krzywdę, gdy go przyjął. Ja skrzywdziłem pana. — Oczy Rona ponownie wypełniły się łzami. — Nie jestem lepszy od Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

Snape przewrócił oczami na przesadność Weasleya.

— Nonsens. Wróć po tym, jak zamordujesz kilkadziesiąt osób, a ponownie porozmawiamy.

Ron spojrzał na niego przerażony.

— Czy myśli pan, że też będę…?— wyszeptał.

— Och, na litość Merlina. — Snape poczuł jednak ochotę na porządne spranie małego idioty.

Ron jęknął i opadł na siedzenie.

— Nie wiem, co robić, panie profesorze.

— Proponuję zafiukać do rodziców i poinformować ich o swoich działaniach — powiedział chłodno Snape, wskazując kominek. Równie dobrze mógł zaangażować rodziców chłopca w jego karę od samego początku.

Ron przełknął.

— Nie sądzi pan, że dyrektor i profesor McGonagall powinni tutaj być, kiedy będę to robić?

Snape o mało co nie przeklął. Oczywiście. Mały bachor miał rację. Poinformowanie Weasleyów o uczynkach syna i oczekiwanie, że sami wymierzą mu tak zasłużoną i potrzebną naganę było jak najbardziej w porządku ze strony Snape'a, ale szalenie niewłaściwym byłoby nie poinformowanie o tym fakcie na pierwszym miejscu Dumbledore'a, który oczywiście wezwałby również Opiekunkę Domu Weasleya. To z kolei oznaczałoby, że działania bachora ujrzałyby światło dzienne, a nawet przyjmując, że Dumbledore wyrzuciłby oprawców Harry'ego – a Snape zamierzał tego dopilnować! – to nic więcej w tej sprawie nie byłoby w gestii Snape'a.

Snape okropnie się wykrzywił. Zrozumiał, że jeśli naprawdę nie chce wydalenia Weasleya, to będzie zmuszonym zachować swoje działania w sekrecie, co oznaczało, że będzie musiał sobie radzić z małym potworem sam.

Na widok miny Snape'a Ron gwałtownie się wzdrygnął. Co teraz? Bezmyślnie zastanawiał się, dlaczego Snape nie pozwolił mu odejść, żeby mógł się spakować, a zamiast tego wypytywał go o jego życie rodzinne.

— Panie Weasley — powiedział Snape jedwabiście, a Ron nagle zaczął się bać. — Co byś dla mnie zrobił, gdybym zgodził się nie wydalić cię?

Przez chwilę Ron był pewien, że się przesłyszał. Następnie rozpromienił się, aby chwilę później, równie nagle, pogrążyć się w najczarniejszej depresji. Snape nie mógł być poważny. Tłustowłosy drań po prostu się z nim bawił.

_Zaniechać__ okazji__ do wydalenia __ucznia__, w dodatku __Gryfona__ i do tego __Weasleya__? __Nigdy._

— D-dlaczego chciałby to pan zrobić, profesorze?

— Czy jesteś głuchy, chłopcze? A może chcesz marnować mój czas? Więc… co masz do zaoferowania?

Ron patrzył na niego, a tysiąc myśli szalało w jego głowie. _Snape __rzeczywiście__ domagał się__ łapówki_?

— Ja… nie mam żadnych pieniędzy, sir — wyznał.

— Co za niespodzianka. Biedny Weasley — powiedział sarkastycznie Snape. —Zdumiewające.

— Ja… mam miotłę. I szczura. I…

— Co mi następnie zaoferujesz, Weasley? Swoją bieliznę? Jak gdybym pożądał tak skromnych rzeczy.

Ron zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Co on mógł zaoferować dorosłemu? Okropny pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy. Z pewnością Snape nie chce... Przerażony, zaryzykował spojrzenie na profesora.

Snape nie musiał używać swoich umiejętności legilimenty, żeby wiedzieć o czym pomyślał Gryfon, gdyż wyraz twarzy Rona mówił sam za siebie.

— Jeśli tak bardzo pragniesz mnie znieważyć, samym choćby_ po__myśleniem _o tym, że mógłbym cię prosić o usługi seksualne, Weasley, w tej chwili będę fiukać do rodziców, a następnie zrzucę cię z Wieży Astronomicznej!

— Tak jest, panie profesorze! — Ron przełknął i ponownie się skulił. Cóż, to była ulga. _Ale o co mogło chodzić Snape'owi__? __Co__ on mógł__ zaoferować?_ Jego umysł błądził po nieznanych wcześniej ścieżkach próbując znaleźć kartę przetargową.

— Ja… mógłbym... — jąkał nieskładnie. Wreszcie zadał najodpowiedniejsze według niego pytanie: — C-co by pan chciał?

Snape posłał mu groźny uśmiech.

— Zawsze mogę używać nowych składników do warzenia eliksirów — powiedział i Ron mimowolnie się cofnął. — Och, uspokój się, Weasley. Dyrektor nie pozwoliłby mi rozczłonkować studenta.

Ron odetchnął z ulgą.

— Może _mógłbym_ pomóc w eliksirach? — spytał w nagłym natchnieniu. — To znaczy, ja… mógłbym dla pana pracować. Mógłbym przychodzić i robić wszystko, co będzie potrzebne. Coś jak długotrwały szlaban. Nie zawsze ma pan brudne kociołki, ale mógłbym przygotowywać składniki do eliksirów.

— Hmmmm. — Snape udawał, że chce przemyśleć tą propozycję, choć znalezienie rozwiązania zajęło małemu idiocie wystarczająco dużo czasu. — Przypuszczam, że atrakcyjnie_ byłoby _mieć chłopca do pracy przy wszystkich obrzydliwych zadaniach... — Potem zmarszczył brwi. — Ale ty prawdopodobnie jedynie byś się dąsał i cały czas obijał. Potrzebuję kogoś pracowitego, kto będzie słuchał moich wskazówek.

— Będę zwracać uwagę! I naprawdę będę ciężko pracować. Obiecuję, nie będę narzekać, ani w ogóle nic — przysiągł gwałtownie Ron.

— Jakoś tego wszystkiego nie widzę. — Snape potrząsnął głową lekceważąco. — Gdybym przypisał ci tak dużo szlabanów, to twoja Opiekunka Domu będzie chciała się dowiedzieć, dlaczego tak się stało.

— Nie musi mi pan wlepiać szlabanów. Ja po prostu przyjdę każdej nocy! Obiecuję. Będę przychodził, aż powie mi pan, że już nie muszę. Albo gdy zostanę absolwentem — dodał po namyśle Ron.

Snape musiał zwalczyć zwycięski uśmieszek, zamiast tego udało mu się szydzić:

— Spodziewasz się, że uwierzę ci, że będziesz przychodził odrobić swoją karę tak po prostu, Weasley? Z dobroci serca? Dzień po dniu? Kiedy nie mam na ciebie żadnego haka?

— Będę, przysięgam. Proszę dać mi szansę — błagał Ron. — Proszę!

Snape wielkodusznie westchnął:

— Cóż, niech ci będzie.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

* * *

><p>Ron znalazł się po drugiej stronie drzwi do biura dyrektora, zjeżdżając po ruchomych schodach. Nadal nie był pewien, jak to się stało, że wciąż jeszcze jest uczniem Hogwartu.<p>

Gdy stało się jasne, że popełnił ogromny, gigantyczny i niewybaczalny błąd, był pewien, że jego życie się skończyło. Każdy wiedział, że Snape potrafi chować do kogoś urazę równie mocno, jak nie przyrównując fakt, że zawsze można polegać na goblinie. Kiedy więc nauczyciel dowiedział się, że to Ron był odpowiedzialny za wybuch w jego klasie - nie wspominając już o wszystkich groźbach, klątwach i obelgach, które na niego rzucił - nie było sposobu, by dał mu spokój, dopóki Ron nie zostałby wydalony w niesławie z Hogwartu.

_Co się więc__ stało__?_

Ron zupełnie nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Sądził, że jego rodzice, a może nawet jego Opiekunka Domu będą błagać o litość dla niego, a on sam był skłonny do czołgania i poniżania się za odrobinę choćby miłosierdzia. Ale Ron zakładał, że to Dumbledore byłby osobą, do której powinien kierować swoje żebrzące prośby, ponieważ absurdem byłoby mieć nadzieję, że Snape odpuści po wysłuchaniu choćby najgorętszych przeprosin, czy chociaż się nimi przejmie... Będzie nimi rozbawiony - tak. Wzruszony - nie.

Ale w końcu to właśnie Snape był tym, który dał mu szansę na rozgrzeszenie. Ron nawet nie musiał główkować, żeby wiedzieć, że takie zachowanie Mistrza Eliksirów nie może być przypadkiem. Nie był na tyle głupi, aby wyobrazić sobie, że możliwość darmowego pomocnika może być _wszystkim_, czego nauczyciel będzie chciał, biorąc pod uwagę jego mroczny charakter. W końcu Ron nie mógł być zbyt pomocny - oboje wiedzieli, że nie był orłem z eliksirów. Czego więc mógł od niego chcieć Mistrz Eliksirów? Nawet nie kazał mu złożyć magicznej przysięgi, która przecież nierozerwalnie by go związała ze Snape'em. A będąc uczciwym, Ron _pewnie_ zgodziłby się na stanie się niewolnikiem Opiekuna Slytherinu, gdyby tylko pozwoliło mu to na pozostanie w Hogwarcie.

Co Snape chciał z nim zrobić? Może miał zamiar poniżać go przy każdej okazji? Cóż, jakby tego nie robił tak czy siak. Chwila pozbawienia go spodni na środku klasy, nie była tym, czym Snape mógł sprawić, że poczułby się gorzej, niż czuł się w tej chwili. Szczerze mówiąc, gdyby Snape zażądał prawa do wymierzenia mu porządnego lania, nawet ze spuszczonymi spodniami, podczas obiadu w Wielkiej Sali, Ron miał wrażenie, że jego rodzice, po usłyszeniu o jego zachowaniu, najprawdopodobniej by się na to zgodzili. Natomiast w tej sytuacji, skoro nikt nie wiedział o przyczynach eksplozji w klasie eliksirów ani o spotkaniu w szpitalu, Snape nie może być dla niego gorszy niż zwykle, przynajmniej nie publicznie. Dumbledore i McGonagall nie pozwoliliby na żadne traktowanie, które uznaliby za nadmiernie surowe - nawet jeśli Ron skrycie wiedziałby, że na nie zasłużył.

Dlaczego więc, w imię Merlina, Snape tak chętnie zaprzepaścił możliwość zwiększenia swojej władzy nad Ronem? Albo pozbycia się irytującego studenta? Upokorzenia całego weasleyowskiego klan? Ron przygryzał nerwowo wargę. Musiał być jakiś powód. Było to równoznaczne z wykonaniem „szacha", a następnie pozwoleniem przeciwnikowi wygrać. Nie było mowy, że to był tylko przypadek. Słowa Snape'a jasno wskazywały, że zagrał wszystkimi kartami, ale on nadal oferował Ronowi wyjście z sytuacji. Dlaczego? Snape był zbyt sprytny, aby zrobić coś bez powodu.

Z każdym nowym pomysłem Ron coraz bardziej się wściekał. Dlaczego Snape nic nie zrobił? Cóż, bo miał taką ochotę. Ale jednocześnie nie chciał zrobić dla Rona nic miłego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Było jasne, że nienawidził chłopca. Gdyby to Draco znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, można by być pewnym, że Snape odpuści małej fretce. Ale on _lubił_ Draco. Ok, więc skoro nie chciał być miły, to mógł zrobić cokolwiek, co byłoby bardzo, bardzo nieprzyjemne? Tym bardziej z uwięzioną i uległą ofiarą?

Nie, nie. Pomimo, iż Ron łatwo mógł sobie wyobrazić Mrocznego Nietoperza radośnie dzierżącego bat w mrocznych zakamarkach swoich lochów, to Snape jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza trzymać Rona w celu zapewnienia mu małej sesji tortur. Po pierwsze, nie było sposobu, aby zapomnieć o wściekłości w oczach Snape'a, gdy zorientował się o co Gryfon go oskarżył. Ron wciąż miał przed oczyma przerażony wyraz twarzy Snape'a, gdy zobaczył obrażenia Harry'ego. Z pewnością gdyby Ślizgon lubiał krzywdzić ludzi, to cieszyłby go widok Harry'ego w takim stanie. A poza tym, jeśli Snape chciałby go naprawdę torturować, to wystarczyłoby wykonać trochę lepszą pracę w gabinecie dyrektora szkoły, a Ron tańczyłby, jak Snape by zagrał. Tak… więc, to nie o to chodziło.

Snape zrobiłby to, co kazałby mu Dumbledore. Ale w tej sprawie to kompletnie nie pasowało. Od samego początku, co sam zresztą sugerował, dyrektor nie wiedział o działaniach Rona, więc nie mógł namówić Snape'a do takiego, a nie innego zachowania. To samo odnosiło się do McGonagall - nie, żeby Ron naprawdę myślał, że miała taką samą władzę nad Snape'em, jak Dumbledore, ale nawet _gdyby_ próbowała interweniować w jego imieniu, to mogłaby to zrobić jedynie w tym przypadku, gdyby była świadoma wszystkich wydarzeń.

Więc dlaczego drżąc, stał w mrocznym korytarzu, zamiast pakować swoje bagaże i czekać na rozczarowanych nim rodziców? Czyżby Snape'owi zrobiło się go żal? Dlaczego miałby mu odpuścić…?

Oddech zamarł Ronowi w klatce piersiowej. _Kogo jeszcze_ Snape mógł słuchać? Ron mógł wymyślić tylko jedną osobę, której Snape zawsze chętnie by posłuchał. Co zrobić, jeśli przysięga wierności złożona Voldemortowi wcale nie była tak nieaktualna, jak sądził Dumbledore? Co gdyby nadal pracował dla Czarnego Pana? Jeśli tak było, to czy nie poszukiwałby nowych, potencjalnych śmierciożerców? Czy nie dlatego był tak tolerancyjny wobec złego zachowania swoich Ślizgonów? Wystarczyło spojrzeć na Malfoya, aby zobaczyć, że jest młodym śmierciożercą podczas szkolenia. Co zrobić, jeśli zachowanie Rona przekonało Snape'a, że również miał Ciemną stronę natury? Że właściwa zachęta i porządny trening pozwolą Ronowi być godnym oddawania czci Voldemortowi?

Ron pomyślał, że zaraz będzie chory. To było to. To była jedyna rzecz, która miała sens. Snape go będzie chronić i pozwoli uczyć się w Hogwarcie, tak żeby Ron mógł spełnić swoje przeznaczenie stając się zwolennikiem Voldemorta. W końcu jaki student kiedykolwiek zaatakował profesora? W dodatku niewinnego. Lub był bezczelny wobec Dumbledore'a? Nawet Malfoy nie nigdy nie zrobił niczego, aż tak złego. Nic dziwnego, że Snape pokładał w nim tak duże nadzieje. Mógł go nawet uznać za spadkobiercę Voldemorta.

Ronowi udało się jakoś dostać do sypialni. Był teraz naznaczony i w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, który nie miał żadnego wpływu na przepowiednię, Ron został skażony z powodu własnych działań. Mętnie zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego Trelawney zawsze szydziła z niego – bo już o wszystkim wiedziała? Padając na łóżko, nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że po raz pierwszy w życiu pomyślał o rzekomym talencie profesorki wróżbiarstwa z nabożnym szacunkiem. Pomimo natłoku myśli i wątpliwości, a także wciąż powracających wydarzeń dnia, sen w końcu zmógł Rona.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

* * *

><p>Trzy dni zajęło Dumbledore'owi i Snape'owi wytropienie napastników Harry'ego. Okazało się, że należeli do czystokrwistych rodzin śmierciożerców, co wyjaśniało ich nienawiść wobec młodego Pottera. Ponadto, nie podobało im się bezwzględne dążenie Lucjusza Malfoya do władzy, co spowodowało, że postanowili odegrać się na Draco. Chłopcy zostali bezzwłocznie wydaleni, ku uciesze Snape'a i wielkiego smutku Dumbledore'a, a Mistrz Eliksirów natychmiast zwołał zebranie wszystkich domowników. Mrożącym krew w żyłach głosem oświadczył, że oczekuje od swoich uczniów umiejętności dokonywania własnych wyborów życiowych, a nie ślepego dążenia w ślady rodziców (w tym momencie spojrzał ciężko na Draco). Dodał także, że absolutnie nie będzie tolerował zewnętrznej rywalizacji w Domu Slytherina. Gdy Snape skończył swą przemowę, większość pierwszoroczniaków, a także niektórzy starsi uczniowie z wyższych klas chlipali przestraszeni. Ślizgoni czuli, że dwóch wydalonych chłopców było prawdziwymi szczęściarzami, że uniknęli gniewu Mistrza Eliksirów. W porównaniu do tego, co Snape obiecał zrobić uczniom, jeśli tylko zawstydzą Dom, nie mówiąc już o zaatakowaniu współdomownika, obaj relegowani złoczyńcy otrzymali w rzeczywistości bardzo miłosierną karę.<p>

W chwili gdy trzech chłopców, w towarzystwie swoich zirytowanych rodziców, opuściło Hogwart, areszt ochronny Harry'ego i Draco w szpitalu w końcu się skończył. Choć obaj głośno manifestowali swą radość z końca przymusowego towarzystwa, w rzeczywistości utrzymywali dość serdeczne stosunki podczas wspólnego spędzania czasu w ambulatorium. „Przyjaźń" była może zbyt mocnym słowem, ale nie mając nikogo innego do rozmowy, chłopcy zrozumieli, że lepsza jest próba nawiązania porozumienia niż samotność. Oczywiście żaden nie zamierzał się afiszować z tym faktem, ale Snape, Pomfrey, Dumbledore i McGonagall zauważyli po trzech dniach, że ich stosunki przeszły na zupełnie inny poziom.

Draco został zabrany przez Snape'a na naradę w ślizgońskim pokoju wspólnym, podczas gdy McGonagall przyszła po Harry'ego. Ledwo weszli do Wieży Gryffindoru, a Hermiona rzuciła się przyjacielowi w ramiona, przytulając go tak mocno, że Harry'emu zabrakło tchu.

— Wszystko w porządku? Tak bardzo się martwiłam!

— Wszystko gra, Miona. Szczerze. Nawet pani Pomfrey mówi, że nic mi nie jest.

— To dobrze. — Natychmiast uderzyła go w ramię, co wywołało skowyt Harry'ego. — _Nigdy_ więcej nie waż się ukrywać takiej tajemnicy, Harry Potterze!

— Doprawdy, panno Granger… — powiedziała profesor McGonagall z wyrzutem. — Jeśli ponownie zranisz pana Pottera, to pani Pomfrey będzie bardzo niezadowolona.

Hermiona natychmiast zarumieniła się po czubki uszu, na co Harry się uśmiechnął, ale role błyskawicznie się odwróciły, gdy McGonagall kontynuowała:

— Przyznaję jednak, że w pełni zgadzam się z twoimi odczuciami. Panie Potter. — Pochyliła się by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. — W przyszłości, gdy masz problem, proszę mnie nie ignorować. Byłam przyjaciółką obojga rodziców, jestem Opiekunką twojego Domu i zależy mi na tobie. Proszę o tym pamiętać. Nie jesteś sam.

Harry poczuł jak oczy wypełniają mu się łzami i musiał oderwać wzrok od zatroskanego spojrzenia starszej czarownicy, zanim skompromitowałby się rozpłakaniem jak jakiś maluch. Czuł jak Hermiona delikatnie ściska go za rękę, w pocieszającym geście. Mocno ją uścisnął.

— Dziękuję, pani profesor — wymamrotał przez ściśnięte gardło.

Wyprostowała się i energicznie poklepała go po ramieniu.

— Bardzo proszę, Harry. Proszę pamiętać, co powiedziałam. Następnym razem mogę, podobnie jak panna Granger, nie powstrzymać się. — Posłała mu zaskakująco szelmowski uśmiech, po czym opuściła wieżę.

— Czy profesor McGonagall właśnie zażartowała?— zapytała z niedowierzaniem Hermiona.

— Nie. Myślę, że właśnie zagroziła spraniem mnie — westchnął Harry, ale naprawdę nie czuł zbyt wielkiego oburzenia. Wciąż był mile zaskoczony ilością ludzi martwiących się i dbających o niego, a także będących na niego wściekłymi, gdy nie pozwalał im sobie pomóc. Po dziesięciu latach spędzonych z Dursleyami, gdzie musiał polegać tylko na sobie, wspaniałym uczuciem była świadomość, że ma się po swojej stronie ludzi chętnych do zajęcia się nim i jego problemami... Nawet, jeśli mają oni tendencję do zademonstrowania ich stosunku do niego poprzez wymierzanie mu klapsów.

Nagle Harry uświadomił sobie, że kogoś mu brakuje.

— Miona, gdzie jest Ron?

Ona zmarszczył brwi z niepokojem.

— Och, Harry. Strasznie się cieszę, że jesteś już z powrotem. Ron zachowuję się bardzo dziwnie, jakby nie był sobą. Tej nocy, gdy ty udałeś się do ambulatorium był zupełnie nieobecny duchem i od tamtej pory jest tak straszliwie spokojny. Nie kłóci się ze mną, kiedy mówię mu, że musimy się uczyć i nawet przestał dużo jeść!

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. To była rzeczywiście poważna sprawa! Obiecując Hermionie, że spróbuje się dowiedzieć, co niepokoi ich przyjaciela, Harry poszedł do ich sypialni. Rzeczywiście, Ron tam był, leżąc na łóżku i patrząc w sufit.

W chwili, gdy Harry wszedł Ron zmienił pozycję na siedzącą, a prawdziwy uśmiech wypłynął mu na twarz, gdy zobaczył, kto to wszedł.

— Harry! Świetnie, że jesteś, kolego! Jak się czujesz?

— Dzięki, dobrze — odpowiedział Harry, rzucając się obok niego na łóżku. — Pani Pomfrey pozwoliłaby mi wyjść wcześniej, ale czekała aż dyrektor pozbędzie się tych trzech… Widzisz? — Obrócił się na bok i pociągnął w górę koszulkę, ukazując nieskazitelną skórę.

Ron wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale to był zaledwie słaby cień jego zwykłego uśmiechu.

— Świetnie. Udało ci jakoś przetrwać z Malfoyem jako współlokatorem?

— Cóż… po przeżyciu trzech dni z nim, mogę mieszkać z kimkolwiek! — zażartował Harry, a następnie uchylił się przed zamachnięciem Rona. — Nie, poważnie. To nie było takie złe. Byłem zadowolony, że Snape nie dał mu z powrotem różdżki, ale on naprawdę był całkiem sympatyczny. Chodzi mi o to… Snape praktycznie kazał mu wierzyć, że ma wobec mnie dług życia… Myślę, że Draco zorientował się, że nie może być zbytnim dupkiem. Wciąż nim był, ale nawet nie w połowie, takim jak zwykle. Malfoy jest naprawdę dobrym szachistą, więc głównie graliśmy i gadaliśmy o quidditchu i takich tam pierdołach.

— Cóż, nie miał różdżki lub swoich ochroniarzy, a wiedział, że Snape jest już na niego zły, więc musiał jakoś dostosować swoje zachowanie. — Ron skinął głową.

— Hej, mówiąc o Snape'ie, wszystko w porządku? To znaczy, ostatni raz, gdy cię widziałam, napyskowałeś dyrektorowi i _uderzyłeś_ Snape'a. Co ci zrobił? Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Dumbledore cię tam z nim tak po prostu zostawił. Pomyślałem, że posiekał cię do eliksirów, ale nikt nie chciał mi powiedzieć, co się stało, a nie chciałem naciskać zbyt mocno w obecności Draco.

Ron odwrócił wzrok.

— Wszystko w porządku. Nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, ale nie był też bardziej wściekły, niż wcześniej. I jak widzisz nie zostałem wydalony.

— Cóż… tak, oczywiście. Dostałeś trzyletni szlaban z Filchem czy coś równie okropnego?

— Eee…. Nie ważne.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale język ciała Rona wyraźnie wskazywał, że Gryfon nie chce rozjątrzać sprawy.

— Hermiona mówi, że nie działałeś zbyt normalnie przez kilka ostatnich dni. Coś się stało?

— Po prostu brakowało mi ciebie — powiedział Ron, posyłając mu całusa.

Harry rzucił w niego poduszką. Temat został zamknięty, gdy Ron oddał mu i zaczęli bitwę na poduszki.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

* * *

><p>Hermiona, jak zresztą zawsze, miała rację. Ron po prostu nie był sobą. Był zbyt cichy, a ponadto naprawdę zaczął przejmować się nauką, jak gdyby nagle zorientował się, po co przebywał w szkole. Hermiona była rozdarta pomiędzy zachwytem nad przemianą Rona a troską z powodu jej nieznanej przyczyny. Harry był gotów przeznaczyć dodatkowy czas na wkuwanie, tym bardziej, że Snape wciąż zachęcał go, aby więcej czasu poświęcał nauce, a mniej wędrówkom po zamku. Teraz – dzięki korepetycjom u opiekuna – przerabiany na zajęciach materiał był dla niego bardziej zrozumiały, a co za tym idzie, jego oceny uległy znacznej poprawie. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Hermiona wcale nie była tak dziwna, jak uważał do tej pory. W rzeczywistości poznawanie odpowiedzi było fajną zabawą, a Harry polubił próby zastrzelenia Snape'a i innych profesorów, zadając im pytania o zagadnienia, które nie były poruszane w podręcznikach. Przyjemne było to, że Ron w końcu przestał narzekać na Snape'a i jęczeć Hermionie o tym ile czasu Harry spędza w lochach.<p>

Oczywiście nie oznaczało to, że Harry zmienił się w kujona. Jeśli chodziło o obronę, to Harry raczej wypiłby jeden z eliksirów Neville'a niż spędził choć chwilę na odrabianiu pracy zadanej przez tego idiotę Lockharta. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy studiował temat ze Snape'em, nie widział powodu, aby tracić czas na odrabianie zadań, a nawet na uczęszczanie na lekcje, choć z perspektywy czasu nie było to mądre posunięcie.

Harry nie mógł się już doczekać podróży do kwater Snape'a na ich wieczorno-nocne sesje ćwiczeniowe. Ponownie miały się zacząć po zakończeniu ostatniego ze szlabanów, które odrabiał u opiekuna, a które otrzymał za przemilczenie ataku, którego padł ofiarą. Pomimo, że Gryfon wiedział, że technicznie jest karany, to tak naprawdę nie odczuwał tych szlabanów jako bardzo uciążliwych. Choć gumochłony były niezaprzeczalnie obrzydliwe, to podczas pobytu w lochach i pracy pod okiem nauczyciela Harry większość czasu spędził na rozmowach o składnikach eliksirów. To uczyniło obróbkę składników o wiele ciekawszą, zwłaszcza, gdy był w stanie uprosić Snape'a o opowiedzenie przerażających przygód nieostrożnych mistrzów eliksirów czy opisanie historii różnych nielegalnych eliksirów, które nie były nawet wspomniane w ich podręcznikach. Wyjątkiem była noc, kiedy Harry, tak pochłonięty historiami umiejętnie opowiadanymi przez opiekuna, całkowicie zapomniał o ucieraniu nóg karalucha na proszek i… zarobił za to piekącego klapsa, który miał na celu przypomnieć mu po co, w pierwszej kolejności, przebywa w lochach. To z kolei spowodowało, że zaczął się dąsać, w następstwie czego natychmiast otrzymał kolejne uderzenie. Poza tym incydentem noce, podczas których odrabiał szlaban były całkiem zabawne.

Harry wciąż jednak nie mógł się doczekać wieczoru, który będzie miał całkowicie wolny od kary. Snape podczas szlabanów miał tendencję do bycia bardziej formalnym, a jego próg przyznawania większej liczby szlabanów, odejmowania punktów, a nawet wymierzania klapsów był dużo niższy. Nauczyciel tak naprawdę już nie przerażał Harry'ego, ale ten wolał nie kusić losu.

Zatem, gdy jego wesołe: „Witam, profesorze" spotkało się z wściekłym spojrzeniem nauczyciela, był bardziej niż trochę zaskoczony.

— Co? — spytał się tępo, rzucając tornister na biurko i patrząc na siedzącego w fotelu Snape'a. — Odrobiłem wszystkie szlabany. Dlaczego pan tak na mnie patrzy?

— Bo właśnie otrzymałem notatkę od profesora Lockharta, który wyraża zaniepokojenie nieustanną rekonwalescencją mojego podopiecznego. Jednocześnie profesor ma nadzieję, że wkrótce będziesz czuł się na tyle dobrze, aby móc uczestniczyć w jego zajęciach.— Harry przełknął ślinę. — Ponieważ wyszedłeś z ambulatorium ponad tydzień temu, uważam jego troskę za miłą, choć zupełnie nie na miejscu… Rozumiem, że opuszczałeś lekcje?

— Tylko jego — wymamrotał Harry, wpatrując się w podłogę. Skrzywił się, gdy Snape uderzył ręką w stół.

— _Tylko __jego_? To ma być wymówka? — Snape pochylił się nad chłopcem, który spojrzał na niego nerwowo spod grzywki. — Jedyna klasa, co do której _nie_ czułem potrzeby nadzorowania cię, jest jedyną, którą uważasz, że możesz swobodnie zignorować. Co za przypadek! — Harry wiercił się na sarkastyczny ton nauczyciela. — Czy tobie nie można ufać w kwestii podjęcia odpowiedzialności za własne życie, Potter? Czy zbyt wiele oczekuję nie nadzorując każdego aspektu twojej szkolnej kariery?

Snape położył palce pod brodą Harry'ego i podniósł twarz chłopca, tak aby mógł spojrzeć mu w pełne gniewu oczy.

— Jestem bardzo rozczarowany pana zachowaniem, panie Potter. Ten brak odpowiedzialności jest infantylny i autodestrukcyjny.

— Ale ma sens — argumentował Harry mrugając, by pozbyć się cisnących do oczu łez. Minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy Snape miał powód, aby go tak skarcić, a on już zapomniał jak straszne się wówczas czuł. Poza tym, opiekun źle podchodził do sprawy – przecież to nie było tak, jakby Lockhart mógł go nauczyć czegoś wartościowego. Harry uważał, że lepiej wykorzysta czas przerabiając materiał z innych zajęć, czy przygotowując się choćby do dodatkowych lekcji obrony ze Snape'em. — On niczego nie może mnie nauczyć.

Słowa odbiły się niczym echo w umyśle Mistrza Eliksirów, przypominając mu równie zarozumiałe wypowiedzi starszego Pottera. To wystarczyło, by Snape'a krew zalała. Dawno już zrozumiał, że z charakteru Harry jest bardzo podobny do matki, co pomagało mu ignorować fakt, że chłopiec przypominał miniaturowy klon ojca, ale słysząc ten sam ton aroganckiej wypowiedzi u Harry'ego, który słyszał tysiąc razy od Jamesa – nie wspominając o jego towarzyszu Blacku – uwolnił wzbierający w nim od dość długiej chwili gniew.

Chwycił chłopca za ucho i ignorując jego westchnięcie bólu, zaciągnął go do biurka.

— Gratulacje, panie Potter, właśnie zasłużyłeś sobie na lanie, nie wspominając o dwustu liniach: „nie jestem tak mądry jak myślę, że jestem". — Ignorując protesty Harry'ego, pchnął go na krzesło i za pomocą _Accio_ przywołał pergamin i pióro. — Możesz rozpocząć prace nad liniami, a ja w tym czasie przejrzę twoje notatki i prace domowe z obrony. Pozostała ci jedynie nadzieja, że twoje zadania wprawią mnie w lepszy nastrój, bo jeśli nie, to daję ci słowo, że nie będzie w stanie siedzieć na następnej lekcji, w której to _będziesz_ uczestniczyć, choćbym cię miał na nią siłą zaciągnąć.

Na samą myśl, że Snape będzie przeciągał go z klasy do klasy za ucho, a Draco i reszta szkoły będą oglądali ten spektakl i pokładali się ze śmiechu, Harry'emu ścierpła skóra.

— Nie zrobi pan tego! — jęknął, ale wiedział, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie ma w zwyczaju rzucać pustych zagrożeń.

— Twoje notatki i prace domowe — zażądał Snape, popychając tornister w stronę Gryfona. Harry zaczerwienił się, gdy wyjmował zeszyt.

_Snape __dostanie szału_–_ może __będzie w stanie __uciec__, zanim Mistrz __Eliksirów __zacznie__ toczyć __pianę__?_

Rzeczywiście… Snape'owi zajęło całe dziesięć sekund przerzucanie zeszytu Harry'ego, żeby uświadomić sobie, że nie zawierał nic poza bazgrołami i wysoko niepochlebnymi komentarzami na temat profesora obrony.

— Rozumiem, że obaj z panem Weasleyem nie robicie na lekcji nic oprócz pisania do siebie obraźliwych liścików o swoim nauczycielu, tak? — zapytał Snape, przerażająco cichym głosem. Harry kiwnął głową, zatapiając się w fotelu. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby nauczyciel ponownie ścisnął mu ucho, ale profesor tylko wyciągnął rękę: — Twoje prace domowe.

Harry podniósł jedno ramię, wpatrując się nieruchomo w blat stołu.

— Co to ma znaczyć, panie Potter?

— Nie mam — odpowiedź Harry'ego była prawie niesłyszalna. Chłopak kurczowo zacisnął palce wokół siedziska krzesła, próbując w ten sposób oddalić perspektywę szarpnięcia w górę i natychmiastowego przerzucenia przez kolana nauczyciela.

— Nie zrobiłeś jej? — powtórzył Snape z niedowierzaniem. — _Żadnej_? — Harry potrząsnął głową. — PRZEZ CAŁY ROK?

— Rok się jeszcze nie skończył — zauważył Harry, by następnie schylić się, gdy Snape palnął go w tył głowy.

Och, taak… Snape był wściekły. Zazwyczaj pacnął Harry'ego w głowę lub chwycił go za ucho w chwili, gdy był _naprawdę_ zirytowany, jednocześnie nie wkładając w uderzenie prawdziwej siły – w przeciwieństwie do wymierzanego lania. Sam fakt, że teraz to uczynił, było wyraźną wskazówką, że wręcz kipiał z wściekłości.

— Przepraszam! — krzyknął Harry, cofając się w fotelu.

Snape wyraźnie się pohamował. Po kilku głębokich wdechach i wydechach, usiadł naprzeciwko Harry'ego i powiedział nadzwyczaj spokojnie:

— Chwilowo daruję ci linie, które miałeś teraz pisać. Pergamin przed sobą wykorzystasz do zrobienia swoich zaległych prac domowych z obrony. Gdy je skończysz, to…

— Nie!

Snape wpatrywał się w bachora. Albo duch Jamesa nawiedził syna dziś wieczorem, albo po prostu był ślepy na chłopca wrodzoną arogancję.

— Słucham?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

— Nie będę odrabiać pracy domowej. Wolę pisać linie.

— Nie byłem świadomy, że oferowałem ci wybór, panie Potter — powiedział Snape, głosem rwącym z wściekłości. — I z całą pewnością _zrobisz_ te prace. Pytanie tylko, czy odrobisz je z bolącym tyłkiem czy też nie. Ale obiecuję ci, że przed opuszczeniem moich kwater, te zadania zostaną _ukończone_.

— Nie zrobię ich. — Harry nie chciał spojrzeć na profesora. Był totalnie przerażony, ale wolał się zmierzyć z gniewem Snape'a, niż dać Lockhartowi satysfakcję z udzielenia odpowiedzi na te śmieszne pytania przez Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

— Powtarzam ci, że...

Harry przełknął głośno, ale nie miał zamiaru ustąpić.

— Nie zrobię tych głupich zadań, a pan nie może mnie do tego zmusić. — Cóż… może nie dokładnie to _chciał powiedzieć_, ale zdobył punkt w dyskusji.

Nie na długo, jak się okazało. Następną rzeczą, którą zarejestrował było wyskoczenie z krzesła i leżenie w poprzek kolan Snape'a. Trzy ciężkie klapsy spadły w krótkim odstępie czasu, wywołując okrzyk bólu.

— To było za nastawienie, panie Potter — powiedział Snape chłodno. — Zmienisz je natychmiast, albo zrobię to za ciebie. Nie mam zamiaru poświęcić się aroganckiemu wyliczaniu, która klasa lub profesor są _warci_ twojego czasu i uwagi — zadrwił. — Jesteś głupim, źle wychowanym i niewdzięcznym dzieckiem, które powinno być zobowiązane swoim profesorom za to, że są gotowi poświęcić swój czas i wysiłek, aby uczyć takich opornych tępaków jak ty.

Ponownie_ mocno_ klepnął Harry'ego i słowa, połączone z piekącym uderzeniem sprawiły, że Gryfon zaczął szlochać.

— _Nie_ jestem niewdzięczny i arogancki! — zaprotestował Harry, głosem chropowatym z uronionych łez. — Pan nie może nawet przemóc się, by stać koło Lockharta… _auu_!

— Dla ciebie _profesor_ Lockhart! — warknął Snape, przynosząc rękę mocno w dół na wrażliwe części pośladków Harry'ego. Przerwał, by następnie ponownie uderzyć Gryfona w to samo miejsce. Harry wił się pod surowymi ciosami. — A mój stosunek do niego, czy też moja opinia o nim jako koledze, nie ma żadnego wpływu na to, że _będziesz_ traktował wszystkich swoich profesorów _z szacunkiem_! — Dwa kolejne klapsy w delikatne miejsce, towarzyszące ostatnim słowom, sprawiły, że Harry krzyczał i wił się jednocześnie.

Leżał na kolanach Snape'a, dysząc. Dawno nie dostał tak mocnego manta, a Snape nie wykazywały żadnych oznak, że zamierza skończyć. Harry przełknął ślinę – to lanie mogło się okazać pierwszym, którego skutki nie znikną w ciągu godziny. Z jakiegoś powodu Snape nie był jak zwykle opanowany i metodyczny. Oczywiste było, że jest na niego wściekły, więc Harry jakoś wątpił, że ich zwykły rytuał, czyli herbata i ciastka, będzie miał miejsce również po tej karze.

Wówczas nauczyciel ponownie go zaskoczył ustawiając go pionowo, tak by stał obok jego krzesła. Ręce Harry'ego automatycznie zawędrowały na płonące pośladki. Jednocześnie Gryfon modlił się by nie dostać więcej klapsów.

— Dobrze, Potter. Nadal czeka cię lanie za nieodrobione prace i pomijanie zajęć. — Mistrz Eliksirów zignorował przerażony okrzyk Harry'ego. — To twoja decyzja, czy chcesz jeszcze jedno za dalsze nieposłuszeństwo wobec mnie. Teraz… _będziesz_ siedział przy tym biurku przez kilka następnych godzin, robiąc zaległe prace domowe z obrony. Jedyny wybór, jaki masz, to jak obolały będzie twój tyłek, gdy będziesz je wykonywał.

Harry walczył z sobą, by nie wybuchnąć płaczem. _Nie chciał_ płakać przed tłustowłosym draniem. Nie chciał. Snape był całkowicie niesprawiedliwy. Już raz go sprał _i_ obiecał kolejne lanie, a teraz grozi mu jeszcze trzecim? A co z jego zachowaniem było niby nie tak, co? Skoro nie chciał zrobić swoich zadań, to była to jego decyzja. Snape'owi nic do tego. Powinien trzymać swój wielki nos z dala od rzeczy, które go nie dotyczą. Nawet go nie obchodziło, że Lockhart _był_ dupkiem – udawanie, że tak nie jest, tylko pokazało, jak gigantycznym hipokrytą był Mistrz Eliksirów. Przecież Snape starał się nawet nie siedzieć zbyt blisko człowieka przy stole nauczycielskim, ale sprał go tylko dlatego, że zapomniał użyć jego tytułu? To było wredne. Snape mógł lać go jak długo chciał, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru zrobić tych prac. Nie i już...

Snape przyglądał się Harry'emu i widział przemykające na jego twarzy emocje. I zaciśniętą w wyrazie buntu szczękę chłopca. Skrzywił się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że właśnie rozpoczęli konkurs woli, w którym obaj będą starali się wygrać. Zważywszy, że jego zwycięstwo mogło zostać osiągnięte jedynie poprzez próbę zmuszenia Gryfona do posłuszeństwa kolejnymi mocnymi klapsami, to kruche zaufanie, jakim darzył go Harry na pewno się rozpadnie. Wiele z gniewu Snape'a wyparowało w chwili wymierzania, co musiał przyznać, wyjątkowo ostrych uderzeń w chłopca tyłek, który teraz niewątpliwie chłopaka niezmiernie piekł. Ale patrząc na twarz Harry'ego jasne było, że oprócz pośladków, równie mocno boli go serce. Czuł się zdradzony i zły, a nie skruszony i potulny. A to raczej nie umocni ich związku.

Snape czuł się zirytowany na samego siebie. Był Ślizgonem, na litość Merlina! Od kiedy to musiał polegać na brutalnej sile, aby zastraszyć lub zmusić dziecko do posłuszeństwa? Poza tym dzięki swoim przerażającym krewnym Harry miał wysoką tolerancję bólu. Snape nie miał zamiaru pozostawić chłopca z siniakami. Lepiej odwrócić jego uwagę niż kontynuować tę niekorzystną polemikę.

— Potter, dlaczego na litość Merlina, starasz się sabotować jedyną klasę, w której jesteś rewelacyjny? Nawet gdybyś nie miał dodatkowych zajęć ze mną, to masz po prostu naturalny talent do obrony. Dlaczego sam sobie utrudniasz życie? — Cisza. Snape przewrócił oczami. Teraz Harry zamierzał się dąsać i milczeć. — Nie odrabianie swoich zadań jest niewybaczalne. Na pewno możesz je zrobić nawet przez sen.

Harry spojrzał na podłogę. Tyłek naprawdę go bolał i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał zrobić, to rozmawiać z brzydkim nietoperzem, który go zbił. I w dodatku, za co? Nie zrobił nic, by zasłużyć na te klapsy, a zwłaszcza nie te, które były tak mocne. Był po prostu szczery i powiedział Snape'owi prawdę. Przecież tak naprawdę nawet _nie myślał_ o obrażaniu Lockharta, ale opiekun nadal go za to ukarał. Dobrze… skoro tak, to równie dobrze może milczeć, ponieważ cokolwiek by nie powiedział, to i tak dostanie lanie.

— Potter. — Cisza. — Potter, odpowiedz mi.

— Po co? — Harry wybuchnął gniewem. — I tak mnie pan spierze.

— Potter… — Cóż, naprawdę taki miał zamiar. Snape musiał przyznać rację Harry'emu. Głupotą z jego strony było przypominać chłopcu o wciąż pozostałej karze. Oznaczało to, że stracił przewagę nad bachorem. Wziął głęboki oddech. — Harry. — Jak zwykle wykorzystanie jego imienia skłoniło chłopca do podniesienia głowy i spojrzenia na opiekuna, choć wzrok wciąż pozostał zraniony i wściekły. — Staram się zrozumieć twój punkt widzenia. Dlaczego celowo omijasz zajęcia, w których jesteś tak utalentowany?

Harry poczuł się trochę połechtany komplementem, ale był zbyt zdenerwowany, aby być całkowicie udobruchanym.

— Dlaczego nagle teraz obchodzi pana mój punkt widzenia? — mruknął. — Już pan zdecydował, że jestem zepsuty i arogancki podobnie jak mój ojciec.

Snape skrzywił się wewnętrznie. Przebłyski intuicji chłopca zawsze potrafiły go zaskoczyć. Powinien wiedzieć, że Harry natychmiast wypomni mu, że zareagował nie tyle na jego słowa, co na wspomnienie Jamesa, które to wywołały. Nie reagowałby tak gwałtownie, gdyby jakikolwiek inny uczeń powiedział to samo – to jego własna pamięć o starszym Potterze spowodowała taki odzew, a nie zachowanie Harry'ego.

Nie, żeby Gryfon swoim zachowaniem nie zasłużył na naganę, ale Snape musiał przyznać, że nie na taki stopień kary, jaki mu wymierzył.

— Przyznaję, że twoja wypowiedź przypomniała mi twojego ojca… — powiedział, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — I że zareagowałem surowiej... niż powinienem. Oczywiście, nie usprawiedliwia to mojego zachowania — dodał szybko. — Ponadto masz rację – powinienem ci się pozwolić wytłumaczyć. Przepraszam.

Szmaragdowe oczy, szeroko otwarte z zaskoczenia skupiły się na jego twarzy. Snape zmusił się do odwzajemnienia spojrzenia. Dokonał tego stopniowo, ujawniając skruchę, którą szczerze czuł. Uniósł pytająco brwi. Czy chłopak ją zaakceptuje?

Jego ślizgoński instynkt wciąż działał. Harry rozluźnił ramiona a kąciki ust drgnęły mu w górę.

— W porządku — przyzwolił.

_Wow! __Przeprosiny. __Od __profesora_.

I to nie od pierwszego lepszego profesora, ale od Snape'a. Ron nigdy w to nie uwierzy. Może Snape nie był takim draniem po tym wszystkim. Przecież to nie było tak, jakby Harry chociaż próbował się tłumaczyć. Wciąż tylko uparcie powtarzał „nie" i „nie". Wcale nie powinien być zaskoczony, że Snape uważał go za aroganckiego bachora. A skoro Harry wiedział, że Snape nienawidził jego ojca i myślał o nim jak o wielkim dupku, to naprawdę powinien być ostrożnym i nie robić niczego, co pozwoliłoby opiekunowi myśleć, że jest taki sam jak Potter senior. Był całkowicie odpowiedzialny za doprowadzenie Snape'a do furii. I mógł ją zatrzymać. Gdyby oznajmił nauczycielowi, że jest niesprawiedliwy lub karze go za grzechy ojca, albo po prostu powiedział, że Snape go przestraszył, to był pewien, że profesor powstrzymałby swój temperament. Och, ostatecznie z pewnością surowo by go skarcił, ale byłaby to „odpowiednie kara", a więc taka, która nie obejmowałaby terroru o mało co nie doprowadzając go do hiperwentylacji.

Zamiast tego Harry swoim zachowaniem i słowami wciąż doprowadzał nauczyciela do szewskiej pasji. A im bardziej Snape na niego wrzeszczał czy go uderzył, tym bardziej sprawiedliwie oburzonym się czuł. Westchnął. Może jednak był tak niedojrzały jak twierdził opiekun. Na pewno nie zrobił za wiele, aby spróbować wyjaśnić całą sytuację i uniknąć tej wielkiej awantury, a pomimo, że to Snape był dorosły, to tyłek przecież był Harry'ego. Można by pomyśleć, że był wystarczająco inteligentny, aby starać się chronić własną skórę, nawet – a może zwłaszcza – jeśli oznaczało to konieczność zachowywania się jak osoba dorosła.

— Jak wiesz, mam wybuchowy temperament — powiedział Snape po minucie. — Mam nadzieję, że moje pochopne działania nie zaszkodzą naszej relacji.

Złożył kiedyś podobną deklarację Lily po utracie panowania nad sobą, a ona jedynie roześmiała się i powiedziała, że nigdy nie słyszała tak nienaturalnych przeprosin. Potem zaciągnęła go do wspólnej zabawy z innymi uczniami. Miał nadzieję, że jej syn będzie reagować w podobny sposób.

_Wow! __**Kolejne **__przeprosiny__. __Od __**Snape**__**'a**__. __Musi __naprawdę __czuć __się winny.__A__to oznaczało,__ że naprawdę __musi go lubić,__prawda?__Jakby nie patrzeć,__to właśnie __**powiedział**__, że __nie chce __zniszczyć __ich związku.__Czyli, że był __dla niego ważny__. __Zgadza się?_

Mistrz Eliksirów widział, jaki wpływ wywarły jego niezręczne przeprosiny na Harry'ego. To było trochę denerwujące, jak szybko chłopiec potrafił przebaczyć. Szczególnie dla kogoś takiego jak Snape, który nigdy nie zapominał urazy, umiejętność Harry'ego do rozgrzeszania innych była niesłychana. Snape wciąż żywił urazę do Minerwy McGonagall za zbesztanie go podczas zajęć na jego trzecim roku, kiedy to idiotyczny Krukon, siedzący obok niego cały czas rozmawiał w klasie, a nie on. Trudno było mu pojąć, w jaki sposób Harry mógł mu wybaczyć ostre słowa i jeszcze ostrzejsze lanie, zwłaszcza w chwili, gdy jego pośladki wciąż bolały od wymierzonej kary.

— Też mam wybuchowy temperament, profesorze — zgodził się skwapliwie Harry. — Przepraszam, że pana zdenerwowałem, nawet nie starając się czegokolwiek wyjaśnić.

— Teraz, gdy obaj się już przeprosiliśmy, może mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie widziałeś potrzeby uczęszczania na zajęcia z obrony czy też odrabiania zadań? — Snape czekał z podniesionymi brwiami na wyjaśnienie.

— Cóż… — Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, myśląc jak najlepiej ująć to, co chciał powiedzieć. — Ponieważ uczę się obrony z panem, a pan uczy jej o wiele lepiej niż _profesor_ Lockhart… — Harry upewnił się, że użył tytułu idioty, a usta Snape'a drgnęły zarówno ze względu na ostrożność chłopca, jak i nieświadomy komplement. — To po prostu pomyślałem, że bardziej sensowne będzie przygotowanie się do naszych zajęć niż do lekcji profesora Lockharta.

— To jest niedopuszczalne, panie Potter — powiedział Snape surowo. — Musisz uczęszczać na lekcje. Cieszę się, że nasze dodatkowe zajęcia uważasz za pomocne, ale to, co przerabiamy, to jedynie materiał uzupełniający do podstawowego programu przedmiotu, który przerabiacie na lekcjach. Przegapisz niektóre tematy, jeśli nie będziesz na nie uczęszczać. — Przez chwilę myślał, że Harry zamierzał się kłócić, ale w końcu chłopak po prostu wzruszył ramionami. Snape uznał to za oznakę kapitulacji i postanowił nie naciskać dalej.

— A twoje prace domowe? — Głowa Harry'ego ponownie wystrzeliła w górę, a w spojrzenie ponownie wkradł się bunt. Mistrz Eliksirów kontynuował: — Nie będę z tobą dyskutować, panie Potter. Ale zanim uwikłamy się w spór o odrabianie lekcji, dlaczego nie możesz mi powiedzieć, skąd u ciebie ta nieugięta odmowa zakończenia prac, które przypisał wam nauczyciel, co? Zdaję sobie sprawę, że znasz materiał.

Harry prychnął.

— Nawet _pan _nie może odpowiedzieć na te pytania.

Snape poczuł jak jego temperament ponownie wzrasta. _Czyli __mały __nieszczęśnik __myśli, że __wie __więcej __niż __Lockhart __czy ja__? _Może jednak po wszystkim nie przesadził z oceną chłopca. Ale Harry wciąż mówił.

— Pytania nie mają nic wspólnego z obroną. Są po prostu głupie. Nie mam zamiaru marnować swojego czasu myśląc nad zagadnieniami, na które nie tylko nie znam odpowiedzi, ale które nawet nie są prawdziwe.

Snape potarł czoło. Może to był sposób, aby przemówić chłopcu do rozumu.

— Potter, mam dla ciebie propozycję. Jeśli będę w stanie zrobić twoją pracę domową, to wówczas przyznasz, że przerabiane zagadnienia z obrony są ważne i potrzebne, choć możesz sobie nie zdawać z tego jeszcze sprawy. Odrobisz wówczas wszystkie zadane lekcje: zaległe, teraźniejsze i przyszłe. _Ponadto_ będziesz uczestniczyć we wszystkich zajęciach _i_ publicznie przeprosisz profesora Lockharta za swoje nastawienie. — To ostatnie powinno oduczyć Harry'ego głupiej młodzieńczej arogancji.

Ale dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, te lśniące, szmaragdowe oczy wciąż szkliły się impertynencją. O tak, ten chłopak wymagał porządnej korekty postawy.

— Dobrze, panie profesorze. Ale jeśli pan _nie będzie mógł_ odpowiedzieć na te pytania, to _nie będę _musiał odrobić swoich prac domowych ani przeprosić du…profesora Lockharta, _a_ ponadto nie dostanę kolejnego lania ani nie będę musiał pisać lini.

Snape skinął głową na zgodę. Tak czy siak nie planował dać chłopcu nic poza kilkoma symbolicznymi klapsami; nie po wcześniejszej, tak trudnej karze. Nawet kilka lekkich plaśnięć byłoby bolesne na chłopca piekącą i delikatną skórę, ale Snape nie chciał być gołosłowny. Mimo to, jeśli jakimś dziwnym trafem znajdzie się jedno czy dwa pytania, na które nie będzie mógł odpowiedzieć, to być może zgodzi się odstąpić od wymierzenia pozostałych kar w zamian za obietnicę uczęszczania na zajęcia i odrobienia pracy domowej. To umożliwiłoby chłopakowi zachowanie twarzy, zapewniając jednocześnie, że wywiążę się ze swoich zobowiązań.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Już się nie mógł doczekać. Podał Snape'owi zeszyt z nieodrobionymi ćwiczeniami.

— Proszę, profesorze. Nie obchodzi mnie, które zadanie pan wybierze. Może pan sam wybrać.

Snape uniósł brwi. Czyżby chłopak był aż tak zarozumiały? Cóż, miał zamiar dowiedzieć się, dlaczego głupotą jest oddać przywilej korzyści, bez względu na to jakby niewielki miał być. Poza tym, być może da bachorowi kilka prawdziwych klapsów, tylko w celu upewnienia się, że wszelkie ukryte tendencje Jamesa zostaną zduszone w zarodku.

Mistrz Eliksirów otworzył brulion i zaczął go wertować. Przeczytał pierwsze zadanie domowe i szczęka mu opadła. Ignorując prychnięcie Harry'ego, szybko przerzucił stronę przeskakując do następnego zadania. I następnego. I jeszcze jednego.

— Potter! — krzyknął wściekły. — Skończ z tymi bzdurami i pokaż mi prawdziwe zadania!

Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wzruszył ramionami.

— To są prawdziwe zadania. Jeśli mi pan nie wierzy, proszę zapytać Rona lub Hermionę. Albo kogokolwiek. Proszę zapytać Lockharta… to znaczy, profesora Lockharta…. jeśli pan chce.

— Nie bądź głupi, Potter. — Snape wręcz wypluł te słowa. — To nie jest praca domowa! _Jakiego koloru są __oczy Gilderoya Lockharta__? __Jaki jest __ulubiony napój __Gilderoya Lockharta__? __Napisz __esej o długości __trzech stóp__, w którym wyjaśnisz, dlaczego __Gilderoy Lockhart __jest __najbardziej fascynującym __czarodziejem __naszych czasów._ Co to za… _brednie_?

— To praca domowa, za której nie zrobienie mnie pan zlał — odpowiedział grzecznie Harry, z ogromnym zadowoleniem w głosie.

— Nie. Ukarałem cię za postawę — skorygował automatycznie Snape, ciągle przeglądając program nauczania zawarty w podręczniku, w coraz bardziej beznadziejnym wysiłku znalezienia czegokolwiek, co choćby minimalnie związane byłoby z obroną przed czarną magią.

— Bo uważał pan, że jestem arogancki, nie chcąc zrobić tego zadania domowego — zauważył z satysfakcją Harry.

Snape ledwo go słyszał, tak był zbyt zajęty przerzucaniem kolejnych stron zeszytu do obrony. Żadnych czarów, pojedynków, uroków czy czarnej magii. Wszystko o Gilderoyu Lockhartcie, od rozmiaru jego buta po rodzinne miasto matki.

— Co robicie na jego zajęciach? — zażądał Snape, odwracając się do Harry'ego.

— Mówi same kłamstwa o tym, jaki to jest genialny oraz jak walczył i pokonał tych wszystkich potężnych mrocznych czarodziei. A wszystko to czyta z wycinków prasowych i jego autobiografii. I każe nam odpowiadać na listy od jego fanów. — Harry skrzywił się na oburzony ryk Snape'a:

— Co robi?

— No przecież mówię… — zaprotestował Harry. — To samo robimy u niego na szlabanach, dlatego przestałem na nie chodzić.

_Ups_. Do tego nie zamierzał się przyznawać Snape'owi. Skoro Lockhart, nie chcąc tracić „szacunku" Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, nie doniósł na niego do opiekuna, to przecież sam nie zamierzał się wkopać.

Snape spiorunował go wzrokiem, ale było jasne, że był zbyt rozkojarzony, aby dać Harry'emu burę, na jaką zasługiwał.

— Czy zajęcia wyglądały tak przez cały rok?

— Do tej pory… tak — zgodził się Harry. To właściwie było niezłą zabawą. Nie tak często widział Snape'e tak wściekłego na kogoś innego.

— W porządku… — Snape rzucił zeszyt na stół. Tylko białość knykci, widoczna gdy trzymał kajet, ujawniała jego emocje. — _Nie będziesz_ więcej tracić czasu na ten nonsens. Porozmawiam z dyrektorem i upewnię się, że ten idio…profesor Lockhart natychmiast przyjmie bardziej ortodoksyjne standardy nauczania. Postaram się także żeby inny nauczyciel, być może ja, uczestniczył w jego zajęciach…

Harry o mało co się nie zakrztusił.

— Nie! Proszę profesorze! Nie musi pan. Obiecuję, będę chodził na lekcje. Nie musi pan na nich siedzieć i mnie pilnować!

Snape prychnął.

— Nie bądź śmieszny, głupie dziecko. Nie _ciebie_ będę oglądać, tylko tego kretyna Lockharta. Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić mu, aby marnotrawił czas jakiegokolwiek ucznia w szkole na te narcystyczne frazesy — umilkł, patrząc surowo na Harry'ego. — Dlaczego, na Merlina, nie powiedziałeś mi o tym wcześniej, co?

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. Czy Snape poważnie _go_ za to wini?

— Co? Co pan ma na myśli? Niby co miałem powiedzieć? Że jest okropnym nauczycielem? Binns też jest strasznym nauczycielem, a nikt nic nie robi w tej sprawie. Dlaczego niby miałem coś powiedzieć na Lo… profesora Lockharta? A poza tym, dlaczego to jest moja wina? Dlaczego któryś z pańskich Ślizgonów się panu nie poskarżył?

— Jesteś moim podopiecznym… Między nami istnieje nieporównywalnie bliższa więź niż pomiędzy mną a uczniami mojego Domu — powiedział niecierpliwie Snape, zupełnie nieświadomy wpływu, jaki tych kilka słów wywarło na Harrym. — Oczekuję, że powiesz mi o _wszystkim_, co ma wpływ na twoje życie – zarówno szkolne i osobiste – szczególnie jeśli stwarza to możliwości lub może znacząco wpłynąć na zdobycie umiejętności potrzebnych do pokonania Czarnego Pana. Nie zmartwił cię fakt, że posiadanie całkowicie bezużytecznego nauczyciela obrony spowoduje utratę roku nauki, a tym samym będzie miało negatywny wpływ na twoje przygotowanie do walki? Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, o _czym _dyrektor myślał zatrudniając tego narcyza! Równie dobrze mógłby zatrudnić wampira lub wilkołaka. Przygotowujemy się do wojny, a on przyjmuje do pracy ładnego, głupiutkiego „młodzieniaszka", żeby uczył nasze dzieci najważniejszych faktów ze swojego życia... — kontynuował uskarżanie Snape, ale Harry był całkowicie nieświadomy tego, co mówi nauczyciel.

Unosił się szczęśliwie na różowej chmurze, owinięty błogością. Ból pośladków ustał, jego ewentualna konfrontacja z Voldemortem nie miała znaczenia. Snape powiedział, że on – Harry – więcej dla niego znaczy niż jego małe węże. A przecież każdy wiedział, jak Mistrz Eliksirów dbał o uczniów swojego domu. Jeśli Snape podczas kolacji w Wielkiej Sali wszedłby na stół personelu i publicznie ogłosił swój stosunek wobec Harry'ego, to nie zrobiłoby to na Gryfonie większego wrażenia, bo fakt, że nauczyciel nieproszony i nieprzymuszany w jakikolwiek sposób uczynił to dwa razy, czyniło całe wyznanie jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowym. Harry poczuł jak całe jego ciało zostało wypełnione ciepłym blaskiem. Nigdy nie czuł się tak bezpieczny.

— Potter! — Ostre szarpnięcie ramieniem sprowadziło go na ziemię. — O czym marzyłeś, głupie dziecko? — Sarkastyczny głos Snape'a dzwonił mu w uszach. — Tylko dlatego, że nie musisz chwilowo odrabiać zadań z obrony nie znaczy, że nie masz żadnej pracy do wykonania. Co z esejem na transmutację? Spodziewam się dzisiejszego wieczoru zobaczyć napisane co najmniej sześć akapitów, nim wrócisz do dormitorium. Tak więc, nim za godzinę Zgredek przyniesie herbatę i ciastka, proponuję przestać patrzeć w przestrzeń a zająć się pisaniem.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Tak, to był jego Snape.

Podszedł do tornistra, wyjął notatki z transmutacji i wyciągnął krzesło, gdy został powstrzymany chrząknięciem Snape'a. Profesor spojrzał na niego nieco skrępowany, po czym machnął różdżką i przywołał kilka dużych poduszek w pobliże kominka.

— Sądzę, że łatwiej będzie ci się skupić leżąc przed kominkiem, niż siedząc przy biurku — zaproponował niewygodnie. Harry spojrzał na niego z zachwytem. Siedzenie na tym twardym krześle byłoby dotkliwie bolesne – ból pośladków trochę ustał, ale uczucie pieczenia wciąż trwało. O wiele wygodniej byłoby leżeć na brzuchu przed paleniskiem.

— Dziękuję! — powiedział, uznając ofertę jako dalszą część przeprosin. — I dziękuję za zrobienie czegoś w sprawie Lockharta… to znaczy, prof…

— W porządku, Harry. Możesz o nim mówić po nazwisku — powiedział Snape, po czym uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi na zdumione spojrzenie Harry'ego. — Zmieniłem swoje stanowisko w sprawie należnego szacunku, dla co poniektórych nauczycieli.

Harry wyjął esej z transmutacji i położył się twarzą w dół na poduszki. Snape chwilę na niego spoglądał, po czym podjął decyzję.

— Trzymaj.

Harry spojrzał podejrzliwie na trzymaną przez nauczyciela fiolkę:

— Co to?

— Standardowy napój leczniczy – jak powinieneś już rozpoznać — powiedział Snape ostentacyjnie. Harry westchnął z rezygnacją na naganę, ale skinął posłusznie głową. — Jeśli przed położeniem się do łóżka nadal będziesz czuł się źle, to weź go wypij. Sprawienie ci trwałego dyskomfortu nie było moim zamiarem i byłbym... zmartwiony... jeśli tak by pozostało.

Harry spojrzał na eliksir, a następnie na opiekuna.

— W takim razie może powinienem go wziąć teraz? — zapytał figlarnie. — Nie chciałbym być obiektem zmartwień pana profesora.

Zmarszczywszy brwi Snape schylił się i uderzył zadarty tyłek Harry'ego, uważając, aby wymierzyć lekkiego klapsa w miejsce wcześniej nietknięte.

— Uważaj na postawę, panie Potter, szczególnie, kiedy jesteś w takiej niepewnej sytuacji.

— Ała — narzekał Harry, ale musiał schylić głowę, żeby ukryć uśmiech. — Czy mogę przynajmniej dostać dodatkowe ciasteczka?

— Jeśli poczynisz zadowalające postępy w pisaniu eseju, to nie widzę problemu — zgodził się pobłażliwie Snape, siadając przy biurku i wyciągając stos prac domowych gotowych do oceniania.

Harry zabrał się do swojej pracy z odrobiną radosnego hałasu, aż Snape musiał ukryć uśmiech. Lily byłaby zadowolona.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział 10**

* * *

><p>Potężne łomotanie w drzwi jego prywatnych kwater obudziło Snape'a. Szybkie spojrzenie na budzik potwierdziło przypuszczenia jego wyczerpanego ciała: była zaledwie druga nad ranem. Spodziewając się jedynie kłopotów, otworzył drzwi z różdżką w dłoni i przekleństwem na ustach. Nie żeby oczekiwał zabójcy na progu, ale wpadł w życiu w zbyt wiele pułapek, by nie być ostrożnym.<p>

Gdy rozpoznał swoich nocnych gości, był naprawdę gotowy miotać przekleństwami na prawo i lewo.

— Panie Potter… Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego walisz w _moje_ drzwi? Pomijając, że dawno jest już po ciszy nocnej?

Bachor, z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, miał czelność przepchać się obok niego i wejść do jego kwater.

— Koszmar… — wysapał jedynie. Jego ramię przewieszone było ciasno wokół ramion Rona.

Irytacja Snape'a zniknęła jak za dotknięciem różdżki.

— Czy to wizja? — spytał, szybko prowadząc chłopca do kanapy.

— To nie ja miałem koszmar — powiedział Harry, zdumiony pytaniem. — Tylko Ron.

Snape zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

— _Weasley_ miał koszmar?

— Taaak — potwierdził Harry, zajęty usadzaniem swojego przyjaciela na kanapie Snape'a i przykrywając go afgańskim kocem, wyrwanym z dłoni zaskoczonego nauczyciela. — To było naprawdę straszne. Krzyczał o Vold…eee, sam pan wie o kim. A potem...

— Potter! — warknął Snape, patrząc na obu chłopców. W roztargnieniu zauważył, że Weasley wyglądał okropnie - był blady i cały drżał, a jego włosy były rozczochrane na wszystkie strony i mokre od potu. — Dlaczego, na Merlina, wyciągnąłeś mnie z łóżka?

— Bo Ron potrzebuje eliksir Głębokiego Snu — odpowiedział Harry, zaskoczony.

Snape zacisnął zęby.

— Gdy ostatni raz sprawdzałem, pani Pomfrey miała zapas eliksirów, a to _ona_ jest osobą, która normalnie pomaga studentom w trudnych sytuacjach. _Szczególnie_ w środku nocy!

Ron zadrżał pomimo koca wokół ramion.

— Nie… Nie do szpitala — powiedział pomiędzy szczękaniem zębami.

— Widzi pan? — Harry odwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela.

— _Panie Potter._ — Snape chwycił go za ramię i obrócił dookoła. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, gdy w końcu zdał sobie sprawę z dezaprobaty Snape'a. — Przyprowadzenie przez ciebie pana Weasleya tutaj jest zarówno niepożądane i niewłaściwe. Profesor McGonagall jest osobą odpowiedzialną za dobre samopoczucie swoich podopiecznych i…

— Ale ona nie ma własnego zapasu eliksirów — przerwał Harry, wykrzywiając twarz w irytacji. — Więc ona po prostu wyśle go do pani Pomfrey, a on nie chce tam iść!

— Najwidoczniej nie cierpi tak bardzo, jak ci się wydaje! — Snape zrozumiał swój błąd, gdy zobaczył, że oczy Harry'ego zaczynają migać z gniewu. _Nigdy_, jęknął do siebie_, nie staraj się wzbudzić potrzeby ochrony u Gryfona. Szczególnie o drugiej w nocy. _

— A właśnie, że jest!— warknął Harry. — Nie słyszał pan jego krzyków i płaczu. Śnił, że zmienił się w Voldemorta.

Wzrok Snape'a zatrzymał się na chwilę na Weasleyu, który wyglądał zarówno na winnego, jak i upokorzonego.

— Ron powiedział, że nie pójdzie do ambulatorium ani do profesor McGonagall, ale pozwolił mi się tutaj przyprowadzić. — Ponownie Snape zobaczył przebłysk winy na twarzy Weasleya i w końcu zrozumiał, co też dręczy rudzielca.

_Cholerni, przewrażliwieni, idiotyczni, samobiczujący się Gryfoni_, zaklął Snape pod nosem. Weasley najwyraźniej torturuje się tym, co mu zrobił. Z powodu braku wymierzonej mu kara, mózg chłopaka sam opracował własny rodzaj umartwienia.

Snape przewrócił oczami z irytacją. Miał nadzieję, że strach przed ewentualną karą Snape'a doprowadzi bachora do szaleństwa, ale zamiast tego ponadgabarytowe sumienie Gryfona (nie wspominając o skłonności do przesady) zdecydowało, że musi być tak zły, jak sam Czarny Pan, co spowodowało wymierzenie sobie najgorszej z możliwych udręk. A to w ogóle nie pasowało Snape'owi. Chciał żeby Weasley się _go_ bał_,_ a nie miewał jakieś nonsensowne koszmary.

— Weasley, naprawdę jesteś idiotą! — warknął Snape. Chłopiec schylił głowę, wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwego, ale Harry – przewidywalnie – wybuchnął gniewem.

— Niech pan go nie przezywa! To nie jego wina, że miał koszmar!

— Och, nie?— Snape uniósł pytająco brew, ale Ron unikał jego wzroku. _Czyli rudzielec nie powiedział niczego Harry'emu, a w takim razie... _

— Nie!— wykrzyczał chłopiec. Totalnie wkurzony Harry stanął przed Ronem, zmuszając opiekuna do rozmowy z nim. — Jesteście hipokrytami! — krzyknął. — Pan, Dumbledore i McGonagall - wszyscy tylko _mówicie, _jak to wam na nas zależy i że chcecie żebyśmy przychodzili do was z naszymi problemami, ale gdy to robimy, to nam nie pomagacie. Nie, w porządku! Niech pan po prostu o tym zapomni. Założę się, że Hermiona może uwarzyć ten cholerny eliksir tak dobrze jak pan! — Obrócił się, aby pomóc Ronowi zebrać się z powrotem do Wieży, gdy Snape chwycił go z tyłu za kołnierz.

Wyprowadzając wściekłego chłopca z pokoju, Mistrz Eliksirów odezwał się przez ramię:

— Usiądź na tyłku, Weasley, a jeśli poruszysz się choć o cal, podczas gdy nas nie będzie, to obiecuję, że nie będziesz mógł usiąść do Bożego Narodzenia!

Nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, aby upewnić się, czy rudzielec był posłuszny, Snape kontynuował wymarsz z gabinetu, ciągnąc Harry'ego do salonu i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Panie Potter, daj mi jeden dobry powód, dlaczego nie powinienem cię ukarać za ten rażący brak szacunku i nieuprzejme zachowanie — powiedział surowo, próbując się uspokoić.

— _Moje_ nieuprzejme zachowanie?— odparł Harry gniewnie. — To _wyłącznie_ pan _był_ niegrzeczny, odkąd tylko przyszliśmy.

— Nachodząc kogoś o drugiej w nocy, nie należy oczekiwać, że będzie szczególnie gościnny.

— Tak pan to mówi, jakbyśmy przyszli na herbatę. To był wypadek! Potrzebowałem pomocy i przyszedłem. Teraz widzę, że popełniłem wielki błąd. Przepraszam za kłopot, profesorze! —zadrwił z wypracowanym, uprzejmym sarkazmem.— Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej.

Snape ściągnął grzbiet nosa. Musiał napić się kawy. Choć niechętnie, to musiał przyznać, że Harry miał rację.

Wszystkie jego wysiłki, zmierzające do wypracowania lepszej relacji z chłopcem faktycznie się opłaciły. Harry zwrócił się do niego o pomoc w trakcie kryzysu. To było naprawdę dobre - ale o drugiej w nocy czuł się usprawiedliwionym, nie będąc zbyt szczęśliwym wobec tego przejawu postępu.

Widząc oznaki zmęczenia, mocno wyryte na twarzy Snape'a, gniew Harry'ego trochę opadł.

— Nie sądziłem, że to będzie taki problem — powiedział, pomimo zniecierpliwienia, dość obronnym tonem Harry. — Dba pan o _mnie,_ gdy _mam_ koszmar.

Snape zaczął się modlić o cierpliwość.

— Jest różnica — powiedział spokojnie. — Twoje koszmary mogą być wizją od Czarnego Pana. Ważne jest, aby zasięgnąć mojej pomocy przy nich. Ponadto, jestem twoim opiekunem, więc wskazane jest, abyś przyszedł do mnie…

— No i _jestem._ Więc dlaczego jest pan takim dupkiem? — W chwili, gdy wyraz wymknął mu się z ust, Harry natychmiast pożałował. — Przepraszam! Przykro mi! — wypalił, cofając się o krok.

Oczy Snape'a zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, a Harry mógł zobaczyć w nich walkę - dać klapsa czy nie? Kiedy profesor wypuścił długi, powolny oddech, Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

— _Naprawdę_ mi przykro — powtórzył, trochę mniej nerwowo, ale niezmiernie szczerze. — Nie powinienem tego mówić. Byłem bardzo zdenerwowany.

Snape pochylił głowę przyjmując przeprosiny. Chłopak robił postępy, szybko i znaczne.

— Obaj jesteśmy zmęczeni i trudno nam utrzymać nasze temperamenty na wodzy — zgodził się Mistrz Eliksirów tonem jednoznacznie sugerującym, że to swoistego rodzaju przeprosiny. — Jestem bardzo zadowolony, że zwróciłeś się do mnie z prośbą o pomoc i obdarzyłeś mnie zaufaniem, że będę ci jej w stanie udzielić. Ale chcę ci uświadomić, że jest spora różnica pomiędzy pomaganiem tobie a innym Gryfonom.

— Ale to nie jest jakiś tam Gryfon — zaprotestował Harry, choć poczuł się mile połechtany pochwałą Snape'a. — To _Ron._

— Panie Potter, istnieje kilka powodów, dla których to nie ja powinienem pomóc panu Weasleyowi — powiedział Snape ostatecznym tonem.

— I kilka powodów, _dlaczego_ to właśnie pan powinien to zrobić — wypalił energicznie Harry.

— Na przykład?— zapytał Snape niepewnie.

— Jeśli panu powiem, to mu pan pomoże? — dopytywał się Harry.

— Jeśli uda ci się wymyślić ważny powód – dlaczego właśnie _ja_ – to tak. — Snape uśmiechnął się zwycięsko będąc pewnym, że Harry nie zdoła zbudować logicznego argumentu, ale jednocześnie świadomym faktu, że powinien być zadowolony z przejawianej przez chłopca ślizgońskiej przebiegłości.

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Po pierwsze, jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Oznacza to, że jego problemy są moimi problemami, a pan przecież powiedział, że zawsze pomoże mi z moimi problemami.

Snape zacisnął usta. To było prawie rozsądne. Być może nie docenił Pottera. Był przecież także synem Lily.

— Nie, panie Potter. Według tej logiki, powinienem pomóc ci w każdym drobnym szczególe twojego życia, jak podczas pisania nieciekawych esejów czy przy drobnych sprzeczkach z kolegami.

Harry był niewzruszony odrzuconym argumentem.

— Dobrze, w takim razie należy to zrobić, bo Weasleyowie praktycznie mnie przyjęli. Nieoficjalnie, oczywiście, choć mówili dyrektorowi, że chcą to zrobić naprawdę. — Snape skinął ostrożnie głową. Wiedział, że rudowłosy klan wciąż o to męczył Dumbledore'a. Jakby nie mieli wystarczająco dużo własnej dzieciarni! — A to sprawia, że Rona jest praktycznie jak mój brat. A pan jest teraz swojego rodzaju moim opiekunem, prawda? Więc to sprawia, że jest pan również w pewnym sensie opiekunem Rona. Skoro jesteśmy ze sobą związani, a on jest dla mnie jak brat, więc wy również jesteście ze sobą związani! — Harry spojrzał na niego triumfalnie.

Snape walczył z mdłościami. To było o wiele za wcześnie, żeby nawet _kontemplować_ jakiekolwiek powiązanie z Weasleyami.

— _Absolutnie NIE._

Potter skrzywił się, ale potem z determinacją powrócił do ataku.

— Dobrze… — W jego głosie było teraz słychać zdecydowanie. — Trzeba mu pomóc, bo to jest dobre dla wojny.

Snape prychnął z niedowierzaniem, ale Harry nalegał.

— Wiem, że muszę walczyć z Sam-Wiesz-Kim, ale Ron i Hermiona też będą walczyć… — Urwał, rzucając Snape'owi spojrzenie pełne goryczy. — Nie chcę żeby to robili i powiedziałem im o tym, ale Hermiona oświadczyła, że jej rodzice już są w niebezpieczeństwie, ponieważ są mugolami. Z kolei rodzina Rona walczyła z _nim_ podczas pierwszej wojny, więc _on_ myśli, że są zdrajcami krwi. Poza tym każdy już wie, że są moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, więc będą w niebezpieczeństwie tak czy siak. A zresztą oni mówią, że wolą walczyć i zginąć, niż stchórzyć i się schować. — Pomimo bezwzględnych słów, głos Harry'ego był trochę niepewny. Gryfon spojrzał na Snape'a, jakby prosząc go o opinię. Nauczyciel skinął głową. Niezależnie od jego osobistej opinii o pannie wiem-to-wszystko i rudym kretynie, zgadzał się z ich decyzją. Będąc naocznym świadkiem okrucieństw, do których zdolni byli śmierciożercy, Snape był przekonany, że najlepszym wyjściem dla wszystkich było jak najlepsze przygotowanie się do walki z nimi. Inne podejście gwarantowało jedynie szybszą, choć nie mniej bolesną, śmierć.

— Dobrze.— Harry wydawał się nieco pokrzepiony wiedzą, że Snape się z nim zgadza w tej kwestii (lub przynajmniej nie zgłasza żadnego sprzeciwu). — To oznacza, że wszyscy będziemy walczyć z Sam-Wiesz-Kim, a im mniej ufamy sobie nawzajem, tym łatwiej Voldiemu będzie nas pokonać. — Snape spojrzał na niego ostro. _Voldie?_ Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. — Wie pan, Ron… eee… nie ufa panu bardzo. Jeśli mu pan teraz pomoże, to dzięki temu lepiej pana pozna i zaufa, tak jak ja… — Snape wzdrygnął się z lekka, słysząc jak beztrosko Harry złożył taką deklarację. Czy chłopak w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedział? Być może to wczesna godzina powodowała, że nie myślał jasno. Nieświadomy szoku swojego opiekuna Harry ciągnął beztrosko: — I dzięki temu będzie mu łatwiej pracować z panem oraz resztą z nas z Sam- Wiesz-Kim.

_Cholera_. Wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, bachor znalazł rozsądny argument. Snape skrzywił się. Nie dość, że będzie musiał pochwalić logikę Harry'ego, to w dodatku będzie musiał pomóc Weasleyowi. Czy ta noc może być jeszcze gorsza?

— Bardzo dobrze. — Udało mu się nie zgrzytać zębami przy wypowiadaniu tej pochwały.— Pomogę panu Weasley.

Ku zdumieniu Snape'a, Harry zarzucił mu ręce wokół pasa.

— Wiedziałem, że się pan zgodzi!

Snape prychnął, ale poklepał chłopca po plecach nim wyswobodził się z uścisku. Lepiej się wycofać nim dzieciak zorientuje się, co zrobił. _Oczywiście _to ta barbarzyńska godzina powodowała, że chłopak zachowywał się tak swobodnie, a jednocześnie nieprzewidywalnie. Potter nigdy by go dobrowolnie nie dotknął, a ojciec chłopca na samą myśl o tym na pewno przewraca się w grobie.

— Tak, tak, w porządku. Ale nie sądzę, że powinieneś być, aż tak pewny siebie.

Oszołomiony zarówno ulgą i zmęczeniem Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Och, miałem dwie inne propozycje, które _na_ _pewno_ by poskutkowały. Cieszę się, że nie musiałem z nich korzystać.

Zaciekawiony Snape zatrzymał się w drodze do magazynku eliksirów.

— Och? Dlaczego?

— Bo by pan pomógł, ale wściekałby się — odpowiedział Harry szczerze.

— Wysławiaj się poprawnie, panie Potter. Nawet o tej porze nie ma żadnego usprawiedliwienia dla mówienia w tak niechlujny sposób — zganił Snape automatycznie, ale jego ciekawość wzrosła. — Dlaczego byłbym zły?

Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał przenikliwie na opiekuna. W jego wzroku można było dostrzec błysk zgorszenia.

— Powiem panu, jeśli obieca pan, że nie da mi klapsa.

— Dlaczego miałbym ci dać klapsa?— Instynkt podejrzliwości, głęboko zakorzeniony w osobowości Snape'a, nakazywał mu drążyć temat.

— No cóż, pomyślałem, że jeśli żaden argument by nie zadziałał, to po prostu zaoferowałbym panu quidquo.

Snape skrzywił się, myśląc:

— Chodzi ci o _qui pro quo?_

Harry skinął głową.

— Myślałem, że to może zadziałać, skoro jest pan Ślizgonem i w ogóle.

— A co takiego planowałeś mi zaoferować w zamian za moją pomoc panu Weasley?

— Raczej chodziło mi o to, czego planowałem _nie_ robić — przyznał Harry, uśmiechając się.

— Wyjaśnij — nakazał mu Snape jedwabiście, zmniejszając dystans między nimi.

Harry, zajęty próbą zwalczenia ataku chichotu, który go dopadł, nie zauważył tego.

— No cóż… Pomyślałem, że jeśliby pan nie chciał pomóc, to powiedziałbym każdemu coś, co mogłoby się panu nie spodobać.

Snape zacisnął szczękę. Możliwości były prawie nieograniczone. Bachor Pottera wiedział wiele poufnych informacji na temat jego powiązań z Czarnym Panem. Dodając do tego bezprecedensową ilość czasu, jaką spędził w towarzystwie Snape'a, w tym lwią część w jego prywatnych kwaterach, to kto wie, na co mógł się natknąć?

— Na przykład? — Nie był pewien, czy był zadowolony z taktyki szantażu czy też zbulwersowany nią. Czy Minerwa była świadoma, do czego jej małe lwy są zdolne? A może to obawy o powrót Voldemorta, powodował dziwne zachowania studentów? Czyżby niektórzy z jego Ślizgonów biegali, angażując się w głupie bohaterstwo?

— Na przykład to, jak mnie pan _objął_ — ogłosił Harry radośnie. — A jeśliby mi nie uwierzyli, to powiedziałbym im, że mogą zapytać się dyrektora, bo przy tym był. A gdy już otrząsnęliby się z szoku, to miałem zamiar powiedzieć im, że pana drugie imię to Jaskier.

— CO?! — ryknął Snape, przytrzymując się ściany. — Moje drugie imię to _Tobiasz._

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak, ale skoro raz by mi uwierzyli, to pomyślałem, że mogę spróbować również z tym. Aha… i miałem zamiar im powiedzieć, że trzyma pan tutaj białego, puchatego króliczka, jako chowańca, którego nazwał pan Panem Przytulaczkiem. — Zaczął się śmiać z przerażenia widocznego na twarzy Snape'a. — I… i że kiedy był pan dzieckiem, to spał pan z pluszowym jednorożcem, którego nazwał Tęcza. I że… _Ała!_

Snape widząc oczyma duszy, jak jego, budowana latami, reputacja wrednego nietoperza z lochów zostaje bestialsko zniszczona, zareagował przewidywalnie. Podnosząc Harry'ego za kołnierz, jedną ręką schował go pod pachę, a drugą elegancko sprowadził na siedzenie szlafroka Harry'ego.

— Ał! Obiecał pan! — zaprotestował Harry, ale utrzymanie oburzonego tonu było niezmiernie ciężkie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że cały czas walczył z sobą by nie chichotać.

— _Nie_ obiecałem — zauważył Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Chyba nie sądziłeś, że na spokojnie przyjmę próbę szantażu.

— _Och,_ niech pan da spokój… _Ał._ To doskonały plan, godny Slytherina — stwierdził Harry, wijąc się. — Powinien mi pan… _Ał!_... Przyznać punkty za inicjatywę. _Ała!_ Nie tak mocno! Przecież nawet tego nie zrobiłem!

Snape wyprostował Harry'ego, odwrócił, po czym zgromił go wzrokiem godnym bazyliszka.

— Jeśli kiedykolwiek, jeszcze raz, choćby przez chwilę, będziesz _kontemplować_ rozprzestrzenienie tych permanentnych bzdur…

Harry uśmiechnął się bezczelnie do niego. Jego twarz była zaczerwieniona, a włosy jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane niż zwykle, ale klapsy najwyraźniej niewiele zdziałały w opanowaniu jego impertynenckiej postawy. Snape zmarszczył się groźnie. Oczywiście powinien zastosować więcej siły w uderzeniach, ale kto by się spodziewał, że chłopiec stanie się tak nieczuły na jego surowy sposób bycia?

— Założę się, że mogłem przekonać przynajmniej połowę pierwszorocznych. Przyjmie pan zakład?

Snape sięgnął mu do kołnierza ponownie, na co natychmiast Harry cofnął się do tyłu, unosząc ręce w geście poddania. Mimo to uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

— Dobrze, już dobrze. Niech pan nie będzie taką zrzędą.

— Zrzędą… — Brwi Snape'a osiągnęły prawie linię włosów. W tej sekundzie miał zamiar ukrócić tą bezczelność_._ — Panie Potter… Jeśli nie chcesz dostać _prawdziwej_ kary, to w tej chwili zaczniesz mi okazywać należyty szacunek.

W jego głosie nie było słychać najmniejszego śladu humoru i uśmiech Harry'ego powoli zgasł.

Snape patrzył, ukrywając zdziwienie, jak psotna mina Harry'ego została zastąpiona przez pierwsze oznaki niepewności, potem przerażenie, a wreszcie poczucie winy.

— Przykro mi — powiedział w końcu Harry, patrząc w ziemię. Cała wesołkowatość go opuściła. — Nie chciałem być lekceważący. Był pan naprawdę genialny, słowo. Nie chciałem pana zdenerwować. Myślałem, że… No wie pan… Że uzna to pan za śmieszne… — Ręce ostrożnie zakradły się na tyłek, który zaczął delikatnie masować.

Snape spojrzał na pochyloną głowę i opuszczone ramiona Gryfona i westchnął cicho. Merlinie, ale chłopiec był wrażliwy. Jego irytacja częściowo wyparowała, gdy stało się jasne, że chłopiec nie planował tak naprawdę być bezczelny, a częściowo, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nie stracił wprawy w zastraszeniu bachora. Po prostu inaczej, niż pierwotnie zakładał, w różnych sytuacjach musiał korzystać z różnych metod.

— Twoje wysiłki, aby wzbudzić we mnie współczucie są daremne, panie Potter. Dałem ci wystarczająco dużo czasu i wskazówek by zauważyć nadciągające dla twoich pośladków niebezpieczeństwo — zauważył surowo, choć jego głos był znacznie mniej srogi niż kilka chwil wcześniej.

Harry spojrzał w górę, zdezorientowany.

— Współczucie?

Snape odciągnął rękę Harry'ego, która masowała tyłek, wciąż piekący po otrzymanych klapsach.

— Jeśli chcesz wywołać u mnie wyrzuty sumienia z powodu mojego brutalnego ataku, to na przyszłość polecam nie chichotać, gdy wymierzam ci klapsy.

Harry spojrzał na opiekuna. Czyżby Snape faktycznie zażartował? Nie brzmiał już jakby był strasznie wściekły – tak jakby naprawdę wierzył, że powiedziałby te wszystkie rzeczy o nim. A tyłek naprawdę strasznie go piekł. Harry tak bardzo się śmiał dowcipkując, że gdy dostał pierwsze klapsy, to nie przywiązywał do nich większej uwagi, ale kiedy szczęśliwe skowronki wypełniające jego pierś znikły pod wpływem srogiej reprymendy Snape'a, poczuł ich skutek w dziwnym rodzaju opóźnionej reakcji. Teraz, obserwując uważnie Snape'a, pomyślał, że nauczyciel wygląda, jakby już nie był zły. Bardziej jakby był... zmęczony.

— Tak naprawdę to nie zrobiłbym tego, słowo. Ja tylko żartowałem — powiedział cicho, ukradkiem spoglądając na wysokiego człowieka.

— Wiem, Harry — przyznał Snape, świadomie używając chłopca imię, co wywołało natychmiastową reakcję, a u niego wywołał krzywy, ślizgoński uśmieszek. — Ale przez chwilę nie byłem tego taki pewien.

— Co? Jak mógł pan pomyśleć, że zrobię coś takiego! — krzyknął obrażony Harry.

Snape uniósł brew.

— Jak raczyłeś zauważyć, to był bardzo ślizgoński plan. Czy naprawdę myślisz, że Ślizgon nie uczyniłby takiej oferty na poważnie?

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, gdy pomyślał o tym.

— Chce pan powiedzieć, że Draco zaproponowałby coś takiego?

— Nie, pan Malfoy ma zbyt mocno rozwinięty instynkt samozachowawczy, żeby rozważać taki plan, a co dopiero podzielić się nim ze mną, nawet w żartach — odpowiedział Snape ostrym tonem. — _To_ nie było szczególnie inteligentne posunięcie.

Harry, przez około trzy sekundy, wyglądał na urażonego tymi słowami, a w następnej chwili zaczął ponownie chichotać, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie minę Snape'a podczas „szantażowania" go.

— Potter… — zaczął Snape ostrzegawczo, ale chłopak mu przerwał.

— Pan Przytulaczek… — Harry zakrztusił się, próbując powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

— Potter, masz dokładnie dziesięć sekund, aby się opanować, albo jutro_ nie_ będziesz w stanie siedzieć w klasie!

— Tak, profesorze... Jaskier. — Harry uchylił się przed ręką Snape'a próbującą chwycić go za ucho, po czym udało mu się opanować. — W porządku, przepraszam. To był ostatni raz, obiecuję.

Snape przewrócił oczami, ale był zbyt zmęczony, aby ponownie surowo zbesztać chłopka.

— Potter, jest druga w nocy. Proponuję zabrać eliksir, po który przyszedłeś i wrócić do łóżka.

Harry szybko spoważniał przypominając sobie o przyjacielu, czekającym w gabinecie Snape'a.

— Racja. Biedny Ron.

Pobrawszy eliksir Głębokiego Snu z podręcznego magazynku, Snape spojrzał na chłopca stojącego obok niego.

— Jaki był ten drugi?

— Co drugi? — zapytał Harry z roztargnieniem, przypatrując się wszystkim dziwnie świecącym fiolkom eliksirów.

— Mówiłeś, że miałeś _dwa_ zapasowe plany, których mogłeś użyć. Próba szantażu była jednym z nich. Jaki miałeś inny pomysł?

Harry wyglądał na bardzo zakłopotanego.

— Żaden.

— Potter, _nie_ obrażaj mojej inteligencji, próbując mnie okłamać.

— Dobrze, już dobrze — chłopiec wiercił się, jęcząc: — Nie będę kłamać, ale nie chcę panu tego powiedzieć.

— Boisz się, że wymierzę ci kolejne klapsy? — zapytał Snape sucho.

Harry pokręcił głową, ale nie chwycił przynęty. Ciekawość zaczęła Snape'a zżerać, tym bardziej, że wiedział, iż jeśli nie dowie się, jaki plan miał Potter, to całą noc będzie o tym myślał.

— Powiesz mi, jeśli obiecam ci, że nie dostaniesz już żadnych klapsów? — Kolejne zaprzeczenie.

— Co, jeśli obiecam, że nie będę się złościć? — I jeszcze jedno.

— No dalej, chłopcze! To może wcale nie _był ślizgoński_ plan!

— To nie był ślizgoński plan. — Ledwie usłyszał słowa Harry'ego, były tak ciche i skierowane w stronę podłogi. — Tylko H'f'l'p'.

Snape starał się wyłapać sens w tym bełkocie.

— To był plan… Hufflepuff? — powtórzył zdumiony. — Jak to? — zażądał. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i łapiąc Gryfona za łokieć, zmusił go do tego samego.

Harry oblał się rumieńcem i wbił wzrok w podłogę, byle nie patrzeć opiekunowi w oczy.

— Potter, powiedz mi. — Nic. Cisza. — Harry?

Tak jak Snape przewidywał chłopiec złapał przynętę.

— Ja… Pomyślałem, że jeśli nic innego nie zadziała, to zapytam, czy zrobi to pan... Dla mnie. — Ostatnie dwa słowa były niemal niesłyszalne, ale Mistrz Eliksirów i tak był pod ogromnym wrażeniem odwagi Harry'ego, który zdecydował się to powiedzieć.

Co nie zmieniło faktu, że tym razem to Snape się zarumienił. Było to równoznaczne z deklaracją, czyli czymś, z czym Ślizgon nie za bardzo wiedział jak sobie poradzić, ani nawet jak się do niej ustosunkować emocjonalnie.

— Rozumiem…

Harry poczuł się, jak kompletnie niewdzięczny bachor. Ni z gruszki palnął o swoich uczuciach niczym potrzebujący maluch! Czy mógłby być bardziej żałosny? Teraz Snape zacznie z niego szydzić i będzie się domagał dowiedzieć, skąd przyszło mu w ogóle do głowy, że stwierdzenie „zrób to dla mnie!" w ogóle zadziała. Snape nigdy nic nie zrobi dla _Pottera_, chyba, że coś zgoła odmiennego od pierwotnej idei. Jakby nie wystarczyło, że był na tyle rozkojarzony, by pozwolić sobie na _rzucenie się _namężczyznę i _przytulenie _go_._ Nadal był zaskoczony, że Snape nie odepchnął go lub nie uderzył, jak na pewno uczyniłby wuj Vernon w takiej sytuacji.

Co on myślał? Wiedział, że Snape nienawidzi tego rodzaju rzeczy. Dobrze, zdał już sobie sprawę, tamtego dnia, w gabinecie dyrektora, że Snape tak naprawdę nie _nienawidzi_ go już, a że dzięki jego mamie być może Snape nawet faktycznie odczuwa trochę żalu i sympatii wobec niego. Ale Harry miał świadomość, że paplanie o swoich uczuciach w ten sposób, to na pewno nie było coś, co Snape chciał usłyszeć... Nie… Był głupi, głupi, _głupi._ To nie było tak, że Snape _chciał_ go lubić, ale pomiędzy przyrzeczeniem danym jego mamie, proroctwem i rolą Harry'ego w nadchodzącej wojnie, po prostu do niego przywykł. Już nie sprawiał wrażenia jakby nim pogardzał i to było świetne. Ale żeby brzmieć tak, jakby myślał, że Mistrz Eliksirów się o niego _naprawdę_ troszczy lub tak jakby spodziewał się, że Snape zacznie działać jak jego zaślepieni krewni wobec Dudleya i jego wszystkich głupich życzeń… cóż, tylko Merlin wiedział, jak bardzo może to zaszkodzić ich związkowi.

_O nie… Snape odchrząknął. Nadchodzi prawda. To miało być straszne. _

— Cóż, Potter, przypuszczam, że to by zadziałało — stwierdził wreszcie spokojnie Snape, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, pozostawiając zszokowanego Harry'ego, patrzącego za nim z otwartą buzią.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Rozdział 11**

* * *

><p>Ron zatrzymał się przed kwaterami Snape'a, walcząc z niemal przemożoną potrzebą zwymiotowania. Pamiętnej nocy, gdy nauczyciel wrócił z potrzebnym eliksirem i znalazł Rona zamrożonym w miejscu, poinformował go, że jego szlaban rozpocznie się następnego wieczoru o dziewiętnastej.<p>

Ron doskonale wiedział, co nauczyciel miał na myśli, ale oczywiście Harry takiego pojęcia nie miał, więc założył, że Snape ukarał Rona za jego koszmar i zakłócanie mu spokoju. Między dwoma z nich wywiązała się porządna awantura, zanim Ron wreszcie wybuchnął:

— Zamknij się, Harry! To jest szlaban za uderzenie go w biurze Dumbeldore'a, rozumiesz? On… troszeczkę ją przełożył w czasie, ponieważ razem z dyrektorem byli zbyt zajęci zastanawianiem się, kto powinien być za ciebie odpowiedzialny, żeby martwić się nadzorowaniem szlabanów.

Obaj patrzyli na niego, jakby wyrosły mu dwie głowy, po czym Harry zarumienił się i zaczął przepraszać opiekuna. Snape dość oschle przyjął przeprosiny i raczej ostro zapytał, czy długo zamierzają tak okupować jego kwatery wrzeszcząc na niego, w związku z czym bardzo szybko znaleźli się z powrotem w ciemnych korytarzach lochów, brnąc do Wieży Gryffindoru.

Na szczęście Harry nie zastanawiał się długo, dlaczego wykonanie kary zostało _tak_ bardzo opóźnione. Był zbyt zajęty niepokojąc się tym, czy zranił uczucia Snape'a.

— Jesteś normalny?— zapytał w końcu Ron. — To jest _Snape._ Jakie uczucia?!

— Hej!— warknął Harry. — Dał ci eliksir Głębokiego Snu. Nie zachowuj się tak, jakby był wrogiem.

— On _jest _wrogiem_._ Jest profesorem, w dodatku wrednym — warknął Ron, choć była to raczej bardziej automatyczna odpowiedź, niż cokolwiek innego. Prawdę mówiąc, Ron był zdziwiony, jak pobłażliwy był dla nich Mistrz Eliksirów. Nie tylko przymknął oko na ich wtargnięcie i dał im potrzebny eliksir, ale także nie urwał Harry'emu głowy, gdy ten na niego krzyczał. Kilka razy.

Ron na początku był bardzo zaniepokojony, kiedy Snape wyciągnął Harry'ego z pokoju. Wydawało mu się, że kilka minut później usłyszał dźwięk porządnych klapsów w tyłek, ale kiedy Harry wrócił z nauczycielem, na jego twarzy nie było łez, nie okazywał także żadnych oznak dyskomfortu. Poza tym bardzo szybko wdał się w inną kłótnię z opiekunem. Odrobinę dziwne działanie dla kogoś, kto właśnie dostał lanie za bezczelność.

Oczywiście Harry miał rewelacyjny wpływ na osobowość profesora, choć Ron wątpił, że fakt, iż Harry'emu pewne rzeczy mogły teraz ujść płazem oznaczało, że Snape przedłuży tę hojność dla innych. Jakby nie patrzeć profesor faworyzował swoich Ślizgonów, w tym także teraz Malfoya, od lat. Nie było powodu, aby zakładać, że tylko dlatego, iż przyjął pod swoje skrzydła nowego podopiecznego, stanie się mniej wredny, niż był do tej pory.

Niemniej Ron był zadowolony, że Harry miał teraz kogoś, kto na niego patrzył. Jego mugolscy krewni byli nic nie warci, a pomimo, iż Dumbledore i McGonagall oczywiście bardzo go lubili, to nie kompletnie nie byli _przydatni_ w pomaganiu mu. Jakby nie patrzeć, zbzikowany, stary dyrektor rzeczywiście podrzucił Harry'ego Dursleyom i zostawił go tam na te wszystkie lata. Przynajmniej Snape natychmiast odsunął go od nich i - Ron musiał mu to przyznać - pomagał Harry'emu na wiele sposobów, od zainteresowania jego nauką po ogólną postawę. Harry był dużo bardziej spokojny i mniej nieufny niż wcześniej... co wykazały jego krzyki na Snape'a. Jego mama będzie zadowolona. Zawsze martwiła się, że Harry był zbyt nerwowy i bardzo zahukany. Będzie szczęśliwa, gdy usłyszy, że Harry był teraz o wiele bardziej zrelaksowany _i_ nawet wydawał się mniej zmartwiony koniecznością walki z Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Oczywiście posiadanie planu i bycie przeszkolonym przez Snape'a było dużo lepsze, niż opieranie się na jakiej dziwnej, niespotykanej magii, której nikt nie rozumiał.

Ale pomimo, że Ron był bardzo uradowany z relacji Snape'a z Harrym, to wciąż wpadał w panikę na samą myśl o tym, co tłustowłosy dupek zamierzał z nim zrobić. Tak, zasłużył na to. Tak, był gotów poddać się praktycznie każdemu rodzajowi tortur lub upokorzenia, aby uniknąć wydalenia, ale dlaczego, oh, _dlaczego,_ to właśnie najbardziej zły nauczyciel w szkole musiał być tym, od którego miało zależeć jego życie? Jeżeli miałby wybrać jakiegoś członka grona pedagogicznego, to dlaczego nie mógł to być delikatny Puchon, pokroju profesor Sprout, czy nawet malutki profesor Flitwick, który pozostając mistrzem pojedynków, wybierał ścieżkę inteligentnych pytań i analitycznego dochodzenia do sedna problemu, a poza tym posiadał poczucie humoru, które uczyniło go zaskakująco łagodnym wobec żartownisiów. Nawet McGonagall, której srogość była legendarna, na pewno miałaby trochę litości nad nim, jako członkiem jej Domu, a Trelawney lub Lockhart nie byliby w stanie wymyślić nic gorszego niż zabicie go poprzez zanudzenie swoją paplaniną.

Ale nie, to był Snape. _Rewelacyjnie, _pomyślał gorzko Ron_,_ _musiałem zadrzeć z jedynym śmierciożercą wśród profesorów._ _Ten drań rzeczywiście uczestniczył w torturach i zna się na nich jak nikt inny. To_ _żaden nieudolny partacz - Nietoperz dokładnie będzie wiedział, jak spowodować, że będę wył._

Jego żołądek po raz kolejny ścisnął się spazmatycznie i Ron uświadomił sobie dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, że jeśli nie przestanie myśleć o tym wszystkim, to naprawdę zaraz zwymiotuje, a po drugie, że jeśli w tej chwili nie wejdzie do pokoju, to się spóźni. Wszystkie troski w sekundzie wyparowały z jego umysłu i pośpiesznie zapukał.

Chwilę później drzwi sie otworzyły, a przed nim wyłonił się Snape.

— P-profesorze — zaczął Ron niepewnie, ale został złapany za ramię i wciągnięty do pokoju.

— Nie guzdraj się, Weasley — skarcił Snape chłodno. — Wcale nie jest łatwo wyjaśnić, co robisz w moich prywatnych kwaterach.

— Tak, sir — przełknął głośno ślinę. — J-jestem tu, aby rozpocząć moją karę.

— Cóż, oczywiście… — Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — Bardzo dobrze. Zakładam, że zastanawiasz się, dlaczego musiałeś przyjść do moich kwater, a nie do klasy?

Ron zorientował się, że najbezpieczniej będzie skinąć głową, choć był przekonany, że chodziło tylko o to, że zaklęcia wyciszające były tutaj lepsze, a Snape zamierzał rozpocząć wymierzanie mu kary od czegoś szczególnie paskudnego.

— Choć nie zapomniałem, że nasza umowa zakładała, że będziesz służyć jako generalny totumfacki, pomagając mi przygotowywać składniki eliksirów i wykonując inne nieprzyjemne prace, to… — zaczął Snape, patrząc trochę nieswojo. — To przyszło mi do głowy, że nasze nieco nietypowe porozumienie doprowadziło do pominięcia normalnych działań dyscyplinarnych twojej rodziny. — Ron starał się zrozumieć, co ten człowiek mówi. Dlaczego nauczyciel nie mógł po prostu używać normalnych, angielskich słów? — Jak mnie poinformowałeś twoi rodzice z pewnością połączyliby karę cielesną (to Ron zrozumiał) z ograniczeniami i dodatkowymi pracami, wydaje mi się więc stosowne, żebym przedsięwziął podobne kroki. — Ron przełknął. Miał rację. Snape _miał_ zamiar go zabić – powoli i bardzo boleśnie. — Oczywiście twoja praca dla mnie zapewni ograniczenie twoich przyjemności i nałożenie niepożądanych zadań, ale pomimo naszej poprzedniej rozmowy na temat mojej niechęci do zostania osobą dyscyplinującą niesfornych Gryfonów, twoje własne zachowanie uzmysłowiło mi, że aspekt kary fizycznej nie może zostać pominięty. — Na widok oszołomionego spojrzenia Rona, Snape przewrócił oczami i wyjaśnił: — Twoje sumienie dręczy cię poprzez twoje koszmary. Porządne lanie sprawi, że twoja podświadomość uzna, iż zostałeś należycie ukarany za swoje czyny i dodatkowe umartwianie się stanie się zbędne.

Oh… Cóż… Snape miał rację. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co zrobił i że przez to wyrośnie na śmierciożercę. Ron wątpił jedynie, że zwykłe lanie sprawi, że zmieni zdanie, co do swojego przeznaczenia. Podobnie jak wątpił, że jedynym, co zrobi mu Snape to wymierzenie „porządnego lania". Zakładał raczej, że będzie to kilka rund rzucania klątw, a i pobicie by go raczej nie zaskoczyło. Mimo wszystko, biorąc pod uwagę wiedzę i doświadczenie Snape'a w czarnej magii, to dlaczego nie miałby z niej korzystać na Ronie? Zwłaszcza, gdyby próbował zwerbować go w szeregi Voldemorta, to wykorzystanie najbardziej mrocznych zaklęć byłoby jak najwłaściwsze, prawda? _Czy to prawda, że Cruciatus nie zostawia żadnych widocznych śladów? _

— Bardzo dobrze.— Snape doprowadził Rona do krzesła bez oparć i usiadł, ustawiając chłopca u swego boku. Rudzielec zamrugał. Snape był poważny? Czy naprawdę planuje tylko sprawić mu lanie?

Zanim zdążył zadać którekolwiek z nurtujących go pytań, został szarpnięty i znalazł się na kolanach Snape'a. Jego tyłek był idealnie umiejscowiony dla dłoni Mistrza Eliksirów. Chwycił nogi krzesła, aby zająć czymś ręce i uniknąć sięgania do tyłu w celu ochrony jego tyłka. Zakładał, że nauczyciel sparaliżuje mu ramiona, gdyby próbował to robić. Snape uniósł jego szatę, ale ku zaskoczeniu Rona, to był końcowy zakres obnażania go.

— Wiesz, dlaczego dostaniesz to lanie, panie Weasley?

— Tak, sir. — Ron zdołał jakoś odpowiedzieć przez zaschnięte gardło.

Snape przerwał, przypominając sobie koszmar Gryfona.

— Pozwól mi być całkowicie jasnym, panie Weasley — powiedział, klepiąc pośladki Rona w celu podkreślenia wagi jego słów. — Zostaniesz ukarany za sabotowanie demonstracji podczas zajęć, celowe spowodowanie eksplozji, przeklęcie mnie oraz za korzystanie z wulgarnego języka przed dyrektorem.

Ron skrzywił się. Jego wykroczenia przedstawione w ten sposób brzmiały tak okropnie, że jego pupa już mrowiła w oczekiwaniu na karę. Dlaczego Snape nie mógł już skończyć?

— _Nie_ zostaniesz jednak ukarany za sam plan, mający na celu próbę ochrony Harry'ego. Opracowanie i wdrożenie przebiegłego planu, w tym twórcze i subtelne myślenie, oraz wyciąganie wniosków było co prawda niedokładne, ale bardzo logiczne. Rozumiesz więc, że za to nie zostaniesz ukarany, tak?

Zdumiony Ron spojrzał przez ramię na Snape'a.

— Nie jest pan zły za cały ten plan? Ale ukradłem jad z pańskiego magazynku, wysadziłem pana kociołek, sprawiłem, że wszyscy myślą, że pan to zrobił, uderzyłem pana i…

— Panie Weasley — przerwał mu Snape, a Ron mógł niemal przysiąc, że słyszał rozbawienie w jego głosie: — Czy _próbujesz_ sprawić, żeby kara była jeszcze gorsza?

— N-nie, ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie jest pan w ogóle zdenerwowany na tamte rzeczy — odpowiedział Ron, zbyt zdezorientowany, by milczeć.

— Panie Weasley — westchnął Snape z irytacją. — Nie jestem wilkołakiem, jak zapewne wierzysz. Nie winię cię za próbę pomocy swojemu przyjacielowi.

— Ale działałem jak Ślizgon!

— Tak.

Ron prawie zdębiał, usłyszawszy odpowiedź nauczyciela.

— Ale ja jestem Gryfonem!

— Tak.

Ron się zirytował.

— Powinienem wiedzieć, że pan nie zrozumie. Założę się, że nie byłby pan szczęśliwy, jeśli Draco zacząłby się zachowywać jak my, ale oczywiście… Jeśli wszyscy zaczniemy zachowywać się jak Ciemny Pan, to będzie dobrze… _Ałaa!_ — Zaskoczony, zarówno na fakt dostania ciężkiego klapsa w tyłek, jak i na siłę pieczenia, jakie wywołało to pojedyncze uderzenie, Ron wyciągnął szyję i skrzywił się na widok grymasu na twarzy Snape'a. — Nie byłem niegrzeczny — wyjaśnił pośpiesznie. — A przynajmniej nie chciałem być. Po prostu Gryfoni mają inne standardy niż Ślizgoni. — Widział jak Snape'a podnosi dłoń, by wymierzyć kolejne siarczyste uderzenie. Wzdrygnął się, ale srogi człowiek zmienił zdanie i opuścił rękę wymierzając zwykłego, w miarę lekkiego klapsa, który miał zwrócić jego uwagę. Wylądował tam, gdzie poprzedni i miał jednak na tyle mocy, aby Ron się skrzywił. Nieuchronne lanie nie będzie przyjemne. Zamiast jednak zacząć karę Snape mówił:

— Ta cholerna Tiara — mruknął, bardziej do siebie niż do Rona. — Ponosi wielką odpowiedzialność.

— Sir?— spytał Ron nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi nauczycielowi.

— Panie Weasley, wbrew temu, co możesz myśleć, nie _istnieje_ absolutne dobro czy zło i nie ma ono za wiele wspólnego z różnymi Domami. Prawdą jest, że różne Domy mają zwykle różne podejścia do problemów i podkreślają różne aspekty osobowości, ale zapewniam cię, że subtelne podejście Slytherinu do danych kwestii nie jest bardziej złe z natury, niż postawa bezpośredniego działania Gryffindoru. Ustosunkowanie się do problemu nie jest bronią, nie jest też dobre czy złe. To wynik końcowy, do których prowadzi może taki być. Biorąc pod uwagę twoje ostatnie działania, sądzę, że rozumiesz, o czym mówi?

Ron skrzywił się myśląc, a Snape kontynuował wykład:

— Gdybym _był_ winny zbrodni, o którą mnie podejrzewałeś, twoje działania byłyby uzasadnione i prawdopodobnie skuteczne. Plan sam w sobie nie był zły, powiedziałbym, że to było bardzo mądre posuniecie. Musisz się nauczyć (porządny klaps, aby upewnić się, że chłopiec słuchał) wykorzystywać _wszystkie_ aspekty swojej osobowości, a nie tylko te, które uważasz za odpowiednie dla Gryfona. Obiecuję ci, że zachowanie Czarnego Pana wskazuje na rzadsze przemyślenia o Slytherinie, niż o własnym zdrowiu psychicznym. A może zapominasz, że Gryffindor miał własnych złoczyńców?

Ron zaczął się wiercić. To była najbardziej niewygodna rozmowa, jaką miał w życiu i to nie tylko dlatego, że miała miejsce, podczas gdy leżał z zadartym tyłkiem, przełożony przez kolana najmniej ulubionego profesora. Argumenty Snape'a brzmiały strasznie rozsądnie, ale nie mogły być słuszne. _Każdy z Domów równie wartościowy?_ _Brak nieodłącznego zła w Slytherinie? _Jego wymyślnie i wprowadzenie w życie planu godnego Voldemorta nie oznacza, że był skazany na zostanie śmierciożercą?

— W Gryffindorze nie ubóstwiamy drogi zła, jaką wybierają Ślizgoni — zaprotestował.

— Panie Weasley, jesteśmy w trakcie wojny i ludzie sami muszą wybrać stronę. Czarny Pan z pewnością woli być traktowany jako reinkarnacja potężnego i najbardziej szanowanego od starożytności czarodzieja, niż niestabilna, pół-krwi sierota, którą jest. W związku z powyższym, robi wszystko, aby sprzymierzyć się ze Ślizgonami. Dzięki temu jego ideologia może być wspomagana przez wpływy kilku potężnych rodzin o… ciemnych korzeniach, które wywodzą się z mojego Domu. Ale pamiętaj, że są też w Slytherinie tacy, którzy sprzeciwiają się Sam-Wiesz-Komu, z całą mocą swojego życia.

Ron zaczerwienił się. Wiedział, a przynajmniej miał świadomość, że obecną działalnością Snape ryzykował gniew Voldemorta bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, nawet Harry. A przecież Mistrz Eliksirów był Ślizgonem z krwi i kości. Czy faktycznie myślenie, jak Ślizgon niekoniecznie jest złe?

— Fanatycy jakiegokolwiek frakcji są niebezpieczni — powiedział Snape poważnie. — To prawda, że Ślizgoni często działają zbyt ambitnie i mają pęd ku władzy, a Gryfoni są bardziej ofiarni, ale tak samo wiele okrucieństw popełniono w imię „większego dobra", jak i dla osobistych korzyści. Dla ofiar końcowy wynik jest taki sam.

— Co ma pan na myśli?

— Czy to ważne, jeśli dom został spalony, rodzina zabita, a pozostali przy życiu zniewoleni, bo ktoś chciał się wzbogacić, bądź dlatego, iż myślał, że to jedyny sposób, aby dać do wieczne zbawienie? Jak myślisz, co bardziej boli - gdy jesteś torturowany, aby zaspokoić czyjeś mroczne pragnienia, czy gdy ktoś się nad tobą znęca, starając się ocalić twoją duszę? — Snape przerwał, pozwalając Ronowi przemyśleć jego słowa. — Historia zarówno mugoli, jak i czarodziejów pełna jest przykładów ludzi przekonanych o tym, że robią to, co trzeba, a nie, że dopuścili się niesamowitego okrucieństwa. Pytanie, czy cel uświęca środki jest tak samo ważne dla twojego Domu, jak i mojego? Z tym tylko, że Gryfoni są raczej przekonani, że nie ma nic złego w poświęceniu potrzeb kilku dla dobra wielu, a Ślizgoni nie oszukując samych siebie, mają raczej tendencję do zajmowania się potrzebami jednostki lub kilku osób, a nie ogółu.

— Ale co jest złego w poświęceniu potrzeb kilku dla dobra wielu?— argumentował Ron. — Czyż w takich okolicznościach nie znajdzie się wielu, którzy będą _chcieli_ się poświęcić?

— A jeśli nie zechcą dobrowolnie, to co? Zmusisz ich?— zapytał Snape. — Biorąc pod uwagę twój szacunek dla pana Pottera, jestem zaskoczony, że tak chętnie traktujesz ludzi jak pionki. Czy to oznacza, że chętnie zobaczysz go, jak poświęca się w imię wojny? — Ron patrzył na niego z przerażeniem. — Gdybym ci powiedział, że moje poprzednie traktowanie pana Pottera miało zahartować go tak, aby był twardszy i bardziej nieczuły, tak by był w stanie sprostać Czarnemu Panu, to zaaprobujesz moje działania? A jeśli dyrektor uważał, że życie z jego nadużywającymi go krewnymi spowoduje, że obecnie Harry będzie o wiele bardziej skłonny do poświęcenia się dla innych, to sądzisz, że męki jego dzieciństwa są usprawiedliwione?

Ron zbladł.

— Czy to, dlatego…

— Potter nie wróci do tych mugoli — powiedział Snape szybko. — Ale rozumiesz teraz urok władzy? Nie tylko Ślizgoni mu się poddają.

Ron żuł dolną wargę. Może nie był skazany na zostanie zwolennikiem Voldemorta. Albo po prostu Snape mówił mu to wszystko, aby skłonić go do przystąpienia do Mrocznego Lorda? Czy nie tak właśnie postąpiłby Ślizgon?

— Domy nigdy nie miały na celu zachęcać studentów do jednokierunkowego rozwoju. Jeśli zaczniesz ignorować lub tłumić różne talenty, jakie posiadasz staniesz się niczym więcej niż karykaturą. To integracja różnych aspektów twojej postaci oraz wszystkich innych cech, pozwoli ci osiągnąć sukces w nauce, życiu, a także w walce z Czarnym Panem.

Ron parsknął.

— Nie wiem niczego, co mogłoby mi pomóc w nauce — powiedział, oczekując zdecydowanego poparcia tego stwierdzenia od jego wiecznie niezadowolonego profesora eliksirów.

— Twoje przeciętne wyniki dowodzą jedynie - pomimo najlepszych starań panny Granger - że nie masz wyrobionych dobrych nawyków w uczeniu się. Jednak twoje ostatnie działania dowodzą, że gdy jesteś odpowiednio zmotywowany, to możesz nawet przyćmić imponujące, naukowe wyczyny rodzeństwa.

Teraz Ron już _wiedział,_ że ma halucynacje. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że Snape właśnie pochwalił jego i całą jego rodzinę, podczas gdy leżał na kolanach nauczyciela, oczekując kary za zaatakowanie go.

Coś z jego niewiary musiało dotrzeć do Snape'a, bo cierpiącym tonem zaczął wyjaśniać:

— Weasley, nie przyszło ci do głowy, że Gringott zatrudnia tylko najlepszych? Albo że twój brat Charlie jest jednym z nielicznych ludzi, którzy mogą pracować ze smokami bez zostania skonsumowanym lub spalonym na wiór? Pomimo, że Percy jest denerwującym pedantem, to posiada imponującą pamięć, która pozwala mu zapamiętać zbiór przepisów, a z kolei rewelacyjne przeczucie pozwala mu na przewidywanie i wykrywanie naruszeń tychże zasad. Wreszcie, chociaż bardzo niechętnie komplementuję bliźniaków, ze względu na ich przerażającą skłonność do siania chaosu, gdziekolwiek by się nie znaleźli, to muszę przyznać, że nie byliby nawet w połowie tak irytujący, gdyby wykorzystywali swoje genialne pomysły robiąc coś konstruktywnego, a nie poświęcając się jedynie płataniu wszystkim figli. Jednak żaden z nich nie ma, ani twoich umiejętności opracowywania strategii, ani odwagi tak widocznej w ochronie swoich znajomych, niezależnie od osobistych kosztów.

Ron przełknął.

— Ale… ale ja przecież pana skrzywdziłem. I… i wysadziłem pańskie laboratorium.

— Zgadza się. I właśnie dlatego zostaniesz teraz ukarany. — Z tymi słowy, Snape zaczął…


	12. Rozdział 12

**Rozdział 12 **

* * *

><p>Ron nigdy nie był pewien, jak długo trwała ta gehenna. O ile jego mózg mógłby przysiąc, że wszystko skończyło się w mniej niż minutę, to już jego pośladki były przekonane, że trwało to godzinę.<p>

Po czwartym klapsie wiedział już, że ma dość. Przez ten czas uczucie szczypania szybko przerodziło się w ognisty żar, który spowodował, że zawodził i wił się przy każdym kolejnym uderzeniu. Przy dziesiątym zaczął biadolić, jednocześnie odczuwając niewypowiedzianą ulgę, że w końcu został ukarany za swoje czyny.

Kilka klapsów później Snape zwrócił uwagę na delikatne, dolne obszary tyłka Rona, co spowodowało, że zakres chłopca wycia osiągnął apogeum. Chirurgicznie precyzyjne umieszczenia razów – oraz poziom szczypania i pieczenia, jakie wywoływały na jego obolałej pupie – spowodował, że Ron poważnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Snape nie używał czasem jakiejś silnie ukierunkowanej wersji _Cruciatusa_.

Poddał się tej okropnej paląco-piekąco-pulsująco-tlącej agonii, która zastąpiła mu wcześniej niedoceniany tyłek i leżał bezwładnie w poprzek kolan Snape'a, niespójnie bełkocząc. Zapadła cisza, a chwilkę później ostatni wszechmocny klaps spadł na jego tyłek, zakończając tym samym lanie.

Ron leżał i płakał, zbyt wyczerpany, żeby poczuć choćby ulgę. Był zdezorientowany, zarówno intelektualnie, jak i emocjonalnie, obolały na ciele, a nade wszystko czuł się bardzo młody i głupi. Przede wszystkim jednak, nie mógł zdobyć się na spojrzenie Snape'owi w twarz.

— Dobrze, panie Weasley. Możesz wstać. — Mistrz Eliksirów nie zamierzał pomagać chłopcu, ale zmuszony został do podnoszenia Gryfona z własnych kolan, gdyż rudowłosy wciąż płakał zbyt mocno, aby być posłusznym.

W tej samej sekundzie, w której stanął już na własnych nogach, Ron, wciąż łkając, spuścił głowę, a jego ręce automatycznie poleciały przykryć ukarane pośladki. Snape wiedział, że chłopiec czuje się, jakby jego tyłek był teraz w ogniu, ale mimo to Mistrz Eliksirów wciąż był zaskoczony tym wybuchem emocji. Z pewnością nie były one spowodowane tylko jego karą, choćby nie wiadomo jak była porządna. Jakby nie patrzeć, Weasley miewał urazy podczas gry w quidditcha i mimo, że jego tyłek mógł niemiłosiernie piec, to _była _to tylko jego pupa. Nic nie zostało złamane, chłopak nie doznał też żadnego stałego uszkodzenia na ciele. Skąd więc te wszystkie łzy?

Snape westchnął. Więcej smarków na jego szatach. Jakby plamy po eliksirach nie były wystarczająco obrzydliwe. Przywołał chusteczkę nim Weasley użył rękawa - lub co gorsza - dotknął czegoś w jego kwaterach.

— Trzymaj. — Trącił Weasleya, wyciągając w jego kierunku chusteczkę.

Weasley rzucił mu upokorzone spojrzenie i puścił jeden zbolały pośladek, aby niepewnie sięgnąć po oferowaną chusteczkę. Było jasne, iż chłopak czuł się głęboko zawstydzony, jak i równie oczywiste, że był jeszcze całkowicie niezdolny do ogarnięcia się.

Snape westchnął ponownie. Ukaranie chłopca miało złagodzić jego gryfońskie poczucie winy, a tym samym zapobiec kolejnym koszmarom, które zakłócałyby mu noce, ale nie było zamiarem Mistrza Eliksirów zamienić bachora w cofającą się przed nim rozmokłą kupkę nieszczęścia. Pomijając wszystkie inne aspekty, sprawiało to po prostu niemożliwym odesłanie Wesleya z powrotem do dormitorium. Każdy, kto choćby rzucił okiem na chłopaka, niewątpliwie zauważyłby czerwoną, zalaną łzami twarz i domagałby się pełnego wyjaśnienia sytuacji – coś czego Severus bardzo chciał uniknąć.

Jak bardzo Snape nie pragnąłby wyrzucić małego potwora ze swoich kwater i cieszyć się resztą wieczoru w błogosławionej samotności, oczywistym było, że nie miało się to wydarzyć w najbliższym czasie. A wszystko to było winą cholernego Harry'ego Pottera. _Dlaczego znowu dał się zmanipulować? _Cóż, przynajmniej postara się, aby nie musieć oglądać bachora na środku pokoju, pociągającego nosem pomimo chusteczki ściskanej w dłoni.

— Bardzo dobrze, panie Weasley. Marsz do kąta — nakazał.

Łapiąc oddech i próbując zapanować nad szlochem, Ron nie mógł uwierzyć, jak strasznie piekł go tyłek. Jasna cholera! Harry miał rację - Snape _musiał_ używać magii, żeby to tak bardzo bolało. Nie żeby, jak Ron przyznawał sam przed sobą, nie zasługiwał na to, ale po prostu nie spodziewał się, że zwykłe lanie sprawi, iż rozryczy się jak dziecko, zwłaszcza przed Snape'em. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak bardzo tłustowłosy drań będzie się cieszyć informując o tym wszystkich Ślizgonów. Malfoy będzie jeszcze bardziej nie do zniesienia, a - och, Merlinie! - lekcja eliksirów to będzie piekło. Już słyszał te wszystkie komentarze Snape'a, które niewątpliwie będą bawić resztę uczniów.

Ku swojemu przerażeniu, myśl ta sprawiła, że zaczął szlochać od nowa. I w dodatku jeszcze mocniej. Czuł się jak kompletny bachor, ale jakoś nie był w stanie nienawidzić Snape'a czy być na niego wściekłym, nawet wiedząc, że nauczyciel pewnie cieszy się samą myślą o tym, jak to podzieli się upokorzeniem Rona z jak najszerszą publicznością. Ron czuł się po prostu zawstydzony, dziecinny i bardzo, bardzo obolały.

Jeśli miałby być całkowicie szczery, to musiał przyznać, że tak jak bardzo jego tyłek boli - a to bez wątpienia była najgorsze lanie w jego życiu - to nie tylko on był przyczyną jego lamentu. To była świadomość tego, co zrobił, aby zasłużyć na taką karę. Zaatakował i był gotów zabić niewinnego człowieka, a jednak, kiedy stał tam, całkowicie skazany na łaskę swojej niedoszłej ofiary, tłustowłosy drań nie dokonał krwawej zemsty, której Ron oczekiwał. Spodziewał się, że Snape użyje trzciny lub swojego pasa czy też innego przerażającego narzędzia. Przecież nikt nie wiedział o całej sprawie, to nie była oficjalna, szkolna kara, nie było żadnych zasad, którymi Snape musiałby się przejmować. Mógł zrobić wszystko, na co miał ochotę wiedząc, że Ron nie mógł narzekać i się kłócić.

A on nawet nie skorzystał z szczotki do włosów. Używał tylko ręki i nawet nie kazał mu opuścić spodni. Ron zakładał, że zrobi to przynajmniej po to, aby go potwornie zawstydzić, jeśli nie z żadnego innego powodu. Ale Snape tego nie uczynił. Och, nie był wyrozumiały, ale nie był także okrutny. Polecenia wydawał lakonicznym tonem, wygłosił niespodziewanie wnikliwe kazanie, które naprawdę mu się należało i zlał go mocniej niż Ron wierzył, że to w ogóle możliwe. Jednak, gdy wszystko zostało już powiedziane i zrobione, to okazało się, że _było_ to tylko porządne lanie, wymierzane przez ubranie, bardzo, bardzo ciężką ręką Snape'a. Nie został uderzony w twarz czy powalony na ziemię. Snape karząc go nie pozostawił także żadnych pręg na jego tyłku.

To było złe. Ron spędził ostatni rok przekonany, że Snape był Złym Ślizgonem, natomiast on i jego przyjaciele byli Bohaterskimi Gryfonami. Ale to _on_ był tym, który zaatakował z zaskoczenia, podczas gdy Snape, w chwili, kiedy wreszcie miał wolną rękę do bycia tak wrednym i paskudnym, jak tylko chciał, nie skorzystał z tej okazji. Nawet Ron musiał przyznać, że był... fair. Profesor nie drwił, nie obrażał czy groził. Wymierzył Ronowi najdłuższe, najtrudniejsze i najbardziej bolesne lanie w jego życiu, ale to było to, czego Weasley się spodziewał i na co zasłużył. Pomimo, iż wymierzona kara zraniła bardziej niż sobie wyobrażał, to nie było to, aż tak dotkliwe w inny, psychiczny sposób odbierania całej sytuacji. Ból pośladków powodował, że doznawał uczucia, jakby non stop siedział na gnieździe szerszeni, ale jednocześnie nie był wyśmiewany, zbagatelizowany czy sterroryzowany. Czuł się porządnie ukarany, ale nienadużywany.

Jak to możliwe, że _Snape_ zachował się honorowo - bardziej honorowo niż Ron?

Ron czknął i powtórnie próbował stłumić łzy. Jeśli tylko jego tyłek przestałby tak bardzo pulsować, a jego mózg skończył kręcić się od tych wszystkich niemożliwych pytań, to byłby w stanie zatrzymać to cholerne biadolenie. Jak miał kiedykolwiek się przemycić do akademika w takim stanie? Oczywiście ten następny dowód własnej bezużyteczności spowodował kolejne morze łez.

— Bardzo dobrze, panie Weasley. Marsz do kąta.— Ciche polecenie uzyskało to, czego Ron nie mógł zrobić pomimo maksymalnych wysiłków. Czysty szok na oświadczenie nauczyciela zatrzymał jego płacz.

— C-co?— Zerknął na Mistrza Eliksirów. — Mam dwanaście lat!

Snape popatrzył na niego beznamiętnym wzrokiem.

— Mam dwanaście lat — powtórzył Ron, naprawdę starając się wyjaśnić tę kwestię, a nie kłócić. — Jestem za stary, aby stać w kącie.

— Zakładam więc, że chcesz po prostu wyjść?— zapytał Snape, unosząc jedną brew.

— No... tak — przyznał Ron. Był pewien, że nauczyciel porządnie go zleje, a potem bezceremonialnie wyrzuci go ze swoich kwater, by kulejąc lub czołgając się dotarł z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru, gdzie mógłby się dąsać i lizać rany.

— Panie Weasley…. Choćbym niezmiernie tego pragnął, to nie mogę ci na to pozwolić — powiedział Snape łagodnie.

Ron skrzywił się, jednocześnie nieśmiało próbując rozmasować wciąż piekący tyłek.

— Co ma pan na myśli? Sir? — dodał pospiesznie.

— Gdybym wypuścił cię stąd w obecnym stanie, Weasley, to byłoby oczywiste dla każdego, poczynając od Hagrida a kończąc na profesorze Flitwicku, że właśnie otrzymałeś ode mnie bardzo porządne lanie. W związku z tym znalazłbym się w obliczu twojego rozwścieczonego rodzeństwa, skarżącego się na mnie i rzucającego różnej maści zagrożenia pod moim adresem. To samo dotyczy oczywiście również twoich przyjaciół i Opiekunki Domu, a także dyrektora i rodziców, którzy to łaknęliby mojej krwi. Czyżby twoim zamiarem było, abym popadł u nich w niełaskę?

Szczęka Rona spadła.

— Nie! Nie sądziłem, że…

— Cóż… — kontynuował Snape, ignorując go. — Czy to nie_ twoim_ pragnieniem było utrzymać wszystko w jak największym sekrecie? O ile sobie przypominam, nie pragnąłem być odpowiedzialnym za zdyscyplinowanie cię za twoje czyny. Zgodziłem się na to dopiero na twoje żądanie. Myślałem, że będziesz bardziej powściągliwy w tej sprawie. — Snape przerwał, obserwując emocje przebiegające przez twarz chłopca. _To był właśnie problem z Gryfonami: kompletny brak subtelności_. Choć przypuszczał, że Weasley posiada takowy talent, to uważał, że jest on po prostu żałośnie słabo rozwinięty.

Kiedy zobaczył, że bachor próbuje przetrawić jego logiczną argumentację, kontynuował:

— A może twoim zamiarem było namówić mnie do rozstrzygnięcia sporu między nami, w taki a nie inny sposób, po to tylko żeby przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji móc pochwalić się obrażeniami, co? Może zakładałeś, że w ten sposób wszelkie zarzuty przeciwko tobie jakie mógłbym wysnuć, zostaną odrzucone jako żałosna próba usprawiedliwiania moich działań?

— N-nie, sir. Ja po prostu... — Ron zamarł. Snape miał rację. Jeśli wróciłby wyglądając tak, jak teraz: pociągając nosem, z przypadkowymi łzami, wciąż spływającymi mu po twarzy i zbyt obolały, aby normalnie chodzić, nie mówiąc już o siedzeniu, to każdy od razu by wiedział, że został sprany - i to _porządnie._ Percy i bliźniaki, a nawet Ginny pragnęliby wiedzieć przez kogo, nie wspominając już, dlaczego. Oczywiście Harry, Hermiona i reszta jego kolegów też chcieliby to wiedzieć. Gdyby Snape nie myślał o wszystkim, to Ron doprowadziłby do tego, że _obaj_ zostaliby wyrzuceni z Hogwartu. — Przykro mi — powiedział, spuszczając głowę.

— Trzeba pamiętać, aby rozważać konsekwencje swoich czynów, panie Weasley. Na pewno wiesz, jak to zrobić Jesteś po prostu zbyt leniwy, aby poświęcić czas i to zrobić. Pamiętaj, że panna Granger nie zawsze będzie mogła to zrobić za ciebie. — Snape przerwał, widząc jak chłopak pąsowieje. Przynajmniej nie zamieniał się ponownie w kałużę smarków. — Skoro już zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przez jakiś czas nie opuścisz moich kwater, pytaniem jest co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? Możesz albo zasiąść przy biurku i rozpocząć pisanie linii lub stanąć w kącie i kontemplować swoje działania i otrzymaną karę.

Ron spojrzał na twarde, drewniane krzesło i przełknął ślinę. Myśl o siedzeniu na piekącym tyłku o mało nie spowodowała, żeby ponownie zaczął szlochać. Nagle stanie w kącie nie wydawało się już takim złym pomysłem.

— Pójdę do kąta, sir — wymamrotał, zwieszając głowę.

Snape skinął głową, patrząc na chłopca sztywny chód w kierunku wskazanej pozycji. Jeszcze sporadycznie pociągał nosem i ocierał pojedyncze łzy, ale przynajmniej było już po histerii. Severus przyglądał się przez chwilę, jak Ron delikatnie masował jego obolały tyłek, a następnie zwrócił uwagę na stos esejów leżący na biurku.

— Weasley!— zawołał kilka minut później, nie troszcząc się o to by oderwać wzrok od swojej pracy. — Nie używaj rękawa, skoro masz chusteczkę. Przypominam, że idealnie użyteczną trzymasz w ręku.

— Jest już przemoczona, profesorze — odpowiedział Ron, zawstydzony, że Snape go złapał.

Z westchnieniem irytacji Snape odesłał przemoknięty materiał do kosza i przyzwał świeżą chusteczkę wprost do chłopca ręki.

— Dziękuję, sir — powiedział Ron potulnie.

W sumie potrzebne były trzy chusteczki, aż wszystkie łzy i inne płyny ustrojowe w końcu przestały cieknąć. Snape zastanawiał się czy Ron zawsze był tak płaczliwy po karze - oczekiwał raczej, że Weasley szybciej się pozbiera, tym bardziej, iż jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, żeby bliźniaki byli szczególnie wrażliwi na łzy młodszego brata. Mimo to dał chłopcu wiele czasu do myślenia nad tym, co się wydarzyło i oczywistym było, że bachor był świadomy poważnego charakteru jego działań. Poza tym ten emocjonalny wybuch mógł być po prostu spowodowany paniką. Biorąc pod uwagę reputację Snape'a, chłopiec był prawdopodobnie przerażony nadchodzącą karą. Severus pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech - zawsze tak łatwo było torturować młodszych uczniów. Oczywiście nawet, gdy ich najgorsze obawy się nie zrealizowały, to i tak zawsze raczej przesadzali o surowości jego kary, co jedynie przekonywało inne małe potwory, że nie warto z nim zadzierać. W sumie był to bardzo efektywny sposób sterowania uczniami tak, aby śmiertelnie się go bali.

Snape zatrzymał chłopaka w rogu przez dziesięć minut, nawet gdy chlipanie i smarkanie w końcu się skończyło. Następnie wezwał go do siebie.

— Tak, panie profesorze? — Ron poruszał się sztywno. Jasnym było, że każdy krok jest bolesny.

— Zdecydowałem, że połowę czasu spędzisz pomagając mi przy składnikach eliksirów oraz czyszcząc laboratorium. — Ron skinął posłusznie głową. — Drugą z kolei połowę czasu poświęcisz na myślenie o swoich działaniach oraz ideach, które do nich doprowadziły.

Ron zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany.

— To znaczy, stojąc w kącie?

— Nie. Miałem na myśli pisanie esejów. — Snape uśmiechnął się na udręczony wygląd, który przemknął po twarzy Weasleya. Oczywistym było, że chłopiec o wiele bardziej woli szorowanie kociołków, niż jakiekolwiek przedsięwzięcie scholastyczne. — W pierwszym z nich – na nie mniej niż trzy stopy - opiszesz kilka przykładów z historii, zarówno mugolskiej, jak i czarodziejów, o wartości strategicznego myślenia. — Ron zmarszczył brwi. To brzmiało prawie interesująco. — Mam tu kilka książek, które pomogą ci się zapoznać z tematem, choć nie możesz wynieść ich z moich kwater. Możesz również korzystać z podręcznika do Historii Magii oraz jakichkolwiek książek, które na pewno znajdziesz w szkolnej bibliotece.

— Chce pan, aby opisywał bitwy i wojny Goblinów?

— To tylko jeden z wielu przykładów — odpowiedział Snape. — Spodziewam się, że przeprowadzisz gruntowne badania i znajdziesz jak najbardziej pouczające przykłady.

_Uhh… Studiowanie_. Z drugiej strony, całe to zagadnienie brzmiało jak swoisty problem szachowy. Ron nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żeby kiedykolwiek musiał prowadzić badania na na interesujący go temat. Wyrwał się:

— Sir… dziękuję. — Na widok oszołomionej miny Snape'a, dodał: — Był pan naprawdę miły.

— Panie Weasley, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę moje „miłe" traktowanie cię tego wieczoru, to przyznaję, że jestem ostro zaniepokojony praktykami wychowawczymi w Norze — wycedził Snape, ukrywając szok, który odczuł słysząc chłopca słowa.

Ron zaczerwienił się.

— Chodziło mi o to, że… cóż, że nie był pan aż tak straszny jak myślałem, że pan będzie. — _Hmm... To nie zabrzmiało tak jak powinno._ A odpowiedź Snape'a wskazywała, że nie wziął tego za komplement. — Cóż, miałem na myśli…

Niespodziewanie Snape się nad nim ulitował.

— Uznam, że rozumiem, panie Weasley. Rozumiem, że jesteś zadowolony, że „cię zabiłem, ale nie tak _naprawdę_"_._

Usłyszenie własnych słów, cytowanych w jego kierunku, wywołało na twarzy Rona prawdziwy, choć krótki uśmiech. Snape _naprawdę _rozumiał_. _

— Tak… To znaczy… tak, sir. To właśnie miałem na myśli. Po prostu... Cóż, dziękuję.

— Proszę bardzo. Teraz zacznij pracę. — Zdając sobie sprawę, że Weasley nie przyniósł ze sobą żadnej z jego książek, Snape wezwał skrzata domowego i polecił mu przynieść tornister Rona do lochów.

— Sir?— Ron zaczął przeglądać książki z osobistej biblioteczki nauczyciela. Jedna od razu wpadła mu w oko. — Co to znaczy „Sztuka wojny"? Jak wojna może być sztuką?

Odpowiedź przerodziła się w dyskusję trwającą kilka minut. Snape był zaskoczony, gdy stwierdził, że skrzat jeszcze się nie pojawił. Odchrząknął, aby wezwać innego, ale w tym samym czasie usłyszał miękkie pukanie do drzwi, a następnie w drzwiach ukazała się nieśmiało ciemnowłosa, rozczochrana głowa. Szmaragdowe oczy szybko poleciały w kierunku dwójki stojącej przy biurku.

— Hmm… Cześć.

Snape odwrócił się, rzucając Harry'emu przerażające spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty, na widok którego ten zadrżał.

— Skrzat domowy powiedział, że Ron potrzebuje jego rzeczy, więc pomyślałem, że przyniosę je ze sobą — zaproponował nieśmiało, trzymając tornister przed sobą, jako świadectwo prawdomówności.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Snape chłodno. — Teraz wróć do dormitorium.

To było jednak bezcelowe. Harry dostrzegł zarumienioną twarz swojego przyjaciela oraz jego opuchnięte od płaczu oczy i zamarł w szoku. Ron zaczerwienił się gwałtownie i odwrócił wzrok, poznawszy po minie kumpla, że ten natychmiast wydedukował co się stało.

Z błyszczącym wzrokiem Harry odwrócił się do opiekuna i otworzył usta, ale Snape wziął go za kołnierz i wyciągnął z pokoju, zanim zdążył wypowiedzieć choć słowo.

— Chodź ze mną, panie Potter — rozkazał szorstko.

Ron patrzył za nimi. Po chwili dało się słyszeć donośne głosy, by za chwilę nastała cisza, co niechybnie świadczyło o tym, że Snape rzucił urok wyciszający. Wiercił się niespokojnie, pewny, że Harry właśnie wymaga od swojego opiekuna, aby dokładnie wiedzieć, jak, a przede wszystkim, dlaczego Snape go zlał. Zastanawiał się, co nauczyciel powiedział Harry'emu. To nie było tak, że miał opory, żeby Harry _wiedział_. Ale nawet kiedy sam miał świadomość, jak wyglądały kary przyjaciela i o tym jak _się_ wówczas czuł, to i tak nie łatwo było wyjaśnić wszystkie rzeczy, które doprowadziły go do otrzymania tej właśnie kary.

Kilka minut później otworzyły się drzwi i ukazał się wyraźnie skruszony i porządnie upomniany Harry, by po chwili dołączył do niego Snape ze swą zwykłą miną wytrawnego pokerzysty. Ron rzucił okiem na przyjaciela, ale Harry nie wyglądał jakby kulał. _Może po prostu został poturbowany ustnie?_

Harry skierował się do drzwi, ale zatrzymał się, aby spróbować jeszcze raz:.

— Naprawdę powinienem zostać, żeby mógł pan sprawdzić moją pracę — wyjęczał.

— Mówiłem ci, że nie będziemy mieli dziś wieczorem spotkania — odpowiedział Snape stanowczo. — Jutro przejrzę wszystkie zadania, podczas naszego normalnego czasu.

— Ale mam esej z zaklęć na jutro i jutro będzie już za późno, aby go przejrzeć.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

— Dlaczego dopiero teraz słyszę o tym eseju? — zapytał groźnie.

— Profesor Flitwick zadał go dopiero dwa dni temu — bronił się Harry. — Może pan zapytać Rona.

Ron przytaknął pospiesznie, zanim Snape mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć.

— Więc to jest naprawdę jedyna szansa na sprawdzenie go.

Snape sapnął z irytacją.

— W porządku. Pokaż mi go.

— Eee… — Harry grzebał w tornistrze. — Tak do końca, to go nie skończyłem. — Na warknięcie Snape'a, rzucił szybko: — Ale jeśli pozwoli mi pan zostać, wtedy będę mógł go dokończyć i będzie pan mógł go przeglądać, a potem, jeśli będzie wymagał jakiś poprawek, to zrobię to jutro rano przed lekcjami.

— To nie jest spotkanie badawcze — syknął Snape. — Weasley jest karany. Wasza dwójka w tym samym miejscu gwarantuje brak jakiegokolwiek skupienia potrzebnego przy nauce.

— Nie będziemy gadać — zapewnił go Harry. Musiał usłyszeć coś w tonie opiekuna, co najwyraźniej umknęło Ronowi, bo szybko ponownie wszedł do pokoju, kierując się do swego przyjaciela. Ron spojrzał nerwowo na profesora, ale chociaż oczy Snape'a zwęziły się z gniewu, warknął jedynie do siebie i skierował się do biurka.

Ron zrobił krok w kierunku krzesła i skrzywił się, gdy jego tyłek zaprotestował. Szybkie spojrzenie na Harry'ego utwierdziło go, że to zauważył, ale szczęśliwie nic mu nie Zamiast tego zwrócił się do Snape'a:

— Sir? Możemy uczyć się przy kominku?

— Nie. Siadajcie przy biurku. — Snape nawet nie spojrzał w górę.

Harry wysunął dolną wargę.

— Proszę...

— Nie!

— Tak będzie nam łatwiej skoncentrować się na naszej pracy. — Ton Gryfona był niewinny, ale coś było na rzeczy, bo w końcu Snape podniósł głowę.

— Gdy złapię was na szeptaniu lub przepisywaniu… — zaczął groźnie.

— Nie będziemy, słowo!— wykrzyknął radośnie Harry. Chwycił plecak kolegi i ruszył w kierunku dywanu rozłożonego przed dużym kominkiem. Ron rzucił niepewne spojrzenie na nauczyciela. Snape skinął aprobująco głową, więc Gryfon zabrał książkę z biurka i poszedł za przyjacielem.

Kilka dużych, miękkich poduszek przyleciało z innego pokoju, a Harry nie tracąc czasu zbudował sobie z nich legowisko. Ron poszedł jego śladem, tworząc pewnego rodzaju gniazdo, w którym położył się na brzuchu. Nawet w tej pozycji, tyłek wciąż go piekł i pulsował, ale to było o wiele lepsze niż siedzenie.

Około półtorej godziny później, podczas których jedynym dźwiękiem w kwaterach był tylko szelest pergaminu, skrobanie piór i trzask ognia, Harry spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Och… Tak przy okazji, Ron lubi ciastka z masłem orzechowym.

Usłyszawszy tą pozornie bezsensowną uwagę najmłodszy Weasley podniósł głowę znad książki. Snape zdaje się, że rozumiał o co chodzi, bo pogroził Harry'emu palcem. Chłopiec podbiegł do niego i zaczął coś gorączkowo szeptać. Ron nie potrafił rozróżnić słów, choć nie był pewien, czy to dlatego, że Snape rzucił urok wyciszający czy dlatego, że starali się mówić jak najciszej. W końcu szeptanie ucichło, a Harry przybiegł z powrotem z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem i mrugnął do przyjaciela. Ron wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do książki. Jeśli Snape chciał, żeby wiedział, co się dzieje, to mu o tym na pewno powie.

Jakiś czas później, surowy głos Snape'a przerwał pracę chłopców:

— Kończcie. Już prawie cisza nocna.

Harry posłusznie zaczął wkładać swoje rzeczy do torby - rozpoczął już poprawianie eseju z zaklęć pod nadzorem Snape'a, ale Ron był zbyt pogrążony w lekturze, aby zareagować.

— Da nam pan przepustkę — kazał z roztargnieniem. — Chcę skończyć ten rozdział.

Martwa cisza, która nastąpiła po jego oświadczeniu w końcu do niego dotarła, więc spojrzał z zaciekawieniem wokół. Dopiero, gdy zauważył niedowierzanie na twarzy Harry'ego uświadomił sobie, co zrobił. _Wydawać rozkazy Snape'owi? Ignorować jego polecenia? Czyżby był samobójcą?_ Jego tyłek zaczął pulsować w rytm serca, które rozpoczęło wyścig, a on głośno przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się, czy miał zamiar dostać inne lańsko za bezczelność.

— Proszę pana, przepraszam… — wymamrotał, zbyt przerażony, aby spojrzeć na człowieka. — Nie chciałem być bezczelny. Ja tylko…

— Dobrze, już dobrze — odpowiedział Snape przeciągle. — Nigdy nie myślałem, że dożyję dnia, w którym użyjesz swojego mózgu do czegoś innego niż zapamiętywanie bezużytecznych statystyk quidditcha. Przypuszczam, że taka niezwykła mobilizacja powinna zostać nagrodzona. Możesz zakończyć rozdział.

Ron spojrzał na Snape'a w zdumieniu, ledwie zauważając, że Harry był równie zaskoczony. — D-dziękuję, sir — Udało mu się jakoś wyjąkać te słowa, by następnie, najwyraźniej napędzany jakąś wcześniej niewykrytą dozą szaleństwa, dodać: — Ale Charlie mówi, że statystyki quidditcha są bardzo pomocne do quizów w nocnych pubach.

— Ach tak… I to są te najwyższe aspiracje, o których marzysz Weasley, tak? Móc osiągać sukcesy podczas quizów w nocnych pubach — zironizował Snape. — Chyba będę musiał sprostować moje wcześniejsze słowa, panie Weasley.

Ron uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Tak, to było sarkastyczne i wredne, ale przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze słowa profesora o jego rodzinie. Wiedział już, że nauczyciel uważał go za dość inteligentnego i utalentowanego, pomimo jego obelg. A z tymi miał doświadczenie, jeśli brać słowa w kategorii dokuczania – w końcu był młodszym bratem bliźniaków.

— Tak jest. — Uznał, że lepiej będzie, jeśli z powrotem zanurkuje w mądrościach Sun Tzu, nim tłustowłosy drań zmienił zdanie.

Pod koniec rozdziału miał ochotę czytać dalej w nadziei, że Snape może nie zauważy, ale uznał, że miał wystarczająco dużo szczęścia na jedną noc, więc zamknął książkę, dokładnie zaznaczając stronę, gdzie skończył czytanie.

— Ten Sun Tzu był bardzo mądrym czarodziejem — powiedział z entuzjazmem, widząc, że Snape i Harry już usiedli na kanapie w drugim końcu pokoju. Wstał z podłogi, lekko się tylko krzywiąc przy tym i podbiegł do nich dołączyć. Zawahał się, po czym ostrożnie usiadł na kanapie. Ku jego uldze, poduszki były wyjątkowo miękkie, a jego pupa nie protestowała za bardzo. — Dlaczego nie możemy dowiedzieć się o _nim_ więcej na Historii Magii, a mniej o głupich Goblinach?

— Być może dlatego, że był mugolem — poinformował go chłodno Snape.

— Co? Naprawdę? Ale on był bardzo mądry! — zawołał z niedowierzaniem Ron.

— Niektórzy mugole są inteligentni, Ron — Harry powiedział z dezaprobatą. — Tak jak niektórzy czarodzieje są głupi.

— No, jak Crabbe i Goyle — zgodził się Ron, za późno zdając sobie sprawę, że obraża właśnie członków Domu Snape'a. — Hm, miałem na myśli...

Na szczęście skrzat domowy, który pojawił się w tej samej sekundzie doskonale odwrócił uwagę profesora. Ron był niezmiernie zaskoczony widokiem talerza świeżo upieczonych ciasteczek z masłem orzechowym, który pojawił się przed nim wraz z filiżanką herbaty. Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie na widok jego miny i pomachał mu kawałkiem ciasteczka przed nosem, zachęcając tym samym do konsumpcji. Snape przewrócił oczami i zignorował ich obu.


	13. Rozdział 13

**Rozdział 13 **

* * *

><p>Wyrwawszy się z groźnych rąk Snape'a, chłopcy wracali spokojnie do dormitorium. Ron cały czas czekał na nieuniknione pytanie. Wreszcie, nie mogąc wytrzymać dłużej wybuchnął:<p>

— Nie zapytasz, dlaczego Snape sprawił mi lanie?

— Nie. — Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Albo dlaczego mu pozwoliłem?

— Nie.

— Dlaczego nie? — spytał zdezorientowany Ron.

— Bo zapytałem już o to Snape'a. Zaraz jak tylko wyszliśmy porozmawiać na osobności.

— Och. — Ron poczuł się dziwnie zdradzony. — Co ci powiedział?

— Powiedział, że jest zaskoczony tym, iż nie sądzę, że kara powinna być poufna i że teraz, skoro już o tym wie, to jest pewien, że Malfoy bardzo się ucieszy, słysząc o moim ostatnim laniu — wymamrotał Harry, czerwieniąc się wściekle. Ronowi opadła szczęka. — Był naprawdę wściekły.

— Ale… ale… to jest inaczej z tobą i mną… — Ron nie wiedział jak wyrazić swoje myśli. W zdołał powiedzieć: — Przecież jesteśmy najlepszymi kumplami, a on o tym wie.

— Tak… Też mu to powiedziałem, a on na to, że skoro jesteśmy takimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, to dlaczego nie wyświadczę ci odrobiny uprzejmości pozwalając na trochę prywatności? Poza tym powiedział, że skoro byłem zły, gdy kazał mi ujawnić moje tajemnice, to że powinienem się wstydzić, iż nie szanuję innych ludzi, zmuszając ich do tego samego. — Harry spojrzał na Rona. — Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób. Naprawdę mi przykro.

Ron tylko mruknął coś niezrozumiale i wzruszył ramionami. Nie był zdenerwowany na Harry'ego. Jeśli ich sytuacja byłaby odwrotna, prawdopodobnie zrobiłby to samo.

— Snape powiedział też, że nie obchodzi go, kto był czyim przyjacielem, a kto nie - choć powiedział to mniej elegancko a bardziej okropnie - i że po prostu nie zamierza z nikim omawiać czyjejkolwiek kary. _Potem_ powiedział, że nikomu w jego Domu nie pozwala zrobić czegoś takiego. Kara nie jest niczyim interesem, tylko jego i danego ucznia, a on ma idealne lekarstwo dla kogoś, kto jest wścibski i o nią wypytuje - upewnia się, że taki ciekawski uczeń przekonuje się na własnej skórze, jak to jest być publicznie ukaranym, a potem słucha jak wszyscy o tym mówią. Oświadczył mi, że jeśli będę wypytywał cię o twoją karę, to się o tym dowie i spierze mnie na oczach całej naszej klasy eliksirów.

Ron wytrzeszczył oczy.

— Naprawdę?

Harry pokiwał głową ponuro.

— I wierz mi, mówił to szczerze. Więc nie, nie zamierzam cię o to pytać. Jeśli chcesz powiedzieć mnie, Hermionie lub komukolwiek innemu, to twój wybór, ale jeśli chodzi o mnie… nic nie widziałem, nic nie słyszałem, nic nie wiem.

Ron poczuł jak z ramion zostaje mu zdjęty niebywały ciężar. Skoro Snape powiedział coś takiego _Harry'emu,_ to na pewno nie planował omawiać jego kary przed całą szkołą. Może _to_ zostanie po prostu między nimi. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Pomimo, że wciąż szedł powoli i widać było, że jest obolały, to świadomość, iż Malfoy od samego rana nie będzie czekał by móc go dręczyć, znacznie poprawiła mu nastrój.

— Wciąż boli? — zapytał Harry życzliwie, widząc, jak powoli i ostrożnie Ron się poruszał. — Nie, żebym pytał, co ci się stało! — dodał szybko.

Ron uśmiechnął się smutno i potarł wciąż piekący tyłek.

— Tak… można tak powiedzieć. Jednak jest trochę lepiej niż było. I miałeś rację… przysięgam, Snape używa magii.

— Prawdopodobnie będziesz czuć się dobrze do rana. Ja tak zawsze mam. — Widząc wyraz niedowierzania na twarzy Rona, Harry uściślił: — Cóż, nawet jeśli nie będziesz, to i tak będzie _lepiej._

— Tak, myślę, że... No wiesz… mógł być o wiele gorszy dla mnie — wypalił Ron. — On nie jest taki zły, naprawdę.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Tak, a ciasteczka są rewelacyjne.


	14. Rozdział 14

**Rozdział 14**

* * *

><p>Ron był jeszcze lekko obolały następnego dnia, ale nie na tyle, aby ktokolwiek to zauważył. Nawet Snape, który przyglądał mu się uważnie podczas eliksirów, uchwycił jedynie nieznaczne wahanie przed siadaniem i częstszą niż zwykle ilość wiercenia się rudowłosego Gryfona. Poza tym chłopak zachowywał się jak zwykłe – cóż… z wyjątkiem nieśmiałego uśmiechu, z jakim powitał profesora. Normalnie wspomagał Harry'ego w treningu quidditcha, a późniejsze jęki i kuśtykanie, nie różniły się niczym od stękania innych członków zespołu.<p>

— Czyżby nasz malusi Ronuś był zmęczony? — zapytali jednocześnie Fred i George, podchodząc do nich.

— Taak — odpowiedział za niego Harry. — Nie czuje się najlepiej...

— Ojoj… biedny, mały mężczyzna. — Pomimo nieznośnego tonu i irytującej kpiny, Fred uniósł go w powietrze i posadził na plecach George'a, tak aby na barana wrócił do dormitorium. Ron próbował protestować, ale w rzeczywistości wiedział, że tak będzie o wiele wygodniej dla jego pośladków, niż gdyby miał chodzić. Podejrzewał, że następnego dnia, jego tyłek będzie całkowicie zdrowy, ale w tamtej chwili, pod koniec długiego dnia, gdy nie minęła jeszcze nawet doba od najgorszego lania w całym jego życiu, tak naprawdę nie przeszkadzało mu, że jego starsi bracia go niańczą, nawet jeśli byli przy tym strasznie irytujący.

Razem z Harrym wrócił później do kwatery Snape'a i został skierowany do zlewozmywaka w laboratorium, aby do późna szorować zapaskudzone kociołki.

Przez większość kolejnych dwóch tygodni wszystko wyglądało w ten sam sposób, chociaż Ron zauważył, że jego noce, podczas których musiał pracować w laboratorium Snape'a były coraz rzadsze, w stosunku do wieczorów, które spędzał na nauce. Teraz zamiast przeplatać się dzień na dzień, to dla każdego szlabanu, który spędził na siekaniu obrzydliwych bulw przypadały dwa, a nawet trzy dni spędzone na czytaniu, w zależności od postępów, jakie czynił w związku z pisaniem eseju. Kilka razy zdarzyło się, że Snape przysłał mu wiadomość, w której informował go, że został zwolniony ze szlabanu, bo nauczyciel chce spędzić czas sam na sam z Harrym. Były też dni, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów kazał obu chłopcom trzymać się z daleka, gdyż był zajęty wieczorem. Ron złapał się na tym, że zaczyna wyczekiwać godzin spędzonych w kwaterach Snape'a, spędzonych na czytaniu o etyce i strategii wojskowej, w czasie, gdy Harry szkolił się w obronie i praktykował oklumencję. Pewnego dnia pojawił się problem, który z perspektywy czasu chłopcy powinni przewidzieć.

— To niesprawiedliwe! — wykrzyczała w ich stronę Hermiona. Jej twarz była zaczerwieniona, a oczy podejrzanie szkliste.

— Co? — Ron na wszelki wypadek się cofnął. Znał oznaki kobiet w trybie załamania, więc pomału zaczął przesuwać się w stronę wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego.

— Co się stało, Miona? — zapytał zaniepokojony Harry. Uczyli się na zaklęcia i nagle Hermiona zaczęła krzyczeć. _Czyżby powiedział coś nie tak?_ Wspomniał tylko o nowym uroku, który Snape obiecał mu pokazać, jeśli z następnego egzaminu u Flitwicka dostanie dobrą ocenę.

— To niesprawiedliwe! Zawsze jesteście nagradzani, gdy wpadniecie w kłopoty! — powiedziała łamiącym się głosem Gryfonka. — A ja zachowuje się wzorowo, ciężko się uczę i trzymam się z dala od jakichkolwiek psot, a to wy dostajecie specjalne przywileje!

— Na przykład jakie? — spytał Ron z niedowierzaniem.

— Jak nauka z profesorem Snape'em! Jak możliwość korzystania z jego własnej, osobistej biblioteki! Jak nauka wielu rzeczy, których nie ma w naszych książkach!

— To nie jest nagroda — stwierdził Weasley. — Dużo czasu muszę poświęcić przebierając ślimaki i wszelkiego rodzaju obrzydliwe rzeczy.

— Byłabym przeszczęśliwa, gdybym mogła to robić, mogąc w zamian korzystać z jego biblioteki! — Hermiona odskoczyła do tyłu. — Nawet nie potrafisz docenić szansy, jaką otrzymałeś!

— Dziewczyny są jednak nienormalne — Ron przewrócił oczami. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że _chcesz_ spędzić czas w lochach, być znieważana, szorować kociołki i…

— Och, zamknij się, Ronaldzie Weasley! — warknęła Hermiona, brzmiące niezwykle podobnie do Snape'a. — Słyszałam o czasie studiów, ciasteczkach i ciekawych dyskusjach. Więc nie próbuj mi wmówić, jak tam jest strasznie. To jest nie fair. To znaczy, ja rozumiem, dlaczego Harry'emu trzeba poświęcić więcej czasu i uwagi… Naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadzało, ale teraz obaj uczestniczycie w tych spotkaniach i ja… Po prostu czuję się _pominięta!_ — Jej głos się załamał, a łzy zaczęły spływać po policzku. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Ron wyglądał na przerażonego i gotowego do ucieczki, a Harry gorączkowo zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć.

— Hm, hm… Dlaczego nie pójdziesz z nami? — W końcu przełknął ślinę.

Ron spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, a Hermiona uniosła twarz i gapiła się na niego.

— Naprawdę mogłabym?

— Pewnie — powiedział Harry stanowczo, zastanawiając się, jak zareaguje na to Snape. Mniej lub bardziej zaakceptował obecność Rona, ale to „mniej lub bardziej" spowodowane było przypadkiem i szlabanem przyjaciela. Jeśli pomyślał, że Harry nabył zwyczaju zapraszania całej wieży Gryffindoru do jego prywatnego mieszkania... Mimo to Hermiona miała rację, a dla Harry'ego nie do pomyślenia było przynajmniej nie spróbować włączyć ją do ich grona, podczas sesji u opiekuna.

Tej nocy całe bardzo nerwowe Złote Trio udało się do lochów. Hermiona pozostała z Ronem, a Harry z lękiem zapukał i wszedł do kwater opiekuna.

— Hmm… panie profesorze… — Przełknął, zbliżając się do biurka, gdzie mężczyzna przeglądał dokumenty. — Czy byłoby w porządku, gdybym… hmm… zaprosił tutaj dzisiejszego wieczoru Hermionę?

Harry był przygotowany na krzyki oburzenia i skargi o „aroganckich bachorach, którzy atakują moją prywatność", a nawet szybkiego klapsa lub dwa dla samego tak niedorzecznego pomysłu. Nie był przygotowany na uniesione brwi nauczyciela i spokojne stwierdzenie:

— Zastanawiałem się, jak długo potrwa, zanim o niej pomyślisz.

— Co? To znaczy… Co? Wie pan...

Snape przewrócił oczami.

— To znaczy, że się jej nie zapytałeś? Nie przyszło ci do głowy, aby ją zaprosić? Nie sądzisz, że takie spotkania mogłyby się jej spodobać? — Problem ujęty w ten sposób i wyrażony na głos sprawił, że Harry poczuł się bardzo zakłopotany, iż nie zastanowił się nawet, jak musiała się czuć Hermiona, gdy oni wychodzili na spotkanie z Mistrzem Eliksirów. — A może zamierzałeś ją wykluczyć? — Harry zaczął się wiercić pod spojrzeniem opiekuna. _Nic dziwnego, że Hermiona była tak zdenerwowana. Co ze mnie za przyjaciel?_

— Nie… Nie chciałem jej wykluczyć. Ja po prostu nie myślałem... — Harry zamarł, gdy Snape zmarszczył brwi. Profesor nienawidził, kiedy używał tego pretekstu. Nie, żeby to nie była prawda, po prostu opiekuna niezmiernie irytowało, kiedy Harry często nie próbował nawet przemyśleć pewnych rzeczy, tylko w swoich działaniach od razu szedł na żywioł.

— Napiszesz sto razy: „Zacznę myśleć o swoich działaniach tak, aby nie sprawiać bólu innym z powodu mojej bezmyślności" — warknął Snape.

— Tak jest, sir — westchnął zrezygnowany Harry. — To znaczy, że Hermiona może zostać?

— Tak. — Snape skinął głową w kierunku, gdzie przyjaciele Harry'ego nerwowo oczekiwali na progu. Dwoje Gryfonów nieśmiało weszło do środka. — Witam, panno Granger.

— Dziękuję, panie profesorze — odpowiedziała uprzejmie. — Pańskie kwatery są bardzo ładne. Lubię zielono-czarny schemat kolorów.

Ron i Harry wymienili oszołomione spojrzenia. Jakoś nigdy nie zauważyli schematu kolorów w mieszkaniu Snape'a, nie mówiąc już rozmowie o nich z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

— Widzę, że do naszego zgromadzenia dołączyła osoba z bardzo wskazanym poziomem kultury i obycia — odparł Snape. — Nie żebyście mieli wiele czasu na rozmowy. Cóż… oto zasady. Panie Potter - nadal uczestniczysz w dodatkowych lekcjach ze mną, co najmniej pięć dni w tygodniu. Możesz zaprosić pana Weasleya i pannę Granger, ale nie więcej niż trzy razy. Panie Weasley… pana mogę oczywiście wezwać do pracy w laboratorium. Te noce będą uważane za szlaban i traktowane, jako takie.

— To oznacza brak ciasteczek — szepnął Harry do Rona.

— W rzeczywistości — potwierdził beznamiętnie Snape. — Jednak w nocy, gdy pan Weasley pracuje nad esejami, które mu przypisałem, to serdecznie zapraszam do przyłączenia się do nas, panno Granger.

Ron uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Ponieważ był tutaj tak naprawdę za karę, w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego i Hermiony, to zastanawiał się, czy Snape zamierza traktować go inaczej niż pozostałą dwójkę. Niezmiernie pocieszające było usłyszeć, że wszyscy będą traktowani tak samo. Zrozumiał, że inaczej będzie podczas nocy, kiedy będzie musiał pracować z obrzydliwymi rzeczami w laboratorium eliksirów. Szczerze mówiąc, to naprawdę wcale nie miał za dużego apetytu na herbatę i ciasteczka po krojeniu, usuwaniu kości, rozcieraniu, filetowaniu i skórowaniu składników mikstur. Marzył wówczas tylko o lakonicznym zwolnieniu i udaniu się prosto pod gorący prysznic.

— Zasady dla ciebie, panno Granger są następujące: żadna książek z mojej osobistej biblioteki nie ma prawa opuścić tych kwater. Możesz dowoli przeglądać półki, ale nie wolno ci dotknąć żadnej z książek. Jeśli znajdziesz taką, którą chciałabyś przejrzeć czy poczytać, to poprosisz mnie o pozwolenie i jeśli uznam, że dana książka jest bezpieczna, to ci ją podam. Nie odpowiadam na pytania dotyczące zadania domowego, ale jeśli będziesz potrzebować pomocy, podam ci tytuły książek, w których będziesz mogła znaleźć odpowiedzi. Jeśli będziecie sobie życzyć, to mogę przeglądnąć wasze eseje, panie Weasley, panno Granger. Przeglądam wszystkie prace pana Pottera, pomimo jego wielkiej niechęci. — Snape pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech. Za jego plecami Harry wykrzywił się. — Widziałem to, panie Potter. Uważaj, albo przeklnę ci twarz i zostaniesz w ten sposób. Kontynuując panno Granger… Będziesz zachowywać się kulturalnie cały czas, a ja od razu uprzedzam, że poza naszymi spotkaniami, moje traktowanie cię nie zmieni się ani o jotę. Jeśli twoje zachowanie nie spełni moich oczekiwań, wówczas - co najmniej – każę ci opuścić nasze spotkania, a wierz mi, że odzyskanie zaufania nie będzie łatwą sprawą. Nie nałożę jednak na ciebie żadnych innych kar w takim przypadku. Rozumiesz?

— Tak jest, panie profesorze — odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona.

— Bardzo mnie to cieszy — westchnął zrezygnowany Snape. — Jaki jest twój ulubiony rodzaj ciasteczek?


	15. Rozdział 15

**Rozdział 15 **

* * *

><p>Kiedy wszystko zostało zrobione i powiedziane, Ron był winny Harry'emu Galeona. Chłopcy założyli się bowiem, ile czasu zajmie Hermionie wyproszenie u Snape'a pozwolenia na korzystanie z jego osobistej biblioteki. Weasley obstawił miesiąc, ale Harry wiedząc, że przyjaciółka postawiła sobie za cel życia zdobycie tej zgody, uznał, że uda jej się to szybciej.<p>

W rzeczywistości zajęło jej to siedemnaście dni.

— Bardzo_ dziękuję_, panie profesorze! Obiecuję, że oddam ją panu w przyszłym tygodniu —zapewniała Hermiona, przytulając do piersi osobistą kopię _„Nakazów i zakazów_ _transmutacji"_ nauczyciela.

— Jeśli nie, panno Granger, to powinnaś poważnie przemyśleć przeniesienie do innej szkoły. Słyszałem, że Australia jest piękna o tej porze roku — odpowiedział Snape bez cienia humoru.

Przełknęła głośno na to oświadczenie:

— Tak jest, panie profesorze. Zrozumiałam.

Gdy trójka Gryfonów ruszyła z powrotem do ich wieży, Ron zaczął polemizować z Hermioną:

— Dlaczego tak ci zależało na tym żeby zabrać książkę ze sobą? Nie wystarcza ci ich ilość w bibliotece?

Hermiona popatrzyła na trzymaną książkę z uwielbieniem:

— W tej są osobiste notatki profesora, Ron! A poza tym to wydanie jest lepsze, niż w bibliotece.

Harry i Ron spojrzeli po sobie, a następnie na dziewczynę.

— Znowu zapomnisz jeść, prawda? — westchnął Harry.

— Och, przestań — odburknęła Hermiona, choć w jej głosie słychać było wyraźne rozkojarzenie i kompletny brak chęci prowadzenia dalszej konwersacji z przyjaciółmi. Otworzyła już książkę i przeskakiwała po jej stronach, co chwila wydając ekstatyczny jęk. Chłopcy wymienili znaczące spojrzenia i złapawszy Hermionę za łokcie zaczęli bezpiecznie prowadzić ją po hogwarckich korytarzach.

Trzy dni później Ginny zaalarmowała brata, że coś jest nie tak: Hermiona przez pół nocy buszowała po dziewczęcym dormitorium. Chłopcy znaleźli przyjaciółkę w nastroju całkowicie odmiennym od przejawianej przez ostatnie dni euforii. Dziewczyna gorączkowo przeszukiwała pokój wspólny: zrywała poduszki z krzeseł, rozsuwała materace w sofach, a nawet zaglądała pod dywan.

— Co się stało? — zapytał zaniepokojony Harry.

— Zgubiłaś ją, prawda? — Ron natychmiast pomyślał o najgorszej rzeczy, jaka mogła spotkać Hermionę. — Książkę Snape'a. Nie masz jej, prawda?

Gryfonka ze łzami w oczach, pokiwała głową.

— Nie rozumiem! Wiem, że miałam ją wczoraj, bo używałam jej do sprawdzenia eseju z transmutacji. Musiałam ją wyjąć z torby na eliksirach i nie pamiętam, kiedy widziałam ją potem. Sprawdzałam _wszędzie,_ ale nigdzie nie mogę jej znaleźć!

Chłopcy natychmiast zaczęli pomagać jej w poszukiwaniach, ale nawet z ich wsparciem książka się nie znalazła. Wreszcie Hermiona zeszła na śniadanie, a następnie dała się chłopcom zaciągnąć do gabinetu profesor McGonagall. Może wiedźma będzie wiedziała, co zrobić?

— Tak, panno Granger? — spytała nerwowo Minerwa, zaalarmowana załamanym wyrazem twarzy Hermiony. — Co się stało? — Dreszcz przeszedł jej po kręgosłupie, jak zawsze, gdy członek Złotego Trio zapukał do jej drzwi.

— Och, pani profesor… Mam straszny problem — jęknęła rozdzierająco Hermiona. — Pożyczyłam książkę, zgubiłam ją i teraz nie wiem co zrobić!

McGonagall odetchnęła z ulgą. _To wszystko?_ Jej twarz przybrała wyraz srogiej dezaprobaty.

— Jestem zaskoczona, panno Granger. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, ciebie nie podejrzewałam o nieposzanowanie cudzej własności, a zwłaszcza książki! — Widząc drżące wargi Hermiony postanowiła odpuścić surową reprymendę, zdając sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna naprawdę czuję się strasznie winna. — Spokojnie, dziecko — powiedziała, energicznie klepiąc ją po ramieniu i prowadząc na krzesło. — Nie jesteś pierwszą uczennicą, która zgubiła książkę… Jestem pewna, że pani Pince zrozumie…

Hermiona potrząsnęła żałośnie głową.

— To nie była książka z biblioteki, pani profesor. To była osobista kopia.

— Cóż, skarbie... Jestem przekonana, że jeśli mocno się skupisz, to wymyślisz miejsca, w których jeszcze nie szukałaś. Próbowałaś odtworzyć swoje kroki?

Hermiona skinęła głową.

— Bezskutecznie?

Kolejne potwierdzenie.

— Cóż… Musimy założyć, że jest mało prawdopodobne, aby ten wolumin rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Przecież nie mówimy o książce, która może sama znikać. — Minerva rzuciła Hermionie ostre spojrzenie. — Bo to nie była _taka_ książka, prawda?

— Nie, pani profesor. To nie była jedna z _tych_ książek — potwierdziła gorączkowo Hermiona.

— W takim razie jedyne, co mogę ci zasugerować, to wysłanie sowy do „Esów i Floresów" i sprawdzenie, czy mają kopię książki w magazynie. Być może będzie akurat aktualnie dostępna i… — Dziewczyna szybko pokręciła głową:

— W tej książce były przypisy, pani profesor. Komentarze, notatki i takie rzeczy. Nowy egzemplarz nie będzie tego miał. Całej tej ciężkiej pracy i wiedzy po prostu _nie ma._ Czuję się po prostu strasznie! — Hermiona próbowała stłumić szloch.

McGonagall udało się nie uśmiechnąć. Dogłębne, wieloletnie obserwacje pozwalały jej uznać, iż nastoletnie bazgroły na marginesach stanowiły zazwyczaj małe źródło wsparcia w późniejszych latach - były bardziej zabawne, niż pouczające, choć oczywiście nigdy nie powiedziałaby tego uczniom. Zastanawiała się, któremu ze studentów udało się zaszczepić takie poczucie grozy w Hermionie. Czyżby jednemu ze starszych Krukonów?

— Może więc oprócz zakupienia brakującej książki, dobrze byłoby podarować właścicielowi bon na drugi wolumin z oferty księgarni? Jesteś zaledwie na drugim roku, panno Granger, nie sądzę, by notatki poczynione przez któregoś z kolegów mogły być, aż tak rozbudowane.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią załzawionymi oczyma.

— Księga nie należała do żadnego ucznia, pani profesor. Ta książka należała do profesora Snape'a.

Minerva opadła ciężko na krzesło.

— Zgubiłaś jedną z książek _Severusa?_ Na skarpetki wielkiego Merlina!

Na widok zachowania swojej Opiekunki Domu, oczy Hermiony wypełniły się łzami.

— To co ja mam zrobić, pani profesor?

Opiekunka Gryffindoru myślała gorączkowo. Snape był fanatycznie zaborczy o swoje rzeczy, dla niego pożyczenie komuś czegoś było niezwykłe. A powierzenie studentowi cennej, okraszonej notatkami książki było wręcz bezprecedensowe. Teraz Hermiona straciła tę książkę! McGonagall podejrzewała, że reakcja Snape'a będzie bardzo nieprzyjemna.

— Och, moja droga — powiedziała, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Hermiony. — Och, moje biedne dziecko.

Sympatia McGonagall była zdecydowania niepokojąca.

— Proszę, pani profesor, co ja mam teraz zrobić? — Hermiona przełknęła ślinę.

Minerva wzięła głęboki oddech i starała się być optymistką. Severus był dorosły, mimo wszystko. Mógł zrozumieć, że takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Na pewno przez jedną zgubioną książkę nie udusi jednej z najlepszych uczennic Hogwartu ostatniej dekady.

— Myślę, że powinnaś jak najszybciej napisać do „Esów i Floresów". Rozumiem, że nie będziesz mogła zrekonstruować notatek profesora Snape'a, ale musisz zrobić to, co możesz, aby naprawić całą sytuację. — Hermiona przytaknęła posłusznie. — Oczywiście, trzeba powiedzieć mu, co się stało. Będę ci towarzyszyć do lochów, jeśli chcesz. — _Zapobiegając przy tym rozwścieczonemu mężczyźnie przerobienie jej najmądrzejszego lwiątka w stos składników eliksirów_.

Hermiona poczuła jak serce staje jej w gardle.

— Ale mam jeszcze kilka dni, zanim będę musiała ją oddać, pani profesor. Nie mogłabym jeszcze poczekać? Może uda mi się zdobyć do tego czasu nową książkę, wówczas oddam ją profesorowi Snape'owi i przeproszę...

McGonagall sprzeciwiła się.

— Spodziewałam się od ciebie większej odwagi, panno Granger — mruknęła z dezaprobatą. — Profesor Snape ma prawo wiedzieć, co się stało z jego książką. Może będzie mieć jakieś sugestie, co do miejsca jej poszukiwania. Poza tym, na pewno nie chcę, żebyś nauczyła się wymigiwać od konsekwencji swojego niedbalstwa, rozumiesz? Co, jeśli ktoś ją znajdzie i zwróci profesorowi?

Hermiona zaniechała wysiłków w dalszym wymyślaniu wyjścia z tej sytuacji.

— Tak, pani profesor — powiedziała ze smutkiem. Wiedziała, że McGonagall ma rację, ale na Merlina, nie chciała stanąć twarzą w twarz ze Snape'em.

— Chcesz, żebym poszła z tobą? — zaoferowała ponownie Minerwa.

— Nie, dziękuje, pani profesor — odparła Hermiona po chwili namysłu. — Ja… i tak miałam dzisiaj iść do profesora Snape'a z Harrym i Ronem. Powiem mu o książce.

— W porządku. Powiadom mnie, jeśli wystąpią jakieś... problemy.

— Oczywiście, pani profesor. Dziękuję.

Dogoniwszy przyjaciół, Hermiona od razu powiedziała im, co zasugerowała jej McGonagall.

— Od razu pobiegłam do sowiarni i napisałam do rodziców z prośbą o dodatkowe pieniądze na zakup książki dla profesora Snape'a. Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzą i będę mogła wysłać sowę do „Esów i Floresów" zamawiając nowy egzemplarz — westchnęła nieszczęśliwa. — Nie, żeby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie dla profesora. On będzie _wściekły._

Harry przygryzł wargę z niepokojem. Nienawidził myśli, że jeden z jego przyjaciół jest w tarapatach, a on nie może nic zrobić.

— Kompletnie nie rozumiem, jak książka mogła zniknąć. To nie ma sensu… Miałaś ją w torbie, a potem tak po prostu zniknęła. A przecież jesteś osobą, która zawsze dba o swoje rzeczy.

— Chwileczkę… — Ron przystanął zastanawiając się nad czymś usilnie, po czym spytał: — Czy Malfoy czasem nie siedział wczoraj obok ciebie na eliksirach? Był z czegoś strasznie zadowolony, gdy opuszczaliśmy klasę. A jeśli ta mała fretka ją wzięła?

— Kiedy? I po co?

— Może wtedy, gdy wszyscy byliśmy przy biurku, by oddać nasze eliksiry do oceny? A po co? Skąd mam wiedzieć, jaki cel miał ten dupek? Pewnie zrobił to tylko po to, aby wpakować cię w kłopoty.

— Bo ja wiem — powiedział Harry z powątpiewaniem. — To znaczy… jasne, że Malfoy jest dupkiem, ale żeby ukraść komuś książkę?

— Myślę, że powinnaś z nim porozmawiać, zanim powiesz Snape'owi. Jeśli Malfoy ją ma, to być może uda ci się ją odzyskać. Jeśli nie… Cóż, nic nie stracisz, bo i tak masz zamiar powiedzieć Snape'owi, co się stało, więc Malfoy nie może do niego pobiec i wpakować cię w kłopoty.

Hermiona rozważała przez chwilę słowa Rona.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Malfoy zniżyłby się do takiego poziomu, żeby wykraść mi książkę z torby, ale chyba warto spróbować z nim porozmawiać.

— Chcesz żebyśmy byli przy tej rozmowie? — zaoferował Harry.

— Nie… Jak przyjdę z wami, to on będzie domagać się obecności Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. W życiu się wtedy do niczego nie przyzna, a potem po prostu rozpoczniecie bójkę — odpowiedziała sztywno Hermiona.

— Ha! — prychnął Ron. — Tak jakbyś nigdy nie uderzyła Malfoya!

— Tak. — Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Prawdopodobne podczas waszej rozmowy będzie chciał mieć przy sobie, tak na wszelki wypadek, swoich ochroniarzy!

Hermiona spojrzała na obu i już zamierzała rozpocząć polemikę, gdy dostrzegła Malfoya opuszczającego Wielką Salę.

— Zostańcie tutaj! — nakazała przyjaciołom, jednocześnie śpiesząc się, aby dogonić Ślizgona.

Tymczasem Snape, zauważywszy nagłe odejście Hermiony wstał od stołu nauczycielskiego i udał się za dziewczyną. Rano domowy skrzat odwiedził go w jego kwaterze i zwrócił mu kopię jego _„Nakazów i zakazów_ _transmutacji",_ tłumacząc, że znalazł książkę w jednym z koszy na śmieci. Severus chciał przesłuchać pannę Granger i dowiedzieć się jak _jego_ książka, będąca pod _jej_ opieką, znalazła się w takim miejscu i dlaczego została tak haniebnie potraktowana.

— Malfoy! — zawołała Hermiona szybko zmniejszając odległość od chłopca udającego się w kierunku lochów.

Zaskoczony Draco i jego przyjaciele odwrócili się.

— Proszę, proszę… ulubiona szlama Pottera. — Ślizgon uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Malfoy — odparła Hermiona, nie dając się sprowokować.

— Jakby mnie obchodziło to, czego potrzebujesz — prychnął Ślizgon i obrócił się do niej plecami.

— Porozmawiasz ze mną teraz, czy później z profesorem Snape'em — odparła chłodno Hermiona.

Odwrócił się.

— O czym ty mówisz? — Hermiona zdecydowanym ruchem skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Draco spojrzał na towarzyszących mu kumpli. — Spadajcie — rozkazał.

Gdy jego towarzysze zawahali się, popchnął ich.

— Powiedziałem, spadajcie!

Zirytowani takim potraktowaniem Ślizgoni ruszyli ociężale z miejsca.

— Tylko nie przychodź do nas z płaczem, kiedy znowu uderzy cię w nos — rzucił Goyle przez ramię.

Draco pociągnął ją w kierunku mrocznego korytarza.

— Co jest tak cholernie ważne, Granger? — zażądał.

Hermiona zmusiła się do zachowania spokoju:

— Znikła mi książka, Draco. Miałam ją jeszcze podczas naszej ostatniej lekcji eliksirów. Zastanawiam się, czy czasem jej... nie znalazłeś. — Wiedziała, że oskarżenie chłopca o kradzież książki będzie skutkować natychmiastowym zaprzeczeniem, miała więc nadzieję, że taktyka „drobnych kroków", może przynieść lepsze rezultaty.

Draco uniósł brwi.

— Książkę? — Powtórzył niewinnie. W tym momencie Hermiona już wiedziała, że chłopak ją zabrał. — Wszechmogący Merlinie, Granger… W życiu nie spodziewałem się, że możesz _zgubić książkę._

— Draco, to jest naprawdę istotne. Muszę mieć tę książkę z powrotem. Proszę, jeśli ją masz, oddaj mi — błagała Hermiona rozpaczliwie.

— Oskarżasz mnie o kradzież, szlamo? — zapytał, mrużąc oczy Draco i przez chwilę w rzeczywistości_ poczuł się_ obrażony. Fakt, że _skradł_ jej książkę nie oznaczał, że pozwoli głupiej Gryfonce go winić, gdy było oczywistym, że dziewczyna nie ma przeciwko niemu żadnego dowodu.

— Draco, proszę. To nie jest moja książka, pożyczyłam ją.

Wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się, nie chcąc przyznać, że zaczął odczuwać minimalne wyrzuty sumienia.

— To nie mój problem, Granger.

— _Proszę_, Draco! — błagała Hermiona. — Ona należy do profesora Snape'a! Jeśli ją masz, oddaj… _Proszę_.

Zszokowany Draco obrócił się do tyłu, szeroko otwierając oczy.

— Co?! Snape pożyczył ci książkę z jego notatkami — wydyszał. —_ Nikomu_ oprócz mnie nie pozwolił tego zrobić… — Ugryzł się w język, a jego gniew wzrósł. _Był_ jedynym, któremu jego ojcem chrzestny ufał na tyle, by pozwolić wynosić książki poza kwatery. Jego cenne książki! Jak Snape mógł pożyczyć coś ze swojej biblioteki gryfońskiej mugolaczce?! Niewielka skrucha, którą Draco odczuł na widok lęku Hermiony, zniknęła w przypływie zazdrości.

Co gorsza, Snape wiedział, że Lucjusz nie będzie zadowolony z niczego innego poza faktem, iż Draco zostanie najlepszym uczniem na swoim roku. Podczas przerwy letniej ojciec zagroził mu, że będzie zmuszony ukarać go surowiej, niż dotychczas, jeśli nie dostanie lepszych ocen, niż Hermiona. A jednak jego chrzestny pomagał dziewczynie przyćmić jego osiągnięcia.

Transmutacja była jedyną klasą, w której Draco z Hermioną szli łeb w łeb. Przekonanie, że wykorzystanie dodatkowego tekstu pozwoli Gryfonce dostać lepszą ocenę z eseju od niego, skłoniło Draco do kradzieży książki. Udało mu się przekonać samego siebie, że zastosowanie dodatkowego tekstu było równoznaczne z oszustwem, więc akcja była całkowicie uzasadniona. Wiedza, że książka pochodziła z prywatnej biblioteki _jego_ ojca chrzestnego, uczyniła go jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowanym, aby zobaczyć jak wielkie będzie miała problemy. Nie miał wątpliwości, a przecież znał Snape'a doskonale, że będzie wściekły na dziewczynę za utratę książki, a to oznaczało, że Draco po raz kolejny będzie jedyną osobą, która będzie mogła korzystać z jego biblioteki. Co więcej, Draco wiedział, że nauczyciel potrafi chować urazę, jak nikt inny, a to mogło oznaczać, że oceny Granger z eliksirów ucierpią. Tak więc może uda mu się pokonać ją w dwóch klasach - co z pewnością zadowoli ojca i być może pozwoli mu uniknąć obiecanej kary trzciną.

Szok Draco oraz jego lapsus spowodowały, że Hermiona ostatecznie zdała sobie sprawę z powagi tego, co się stało. Zacisnęła pięści.

— Proszę, pomóż mi. Jeśli masz jakiś pomysł, gdzie książka może być, to byłabym ci bardzo wdzięczna.

— Jak wdzięczna? — zapytał Draco, leniwie przeciągając sylaby, podczas gdy w jego głowie rysował się już zarys idealnego planu pozwalającego zostać mu najlepszym drugoklasistą.

Hermiona westchnęła.

— Czego chcesz?

Ślizgon przybrał przebiegły wyraz twarzy.

— Musisz naprawdę strasznie chcieć tę książkę.

Skinęła głową ponuro.

— Wiesz, że tak. Czego chcesz?

— Cóż… Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że umiem już wszystko na najbliższe testy. Może…. Gdybym nie musiał się uczyć, będąc przy tym pewnym, że zdobędę najlepszą ocenę w klasie, to znalazłbym trochę czasu i rozejrzał się, by pomóc ci znaleźć tę książkę…

Trochę czasu zajęło Hermionie zrozumienie o co chodzi Ślizgonowi, a potem spojrzała na niego całkowicie zszokowana.

— Chcesz, żebym źle napisała test? Celowo?

— Nie masz nic innego, co mógłbym chcieć, szlamo — warknął Draco. Głupia dziewczyna! Nic nie rozumiała. Z pewnością _nie została_ pobita, jeśli nie była najlepszym uczniem na swoim roku. O nie, jej mugolscy krewni prawdopodobnie tylko dali jej dodatkowy deser i zabrali do księgarni. Kompletnie nie rozumiała kanonów czarodziejskiego świata. _Nie_ miała zielonego pojęcia, jak to jest być dziedzicem czystokrwistej rodziny i starać się spełnić jej oczekiwania, narzucone na barki w dniu, w którym się urodziłeś. Nie wiedziała, jak to jest żyć u boku i według standardów fanatyka - klęska Lorda Voldemorta nie zmieniła przekonań jego ojca na temat wyższości czystej krwi. Wszystko, co nie musiał, czy chciał tego czy nie, to udowadniać tą wyższość każdym swoim czynem. Według norm Lucjusza Draco, pochodząc z czystokrwistej rodziny o wielopokoleniowym szlachectwie, musiał odnosić sukcesy we wszystkich swoich przedsięwzięciach. Jeśli _nie_ był najlepszy, to tylko dlatego, że się nie starał. A lenistwo było tym, co Lucjusz szybko i boleśnie zamierzał „wybić" synowi z głowy.

Nie… Granger nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia o życiu. Szła przez nie wesoło, myśląc, że reprymenda od Snape'a, choćby najbardziej surowa, to koniec świata. Profesor nie mógł jej nawet dotknąć - była Gryfonką, a poza tym nie miał nad nią żadnej władzy sprawczej, więc cym ona się martwiła?

Hermiona zacisnęła wargi.

— W porządku. Mamy dzisiaj test z eliksirów. Odpowiem źle na jedno pytanie, więc z pewnością dostaniesz najlepszą ocenę. Daj mi tę książkę.

— Nie tak szybko — odpowiedział Draco. — Mówiłaś, że naprawdę ją chcesz. Myślisz, że jeden źle napisany test wystarczy?

— Malfoy, nie mam zamiaru zniszczyć całej mojej szkolnej kariery przez jedną książkę!

— Jak zawalisz dzisiejsze eliksiry i jutrzejszy test z transmutacji, to wtedy dam ci książkę.

— Nie — sprzeciwiła się Hermiona, czerwieniejąc ze złości. — Nie zrujnuję sobie średniej, a ty i tak mi nie pomożesz. Najpierw oddaj książkę.

— Chciałabyś… — szydził Draco. — Skoro wciąż jej nie masz, _to_ nadal będziesz mieć motywację, aby dotrzymać warunków naszego… kompromisu, co do osiągnięcia najlepszych ocen na roku.

— W porządku. Dzisiaj zawalę test z eliksirów, ty mi oddasz wolumin, a jutro zapewnię ci najwyższą ocenę z transmutacji.

Draco udawał, że zastanawia się nad tą propozycją. Zaraz po eliksirach dał książkę Goyle'owi z rozkazem natychmiastowego pozbycia się jej. Nie chciał ryzykować przyłapania przez Granger czy kogokolwiek z dowodami winy w ręku. O ile wiedział, Gregory dawno pozbył się książki, prawdopodobnie przez nakarmienie nią Wielkiej Ośmiornicy lub innej, równie trwałej metody. Jeśli nie odda Granger książki po zawaleniu przez nią sprawdzianu z eliksirów, to Snape raczej nie będzie w nastroju, aby pozwolić jej powtórnie pisać test, nawet jeśli opowie mu całą historię.

A nawet jeśli nie uda mu się zmusić Hermiony do spartaczenia testu z transmutacji, to prawdopodobnie i tak będzie _na niego _tak wściekła za oszukanie jej, a _na siebie_ za obniżenie średniej z eliksirów na darmo, że nadal będzie miała problemy na jutrzejszym egzaminie praktycznym u McGonagall. Transmutacja wymagała nie tylko wiedzy, ale przede wszystkim spokoju i opanowania, a próby przemienienia czegoś będąc zdenerwowanym były wspaniałym sposobem, aby uzyskać nieoczekiwane, choć niekoniecznie pożądane wyniki. Draco uśmiechnął się do siebie. _Tak_, pomyślał, _bardzo prawdopodobne, że w końcu uda mi się być najlepszym zarówno na eliksirach, jak i na transmutacji_.

— To tak czystokrwiści przekonują innych o swojej wyższości? — Hermiona pogardliwie wydęła wargi. — Dzięki oszustwu? Naprawdę poczujesz się mądrzejszy, Draco, wiedząc, że jedynym powodem, dla którego masz najlepszą ocenę w klasie jest fakt, iż celowo błędnie odpowiedziałam na zadane pytania?

— Nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia, jak się czuję! — warknął rozeźlony Draco. Jak śmiała patrzeć na niego z taką pogardą, jakby chodziło o jego ego. Pewnie, gdyby był zainteresowany tylko prestiżem, który dawała pozycja klasowego prymusa, to może _trochę_ byłoby mu głupio, wiedząc że oszukał po drodze na szczyt. Ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że robił to w celu ratowania się przed bezlitosnym dyscyplinowaniem, to nie był tak bardzo zainteresowany drobnymi niuansami swojego postępowania. Zrobi wszystko, co konieczne, aby uniknąć niemiłosiernego bicia od ojca, a jeśli jakaś szlama będzie nim gardziła za środki jakimi osiągnie ten cel, to ma to gdzieś i spokojnie uda mu się żyć w zgodzie z samym sobą.

Hermiona uniosła ręce w geście obrzydzenia.

— Jesteś żałosny, Malfoy.

— Tylko pamiętaj o umowie, Granger. Kilka błędnych odpowiedzi na testach i książka jest znowu twoja...

Hermiona pokręciła głową i odeszła, a Draco z pełnym zadowoleniem malującym się na twarzy wrócił do dormitorium Slytherinu.

* * *

><p>Snape obserwował Granger, kiedy szła w stronę lochów. Miał ją wyprzedzić, gdy usłyszał jak woła jego chrześniaka. Ciekawy, o co chodzi, zniknął w cieniu, aby podsłuchiwać parę. Szpieg, do końca życia pozostaje szpiegiem.<p>

O czym ta dwójka mogła dyskutować? Chociaż bywały dziwniejsze znajomości w historii Hogwartu, Granger i Malfoy na pewno nie byli osobami, które miałyby ze sobą cokolwiek wspólnego na jakiejkolwiek płaszczyźnie. Podczas pobytu w jego kwaterze nie zademonstrowali żadnych oznak wzajemnego przyciągania.

Zaczął przysłuchiwać się rozmowie, planując zostać jedynie tak długo, aż zaspokoi swoją ciekawość. Później planował wyłonić się z ciemności i ukarać je za angażowanie się w działania, dla których większość studentów czaiła się kątach. Cel spotkania zaskoczył Snape'a – to nie była jakaś nieprzepisowa schadzka. Z rosnącą pogardą słuchał dyskusji drugoklasistów. Więc Granger była na tyle nieostrożna, aby _spuścić_ jego książkę z oczu i pozwolić Draco ją podkraść? Co gorsza, jego chrześniak teraz szantażował ją próbując poprawić swoje oceny? A co najgorsze, Gryfonka zgodziła się oszukiwać – pod jego nosem?!

Snape musiał wyzwolić w sobie całe pokłady samokontroli, aby nie dorwać tej dwójki i nie ukarać na miejscu. Miał patrzeć przez palce, jak niszczą _jego_ system ocen?! Ta sprawa wymagała bardzo specjalnej reakcji. Gdy dwoje dzieci się rozeszło, Snape udał się do swojego biura, po drodze nakreślając wizję działania.


	16. Rozdział 16

**Rozdział 16**

* * *

><p>Hermiona westchnęła skończywszy pisać sprawdzian. Celowo pominęła kluczowe pojęcia odpowiadając na dwa pytania, a w kolejnych dwóch specjalnie błędnie podała nazwy składników. Uznała, że to powinno wystarczyć, żeby ta straszna fretka otrzymała najwyższą ocenę. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że upierał się, aby źle napisała test, ale z perspektywy czasu przypuszczała, że to co zaproponował miało sens. <em>Miał rację, co innego mogła mu zaoferować?<em> Draco nie potrzebował korepetycji ani pieniędzy, a ona potrzebowała książkę. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić miny Snape'a, gdyby musiała mu się przyznać, że ją straciła. Ufał jej, a ona go zawiodła. Nigdy nie powinna była wziąć książki ze sobą na zajęcia. Mogła przecież coś na nią rozlać lub uszkodzić ją w jakiś inny sposób, choć nadal uważała, że za Malfoya wykradającego jej książkę z plecaka trudno było _ją_ winić_._

Wiedziała, że Harry i Ron nie zrozumieją. Sądzili, że bardziej martwi się o to, co Snape z nią zrobi, gdy dowie się, że zgubiła książkę. Mimo, że nie cieszyła ja perspektywa czekającej jej kary - a reakcja McGonagall głęboko ją zaniepokoiła – nie martwiła się nią, aż tak bardzo, jak chłopcy sądzili, że powinna. Nie wierzyła, że nauczyciel ją spierze, choć stosował taką karę wobec jej przyjaciela. Z tym, że Harry'ego ze Snape'em łączył szczególny związek, a ona wiedziała, że jej rodzice nigdy nie zgodziliby się na to, by nauczyciel ukarał ją fizycznie. A jak straszny by nie był Mistrz Eliksirów, to jakoś nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, aby stracił nad sobą kontrolę do tego stopnia, że zlałby ją bez zezwolenia od jej rodziców.

W rzeczywistości wolałaby dostać lanie. Bez względu na to, jak straszne było to przeżycie – a z opisów Harry'ego jasno to wynikało – wolałaby nie móc siedzieć przez tydzień, niż stracić dostęp do wspaniałej biblioteki profesora, nie wspominając zaskakująco przytulnej atmosfery, jaka wytworzyła się między ich czwórką.

Snape pozostał formalny i cierpki, ale swoje zjadliwe uwagi na temat ich logiki i intelektu rzucał tylko wówczas, gdy na nie zasłużyli. Nie był protekcjonalny czy pretensjonalny, nie rozpieszczał ich cytrynowymi dropsami i nie dawał wymijających odpowiedzi. Zachowywał się... Nie do końca tak, jakby byli dorośli, ale nie traktował ich też jak małych dzieci. Zakładał, że posiadali mózgi, więc traktował ich jak istoty myślące, choć nie żałował im ciętych uwag, jeśli uznał, że nie korzystają z szarych komórek odpowiednio.

Hermiona wiedziała, że pozbawienie jej możliwości udziału w tych intelektualnych spotkaniach zaszkodzi jej o wiele bardziej, niż uczyniłaby to kara fizyczna. Tylko dlatego zdecydowała się oszukiwać na sprawdzianie.

Wzięła się w garść i poszła oddać kartkówkę. Snape rzucił na nią okiem, gdy kładła pracę na

szczycie stosu kartek leżących już na biurku.

Kiedy ostatni uczeń skończył pisać sprawdzian, Snape kazał im wyjąć kociołki i zaparzyć eliksir przeciwbólowy, sugerując, że prawdopodobnie będzie potrzebował sporą dawkę, aby uzupełnić zapasy w ambulatorium, jako że własne rezerwy na pewno wykorzysta podczas sprawdzania ich testów. Draco pochwycił spojrzenie Hermiony, a gdy skinęła mu głową uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. Gryfonka poczerwieniała z gniewu. _Drań!_

Draco walczył z poczuciem winy. _Co się z nim dzieje? __Głupia szlama straci kilka punktów._ Co za różnica, co się z nią stanie? Poza tym, dlaczego Malfoy miałby się troszczyć o kogoś niższego gatunku?

Gdy zajęcia zbliżały się do końca, Snape skończył oceniać testy. Wcześniej z powodu bolesnego skaleczenia kciuka, spowodowanego używaniem smoczych zębów bez rękawic ochronnych, wysłał Neville'a do pani Pomfrey.

Zaczął po kolei wzywać uczniów do biurka, aby oddać poprawioną pracę, nie szczędząc przy tym odpowiedniego komentarza:

— Crabbe, twój test jest dowodem na to, że głupota jednak nie zna granic... Nott, twoja praca nie wygląda tak źle, jak zawsze... Weasley, następnym razem, gdy pomylisz oczy salamandry z oczami ropuchy, dam ci skosztować obu, abyś nauczył się je rozróżniać. Potter, jeśli poświeciłbyś połowę czasu, który marnujesz na naukę nowych akrobacji quidditcha na odrabianie lekcji z eliksirów, to byłbyś całkowicie zadowalającym warzycielem... — W końcu zostały już tylko dwa nazwiska: — Malfoy, Granger, podejdźcie do mnie.

Harry i Ron uśmiechnęli się do Hermiony. Po raz kolejny była najlepsza! Ale jej uśmiech był dziwnie blady.

Zatrzymała się przed biurkiem nauczyciela, ramię w ramię z Malfoyem. Snape spojrzał na oboje:

— Mam tu wasze kartkówki. Byliście najmniej idiotycznymi uczniami i oboje otrzymaliście najlepsze oceny. — Draco i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia pełne wzajemnej antypatii. — Jednakże… — Głos Snape'a stał się jedwabisty. — Nie zamierzam uznać żadnego z tych testów. — mówiąc to podarł obie kartki.

Klasa była w szoku, a Hermionie z Draco opadły wręcz szczęki.

— Co?! Nie może pan tego zrobić… — Draco zaczął krzyczeć, ale wyraz twarzy jego chrzestnego błyskawicznie go zmroził.

— Nie będę tolerować oszustwa w mojej klasie. Klasa jest wolna. Wasza dwójka zostaje...

Harry i Ron zwlekali z wyjściem, oszalali ze zmartwienia o Hermionę. Goyle z Crabbe'em również się ociągali, choć mniej z troski o Draco, a bardziej z racji tego, iż bez niego nie bardzo byli pewni, jakie zajęcia mają następne.

Kilka dobrze dobranych słów wygoniło niemrawych studentów z klasy. Snape zwrócił się do dwóch uczniów wciąż stojących przed biurkiem:

— Co macie do powiedzenia? — zażądał lodowato.

— Nie oszukiwałem! — zawołał gorąco Draco.

— Jak pan profesor może mnie o to podejrzewać? — zażądała Hermiona. — Wie pan, że znam materiał! Proszę mi zadać jakieś pytanie.

— Właśnie! — zgodził się Draco. — Skoro uważa pan, że mamy gdzieś ukryte ściągi, to proszę nam zmienić miejsca.

— Nie sugeruję, że oszukiwała pani, aby poprawić ocenę, panno Granger, ale że celowo napisała pani _mniej,_ niż wiedziała, co jednak i tak jest oszustwem — powiedział surowo Snape.

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę. _Skąd wiedział?_ Pod jego zimnym, przenikliwym spojrzeniem, czuła, że cała odwaga opuszcza ją w mgnieniu oka.

— Ja… Ja… — wyjąkała, starając się myśleć, co mogłaby powiedzieć. _Gdzie się podziała jej rzekoma inteligencja? Jąkała się jak idiotka._ Wówczas, usłyszała głos McGonagall w głowie, mówiący o braku odwagi i rozsądku, i już wiedziała, co ma robić. Nie było sensu oskarżać Draco - Snape nigdy nie uwierzyłby jej słowu przeciwko słowu Malfoya, a nie miała wątpliwości, że Ślizgon się wszystkiego wyprze. Musiała się przyznać. Nie chciała by nauczyciel był jeszcze bardziej zły, ale wolała to, niż oczekiwać, że wszystko samoistnie się kiedyś wyda i wówczas Mistrz Eliksirów będzie jeszcze bardziej wściekły. — Przepraszam, profesorze, zgubiłam pańską książkę. Ja... gdzieś ją zapodziałam... Tak myślę.

Snape sięgnął pod biurko.

— Wierzę, że mówisz o tej książce?

Hermiona prawie zemdlała z ulgi.

— Znalazł ją pan! — Ogromny uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na jej twarzy. Po chwili uświadomiła sobie, co to oznaczało i odwróciła się do Draco. — To znaczy, że jej nie miałeś? — spytała. — Chciałeś, żebym zawaliła test za _nic?_ — wykrzyknęła.

Draco zauważył błysk wściekłości w jej oczach i zanurkował pod biurko, ale nie był w stanie uniknąć ciosu całkowicie.

— Panno Granger! — Snape szarpnął ją z powrotem, kiedy postanowiła dobrać się do Draco przy biurku profesora.

Zatrzymała się, zdając sobie sprawę, że bicie chrześniaka Snape'a na jego oczach to skrajnie głupi pomysł, ale była zbyt wściekła, by o to dbać.

— Ty wredna fretko! Ty skur…

Czar uciszający uderzył w nią nim zdążyła dokończyć słowo, a chwilę później pochylał się nad nią wściekły nauczyciel, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Przełknęła ślinę, a wściekłość błyskawicznie z niej wyparowała.

— Jeszcze jedna sylaba, panno Granger i zamiast czaru uciszającego rzuciłbym zaklęcie myjące usta. Rozumiemy się?

Skinęła gwałtownie głową, a jej gniew zastąpiony został obawą.

— Usiądź.

Mając dziewczynę pod kontrolą, Snape zwrócił uwagę na Draco. Jego chrześniak dąsał się, masując szczękę.

— Uderzyła mnie! Szla…Granger mnie uderzyła! Widziałeś to!

Snape ostrożnie, chłodnymi palcami ocenił szkody. Z pewnością zostaną minimalne ślady, ale nie było poważnych uszkodzeń.

— Możesz ruszać szczęką? — Draco spróbował i skinął głową. — Możesz mówić?

— Tak. — Draco rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie na milczącą Hermionę.

— Wówczas możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego domowy skrzat przyniósł mi tę książkę, znalezioną notabene w toalecie chłopców w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu?

Draco zamarł. Ten idiota Goyle!

— Uch...

— Byłeś świadomy, że książka należała do mnie?

Draco wiercił się niespokojnie. Wiedział, że Snape nie sprawi lania Granger, ale też, że nie będzie miał żadnych obiekcji wobec jego osoby. Miał świadomość, że jak bardzo jego ojciec chrzestny nie był zły w tej chwili, to okłamanie uczyni go absolutnie wściekłym i praktycznie zapewni mu porządne manto. Mistrz Eliksirów posiadał już wystarczającą wiedzę na temat tego, co się stało, więc lepiej było wyznać wszystko i liczyć na złagodzenie kary, niż próbować kłamać mu w żywe oczy i dać się złapać na kolejnym oszustwie.

— Nie wiedziałem, że to twoja książka, gdy ją wziąłem, ale później Granger mi o tym powiedziała — przyznał. Zauważył, że Gryfonka jest zszokowana jego szybką spowiedzią, ale wiedział z bolesnego doświadczenia, że okłamywanie swojego chrzestnego to bardzo zły pomysł.

— A wziąłeś ją, bo...?

Draco zaczerwienił się i starał się nie patrzeć na dziewczynę. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał zrobić, to przyznać się do tego przed kimś innym, nie mówiąc już o Hermionie Granger – nieznośnej pannie Wiem-To-Wszystko, doskonałej uczennicy i dumie Gryffindoru, ale nie mógł znieść myśli, iż jego ojciec chrzestny może pomyśleć, że był po prostu zwykłym dupkiem. Albo, co gorsza, że miał zamiar szantażować Granger cały czas.

— Pomyślałem, że to niesprawiedliwe, że dzięki pomocy tej książki będzie miała lepszą ocenę z transmutacji niż ja — przyznał, niemal bezgłośnie.

Palce Snape'a złapały go pod brodę i uniosły głowę. Czarne oczy lustrowały uważnie szare źrenice. Draco przełknął ślinę.

— Ojciec był bardzo niezadowolony z moich ocen. Nie chciałem, żeby Granger była lepsza z eliksirów, więc po prostu wziąłem księgę. Ale kiedy przyszła i poprosiła o jej zwrot, pomyślałem, że równie dobrze mogę to wykorzystać i mieć _pewność,_ że nie będzie lepsza ode mnie.

— Nawet jeśli nie oddałbyś książki?

Przygnębiony, wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Pomyślałem, że mogłem zniweczyć jej wyniki przynajmniej do czasu, zanim odkryje, że jej nie mam. Poza tym, gdyby była wściekła, to nie mogłaby się skupić także na teście z transmutacji.

— Tak więc oboje byliście w zmowie. Panna Granger celowo odpowiedziała błędnie na pytania, a ty, w konsekwencji, mogłeś cieszyć się niezasłużenie wysoką oceną. — Oboje uczniowie wiercili się niespokojnie. Ująwszy całą sprawę w ten sposób, to naprawdę brzmiało to niesprawiedliwie.

— Usiądź. — Pchnął Draco na krzesło obok Hermiony. — Jesteś w stanie się kontrolować? — zapytał Hermionę surowo, a na jej potwierdzające skinienie, odwołał zaklęcie uciszające.

Snape usiadł przy biurku i spojrzał stojącą przed nim dwójkę uczniów. Rzucili na siebie okiem, po czym szybko odwrócili wzrok. Wkrótce, stwierdziwszy najwidoczniej, że tak jest najbezpieczniej, spuścili wzrok na podłogę. Po tym, co wydawało się wiecznością, Snape przemówił:

— W porządku. Zostaniecie ukarani za próbę oszustwa na moich i profesor McGonagall zajęciach.

— Sir, to znaczy, że powie pan profesor McGonagall o tym? — zapytała niepewnie Granger.

— Tak. — Na jego bezpardonową odpowiedź, wzdrygnęła się i spuściła wzrok na buty.

— Po pierwsze, oboje powtórnie napiszecie test w sobotę rano. Możecie się spodziewać trudniejszych pytań i surowszej oceny z mojej strony. — Skrzywili się, ale skinęli głową. — Po drugie... Będę rozmawiał z profesor McGonagall i przekonam ją, że spędzenie przez was niedzielnego popołudnia na czyszczeniu jej klasy jest świetnym sposobem zadośćuczynienia, za choćby _branie pod uwagę_ tak dwulicowego zachowania na jej zajęciach.

— Tak, proszę pana — mruknęli nieszczęśliwie.

— Skoro obojgu wam wydaje się, że wasza pozycja lidera klasy jest oczywista, to najbliższe dwa tygodnie spędzicie jako korepetytorzy dla tego, który ma mniej szczęścia. Myślę, że Vincent Crabbe będzie odpowiednim wyzwaniem.

Ku zaskoczeniu Snape'a, Hermiona zaprotestowała:

— Ale, profesorze, Neville ma najgorsze oceny w klasie. Jeśli mamy komuś pomóc, to powinien to być on.

— Co się stało, Granger? Nie chcesz zajmować się Ślizgonem? — drażnił ją Draco.

— Bądź sprawiedliwy, Malfoy — odwarknęła. — Jeśli mamy komuś pomóc, to powinna to być osoba, która jest w najgorszej sytuacji.

— Podejrzewam, że pan Longbottom jest poza wszelkimi kryteriami pomocy, panno Granger — powiedział sucho Snape. — Nie będziecie marnować czasu i wysiłku na próżno.

— Przynajmniej Neville ma najlepsze stopnie z zielarstwa. — Oczy Hermiony błysnęły. — W czym Crabbe jest najlepszy?

— O co ci chodzi?

— Neville jest mądrzejszy niż Vincent. Dlaczego zakładamy, że mądrzejszy z nich dwóch jest „poza wszelkimi kryteriami pomocy"?

Snape niechętnie przyznał w duchu, że panna Wiem-To-Wszystko miała rację. A poza tym, kara miała być bolesna.

— Proszę bardzo… Będziecie uczyć _zarówno_ pana Longbottoma, jak i pan Crabbe'a.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała Hermiona sztywno, posyłając triumfalnie spojrzenie w stronę Draco.

Ślizgon przewrócił oczami. Jakie to miało znaczenie? Mogli uczyć tych dwóch, aż byli sini na twarzy z wysiłku umysłowego, a i tak nie zrobiłoby to żadnej różnicy. Crabbe był kretynem, a Longbottom p drżał na samo wspomnienie ich nauczyciela. Snape chyba śnił, jeśli spodziewał się cudu.

— Możesz, oczywiście, zostać korepetytorem pana Crabbe'a, panno Granger — kontynuował Snape, ignorując przerażony jęk Hermiony. — A pan Malfoy będzie odpowiedzialny za pana Longbottom. — Jęczenie Draco również zostało zignorowane.

— Ale... proszę pana... — wytknęła Hermiona. — Nie powinien każdy z nas pracować z uczniem, z którym ma lepszy kontakt? Crabbe na pewno będzie bardziej słuchać Malfoya, niż mnie, a Neville…

— Panno Granger, ta kara nie ma być zabawą. Nie dopuszczę do tego, abyś wraz z kolegą Gryfonem usiadła i zaczęła debatować na temat tego, jak bardzo on nienawidzi eliksirów. Warunki kary się nie zmieniają. Jeszcze jakieś argumenty z pani strony, panno Granger i będziesz dwieście razy pisała: „Przyjmę moją karę z pokorą" — urwał wyzywająco. Hermiona zacisnęła wargi i zamilkła. Draco stłumił uśmiech.

— Oczywiście oczekuję, że korepetycje przyniosą efekty u obu studentów — kontynuował Snape. Był zadowolony, zauważywszy, że Draco zmarszczył brwi. — Jeśli _nie_ poprawią swoich ocen na następnym teście, to _wasze_ pośladki zapłacą cenę.

Oczy obojga uczniów rozszerzyły się ze strachu.

— ...mówiąc metaforycznie...

Obustronna ulga była aż nadto oczywista.

— ...dla panny Granger.

Snape starał się kontrolować skurcze swoich ust. To była świetna zabawa. Jakby naciskał jakiś przełącznik: przerażenie, ulga, konsternacja... W tej chwili Draco wyglądał na przygnębionego, a Hermiona na pełną obaw.

— Dla ciebie, panno Granger, twój dalszy dostęp do mojej biblioteki jest zagrożony.

Draco był zaskoczony jękiem przerażenia, który wydała z siebie Hermiona.

— Och... Proszę, panie profesorze. Czy nie mógłby pan mi także sprawić lania? — poprosiła. Draco popatrzył na nią z całkowitym niedowierzaniem.

— Kara byłaby zupełnie nie skuteczna, jeśli pozwoliłbym ją pani wybrać, panno Granger — odpowiedział surowo Snape, tłumiąc rozbawienie na widok reakcji Draco. — Ponadto… co mówiłem przed chwilą o argumentowaniu z pani strony?

Zbladła i pochyliła głowę.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana.

— Żeby było jasne: w sobotę macie szlaban ze mną, aby ponownie napisać test. W niedzielę czyścicie klasę profesor McGonagall. Potem przez dwa tygodnie prowadzicie korepetycje, odpowiednio z panem Crabbe'em i Longbottomem. Niepowodzenie w tej kwestii, a więc brak widocznych efektów waszych działań, doprowadzi do otrzymania dodatkowej kary - lania dla pana Malfoya i zakazu korzystania z mojej biblioteki dla panny Granger. Aha… jeszcze jedno… — Oboje studenci patrzyli na niego oszołomieni. — Abyście mogli uniknąć kary, _obaj_ studenci muszą poprawić swoje oceny.

Ledwo Hermiona zaczęła mówić, a od razu zatkała sobie usta dłonią. Draco nie miał takich skrupułów:

— To znaczy, jeśli uda mi się dokonać cudu i Longbottom poprawi swoje stopnie, ale Granger nie sprawi, że Crabbe zacznie myśleć, to ona straci swoje przywileje biblioteczne, a ja _nadal_ dostanę lanie? — spytał z niedowierzaniem.

— Dokładnie. Natomiast, jeśli pannie Granger powiedzie się z panem Crabbem, ale tobie z panem Longbottomem już nie, to nie tylko ty zostaniesz ukarany, ale panna Granger również — uściślił Snape.

— To niesprawiedliwe! — krzyknął Draco. Hermiona wciąż starała się zachować spokój, ale widać było, że po raz pierwszy stuprocentowo zgadza się z Draco.

— Życie nie jest fair — odpowiedział spokojnie Snape. — Wpadliście w tarapaty razem, więc wspólną pracą będziecie musieli się z nich wykaraskać. Proponowałbym wobec tego odłożyć wzajemną niechęć na bok i dążyć do wspólnego celu, albo będziecie jeszcze bardziej dotkliwie nieszczęśliwi.

Wyraz ich twarzy jasno wskazywał, że są świadomi konsekwencji.

— Możecie odejść. Panno Granger, proszę dostarczyć te dwieście zdań w sobotę.

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się. Miała nadzieję, że profesor nie dopatrzy się w jej wcześniejszej prośbie „argumentacji", ale oczywiście Snape nie był w nastroju, aby okazać jakiekolwiek miłosierdzie. Mruknęła:

— Tak, panie profesorze.

— Od pana, panie Malfoy, w tym samym dniu oczekuję z kolei dwustu zdań: „Okradanie innych jest nikczemne, jak również haniebne".

Draco rzucił mu zranione spojrzenie, ale niechętnie skinął głową.

Gdy uczniowie wybiegli z sali, Snape pogładził brodę w zamyśleniu. _Ten pomysł okaże się albo strzałem w dziesiątkę albo kompletną katastrofą. _

— Mam nadzieję, że jesteś szczęśliwa — splunął Draco w kierunku Hermiony, gdy tylko opuścili lochy.

— Ja? — spytała wściekle. — To wszystko przez ciebie! To ty mi ukradłeś książkę!

— _Nie,_ to ty zaczęłaś, próbując oszukiwać tą dodatkową książką.

— To nie było oszustwo! A skoro chciałeś skorzystać z tej księgi, to dlaczego nie zapytałeś? Przecież bym ci nie odmówiła – w końcu ta książka należy do twojego ojca chrzestnego!

— Skąd miałem to wiedzieć? — odpalił Draco.

— Mogłeś poprosić!

— Jasne... Głupia szlama.

— Arogancki dupek!

— Krowa.

— Wąż.

— Lew.

— Czekaj. To przecież nie jest obraza — argumentowała Hermiona.

— Jest!

— Nie jest!

— No cóż, „wąż" z pewnością nie jest.

— Przestań, to głupie — powiedziała z irytacją. — Snape ma rację. Musimy zacząć współpracować lub ty dostaniesz lanie, a ja zakaz wstępu do jego biblioteki.

— Och, nie... Granger, jak ty to przeżyjesz... Będziesz sobie musiała jakoś radzić tylko z tym bilionem książek dostępnych w całym Hogwarcie.

— Na co ty narzekasz? Że przez jeden dzień będziesz miał obolały tyłek? Biblioteka Snape'a będzie dla mnie niedostępna o wiele dłużej!

— Tak, jasne, łatwo powiedzieć. Założę się, że w życiu nie dostałaś w tyłek, Granger. Spróbuj _posmakować_ przez chwilę mojego życia i zobaczymy, jak ci się spodoba.

Coś, co Draco powiedział do Snape'a dotarło do Granger:

— Poczekaj... Powiedziałeś, że ojciec cię karze, jeśli nie najlepszym uczniem w roku klasy. Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że cię za to_ bije_, co?

Twarz Draco przybrała kolor ognistej czerwieni.

— Zamknij się, Granger. To nie twoja sprawa.

— Ale to jest straszne, Draco! — Hermiona nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że czuła współczucie dla Ślizgona. Nic dziwnego, że chciał mieć lepszy wynik z testu.

— Nie potrzebuję litości od szlamy! — warknął Draco.

— To nie jest litość, idioto — odwarknęła. — Ale dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?

— A co, pozwoliłabyś mi się pokonać na wszystkich testach? Tylko dlatego, że jesteś taką dobroduszną szlamą?

Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Nie... Zwłaszcza nie po tym, co właśnie powiedział profesor Snape. Ale musi być jaki sposób... I nie nazywaj mnie „szlamą".

Wbrew sobie, Draco poczuł ukłucie wdzięczności. Po wszystkim, co zrobił, Granger była jeszcze gotowa mu pomóc?

— Nic nie możesz zrobić, szla... Granger. Nie bądź głupia.

— Słuchaj, jesteśmy najlepszymi uczniami w naszym roczniku, jeśli nie w całej szkole. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nic nie wymyślimy? — Hermiona uniosła wyzywająco brew i pomimo starań, Draco poczuł jak jego wargi rozciągają się w lekkim uśmiechu.

— Na przykład? — Nie mógł powstrzymać się od odpowiedzenia pytaniem na pytanie.

— A co, jeśli będzie kilka nagród? Na przykład za całokształt sukcesów? Czy to sprawiłoby, że twój ojciec byłby szczęśliwy?

— Oczywiście. Ale jeśli nie wygram, to będzie _bardzo_ niezadowolony. Próbujesz mnie zabić? — zażądał.

— Założę się, że gdybyśmy poprosili profesora Snape'a o pomoc, to mógłby to zasugerować dyrektorowi — dumała Hermiona. — Musimy tylko wymyśleć, to tak, żeby go na pewno przekonać. Wiesz, jeśli... Jeśli do wyników tego konkursu liczyłyby się także wyniki osiągnięć sportowych, to mógłbyś wygrać. Grasz w quidditcha, a ja nie.

Draco zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią:

— Poważnie, szla… Granger? Naprawdę pomogłabyś mi wygrać tę nagrodę?

— Malfoy... Nie będę mogła w pełni cieszyć się swoimi ocenami, jeśli za każdym razem, gdy uzyskam lepszy wynik z testu niż ty, będę musiała się martwić, że coś strasznego ci się dzieje. A ja bardzo nie lubię, gdy ludzie są źle traktowani.

— Co chcesz w zamian? — spytał podejrzliwie.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

— Ni… — Pewna myśl zaświtała jej w głowie, więc szybko zmieniła zdanie. — Hmmm... Draco, co myślisz o emancypacji skrzatów domowych?


	17. Rzodział 17

**Rozdział 17**

* * *

><p>Gdy Snape poinformował Crabbe'a i Longbottoma, że mają się wieczorem stawić w jego klasie, obaj chłopcy byli zaskoczeni. Nie tylko dlatego, że Snape nie użył słowa „ szlaban", ale dlatego, że powiedział im to po lekcji, która w całości była wykładem, więc Neville nie miał okazji do stopienia czegokolwiek, a Crabbe nie miał szansy... Cóż, on nie miał szansy na nic, zważywszy, że akurat prawie nigdy nic nie robił. Mimo to, obaj doskonale wiedzieli że nie ma najmniejszego sensu się kłócić, więc posłusznie przyszli do sali eliksirów, by z zaskoczeniem odkryć, że wraz z profesorem Snape'em czekają na nich ponury Malfoy i rozpromieniona Granger.<p>

— Przez następne dwa tygodnie będziecie tutaj przychodzić na korepetycje — poinformował ich Snape. — Mam nadzieję, że panna Granger i pan Malfoy będą mieć więcej szczęścia niż ja w wpajania wam wiedzy. Jestem pewien, że _należycie_ przyłożycie się do pracy — dodał, a jego ton jasno sugerował, że nie spodziewa się, jakichkolwiek efektów działania.

Dwaj chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie skonsternowani, a potem skierowali się w stronę swoich domowników.

— Nie, nie, nie... — Drwiący głos Snape'a zatrzymał ich w połowie drogi. — Pan Crabbe będzie pracował z panną Granger, a pan Longbottom z panem Malfoy'em.

— Nie chcę pracować ze szlamą! — zaprotestował błyskawicznie Ślizgon, ubiegając Longbottoma przed wyrażeniem swojego niezadowolenie z sytuacji.

— _Czyżbyś podważał moje polecenie_? — Snape stanął nad Crabbe'em niczym anioł zemsty.

Tęgi chłopiec skulił się i próbował ukryć się za Nevillem. Wyglądało to jak próba ukrycia się dużego niedźwiedzia za pulchnym kucykiem.

— Nie! Nie! — krzyknął, od razu człapiąc w kierunku dziewczyny.

— Nie _masz_ żadnych zastrzeżeń, tak? — wymruczał Snape w kierunku Gryfona.

— N- n- n- — jąkał się Neville, kręcąc energicznie głową.

— Znakomicie. — Snape wyprostował się i spokojnie poprawił szaty. — W takim razie... możecie zacząć.

Crabbe podszedł do Granger i robił wszystko, aby utrzymać ją między sobą a Snape'em. Hermiona westchnęła i wzięła wielkoluda za rękę, ciągnąc go do ławki na drugim końcu klasy. Vincent był jeszcze tak wściekły na swojego Opiekuna Domu, że nawet nie protestował, ani nie wspomniał o „zanieczyszczającym" dotyku.

— Dobrze, Vince... — powiedziała uprzejmie, gdy oboje usiedli. — Powiedz mi jaki masz problem z eliksirami?

Popatrzył na nią tępo.

— Co?

Uśmiech Hermiony stał się bardziej wymuszony.

— Z czym masz problemy? Czego nie rozumiesz?

Crabbe wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Wszystkiego... tak myślę...

— No cóż, spróbujmy w inny sposób. Co lubisz na eliksirach?

Cisza.

— Co _rozumiesz_ z lekcji?

Cisza.

Hermiona zwalczyła ochotę walenia głową w biurko.

— Czy możesz mi podać jeden z podstawowych składników eliksiru uzdrowienia?

— Uch... kwiatek?

— Jaki kwiatek?

— Wiesz, taki, który dodaje się do wszystkich eliksirów.

— Niezapominajka, tak?

— Taak!

— Nie, Vince. To ingrediencja używana w eliksirach pamięci, nie miksturach leczniczych.

— Och.

— Jak wyjaśnisz różnicę pomiędzy warzeniem a parzeniem eliksiru?

— Ummmm...

— Ok, Vince. Wziąłeś ze sobą notatki z eliksirów? Jakiekolwiek stare eseje lub testy, które mogłabym przejrzeć?

Ślizgoński mamut posłusznie pochylił się nad tornistrem. Oczywiście Vince był przyzwyczajony do wykonywania poleceń, obojętne kto by mu ich nie wydawał.

Hermiona spojrzała na prace, która dostała. Stwierdziła, że Snape wystawiał Crabbe'owi ocenę za poprawnie napisane nazwisko na kartkówce, co na szczęście udawało się Ślizgonowi przez większość czasu.

— Vince, powiedz mi jedną rzecz na temat eliksirów. Cokolwiek.

Skrzywił się, marszcząc brwi z wysiłku, nieprzyzwyczajony do umysłowego wysiłku.

— Śmierdzą.

— Dobrze! — Hermiona praktycznie wyskoczyła na biurko i wiwatowała. — To prawda! BARDZO dobrze!

Podekscytowany tym niezwykłym sukcesem Crabbe dostał natchnienia.

— I mają wstrętny smak.

— Wspaniale! Bardzo, bardzo dobrze, Vincent! — Hermiona poszperała w tornistrze. — Trzymaj, zasłużyłeś na czekoladową żabę.

Twarz Vince'a rozjaśnił wielki uśmiech. _Jedzenie? Będzie dostawał jedzenie za właściwą odpowiedź?_

— Vincent, jak sądzisz dlaczego eliksiry tak źle smakują? — zapytała Hermiona, podstępnie pozostawiając pudełko czekoladowych żab na widoku.

Crabbe spojrzał na opakowanie łakoci i zaczął ciężko myśleć.

— Mmmm, bo nie ma w nich cukru, ani innych słodkich rzeczy?

— Dobrze... — powiedziała zachęcająco Hermiona. — Zamiast tego, eliksiry zawierają...?

— Mmmm, posiekane żaby, fragmenty martwych rzeczy i różne inne okropne rzeczy?

— Racja. I dlatego...?

— Dlatego... Smakują tak źle? — zapytał Vince.

— Tak! — Hermiona podała mu jeszcze jedną żabę.

— Wow! To ma sens! — powiedział radośnie Vince. — To dlaczego dodajemy te wszystkie obrzydliwe rzeczy do eliksirów?

— Bo każda z tych obrzydliwych rzeczy ma magiczne właściwości. Po umieszczeniu ich w różny, specjalny sposobów, możesz uwarzyć jakie tylko chcesz eliksiry. — Hermiona wróciła pamięcią do ich pierwszej lekcji i wymownego wprowadzenia Snape'a do tajemnic uprawnianej dyscypliny magii. Oczywiście ta przemowa była trochę _zbyt_ wymowna dla niektórych uczniów. — Powiedz mi z jakich eliksirów ostatnio korzystałeś?

— Hmm... Z eliksirów leczniczych, maści na siniaki, eliksiru pieprzowego... — Vince zaczął wymieniać kilka mikstur.

— Świetnie! — Hermiona zobaczyła, że wzrok Vincenta podąża w kierunku czekoladowych żab, więc mocno przytrzymała pudełko. Musiała pamiętać o wysłaniu później sowy z zamówieniem do Miodowego Królestwa. — Chcę żebyś wybrał jeden i powiedział mi o wszystkich obrzydliwych rzeczach, które sprawiają, że ten eliksir działa.

Do czasu, gdy Snape pozwolił im opuścić klasę, Hermiona pozbyła się wszystkich żab, ale Vincent był w stanie wymienić i opisać podstawowe właściwości trzech składników eliksiru pieprzowego. Zadowolony Ślizgon szybko udał się w kierunku lochów, podczas gdy Hermiona noga za nogą zaczęła podążać ku drzwiom. Zatrzymała się na chwilę, by sztyletując wzrokiem Snape'a powiedzieć:

— Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego nie lubi pan uczyć.

Snape uśmiechnął się do niej:

— To ma być kara, panno Granger. Jestem zachwycony, że to działa.

Następnej nocy, z kolejnym, dostarczonym w ekspresowym tempie pudełkiem czekoladowych żab, Hermiona ponownie stanęła do walki. Spodziewała się, że Crabbe zapomni wszystkiego o czym mówili ostatniej nocy, była więc niezmiernie zaskoczona, gdy Ślizgon zaczął jej bezbłędnie recytować całą listę poznanych ingrediencji.

— Ale Vincent, to niesamowite! — zawołała, w oszołomieniu wręczając mu czekoladową żabę. — Jak zapamiętałeś to wszystko?

Crabbe spojrzał zakłopotany.

— Mam taką dziwną pamięć. To znaczy pamiętam rzeczy... No wiesz listy i miejsca.

— Naprawdę? To jest wspaniałe.

Wzruszył ramionami, zmieszany.

— To w niczym nie pomaga. Na wszystkich naszych lekcjach trzeba _myśleć_. A tego za bardzo nie potrafię — powiedział bez cienia ironii.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

— Jaki jest twój ulubiony przedmiot?

Vince spojrzał na nią jeszcze bardziej zawstydzony.

— Historia Magii — wyszeptał.

— CO? — wykrzyknęła zaskoczona Hermiona. Kto w ogóle lubił te zajęcia?

— Tak, to znaczy, wykłady Binnsa są strasznie nudne, ale te wszystkie daty, wojny gobelinów, zabijanie i w ogóle - to jest zabawne. Mój tata opowiada mi wiele historii o dawnych wojnach albo co różne rodziny czystej krwi zrobiły mugolom oraz goblinom i... Och. Przepraszam.

Hermiona machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

— Wiem, że nie chciałeś być niegrzeczny, Vincent. Wszystko w porządku. Chcesz powiedzieć, że naprawdę lubisz się uczyć tych wszystkie dat i miejsc?

— Tak... To znaczy... Ja to wszystko naprawdę dobrze pamiętam. Na historii nie muszę myśleć. — Aby udowodnić swój punkt widzenia, Vince zaczął recytować daty i miejsca różnych bitew.

Hermiona była zmuszona wyjąć swój podręcznik, aby go sprawdzić i ku swojemu zdziwieniu stwierdziła, że chłopak podał wszystkie informacje bezbłędnie.

— Vincent, to jest wspaniała wiadomość! Nie rozumiesz, jak możesz to wykorzystać na innych zajęciach?

Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Słuchaj. — Zaczęła...

Następnego dnia w klasie eliksirów, Snape nakazał wszystkim zamknąć książki.

— Dobrze, zobaczmy, który bałwan faktycznie przeczytał zadany materiał, a kto z was będzie pisał dzisiaj dodatkowy esej. — Ciche jęki rozbrzmiały echem po sali. — Kto jest w stanie podać mi czternaście składników wykorzystywanych podczas warzenia eliksiru Długowzroczności?

— Oczy traszki zwyczajnej, palce żaby, woda, fioletowe pręciki, miód, bizmut, korzeń mandragory, gałki oczne ośmiornicy, pióro jastrzębia, koci wąs, skóra węża, ropa czyrakobulwy, liście mięty i majeranek!

Snape skrzywił się.

— Nie ma potrzeby krzyczeć w mojej klasie, panie... CRABBE? — Snape – i reszta klasy - spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Ślizgona, który promieniał dumą.

— To jest też kolejność w jakiej powinny być dodawane — dodał usłużnie chłopak.

— Tak... to prawda — przyznał oszołomiony Snape. — Co z eliksirem uzupełniającym krew?

Nie robiąc nawet przerwy na złapanie oddechu, Crabbe ponownie recytował listę składników. Klasa, zarówno Ślizgoni jak i Gryfoni, gapił się na niego oniemiali.

— To jest... Bardzo dobrze, panie Crabbe, nie mówiąc, że _kompletnie_ niespodziewane. Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. — Crabbe spuchł z dumy, a Snape uniósł brew patrząc na Hermionę, która uśmiechała się z zadowoleniem.

— Oczywiście on wciąż nie ma pojęcia _dlaczego_ używamy tych składników i co zrobić, żeby je zastąpić, ale to wciąż duża poprawa — wyjaśniła Hermiona nauczycielowi po lekcji.

— Można by niemal powiedzieć, cudowna — zgodził się sucho Snape. — Jestem pod wrażeniem, panno Granger. — Jej uśmiech był niemal tak szeroki jak Crabbe'a. — Oczywiście wciąż zostało ci jeszcze kilka dni korepetycji w ramach szlabanu.

— Och, tak, naturalnie, proszę pana. Muszę mu jeszcze pokazać, jak może wykorzystać to samo, co zrobiliśmy z materiałem z eliksirów na innych lekcjach. Nie mamy uczyć _tylko _eliksirów, prawda?

— Nie. Jestem wdzięczny za pomoc jaką okazałaś mojemu wychowankowi, panno Granger. To z pewnością więcej, niż się spodziewałem i na pewno ponad to czego oczekiwałem od ciebie w ramach szlabanu — przyznał.

— Cóż, nie spodziewałam się, że zacznie mnie to cieszyć, zwłaszcza po tej pierwszej nocy, ale to naprawdę ekscytujące obserwować, jak Vince zaczyna coś robić dobrze. Dla siebie, oczywiście. Poza tym miło było zobaczyć ten wielki uśmiech na jego twarzy, po tym jak udzielił się dzisiaj na lekcji. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego. — Przykro mi, że byłam niegrzeczna pierwszej nocy. W rzeczywistości to dość błyskotliwe zatrzymanie. Dobrze się bawię.

— Pamiętaj, nie mów nikomu — powiedział ze złością. — Uciekaj. — Gdy wyszła z lochów, powiedział cicho: — I dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru za to, że sprawiłaś cud.

Niestety, Malfoy i Longbottom nie zbliżyli się nawet do podobnego poziomu sukcesu. Styl nauczania Malfoya był istnym odzwierciedleniem metod dydaktycznych Snape'a. A kolejny Ślizgon wykrzykujący obelgi pod jego adresem, to nie było coś, co pomagało Nevillowi w nauce.

— Naprawdę jesteś beznadziejny, Lardbottom! — zawył z frustracji Malfoy po kolejnej nieudanej próbie i spektakularnym wysadzeniu kociołka podczas warzenia prostego trzyskładnikowego eliksiru. — To jest eliksir, który ośmiolatkowie robią w klasach dziecięcej szkółki eliksirów! Na pewno nie jesteś charłakiem w przebraniu?

— Zamknij się, Malfoy! — Neville był purpurowy z frustracji i upokorzenia. — To nie tak, że chce żeby to nie wyszło, wiesz!

— Może, jeśli przestaniesz próbować czegoś nie schrzanić, to coś zrobisz poprawnie! Merlin wie, że starając się osiągnąć sukces to nie to samo, co go uzyskać.

— Robię, co mogę — zaprotestował Neville, czując znajome ukłucie łez z tyłu oczu. — To nie jest dla mnie łatwe, rozumiesz?

— Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział... — Malfoy pochylił się i syknął: — …Że jeśli zawalisz kolejny test i dostanę lanie przez twój idiotyzm, to mam zamiar napuścić na ciebie Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, którzy spuszczą ci porządny łomot.

Neville szybko upuścił pojemnik soku z pluskwy, a powstała w ten sposób chmura szkodliwej substancji zmusiła klasę do ewakuacji i odroczenia lekcji eliksirów.

Następnego ranka nastroje nadal były minorowe. Malfoy i Longbottom sztyletowali się wzrokiem zarówno na historii magii, jak i na zielarstwie. Kiedy profesor Sprout chwaliła Nevilla za doskonałą technikę podlewania, Malfoy szepnął go Goyle'a:

— Nic dziwnego, że tak świetnie radzi sobie z roślinami, ma taką samą pojemność mózgu jak one!

To był ostatnia kropla, która przelała szalę goryczy. Tak, Neville był nieśmiały. Tak, był przerażony Snape'em, a Draco również go deprymował. Tyle, że blondyn, pomimo wszystkich swoich gróźb i drwin był tylko innym uczniem, a Neville nie będąc w stanie może nic zrobić Mistrzowi Eliksirów, dotarł do granicy, w której zamierzał odreagować na Draco. Odwrócił się i celowo rzucił tacę sadzonek na Ślizgona.

Samo w sobie może nie było to szczególnie paskudne posunięcie, ale nasiona roślin były niczym sztuczne ognie i nieostrożne obchodzenie się z nimi niezwłocznie powodowało ich zdetonowanie. Malfoy jęknął i instynktownie zasłonił twarz, gdy doszło do pół tuzina eksplozji wokół jego uszu.

Kilka minut później Sprout przywróciła spokój w klasie oraz zaczęła stosować maść do małych oparzeń pojawiających się na głowie i rękach Malfoya.

— Och, panie Malfoy — powiedziała przepraszająco. — Zdaje się, że kilka twoich włosów jest, hmm… nadpalonych.

— Co?! — pisnął Draco. _Tylko nie jego włosy!_ Podniósł rękę i przerażony odkrył, że spory kawałek fryzury został spalony. Szczątki nadpalonych włosów sprawiały pod palcami wrażenie słomy. — Zabiję go! To wszystko wina tego idioty! Widziała pani, co zrobił! Lepiej przypisać mu szlaban, aż do czterdziestki!

Łagodne spojrzenie profesor Sprout stwardniało:

— Tak, widziałam, co zrobił. I słyszałam, co pan powiedział, aby go sprowokować. Oboje zostaniecie po zajęciach, aby odrobić szlaban.

— To nie fair — jęknął Draco. — To ja jestem tutaj poszkodowany! A poza tym, mamy już szlaban z profesorem Snape'em.

— Pan Longbottom mi to już wyjaśnił. Dlatego odrobicie swój szlaban ze mną przed obiadem, a profesora Snape'a po kolacji.

Draco jęczał i narzekał, ale profesor Sprout pozostała stanowcza. W końcu zagroziła, że skontaktuje się z Opiekunem Domu, jeśli nadal będzie odmawiał odrobienia kary, więc Draco się wycofał. Snape mógł zgodzić się z Draco, że zostanie praktycznie podpalonym było wystarczającą karą, ale równie dobrze mógł poprzeć kolegę profesora.

W ten sposób, po skończeniu lekcji zielarstwa, Longbottom i Malfoy pozostał wraz z czymś, co wyglądało na niemal niekończące się rzędy Róży Samurai, z których niemal wszystkie wymagały podcięcia. Jedynym problemem było to, że kwiaty nie chciały być nawet dotykane, a do obrony stosowały ciernie, z których niektóre miały długość palca.

Profesor Sprout udała się do drugiej szklarni, aby nadzorować pilny projekt, który wymagał jej uwagi, ale wcześniej zdążyła zagrozić im śmiercią, rozczłonkowaniem i kolejnym szlabanem (niekoniecznie w tej kolejności), gdyby ponownie doszło do jakiejś awantury. Obaj chłopcy skinęli ponuro głową i zabrali się do pracy.

Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że ten szlaban będzie nie tylko leciał bardzo powoli, ale również dotkliwie boleśnie. Nieważne jak próbował podkraść się do roślin, zawsze wiedziały, że nadchodzi i piorunująco szybko wypuszczały ciernie niczym samurajskie miecze. Próbował sparować je sekatorem, ale kwiaty zasługiwały na swoją nazwę – niczym samuraje odparowywały jego ciosy. W ciągu pół godziny, płakał zarówno z bólu, jak i frustracji. Wiedział, że gdy wróci do swojego dormitorium z rękami pociętymi na strzępy, to zostanie wyśmiany, a drwinom nie będzie końca. Sprout - i Puchoni - nie byli szanowani w Domu Węża i przekonanie, że książę Slytherinu został pokonany przez bukiet kwiatów pozwoli współdomownikom na żarty przez kilka tygodni.

Jeden z kwiatów gwałtownie wypuścił cierń, który wbił mu się w kciuk, a on nie mógł powstrzymać okrzyku bólu. Neville spojrzał ze swojego rzędu:

— Co się stało, Malfoy?

— Zamknij się, Lardbottom — warknął wrogo Draco, ocierając łzy z policzków. Drwiny Nevilla były ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebował. Uderzył różę stojącą przed nim i ponownie krzyknął, ponieważ kwiat zablokował i odparł jego atak, co skończyło się długim cięciem na wierzchu dłoni. Rzucił sekator i rozpłakał się z bólu i wściekłości. — Merlinie, Malfoy, coś ty sobie zrobił? — zapytał Neville, podchodząc do niego. — Twoje ręce są poranione.

— Tak, wiem. Bardzo śmieszne, prawda? Ha, ha, ha —żachnął się Draco, zmuszając się do powstrzymania szlochu zwykłym aktem woli. — Będziesz mógł dzisiaj wieczorem pośmiać się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru z tego, co, Lardbottom?

— Przestań mnie tak nazywać, Malfoy — rozkazał Neville ostro.

Zaskoczony Draco, spojrzał na Gryfona. Jakoś tu, w szklarniach, Neville był inny - bardziej pewny siebie i jakiś taki bardziej... dorosły.

— Poczekaj... — powiedział Neville, sięgając pod stół roboczy i wyciągając tornister. Chwycił jedną z rąk Draco.

— Co robisz? — zażądał Draco, wyrywając rękę. — Nie będę się trzymać z tobą za ręce!

— Jak chcesz możesz się wykrwawić. — Neville wzruszył ramionami. — Albo, jeśli zechcesz, mogę umieścić ten krem uzdrawiający na ręce. — Podniósł słoiczek do góry - Malfoy natychmiast rozpoznał specyfik. — Zawsze przynoszę ze sobą na wszelki wypadek.

Draco chlipnął, a następnie próbował ukryć to pociągając nosem z pogardą.

— Jestem pewien, że potrzebujesz go cały czas. Jak inaczej pracowałbyś z tymi wszystkimi niebezpiecznymi roślinami?

— Właściwie, to w szklarni nie potrzebuję go wcale — odpowiedział Neville spokojnie, po czym nagle się uśmiechnął. — A jednak przyda się. — Otworzył słoik. — Chcesz trochę, czy nie?

Draco walczył z samym sobą. Przyjąć pomoc od Lardbottoma? Jakby to nie raniło jego dumy, to wiedział, że odmowa tylko bardziej zaszkodzi. Rany na rękach były czystą mordęgą.

— To nie ma większego sensu — mruknął, patrząc w dół na długi rząd roślin, które musiał jeszcze dotknąć. — Zaraz będę pocięty na nowo.

Neville wziął jedną z jego rąk i zaczął smarować maścią.

— Niekoniecznie. Przyjrzę się za chwilę twojej technice. To naprawdę nie jest takie trudne.

Draco prychnął.

— Serio? Dużo wiesz!

Neville spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

— Zrobiłem dwa razy więcej niż ty, a nie mam nawet jednej małej ryski. Tak, wiem dużo. Więcej niż ty, tak czy siak.

Draco chciał szydzić z Longbottoma, twierdzącego, że wie więcej o czymkolwiek niż Malfoy, ale maść działała tak wspaniale na jego pociętą rękę, że nie mógł zdobyć się na nic więcej, niż wdzięczne chlipnięcie. Jedna ręka prawie przestała boleć, a on prawie jęknął z ulgą, gdy Neville sięgnął po drugą.

— Okay... — nakazał Neville po tym jak w pełni uzdrowił ręce Draco. — Pokaż mi, co robiłeś.

Draco żachnął się, ale niechętnie posłuchał. Wziął nożyczki i ostrożnie zaczął podchodzić do kolejnej róży.

— Poczekaj! — nakazał Neville. — To jest twój pierwszy błąd. Musisz podejść do tego w ten sposób - nie można zrobić odczyt — Neville wziął swoje sekatora i zbliżył różę. Skłonił się, a kwiat się odkłonił. Róża natychmiast pochyliła się, a Neville zwinnie skoczył do przodu i ze zręcznością, o którą Draco nigdy by go nie podejrzewał przycinał kwiat. Cała roślina szybko zwiotczała i błyskawicznie została oporządzona. Potem Neville ją puścił, odskoczył i róża natychmiast ożyła.

Draco spojrzał na niego. Jakoś te palce, które zawsze wydawały mu się tak grube i niezdarne na eliksirach czy na miotle były zgrabne i pewne tu, w szklarni.

— To było niesamowite — przełknął Draco.

Neville uśmiechnął się, ale się tylko na chwilę, a potem spokojnie powiedział:

— Daj jej szansę.

Jak Malfoy miał się pokłonić, szczególnie głupiemu kwiatkowi, na litość Merlina! W końcu Draco się udało - róża się odkłoniła. Zajęło mu kilka prób, zanim udało mu się to zrobić na tyle szybko, aby uniknąć cierni, ale wkrótce zaczął przesuwać się wzdłuż linii róż pozostałych do podcięcia. Nie miał tyle wdzięku co Neville, ale był na tyle dobry, aby uniknąć zranienia.

— Hej, Neville — zawołał Ślizgon. — Skoro jesteś na tyle zręczny, że żadna z róż nawet cię nie tknęła, to dlaczego jesteś tak niezdarny na eliksirach? Albo źle posiekasz składniki, albo je rozsypiesz albo przewracasz kociołek. Dlatego twoje eliksiry zawsze wybuchają albo kociołek się topi.

Neville wzruszył ramionami.

— Snape mnie przeraża. Wiem, że to twój Opiekun Domu i ojcem chrzestny, ale on jest naprawdę straszny.

— W porównaniu do czego? — szydził Draco. — Wszystko, co może zrobić, to obrażać, ale on obraża wszystkich. Co w tym złego?

Neville spojrzał na różę, przy której pracował.

— Nie podoba mi się, gdy mówi, że jestem bezużyteczny — wyszeptał, niemal zbyt cicho, by Draco mógł usłyszeć. — Bo ma rację.

Draco spojrzał zdziwiony.

— Dlaczego tak mówisz? — To prawda, że jeszcze nie dawno zgodziłby się z Longbottomem, ale po obejrzeniu umiejętności drugiego chłopca z roślinami, nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Neville był tak przekonany o własnej nieudolności.

Neville odwrócił wzrok.

— Wiesz o moich rodzicach, prawda? Chodzi mi o to, że... twój ojciec jest Śmierciożercą - lub ex-Śmierciożercą, jak sądzę.

Draco zarumienił się na wzmiankę o działalności Lucjusza, ale było jasne, że Neville nie zamierzał być niegrzeczny.

— Cóż... Więc... byli torturowani przez Śmierciożerców i oszaleli, prawda?

— Taak — powiedział Neville. — A ja tam byłem, kiedy to się stało.

Draco głośno przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że Neville był zaledwie dzieckiem w tym czasie, ale wciąż tam był i słyszał, jak jego rodzice krzyczą pod Cruciatusem... To było po prostu chore.

Merlinie, nie chciał dołączyć do Voldemorta, bez względu na to, co mówił lub robił jego ojciec.

— Tak. Naprawdę nie pamiętam tego, ale wiesz... — Neville wziął głęboki oddech. — Ja nic nie zrobiłem... Żeby im pomóc...

Draco spojrzał na niego.

— Longbottom, ile wtedy miałeś, czternaście miesięcy? Co do cholery mogłeś zrobić?

— Harry pokonał Voldemorta w tym wieku — powiedział cicho Neville, nadal przycinając róże. — Nie mogłem nawet uzyskać pomocy dla moich rodziców. To nie jest tak, że oszaleli szybko, wiesz. Minęło wiele godzin.

Draco poczuł mdłości. Tego chciał dla niego ojciec? Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele odwagi musiał mieć Neville tylko po to, żeby rano chcieć wstać.

— Longbottom, to nieprawda. O Potterze, mam na myśli. On nie pokonał Czarnego Pana.

Neville zmarszczył brwi.

— Co ty mówisz?

— To znaczy, tak...Czarny Pan próbował go zabić i zaklęcie rykoszetem go zabiło, ale słyszałem, że to nie Potter tak naprawdę tego dokonał, ale coś, co jego mama zrobiła, czy może oboje rodzice. Wiesz, żeby go chronić. On sam nic nie zrobił, to oni mu pomogli. Może fakt, że przetrwałeś tamtego dnia też był spowodowany czymś, co twoi rodzice zrobili dla ciebie. Myślałeś kiedyś o tym? Może nie miałeś nic robić, aby ich uratować, ale oni mieli zrobić coś, aby uchronić ciebie. To dlatego tu jesteś. Bo oni troszczyli się o ciebie tak, jak rodzice Pottera dbali o niego.

Neville wpatrywał się w niego.

— Naprawdę tak myślisz?

Draco wzruszył ramionami, nagle zakłopotany. _Dlaczego on był miły dla Lardbottoma?_

— Nie wiem. Ale dla mnie to ma sens. Chodzi mi o to, dlaczego tylko rodzice Pottera mieliby być w stanie chronić swoje dziecko? — zapytał zjadliwym tonem, jak zwykle gdy wspomniał o Głupku-Który-Przeżył

Neville nagle pochylił głowę, a zmieszany Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że drugi chłopiec płakał. Jeśli Sprout nagle by przyszła, byłby martwy. Na pewno nauczycielka chciałaby wiedzieć, co powiedział lub zrobił, że Gryfon płacze, a ona na pewno poszłaby z tym do Snape'a i... _Och, Merlinie, dlaczego kiedykolwiek to wszystko powiedziałem?_

Draco czekał w agonii wstydu i lęku, aż drugi chłopak uzyska nad sobą kontrolę. Dwunastoletni chłopcy nie są szczególnie empatyczni, a Draco był może jeszcze mniej empatyczny niż większość, ale nawet on zdawał sobie sprawę, że powiedzenie czegokolwiek w tym momencie pogorszy tylko sprawę. Nie mógł nic zrobić, tylko czekać.

Po tym, co wydawało się wiecznością, ale trwało tylko kilka minut, Neville otarł twarz i spojrzał na Draco.

— Dzięki. Nigdy nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem, Malfoy.

Draco wiercił się nerwowo.

— Tak, w porządku — mruknął. — Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Neville rzucił mu płaczliwy uśmiech.

— Teraz naprawdę muszę się poprawić w eliksirach. Czułbym się naprawdę źle, gdybyś przeze mnie dostał lanie.

Draco spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

— Celowo nie chciałeś się nauczyć, żebym miał kłopoty?

— Nie! To znaczy, wiem, że jeśli nie poprawię swoich wyników, to Hermiona też będzie miała kłopoty i nawet, jeśli chciałem żebyś dostał lanie, to nie mógłbym jej tego zrobić. Po prostu nigdy nie myślałem o tym, że jesteś w stanie pomóc mi poprawić moje oceny, nie ważne jak bardzo bym się starał. A do tej pory tak naprawdę nie denerwowała mnie myśl, że możesz dostać manto.

— Świetnie — powiedział kwaśno Draco. — Jeśli przestaniesz celowo się mylić, możemy mieć szansę.

Neville wyglądał na skruszonego.

— Bardzo mi przykro.

Draco skupił się mocno.

— Powiedz mi, co musisz zrobić, aby zasadzić orchideę — powiedział powoli, a w jego umyśle narodził się pomysł, który mógł uratować jego tyłek z opresji.

— Cóż... — Neville oczywiście nie rozumiał żądania, ale był gotów pomóc. — Najpierw trzeba przygotować kompost. Istnieje osiemnaście składników, które układamy w siedmiu warstwach, a wszystko trwa około trzech tygodni. Musisz być pewien, że robisz to podczas przesilenia zimowego i...

— Przestań! — nakazał Draco. — Jeśli możesz zapamiętać to wszystko i prawidłowo wykonać, to jaki masz problem z eliksirami? Wszystko w zielarstwie trwa wiecznie. Trzy lata może zająć dowiedzenie się, czy roślina doniczkowa rozwija się prawidłowo – eliksir przynajmniej albo działa od razu albo wybuch kociołka daje ci sygnał do rozpoczęcia pracy od nowa.

— Nie wiem — bronił się Neville. — Nie rozumiem, jak działają eliksiry. To znaczy, z roślinami to wszystko jest bardzo proste. Są żyjącymi istotami. Trzeba im dać to, czego potrzebują, aby rosły i się rozwijały. Oczywiście niektóre są bardziej skomplikowane niż inne, ale większość z nich po prostu chce tego samego. A eliksiry i większość składników jest obrzydliwa... te wszystkie straszne części zwierząt? Fuj!

— A co, jeśli... Jeśli pomyślałbyś o eliksirach jak o roślinach? To znaczy... rośliny trzeba karmić, tak? Trzeba mieszać różne pokarmy, inne dla róż a inne dla drzew, prawda?

— Tak i co z tego?

— Skąd wiesz, jaki rodzaj pokarmu jest potrzebny?

Neville uśmiechnął się.

— To proste. Wystarczy spojrzeć na dojrzałe rośliny i dowiedzieć się, czego potrzebowały, aby prawidłowo się rozwijać.

— Ok, więc spróbujmy w ten sposób... Zamiast myślenia o eliksirze jako warzeniu z jakiegoś przepisu, pomyśl o tym, jaki efekt chcesz uzyskać. — Neville skinął głową. — Czyli kiedy będziemy warzyć eliksir odżywczy... — Draco wymienił jeden z najprostszych eliksirów. — … to zastanów się, co chcesz osiągnąć poprzez tą miksturę.

— To znaczy, jak zaspokoić potrzeby własnego organizmu suplementem?

— Dokładnie! — Draco zaczął się denerwować. — Więc co musisz w nim umieścić, żeby uzyskać taki efekt?

Neville zaczął ciężko myśleć.

— Cóż, trzeba znaleźć alternatywę dla białka i innych grup żywności - to robi sproszkowana wątroba smoka, prawda? Bo ma wysokie magiczne wskaźniki?

— Tak! — Draco wyrzucił pięść w powietrze w geście zwycięstwa. — To jest to! Dawaj dalej!

Nevillowi udało się - z niewielką pomocą – uzasadnić użycie reszty składników eliksiru odżywczego, jak również rozwikłać, dlaczego wymienione ingrediencje należy dodania odpowiedniej kolejności i czasie. Pod koniec odpowiedzi tańczył wokół szklarni, krzycząc:

— To ma sens! Wreszcie to ma sens!

Porzucając wyćwiczoną godność, Draco splótł się z Gryfonem w czymś w rodzaju uścisku i zaczęli szaleć naokoło cieplarni.

— Brawo! Jestem uratowany! Nie będzie lania!

Hałas przy wejściu do szklarni spowodował, że chłopcy gwałtownie się zatrzymali. Sprout i Snape stali tam z otwartymi ustami.

— Ja... usłyszałam krzyki, pomyślałam, że się zabijacie, więc zawołałam profesora Snape'a — wyjąkała Sprout. — Wszystko w porządku?

Draco wyprostował się dumnie.

— Oczywiście, że tak — powiedział chłodno. — Na cóż innego to wygląda?

Snape uniósł brew.

— Tańczyłeś z panem Longbottomem, panie Malfoy. Zostałeś trafiony Imperiusem? Chcesz zobaczyć Madame Pomfrey?

— Proszę, profesorze — powiedział Neville, tonem prawie tak lodowatym jak Draco. — Być może dla pana takie komentarze wydają się zabawne, ale dla reszty z nas nie są.

Draco stłumił chęć parsknięcia śmiechem, podczas gdy brwi Snape'a zrównały się z linią jego włosów. Longbottom właśnie się odszczeknął? Jemu?

— Być może zapomniałeś, że masz ze mną szlaban po kolacji, panie Longbottom — odparł z jedwabistym zagrożeniem w głosie Mistrz Eliksirów.

Ku jego zdumieniu, Neville rzeczywiście uśmiechnął się.

— Wiem. Czekam na niego z niecierpliwością. Myślę, że będziemy warzyć eliksir odżywczy tej nocy. Jak ci podoba ten pomysł, Draco?

— Tak, to naprawdę w porządku, Neville. — Draco nie mógł się oprzeć. Wiedział, że jego ojcem chrzestny prawie połknął swój język. — Profesor Sprout, czy możemy udać się na posiłek?

Puchonka skinęła głową gorączkowo.

— Dziękuję, pani profesor — odpowiedział grzecznie Neville. — Będę szczęśliwy, aby móc przez ten weekend pomóc zakończyć przycinanie, jeśli mnie pani potrzebuje.

Snape i Sprout obserwowali jak chłopcy udają się do Wielkiej Sali, rozmawiając przyjacielsko.

— Severusie... — zaczęła niepewnie Sprout. — Myślę, że to naprawdę nie jest moja sprawa, ale czy twój chrześniak zachowuje się normalnie?

Snape zatrzymał się. Ufał profesorce zielarstwa jak nikomu innemu - co prawda to i tak było nie za wiele - ale nie zamierzał ujawniać swoich planów względem Draco nikomu. Zmusił się do pozbycia się z głosu ogromnej satysfakcji, jaką poczuł przed chwilą i odpowiedział jak zwykle zirytowanym tonem:

— Nie, Pomono. Bynajmniej. Oczywistym jest, że obecność Longbottoma uszkodziła mu mózg.

Jak się spodziewał, Puchonka wzięła sobie jego słowa do serca i odcięła się:

— Cóż, w takim razie na pewno wysubtelniał i wiesz, co? Podoba mi się to! — Z tymi słowy, odwróciła się ze złością i pomaszerowała dalej, zostawiając Snape'a mruczącego cicho: — Mnie też.


	18. Rozdział 18

**Rozdział 18**

* * *

><p>Opuszczając kwatery Snape'a Harry pomasował pośladki. <em>Powiedział<em> swoim kolegom z drużyny quidditcha, że kradzież sztandaru Gryffindoru z Wielkiej Sali i umieszczenie go na iglicy Wieży Astronomicznej jest głupim sposobem na uczczenie zwycięstwa swojego zespołu nad drużyną Ravenclaw, ale znajomym udało się go przekonać, że nawet jeśli nauczyciele będą podejrzewali, że ich zespół był w to zaangażowany, to że nigdy nie będą w stanie tego _udowodnić._ A przyjmując, że Harry był nie tylko jednym z najlepszych lotników w zespole, ale również najmniejszym, to oczywistym było, że miał największe szanse pozostać niezauważonym podczas umiejscawiania proporca na miejscu.

To _był_ ciężki lot. Poprzedniej nocy wiatr był dość silny, a Harry musiał przecież stanąć na wiszącej miotle, aby zawiązać flagę na miejscu. Dwukrotnie o mało co nie stracił równowagi, ale w końcu mu się udało, a cała szkoła była pod wrażeniem. Z wyjątkiem jednego, zdecydowanie nierozbawionego, Mistrza Eliksirów.

Większość studentów i wykładowców automatycznie założyła, że było to dzieło bliźniaków Weasley, ale że w chwili, gdy popełniono dowcip obaj chłopcy akurat mieli szlaban ze Snape'em, ten widział sprawę w innym świetle. Profesor był świadomy wrodzonych zdolności Harry'ego do latania, wiec nie zajęło mu długo, aby odkryć prawdę. Jedno pytanie, zadane surowym tonem, a Gryfon do wszystkiego się przyznał.

Gryfonom łatwo było mu sugerować, że żaden z nauczycieli nie dowie się kto jest odpowiedzialny za ten wybryk; całkiem inną rzeczą było spróbować choćby kłamać w twarz Snape'owi - a Harry nie był na tyle głupi, aby to zrobić. Po usłyszeniu długiego kazania na temat własnego bezpieczeństwa i _ponownym_ anulowaniu przywilejów latania, Snape kategorycznie oświadczył chłopcu, że jeżeli nie potrafi odróżnić nieszkodliwych figli od bezcelowego narażania swojego życia na niebezpieczeństwo, to zamierza go całkowicie wyciągnąć z zespołu quidditcha. Z perspektywy czasu Harry był pewien, że Snape_ tak naprawdę_ nie zamierzał zrealizować swojego zagrożenia, ale stracił nerwy i powiedział opiekunowi, żeby nie wściubiał swojego dużego nosa w jego sprawy. I to z tego powodu właśnie masował obolałą pupę, czekając aż ostatnie, skąpe pieczenie ustąpi.

Biorąc pod uwagę, jak niegrzeczny był - komentarz o nosie _zapoczątkował_ całą, na szczęście szybko ukróconą, listę inwektyw - Snape rzeczywiście był dość łagodny. Wydawało się, iż rozumie, że Harry wciąż nie jest przyzwyczajony do posiadania w swoim życiu dorosłej osoby troszczącej się o niego i nawet, jeśli chłopiec naprawdę lubił mieć kogoś, kto o niego dba, to były momenty, gdy nieznane dotąd ograniczenia przytłaczały go.

Przygnębienie nie trwało jednak długo - nie, kiedy życie u Dursleyów było jeszcze tak świeże w umyśle Harry'ego. Wspomnienia obrzydliwych wyzwisk, nieplanowych uderzeń, głodu i ignorowania... Tak, nie trwało długo, aby Gryfon przypomniał sobie, jak to było, gdy nikt nie dbał o takie rzeczy, jak to czy spadł z miotły czy nie; pomijając fakt, że Dursleyowie nie mieliby nic przeciwko temu, to zauważyliby coś dopiero, gdyby zabryzgał krwią ich pedantycznie czysty dom. Poza tym trudno było zapomnieć, że kazali mu przecież wykonywać wiele rzeczy, które były niebezpieczne – począwszy od gotowania, gdy ledwo mógł zobaczyć cokolwiek nad kuchenką do korzystania z nożyc do żywopłotu, które mogłyby obciąć mu palce.

Nadal nie był przyzwyczajony do gwałtownych reakcji dorosłych, kiedy wystawiał się na niebezpieczeństwo, zwłaszcza gdy nie odnosił żadnej kontuzji. Toteż, gdy Snape skarcił go i powiedział, że sam akt ryzykowania swojego życia w tak głupi sposób jest nie do przyjęcia, trudno było mu zrozumieć, dlaczego profesor robił taką wielką sprawę z tego. Dopiero, gdy jego temperament dostał go w kłopoty, zdał sobie sprawę, że to dlatego, że Snape się po prostu o niego niepokoił. Zrozumiał, że dorośli _powinni_ _się_ denerwować, kiedy ich dzieci zrobią coś głupiego, co może skończyć się dla nich źle - gdyby tego nie robili, oznaczałoby to, że bezpieczeństwo swoich pociech ich nie obchodzi.

To wtedy odezwały się wyrzuty sumienia i zaczęła obawa, że może Snape przestanie go lubić. Przecież Harry właśnie go obraził, prosto w twarz, więc dlaczego Mistrz Eliksirów miałby kłopotać się kuratelą nad takim niegrzecznym i niewdzięcznym podopiecznym? Może pójdzie do Dumbledore'a i powie, że opieka nad nim powinna zostać przekazana komuś innemu. Może wróci go do Dursleyów. A może...

Jeszcze nim pierwszy klaps wylądował na jego siedzeniu, Harry był już prawie w powodzi łez. Kilka klapsów później, ból pośladków wciąż był niczym w porównaniu z bólem jego serca. Za to Snape zaczął się martwić - co innego, gdy chłopiec płakał po laniu, ale dzisiaj Harry zaczął histerycznie szlochać zaraz po rozpoczęciu kary. _Co się dzieje w głowie bachora?_

Wyciągnął chłopca w pozycji pionowej i zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, co robić. Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, odezwał się Harry:

— Przepraszam. — Czknął. — Proszę, nie.

— Nie, co? Żadnych klapsów więcej? Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek ukarałem dwa razy za to samo? — zażądał obrażony Snape.

Harry potrząsnął głową, nadal zbyt zrozpaczony, aby mówić wyraźnie.

— N-nie. Niech pan leje, ale _proszę_ mnie tam nie wysyłać.

— Nie wysyłać do kogo? Do Dursleyów? — zapytał Snape z niedowierzaniem. Na płaczliwe potwierdzenie Harry'ego, prychnął z irytacją. — Jakim cudem wpadłeś na tak śmieszny pomysł, idiotyczne dziecko?

— Byłem niegrzeczny — mruknął Harry, spuszczając głowę. — Powiedziałem, że ma pan duży nos i że...

— Tak, _dziękuję bardzo,_ panie Potter, nie musisz mi o tym przypominać, wciąż doskonale pamiętam tę obelgę. Ale dlaczego automatycznie zakładasz, że chciałbym cię odesłać do tych obrzydliwych mugoli?

Harry wytarł nos w rękaw, nie zważając na przerażoną minę Snape'a. Chwilę później nauczyciel wepchnął mu w dłoń chusteczkę.

— Nie musi się pan mną opiekować — zauważył przygnębionym głosem. — Jeśli jestem na tyle zły, to wystarczy powiedzieć dyrektorowi, żeby odesłał mnie z powrotem.

Snape skrzywił się. Ci cholerni mugole... Może nie głupim pomysłem byłoby zostawić anonimową notatkę z ich adresem Śmierciożercom.

— Usiądź, Harry.

Wciąż pociągając nosem, ale tym razem wykorzystując chusteczkę, chłopiec posłuchał.

— Przyjęcie za ciebie odpowiedzialności nie było czymś, co zrobiłem lekko, Harry — powiedział stanowczo, celowo używając imienia bachora. — Gdybym miał zamiar zrzec się opieki z powodu jakiegoś przewinienia z twojej strony, to przede wszystkim nie przyjąłbym tej roli w pierwszej kolejności.

— _Dlaczego_? — zapytał Harry. To było pytanie, które nurtowało go przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy. Co na ziemi spowodowało, że sarkastyczny, mizantropijny Mistrz Eliksirów przyjął role jego opiekuna? Był _okropny_ dla niego przez cały pierwszy rok i kompletnie niesprawiedliwy. Co innego, niż bezpośredni rozkaz Dumbledore'a, skłoniłby go do przyjęcia tak uciążliwej misji? Nawet wtedy, gdy nie był niegrzeczny, wciąż zajmował Snape'owi wiele jego cennego czasu. Człowiek wykształcił u niego dobre nawyki nauki, przeglądał jego zadania domowe, nadzorował dodatkowe lekcje, uczył dobrych manier, został jego mentorem, zaangażował go w dorosłe rozmowy, a nawet znosił wizyty, nie tylko Harry'ego, ale także jego przyjaciół. I oczywiście zawsze znalazł czas, aby ukarać go, kiedy zrobił coś głupiego.

Nawet wówczas profesor poświęcał mnóstwo czasu i wysiłku. Wuj Vernon tylko chwytał go, bił gdzie popadło i wrzucał z powrotem do komórki, a cała „akcja" zwykle trwała tylko tyle, ile przerwa reklamowa w telewizji. Natomiast Snape pierwsze wypytywał go o jego zachowanie, potem prawił mu kazanie, później dokładnie wypytywał Harry'ego, czy rozumie, dlaczego jest karany, a następnie podawał potrzebną dyscyplinę. Zawsze później znalazł jeszcze czas, aby go uspokoić i podać herbatę z ciasteczkami.

Wszystko co dotyczyło opieki nad nim było tylko irytującym, czasochłonnym obciążeniem dla nauczyciela. Dlaczego więc to robił? Harry przygryzł wargę z niepokojem - desperacko chciał znać odpowiedź, ale był zbyt przerażony by ją usłyszeć.

Snape skrzywił się. Wiedział, że chłopiec w końcu zada to pytanie, ale wciąż nie zdecydował, jak chciał na nie odpowiedzieć. W rzeczywistości, był zaskoczony, jak długo zabrało chłopcu wypowiedzenie na głos swoich wątpliwości. Spodziewał się, że Potter zacznie domagać się wyjaśnień po paru dniach. Chłopca bezkrytyczne przyjęcie sytuacji jako normalnej było co najmniej niepokojące.

— To... skomplikowane — odpowiedział w końcu. Na widok rozczarowania w oczach Harry'ego, zaczął się bronić. — Nie staram się bagatelizować tego pytanie, ale odpowiedź _jest_ złożona. Istnieje wiele powodów, dlaczego zgodziłem się być twoim opiekunem i podejrzewam, że nie będziesz w stanie docenić wszystkich z nich na przestrzeni kilku lat - może nawet do czasu, aż nie masz własnych dzieci. _Powiem_ ci tylko, że nawet zanim przybyłeś do Hogwartu, byłem przygotowany do opieki nad tobą. Gdybym wiedział jak ci _mugole_ cię traktują_,_ zrobiłbym to wcześniej, ale zawsze byłem pewien, że wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. — Podniósł palec, gdy Harry otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć. — Nie, panie Potter. Odpowiadam na twoje pytanie. Nie przerywaj. Poza tym, należy być w stanie dowiedzieć się, kto mi to powiedział. Twój mózg jest odpowiedni do tego... Więc... Jak już mówiłem, jednym z powodów, dla których byłem gotów przyjąć tę rolę, był fakt iż... — Snape wziął głęboki oddech. — Twoja matka i ja byliśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi w czasach naszego dzieciństwa... — Harry prawie spadł z fotela. — W rezultacie, to jest naturalne, że troszczę się o twoje dobro.

Oczy Harry'ego przypominały ogromne talerze.

— To znaczy... To dlatego się pan mną opiekuje... Bo znał pan moją mamą? — Ślizgon skinął głową. — Czyli mama... tak jakby _wciąż_ się mną opiekuje, tak?

Kiedy nauczyciel ponownie przytaknął, Harry ponownie wybuchnął płaczem i jeszcze raz szata Snape'a stała się mokra od łez i innych płynów ustrojowych. Mistrz Eliksirów przewrócił oczami. Najpierw bachor zasmarkał mu dolną część szaty podczas lania, a teraz przód szaty opłakując zmarłą matkę. A wszystko to wyciekło na jego ulubioną szatę, jedną z niewielu w cudowny sposób wolną od odpychających plam eliksirów. _Lily,_ pomyślał, _jesteś mi winna nowy zestaw szat._ _Co najmniej jeden..._

Zdając sobie sprawę, że Harry był przytłoczony zarówno przez swoje złe zachowanie, jak i odkrycie, że jego matka nadal go chroni, Snape zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy, a która mogła mu pomóc uspokoić chłopca przed godziną policyjną (i ocalić własną szatę). Wezwał skrzata.

Rzeczywiście, gdy talerz z ciasteczkami został umieszczony na pobliskim stole, ich zapach miał niesamowite podziałał na dziecko. Harry chlipnął, siorbnął, zatrąbił i w końcu się wysmarkał. Snape odskoczył od oferowanej chusteczki i wygnał sprawcę przestępstwa na jego szacie bezpośrednio do kosza do prania.

— Czy uspokoiłeś się na tyle, aby móc zasiąść do herbaty i ciastek? — zapytał, spoglądając na chłopca uważnie i próbując oszacować, wciąż mu zagrażający, końcowy rezultat smarkania.

Harry skinął głową. Nadal był trochę zaniepokojony, że Snape obróci jego chamstwo przeciwko niemu. Merlin wiedział, że gdyby kiedykolwiek się tak zwrócił do wuja Vernona lub ciotki Petunii, to zdobyłby o wiele więcej niż kilka piekących klapsów w tyłek. Bardziej jak kalejdoskop pręg i siniaków, nie wspominając o co najmniej tygodniu o chlebie i wodzie. Nigdy nie wybaczyliby mu takiego wybuchu.

Jednak kiedy Harry po spożyciu herbaty i ciastek ponownie przeprosił, Snape uspokoił go, że takie wybuchy były normalnym zachowaniem u nastolatków.

— Tak jak moja reakcja na nie, była normalnym zachowaniem _rodzicielskim _— poinformował go. — To jest czas w twoim życiu, gdzie naturalnym jest kwestionowanie wszelkiej władzy, a my bez wątpienia będziemy mieć liczne problemy, zanim czujesz się na tyle dojrzały, aby podejmować własne decyzje, z którymi będę się zgadzał. Jednakże, jeśli zamierzasz się ze mną kłócić, to dobrze zrobisz, jeśli swoje argumenty będziesz przedstawiał w spokojny i logiczny sposób, nie uciekając się do obelg i wyzwisk. Mało prawdopodobnymjest, aby doprowadziło to do wyniku jakiego byś pragnął, co właśnie dziś odkryłeś.

— Jakbym nie wiedział — wymamrotał Harry, wijąc się na samo wspomnienie jego wokalnych popisów podczas lania. Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na to, że słowa Snape'a go zachwyciły. — Rodzicielskie zachowanie? — Czy to znaczyło, że Snape zaczynał czuć się jak rodzic? Że zaczął myśleć o Harrym jak o... _synu?_

Snape spojrzał na chłopca z powątpieniem. _Dlaczego na ziemi jego surowe karcenie spowodowało, że bachor się tak promiennie uśmiecha?_

— W takim razie, gdy zajęliśmy się już kwestią twojego wybuchu, a także głupiego i niebezpiecznego żartu, czy jest coś o czym jeszcze musimy porozmawiać? Twoja najbliższa lekcja eliksirów, na przykład?

— Nie. — Błyskawiczna odpowiedź Harry'ego spowodowała, że okruchy herbatniki rozprysły na kanapę. Szybko pogryzł słodycze i przełknął. — Przepraszam — powiedział, łapiąc niecierpliwy wyraz twarzy opiekuna. — Przeczytałem wszystko, _nawet_ zalecany materiał uzupełniający _i_ poprosiłem Hermionę żeby mnie przepytała.

— Bardzo dobrze — odpowiedział Snape. — Pamiętasz nasz układ: _tylko_ jeśli będziesz wykonywał satysfakcjonującą mnie pracę nad swoimi studiami, to możemy zamienić jedną z naszych konsultacyjnych lekcji eliksirów na dodatkową lekcję obrony.

— Wiem! — powiedział Harry niecierpliwie. — Naprawdę chcę już dojść do tego punktu, w który pokaże mi pan, jak się pojedynkować. — Rzucił chytrze spojrzenie na swojego profesora. — Jeśli nie rozpoczniemy wkrótce będę musiał chyba zasadzić się na Malfoya w korytarzu, aby zdobyć praktyczne doświadczenie.

Snape zmrużył oczy.

— Myślę, że wiesz dokładnie, panie Potter, jakiego rodzaju _doświadczenie_ zdobędziesz, gdy wdrożysz tę strategię w życie...

Harry roześmiał się głośno. Snape'a było bardzo łatwo drażnić, kiedy się go już poznało.

— Domyślam się. Ja tylko żartowałem.

— Twoje gryfońskie dokuczanie jest zarówno bezczelne, ale i nierozważne, gdy skierowane jest do Ślizgona — ostrzegł surowo Snape, ale Harry tylko uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po kolejne ciastko.

_Tak..._, rozmyślał Harry, gdy wracał do Wieży Gryffindoru, _Snape wcale nie jest taki zły... pomijając oczywiście jego ciężką rękę._

Bez wiedzy Harry'ego, para srebrnoszarych oczu śledziła go po wyjściu z kwater Mistrza Eliksirów, zauważając szczególny grymas na jego twarzy i sporadyczne masowanie pośladków co kilka kroków.

Podczas gdy rozszerzona relacja Snape'a z chłopcem była znana nauczycielom, większość studentów zakładała, że częste wizyty Gryfona w lochach związane były ze szlabanami. Bliscy przyjaciele Harry'ego oczywiście wiedzieli jak naprawdę wygląda ich relacja, ale Dumbledore uważał, że im mniej ludzi zna szczegóły, tym bezpieczniej dla nich obojga. Z tego też powodu, Draco Malfoy był szczególnie zaintrygowany wynikami swojej obserwacji. Wiedział, że jego ojciec chrzestny spędza dużo czasu z tym nieukiem Potterem, ale zakładał, że Idiota, Który Przeżył musi mieć zajęcia poprawcze z eliksirów. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo on i inni Ślizgoni pracowali nad tym, aby jak najczęściej sabotować kotły Gryffindoru, szczególnie ten należący do Złotego Dupka, to nic dziwnego, że Potter potrzebował więcej czasu, aby osiągnąć podstawowe poziomy kompetencji.

Ale zobaczenie na własne oczy niepodważalnych dowodów, że Snape w końcu spuścił Księciu Potterowi manto, na które dupek bezapelacyjnie zasługiwał, było jak dostanie wcześniej świątecznego prezentu. Draco nie wiedział, jak jego ojcu chrzestnemu się to udało - Opiekun Slytherinu dający lanie najsłynniejszemu (i najbardziej rozpieszczonemu) Gryfonowi - ale trudno było sobie wyobrazić jakiekolwiek inne wyjaśnienie, dlaczego Potter kuleje w ten szczególnie charakterystyczny sposób... Draco uśmiechnął się błogo - jutrzejsza lekcja eliksirów miała być najlepszą w historii.


	19. Rozdział 19

**Rozdział 19**

* * *

><p>Harry po raz pierwszy czekał niecierpliwie na eliksiry. <em>Wiedział,<em> że jest przygotowany do parzenia eliksiru uśmierzającego ból, ale był również pewny, że tym razem Snape nie zamierza sprawić niespodzianki w postaci sprawdzianu lub innej formy testu w ostatniej chwili. Był pewien, że profesor tak samo chętnie spędza więcej czasu na dodatkowych lekcjach obrony, jak on. A teraz, gdy jego umiejętności uczenia się znacząco się poprawiły, nie było powodu, aby musieli wciąż powtarzać materiał z eliksirów, bo Harry mógł równie dobrze zrobić to popołudniami, podczas wspólnej nauki z przyjaciółmi.

Pobiegł do swojej ławki i wyciągnął książki, chcąc zacząć zajęcia. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Draco Malfoy rzucił swoje rzeczy przy pobliskim stole. Większość uczniów już przyszła, choć nauczyciel jeszcze się nie pojawił.

— Potter... dobrze spałeś w nocy? — zapytał Draco dość niewinnie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, próbując dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi Ślizgonowi. Nie miał ostatnio żadnych koszmarów lub dziwnych snów, więc co Malfoy mógł mieć na myśli?

— Tak — odpowiedział ostrożnie. — Dlaczego pytasz?

— Och, po prostu pomyślałem, że możesz mieć kłopoty z przyzwyczajeniem się do spania... na brzuchu.

Harry poczuł, jak jego serce drgnęło. Przecież Draco nie mógł sugerować, co Snape wczoraj mu zrobił. Skąd Ślizgon mógłby coś o tym wiedzieć? Na pewno _musiał_ mówić o czymś innym...

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — odpowiedział buńczucznie, z przerażeniem zauważając, że ich wymiana zdań zaczęła przyciągać uwagę innych uczniów.

— Och, myślę, że wiesz, o czym mówię — wymruczał Draco, zadowolony z reakcji Harry'ego. — Będziesz w stanie dzisiaj _siedzieć_ na lekcji?

— Zamknij się, Malfoy — warknął Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zacisnął pięści bezradnie, zastanawiając się, jak mógłby odciąć się Ślizgonowi.

Ron i Hermiona, zauważając napiętą wymianę zdań, pospieszyli ku Harry'emu. Z drugiej strony sali to samo zrobili Crabbe i Goyle. Pozostali uczniowie, zamiast przygotowywać się do zajęć, stali i z szeroko otwartymi oczy obserwowali konfrontację.

— Spokojnie, Potter, spokojnie... — zbeształ go Draco, rozkoszując się udręczoną miną Gryfona. — Przez to masz kłopoty? Twoja nieumiejętność utrzymania nerwów...

— Cisza! — Snape pojawił się w sali, a klasa natychmiast przestała zwracać uwagę na sprzeczkę pomiędzy Harrym i Draco. Jak intrygująca by nie była, to postać Snape'a była obiektem, na którym należało skupić uwagę.

Gdy Mistrz Eliksirów skończył wykład i polecił im, aby zacząć warzyć eliksiry, uczniowie zaczęli jednak rzucać ukradkowe spojrzenia na stolik, przy którym pracowali obaj chłopcy. Czy zaczną kłótnie tam, gdzie skończyli?

Ze swojej strony, Harry zacisnął zęby i robił wszystko, aby skupić się na zadaniu, wyrzucając Malfoya z umysłu. Cokolwiek Ślizgon wiedział – albo czego się domyślał - musiał skoncentrować się na eliksirze. Naprawdę pragnął mieć dodatkowe lekcje obrony, ale również chciał pokazać Snape'owi, że w rzeczywistości był dość solidny z eliksirów. To była dziedzina, którą Snape kochał i Harry pomyślał, że byłoby miło, gdyby mógł mu pokazać, że też ją lubi. Mogliby mieć ze sobą coś wspólnego, może jak prawdziwy ojciec i syn... Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek zamierzał coś takiego wyjawić swojemu opiekunowi.

Malfoy czekał, uważnie wybierając odpowiedni moment. W chwili, gdy Potter umieścił w roztworze liście żywokostu i musiał mieszać eliksir dokładnie czterdzieści sześć razy, Malfoy przysunął się (podczas dwudziestego trzeciego obrotu) i szepnął:

— Zawsze tak wyjesz, kiedy dostajesz lanie, Potter? Najpierw pomyślałem, że to jakieś Banshee lata wolno po zamku, ale potem…

Harry zamieszał tak gwałtownie, że mieszadło wpadło do kociołka, a cała nadzieja uwarzenia akceptowalnego eliksiru prysła jak bańka mydlana. Harry zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że poczuł jak paznokcie wbijają mu się w skórę dłoni.

— Zamknij się_,_ Malfoy. — _Nie_ pozwoli małemu, oślizgłemu wężowi sprowokować go, zwłaszcza nie w środku zajęć Snape'a.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego triumfalnie i celowo podniósł głos:

— Jesteś dziś strasznie _wrażliwy_, Potter. To jedyny bolesny _element_ twojej osoby?

Ron zaczął iść w kierunku Draco, gotów bronić imienia przyjaciela, ale Harry go powstrzymał. Cokolwiek by nie zrobili, to jedynym co by osiągnęli byłaby tylko strata punktów. Poza tym... _dostał_ lanie - ogłoszenie tego faktu przez Draco byłoby niesamowicie krępujące, ale nie byłoby rzeczywistym kłamstwem. Harry nie mógł się efektywnie bronić się przed prawdą.

— Może i jestem obolały, Malfoy — odpowiedział cicho Harry. — Ale przynajmniej mam na tyle przyzwoitości, by nie dzielić się _tymi_ żenującymi momentami z klasą.

Przez chwilę Draco zawahał się, przypominając sobie niektóre zwierzenia, którymi obaj podzielili się podczas wspólnego, przymusowego zamknięcia w ambulatorium kilka tygodni temu. Ale okazja do upokorzenia Pottera była zbyt dobra, żeby z niej zrezygnować. Poza tym... czy Potter nie powiedział, że _nie_ zdradzi tajemnic Draco? Głupi Gryfon – zasłużył na to, co dostał. Skoro nie był na tyle inteligentny, aby wynegocjować podobną deklarację od niego, to trudno go teraz winić za swoje działania.

— Vince... — powiedział Draco głośno, rzekomo mówiąc do Crabbe'a po drugiej stronie sali, ale nie odrywając oczu od zastygłej twarzy Harry'ego. — Wiesz co widziałem wczoraj w nocy? Harry Potter wracał do dormitorium, kulejąc po otrzymaniu porządnego...

— Panie Malfoy. — Głos Snape'a przeciął ciszę klasy niczym brzytwa. Uczniowie znieruchomieli. Nauczyciel _nigdy nie używał_ tego tonu publicznie wobec członka swojego Domu. Ślizgoni w klasie zamarli zszokowani wiedząc, czego ten dźwięk, słyszany w ich pokoju wspólnym, zazwyczaj jest zwiastunem. Gryfoni byli równie oszołomieni słysząc profesora mówiącego tak surowo do jednego ze swoich cennych węży, a tym bardziej do Draco Malfoya!

Draco zbladł. W jednej chwili uświadomił sobie, że popełnił ogromny błąd. Odwrócił się do swojego ojca chrzestnego, przerażony tym, co może zobaczyć. Jego najgorsze obawy potwierdziły się, gdy zobaczył jak profesor podnosi krzesło zza biurka i ustawia go na środku klasy.

— Panie Malfoy. Podejdź tutaj.

Ślizgoni przypominali rzeźby woskowe z otwartymi szczękami wiszącymi w szoku. Gryfoni przenosili wzrok od profesora do Draco i z powrotem. Coś się działo, to było oczywiste, ale nie mogli za bardzo zrozumieć cóż takiego.

Draco przełknął ślinę, starając się nie zwymiotować ze strachu na miejscu. Jego współdomownicy patrzyli na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Wiedzieli, co się stało (i stanie), podczas gdy idiotyczni Gryfoni mrugali oczyma w kompletnym zaskoczeniu

— P-proszę, profesorze — wyjąkał Draco, bez najmniejszego śladu poprzedniej arogancji. — Ja nie chciałem, naprawdę...

— Chodź do mnie.

Harry i Ron wymienili zdumione spojrzenia. Co do cholery działo się z Malfoyem?

— Nie, _proszę,_ wujku Sev. Ja tylko żartowałem. To był tylko żart. Proszę!

Nieubłagana mina Snape'a nie zmieniła się, ale spojrzał na Harry'ego. Draco zauważył to ukradkowe spojrzenie i zrozpaczony odwrócił się do Gryfona.

— Proszę, Potter, przykro mi. Nie chciałem. Ja tylko żartowałem. Przysięgam. Naprawdę mi przykro. Proszę, Potter, proszę!

Harry spojrzał na Ślizgona. Draco praktycznie miał łzy w oczach, w dodatku był całkowicie spanikowany. Pozostali uczniowie Slytherinu gapili się na współdomownika i Snape'a, jakby obu wyrosły dodatkowe głowę, a w dodatku patrzyli także na _niego_. Harry spojrzał na Rona i Hermionę, ale obydwoje tylko bezradnie wzruszyli ramionami. Cokolwiek zrobił Draco było to dla nich tak samo tajemnicze, jak i dla niego.

— Panie Potter? — W głosie Snape'a słychać było niezbadane pytanie. Gdy Gryfon na niego spojrzał, profesor uniósł brew, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. Harry pomyślał, że zauważył na twarzy profesora wyraz prośby i odniósł wrażenie, że każdy Ślizgon w pokoju wstrzymał oddech.

— _Proszę_... — To był ledwo słyszalny szept, ale Harry go usłyszał. U jego boku, Draco przygryzł wargę i ścisnął dłonie mocno, starając się utrzymać nerwy na wodzy.

Harry mógł nie cierpieć Draco. Mógł gardzić Ślizgonem za jego drwiny, szyderstwo czy arogancki sposób bycia. Mógł mieć nieprzepartą ochotę przekląć go za gotowość podzielenia się szczegółami jego kary z resztą uczniów. Mimo wszystko, nie mógł odmówić rozpaczliwej prośbie chłopca.

— Um, w porządku... — powiedział, patrząc na Snape'a. — To jest, hmm, wszystko w porządku.

Snape nic nie powiedział, ale Harry złapał błysk aprobaty - a może wdzięczności - w jego oczach, gdy na niego popatrzył. Mistrz Eliksirów odniósł krzesło na swoje miejsce, a następnie obrócił się z powrotem do klasy:

— Co tak stoicie bezczynnie? Wracać do pracy!

Studenci zanurkowali z powrotem do swoich kociołków, przerażeni, że przyciągną uwagę profesora. Draco bezwładnie upadł na swoje krzesło, podczas gdy Harry był rozdarty pomiędzy frustracją nad zrujnowanym eliksirem a zagubieniem w kwestii tego, co właśnie się stało. W końcu machnięciem różdżki wyczyścił kociołek i od nowa zaczął pracę nad eliksirem. Był pewien, że nie będzie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby go zakończyć, ale zamierzał przynajmniej spróbować.

Rzeczywiście, był tylko w połowie drugiej próby, gdy Snape kazał oddać uwarzone mikstury.

— Nic pan nie uwarzył, panie Potter? Zostań po lekcji.

Harry wzdrygnął się. Ton Snape'a nie był tak zjadliwy, jak to miało miejsce w adekwatnych sytuacjach na pierwszym roku, ale nie był też delikatny. Czekał nieszczęśliwy na swoim miejscu, aż wszyscy wyjdą z sali. Zauważył, że Snape zatrzymał Draco przy drzwiach i chwilę spokojnie z nim rozmawiał. Pod koniec rozmowy Draco nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, ale nie wpadał w panikę. Snape oddalił Ślizgona, a następnie odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

— Przepraszam! — wypalił Harry zanim profesor rozpoczął reprymendę. — Próbowałem, naprawdę. Po prostu... ja potrzebowałem więcej czasu — skończył bezradnie. Nawet po tym, co dzisiaj stało się z Draco, Harry wiedział, że lepiej nie próbować winić Ślizgona za nie uwarzenie eliksiru. Nauczył się w zeszłym roku, że narzekanie na ślizgoński sabotaż powodowało jedynie utratę punktów dla jego Domu, więc nie zamierzał przez to ponownie przechodzić. Nauczyciel był już na tyle zły, że mimo szeroko zakrojonych przygotowań, Harry wciąż nie był w stanie uwarzyć prostego eliksiru. Zwiesił głowę i czekał na nieuniknione, pogardliwe komentarze. _Tyle o jego planach zaimponowania Snape'owi._

— Harry. — Na dźwięk swojego imienia Gryfon gwałtownie podniósł głowę. Snape _nigdy nie używał_ jego imienia, kiedy był rozgniewany. — Nie jestem na ciebie zły. Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. Kim był ten człowiek i co zrobił ze Snape'em? Próbował szybko przypomnieć sobie sposoby na zidentyfikowanie objawów wykorzystania Eliksiru Wielosokowego.

Usta Snape'a drgnęły. Emocje chłopca zawsze były wypisane na jego twarzy.

— Uspokój się, głupie dziecko. Staram się cię uspokoić. Nie masz kłopotów w związku z niewykonaniem dzisiejszego zadania.

— Nie mam? — powtórzył Harry ze zdumieniem. — Dlaczego nie?

— Ponieważ jestem świadomy, że to przeszkadzanie Draco spowodowało zrujnowanie twojej pierwszej partii eliksiru.

Harry chciał _za__pytać,_ dlaczego tak nagle miał to być akceptowalny pretekst, ale wolał nie kusić losu.

— A powód, dla którego jestem z ciebie dumny... — Harry ponownie spojrzał na swojego opiekuna. — To fakt, że kontrolowałeś swój temperament. Nie dałeś się sprowokować dokuczaniem Draco.

Uczucie pełnego szczęścia zaczęło rozprzestrzeniać się w piersi Harry'ego i przemieszczać na zewnątrz, aż koniuszki palców nim mrowiły.

— To było naprawdę trudne — przyznał.

— Nie wątpię. Ale udało ci się. Poza tym pozwoliłeś mi poradzić sobie z sytuacją. Dlatego jestem z ciebie dumny.

Harry wił się w agonii zachwytu i zażenowania. Nie był przyzwyczajony do komplementów, a zwłaszcza nie od Snape'a. Och, tak... Mistrz Eliksirów potrafił docenić, gdy jego praca była lepsza niż zwykle, ale jego uwagi miały raczej cierpki niż wylewny charakter: „Ten ostatni argument był dość rozsądny, Potter. Dlaczego nie możesz osiągnąć takiego standardu w całej swojej pracy" lub „Jestem zadowolony, że twoja okropna pisownia zaczyna w końcu być czytelna". Tak nieskrywane stwierdzenia typu: „jestem z ciebie dumny" było bezprecedensowe. Choć musiał przyznać, że zachowanie samokontroli w obliczu prowokacji Draco z jego strony było równie niepowtarzalne.

— Hm, hm, hm — jąkał niezrozumiale przez chwilę, po czym zmuszając się do wysiłku przypomniał sobie kwestię, o którą chciał zapytać. — Co pan zrobił? Dlaczego Draco zaczął się tak zachowywać?

Snape uniósł brew.

— Nie pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem, kiedy przesłuchiwałeś mnie kilka tygodni temu o doświadczeniach pana Weasleya? Nie pozwalam studentom spekulować lub wyśmiewać się wzajemnie o otrzymanych karach.

Usta Harry'ego utworzyły doskonale „O" z zaskoczenia. Teraz, gdy Snape mu o tym przypomniał, wrócił pamięcią do ich rozmowy. Ron zrobił coś - Harry wciąż nie był pewien, co - i Snape sprawił mu za to lanie, co samo w sobie było dość interesującym naruszeniem regulaminu szkoły. To wszystko było o tyle dziwne, że Ron nie wypowiedział ani jednej sylaby skargi, gdy Harry chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego Snape tak szybko zakończył jego reprymendę. Gryfon przypomniał sobie, że Snape groził mu spraniem go przed całą klasą eliksirów, jeśli męczyłby Rona nieustannymi pytaniami, a zagrożenie było więcej niż wystarczające, aby omijał ten temat całkowicie.

— To znaczy, że zamierzał pan zlać Draco? Na oczach wszystkich? Tylko dlatego, że zaczął mówić, że ja dostałem lanie?

— Tak.

_Wow_. Szczęśliwe, ciepłe uczucia Harry'ego zostały zintensyfikowane. Snape był gotów ukarać _Draco,_ swojego chrześniaka, ulubionego ucznia w całej szkole, tylko dlatego, że coś mu zrobił. Wszelkie długotrwałe niepokoje, że Snape się nim nie interesuje zaczęły znikać - to co zrobił, czy też chciał zrobić, wykraczało poza zwykłą uczciwość lub wykonanie niepożądanego obowiązku. Snape naprawdę o niego_ dbał_.

— Zważywszy, że byłem gotowy do ukarania Draco publicznie, doceniam, że twoja interwencja w jego imieniu oznaczała, że nie muszę tego zrobić. Wyobrażam sobie, że przekaz był wystarczająco czytelny, bez konieczności przechodzenia do tej skrajności.

— Jaki przekaz? — zapytał Harry bezmyślnie.

Severus spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— To, że jesteś pod moją opieką, co oznacza, że należy traktować cię jak członka mojego Domu. Że każdy, kto cię atakuje, będzie ukarany tak, jakby zaatakował kolegę Ślizgona. — Oczy Harry'ego przypominały wielkie talerze. — Malfoy nigdy nie dokuczał w ten sposób Zabiniemu czy Nottowi; powinien był wiedzieć lepiej niż próbować to zrobić wobec ciebie. Sam fakt, że _ukarałem_ cię w ten sposób powinien dać mu do myślenia, bo oznacza, ze traktuję cię jako część naszej społeczności.

— Tiara Przydziału będzie zadowolona — wymamrotał Harry oszołomiony. — Chciała mnie na początku umieścić w Slytherinie.

Snape uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

— Rzeczywiście. Jak bardzo... nieoczekiwanie.

— Uh... co teraz?

Nauczyciel popatrzył na niego dziwnie, a po chwili, gdy jak się wydawało powrócił do rzeczywistości odpowiedział na pytanie:

— Powrócisz do laboratorium o siódmej wieczorem... — Harry'emu zrzedła mina. _Wciąż miał szlaban?!_ — ... spróbować ponownie uwarzyć swój eliksir. Jeśli wykonasz go prawidłowo, to zaakceptuję go, zarówno dla dzisiejszej lekcji, jak i cesji naszego porozumienia. — Harry poderwał się. Profesor nie użył pojęcia „szlabanu" _i_ dostał możliwość ponownego warzenia mikstury. To było więcej niż się spodziewał. — Jeśli nie będzie mnie tu, gdy przyjdziesz, to możesz sam zacząć. Ja muszę sobie jeszcze _porozmawiać_ z innym uczniem w mojej kwaterze.

— Draco? — Harry domyślił się przebiegle. Najwyraźniej Snape nie pozwoli uciec swojemu chrześniakowi bez szwanku. Mógł uciec z publicznej kary, ale profesor zabrzmiał tak, jakby Ślizgon nadal musiał zmierzyć się z jego niezadowoleniem.

— Czy pytasz o karę innego ucznia? — zapytał Snape jedwabiście.

— Nie, proszę pana! — odpowiedział Harry pospiesznie.

— W takim razie biegnij. Jesteś już spóźniony na następną lekcję.

— Tak, proszę pana! Dziękuję, sir! — zawołał Harry przez ramię, chwycił tornister i wybiegł.

Snape patrzył za nim przez chwilę. Dumbledore nie będzie zadowolony Snape publicznego potwierdzenia jego kurateli nad Harrym, ale tak naprawdę, co jeszcze mógłby zrobić? Jak miał naprawić szkody, które ci mugole wyrządzili chłopca poczuciu własnej wartości, jeśli nie mógłby rozszerzyć swojej opieki nad nim?

Niezależnie od powodów, dyrektor postanowił utrzymać rolę Snape'a jako opiekuna Harry'ego w tajemnicy. Może wciąż pielęgnował nadzieje, że Snape ponownie będzie pełnił swoją rolę szpiega, kiedy i o ile w ogóle Czarny Pan powróci. Gdyby tak się stało, to wszystko było najważniejsze, byle udaremnił ten plan.

Z kolei o Voldemorcie można było powiedzieć wiele rzeczy: zły, obłąkany, sadystyczny, psychotyczny, przebiegły... Ale nie głupi. On podniósł paranoję na nowy poziom, a jeśli Dumbledore myślał, że Snape może uciec od faktu opieki nad Potterem z jednej strony, przy zachowaniu fikcyjnej lojalności wobec Czarnego Pana z drugiej, to cytrynowe dropsy musiały ominąć zęby i powodować gnicie jego mózgu. Zbyt wiele dzieci Śmierciożerców w Hogwarcie widziało zmianę w jego stosunku do Harry'ego, więc fakt opieki nad nim nie mógł pozostać tajemnicą w nieskończoność, a niesprawiedliwe traktowanie chłopca, zgodnie z rolą, jaka została mu narzucona, spowodowałoby regres odzyskania przez chłopca poczucia własnej wartości, na co nie mógł pozwolić.

Poza tym teraz, kiedy poznał naturę Harry'ego, to znaczy odkrył, że Chłopiec Który Przeżył miał powiązania zarówno z Domem Slytherinu, jak i Gryffindorem zrozumiał, że jego dom nie może być identyfikowany wyłącznie przez powiązania z Voldemortem, ani że Gryffindor nie może wyłącznie rościć pretensji jakoby Harry należał tylko do niego. To mogło ułatwić niektórym z jego małych węży uniknięcia zwerbowania przez Czarnego Pana, a także nauczyć Harry'ego i Rona, że ślizgońska część ich natury to nic złego.

_Tak_, pomyślał Snape z zadowoleniem, _to powinno się udać_.


End file.
